Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon SuperS
by kurseoftime
Summary: This is a retelling of the 4th arc which I hope will combine the best of the anime and manga with the world of the live action drama.  This is the sequal to my other story PGSM S.
1. Chapter 1

** ACT 0 **

"Darkness, darkness is slowly overcoming this crystal forest. If you can hear my voice, please, let someone hear me," a kind, gentle and caring voice seemed to whisper within my head. "Someone, is someone calling me," I thought to myself as I ran through the streets of Tokyo until I suddenly found myself within a beautiful crystalline forest, unknown stars and constellations that I had never seen twinkled within the sky above, my knee length baby blue nightgown swishing just past my knees with every step I took as my bare feet seemed to glide across the mirror like surface below them. But then I stepped into a clearing and found myself frozen as I gazed at a magnificent Pegasus that was as white as the purist of snows, wings unfurled towards the sky above, a golden horn above his head, and I could feel the heat come to my cheeks as his topaz like eyes locked with my own.

I found myself without even remembering doing so now kneeling upon my hands and knees before the Pegasus a single hand reaching out towards him, as a golden light embraced me, and I found myself wearing a familiar white gown, the royal attire only worn by a princess of the moon kingdom. But just as I was going to touch him the Pegasus vanished before my eyes. "Where? It was you, wasn't it, the voice I heard," I said and just as I thought he wouldn't reply I heard his voice from behind me. "Please … Keep our meeting a secret," his voice said and as I turned my head expecting to see him once again I found myself facing Usagi-chan who was looking down at me with a tender smile. "Morning, sleepyhead, you should get up we are already late and everyone waiting on us," she said as I set up wiping the sleep out of my eyes as with a yawn I replied, "hai," making Usagi-chan chuckle. "Still half asleep, alright come on," Usagi said as she grabbed the bottom of my nightshirt pulling it over my head.

**{ SuperS } **

Arriving at Juban Natural Park I wasn't surprised to see that Usagi-chan had of course been right Ami-chan with Nephrite by her side, the lone Shitennou now using the name Akai when not wearing his armor; Rei-chan and Minako-chan stood together as a group having saved a spot on the hillside for us, a little farther down the hill there was Motoki-san and Mako-chan setting side by side while up on the hillside underneath the shade of an old oak tree I smiled and waved to Haruka-san who was leaning against the trunk, she gladly returning the gesture while Michiru-san who was setting beside her holding a gurgling Hotaru-chan in her arms simply smiled lifting Hotaru's arm and making it look like she was waving at me which made me smile glad that my best friend was in the care of such a loving and caring pair.

"Your late Usagi-chan," Rei said playfully as we approached them. "Gomen, that was my fault," I said as Usagi shook her head, "don't blame yourself, we all stayed up a little to late last night because we were so excited about today," she said as I gave a short nod hearing both Ami-chan and Minako-chan try their best to keep from laughing or perhaps just giggling. "Onii-chan," I heard a voice call out and turned to see Motoki's younger sister Unazuki-san running towards him waving with both arms a large smile on her face. Unazuki-san had come to visit her older brother Motoki in order to watch the total solar eclipse, Unazuki-san, as it turned out had lived with Motoki's mother and father in Osaka until her graduation from high school the same year that Usagi-chan and all the other girls graduated as well, going to the states to attend collage and ending up staying their. She had called Motoki a week ago asking if it would be ok to visit in order to watch the total eclipse which could only be viewed from Japan and parts of Korea, China, the Philippines and Russia and of course after talking with Mako-chan about it Motoki-san had agreed so until the end of her break Unazuki-san would be here in Japan, making some extra money by helping Motoki-san at Crown Karaoke.

As Unazuki-san came over to talk to Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan, gushing over my younger self within Usagi's arms sound asleep I started to just let my thoughts drift to the dream I had had, wondering to myself because it had all seemed so real, especially the moment were I stepped out of the crystalline forest into the clearing were the Pegasus that I knew had called me had been standing. "Usa-chan," Unazuki's voice said bringing me out of my daydream. "You looked deep in thought Usa-chan, thinking of someone," she asked and I couldn't help it as I felt the heat rush to my face and I knew my cheeks were as pink as my hair when I was Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Ah, so you have met someone special haven't you Usa-chan, you really shouldn't keep something like that to yourself you know, it would make your mama and papa very sad," Unazuki-san said and out of the corner of my eye I could see Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan turning red and looking between each other and me wondering if what Unazuki-san had said was true.

"Don't tease Unazuki-chan, after all you are one to talk," Motoki-san said making Unazuki-san turn an interesting shade of red as she whispered "onii-chan," in an embarrassed manor as Mako-chan did her best to keep from laughing at her husbands younger sister's embarrassment. "Minna, it's about to start," Mamoru said a smile on his face as he put on a pair of special sunglasses made to watch a solar eclipse as Usagi pulled out sheets of special tented plastic handing one to me, Luna and Artemis, while saving one for herself. Everyone grew quite as the moon slowly started to move in front of the sun everyone either using the special glasses or plastic to look up until at last the moon was completely blocking out the light of the sun. "So dark," I heard Usagi say from behind me, "is this what it would be like at night without the lights of the city," she said more to herself than anyone else making me wonder to the answer to such a question myself.

But it was during this, when the moon was completely hiding the sun that no one upon that hillside noticed a strange and bizarrely shaped tent floating in the air gently towards the ground that touched down within the middle of the city, just as the moon slowly started to move revealing the sun behind it once more until at last the total eclipse of the sun had at last ended. "Don't forget Usagi we are meeting at the Crown Fruit Parlor," I heard Rei-chan say as she and Minako side by side as myself and Unazuki-san stood from where we had been setting. "Let's go Usagi-chan," I said with a smile only to see her with a look of confusion on her face looking into the city. "What's wrong Usagi-san," Unazuki-san asked her before I could. "Was that their before," she said and I turned to see a strangely shaped circus tent that was a patchwork of darker colors setting somewhat in the center of the city. "I'm sure it was, we most likely just didn't notice it before because of all the excitement surrounding the eclipse," Mamo-chan said stepping next to Usagi-chan and placing a hand over her shoulder. "You're right," Usagi said with a tender smile "come on lets catch up to the others," Unazuki-san said and all thoughts of the strange circus tent were quickly forgotten as we made our way to the new Crown Fruit Parlor to get what many were saying were the best shakes, and malts in the city.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"They did not notice," shadowy figures within the tent whispered amongst themselves. "A circus tent appears right in the middle of their city, and these humans don't even seem to mind," other voices said adding to the conversation. "Perhaps they do not care," "Or only care about themselves," even more voices said as the shadowy figures slowly started to reveal themselves showing many acts and attractions usually found within a circus but somehow darker and more sinister than normal. "These humans are very interesting," all of the figures seemed to say as one as they began to laugh and dance joyfully. "Quite! Silence, all of you," a voice that was old, but somehow full of power said as all those assembled upon the floor fell quite bowing before disappearing back into the shadows. In a column of smoke a figure appeared. She was old her skin wrinkled and a sickly blue color, who was wearing a deep royal purple robe. Within her right hand was a long bone like staff with a bowl with a bowl turned upside down look at the top, and their setting upon the top of the upside down looking part of the bowl on bowl was an eyeball with an iris as red as blood, a small pillar of fire above it and small black wings growing from either of its sides.

"Amazon Trio, are you here," the figure said and from a ring of fire a figure appeared with orange hair and matching eyes who was wearing a white vest and tights with tiger print design who was holding a whip within his right hand. "Tigers-Eye is here," he said using his left arm to bow. Then from a circle of water a second figure more feminine that the first appeared with long light blue hair and matching eyes who was wearing a bubble like designed one piece suit. "Fish-Eye is here," he said his voice light and soft making any who did not know the truth think that he was a female as he also bowed with his left arm. Finally from a swirling circle of brown feathers a third figure appeared with flame like purplish pink hair wearing a sash dull grey top and matching dress like bottom, with purplish pink tights below and matching shoes. "Hawks-Eye is here," he said bowing in the same way his other two companions had as the three as one rose up. "The Amazon Trio, here as called, oh Grand Master Zirconia," the three said as one causing Zirconia to smile.

"Good, we must not waste any time. For after so long we have a chance to finish what was started far to long ago. We know that he has fled to this place, and here within this material world he can not hold shape or form, without risking his very life. Yet there is one way that he can remain here. Hidden within the beautiful dream of someone of this planet known as Earth. All humans dream, but only a select few have beautiful dreams. Your task is simple Amazon Trio, find the beautiful dream in which he hides, capture him, and bring him back to this place," Zirconia said. "As you wish Zirconia-sama," the three said as one bowing and leaving the room in the same manor in which they had appeared.

**{ SuperS } **

"Hm, despite what Grand Master Zirconia said, there are still so many who hold a beautiful dream," Hawks-Eye said as he and his two companions set on stools looking through all the photos placed before them on a bar table. "Oh, I think I found one," Tigers-Eye said a predatory smile coming across his lips. "A bit young don't you think,' Hawks-Eye said his voice holding a bit of distain. "She isn't my type either, you can have this one Tigers-Eye," Fish-Eye said. "Very well, I know just what to do to charm her as well," Tigers-Eye said licking his lips looking at the photo in his hands the name Furuhate Unazuki written upon it.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Getting to the Crown Fruit Parlor was easy enough though finding seating that was close together was a bit more of a challenge but we somehow managed to pull it off, as Motoki-kun and Mako-chan were sharing a table with Rei-chan and Minako-chan just behind me and Unazuki-san who was setting next to me, while Ami-chan and Akai-san aka Nephrite were sharing a smaller table that was behind Usagi who was setting across from me while Mamo-chan was at the counter ordering drinks for us all. Luna and Artemis were at a small table as well and I couldn't help but to smile seeing the two working as one to keep my younger self happy and occupied. "So, Unazuki-san what did Motoki-kun mean, that made you so embarrassed earlier," Usagi-chan asked and I couldn't deny that I wasn't a little bit curious as well. "Oh, well," Unazuki-san said her cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. "Motoki onii-chan, thinks I have a boyfriend in the states," "do you," Usagi asked causing Unazuki-san to turn if it was possible even darker. "Iie, but I do have a crush on him," she said whispering the last bit as both myself and Usagi-chan did out best to keep from letting out a little high pitched noise of excitement.

"Well, just remember to always listen to your heart, it can never lead you wrong," Mamo-chan said surprising us as we walked up to our table with our drinks and setting them down on the table before kissing Usagi-chan on the cheek and taking his place next to her, "Mamoru," she said her cheeks a little pink but she gladly snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Arigato, Mamoru-san I'll keep that in mind," Unazuki-san said a warm tender smile on her lips as she looked at Mamo-chan and Usagi and I somehow knew just from the look in her eye that she to wanted to have a relationship like the one that my mama and papa did. The rest of our stay at the Parlor was much less embarrassing for everyone, just full of questions so that Unazuki-san would know more about us and we could know more about her as well, and I was surprised somewhat that when we finally left that it was starting to grow dark outside.

We all parted ways, Rei-chan and Minako-chan who were slowly but surely making their relationship a bit more known day by day to others outside of our rather large extended family were going back to the Hikawa Jinja, for the night. Ami-chan and Akai-san were going to have a night on the town so to speak sense, "the night was still young," Akai-san had said making Ami-chan blush as all the other girls giggled though I didn't quite get what was so funny. Motoki-kun and Mako-chan decided to call it a night and told Usagi-chan that they were simply heading home and Artemis was going to sleep over at our house, "I know Rei and Minako will want their privacy," he had said to Luna who smiled and agreed and I blushed a bit knowing why Artemis felt that way, the bond between the senshi of love and fire were easy to see, to anyone who simply knew what to look for; while Unazuki-san was going to take a bus back to the hotel she was staying in, though Motoki-kun had tried to get her to go with him and Mako-chan she wanted to go by herself, "I may be your nee-chan but I am not so little anymore," she had said and even Motoki-kun couldn't argue with that.

**{ SuperS } **

"What are you looking for Chibi-usa," Usagi-chan asked me as we walked home, my younger self in Usagi's arms Mamoru at her side and Luna and Artemis just steps behind them. "Is their a forest somewhere around here," I asked. "A forest," Mamo-chan said sounding confused. "Iie, there are no forests, why do you ask," "Oh no reason, I guess it was just a dream," I said wondering if my meeting with the Pegasus was nothing more than a dream. "No," I thought to myself, "it was far to real." A familiar scream ripped through the air and myself and Usagi only shared a look as she handed my younger self to Luna. "Go, don't worry I'll take care of her," Luna said as Artemis nodded in agreement. "Be careful you two, I'll be right behind you," Mamoru said as myself and Usagi nodded. "Moon Prism Power," "Moon Cosmic Power," "Make-Up," the two of us yelled as one transforming into Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon once again.

"Well this went far easier than I thought," Tigers-Eye said as looked down at Furuhate Unazuki who he had knocked to the ground with his whip causing the young woman to scream. "Let us see if he resides in your dreams shall we. One," Tigers-Eye said as a large red board with a strange black eye like design appeared. "Two," he said as Unazuki found herself now bound to the board by steal bands. "Three," he finished as a mirror in a pink frame with a blue bow appeared seeming to come from Unazuki's chest. "Now, I hope you don't mind if I take just a little peak," Tigers-Eye said with a predatory smile as he stepped towards Unazuki only for two voices to stop him in his tracks both saying, "stop right their," causing him to turn to see two figures dressed in sailor fuku's standing before him. "And who are you," Tigers-Eye asked his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Thought you never ask," Usagi-chan said making me smile keeping the giggle that wanted to escape well in check. "I am the pretty guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon," "and I am the apprentice to a sailor senshi in a fuku, Sailor Chibi-Moon," "and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you," the both of us said as one. "Sailor Senshi," the figure said, "hm, more like pumpkins if you ask me, I am Tigers-Eye," he said introducing himself not using the masculine but feminine form of "I" making both myself and Usagi raise an eyebrow in surprise; "and neither of you are worth my efforts. Come forth my Remless. My automated doll, Karakuriko," Tigers-Eye said as his shadow seemed to extend out from him the same strange eye like symbol that was upon the board holding Unazuki appearing for a moment before a strange doll like feminine figure appeared dressed in circus attire that was bluish green and orange with little red bally style shoes.

"Be careful Chibi-Moon, something strange has appeared," Usagi said to me sliding into a fighting stance as I did the same. "Karakuriko, do away with all these pumpkins," Tigers-Eye said as the doll separated in the blink of an eye the arms lifting Usagi into the air as the legs knocked me to the ground as the head and shoulders tried to stab Usagi who just barely managed to dodge the blade that extended and retreated back into Karakuriko's mouth with each strike until a familiar cane struck Karakuriko in the head sending the doll head and torso to the ground. "Tuxedo Kamen," both myself and Usagi said glad to see Mamoru standing upon the top of a lamppost. "Whenever these beautiful senshi need my aid, I shall answer the call. I am your opponent now," Mamoru said drawing a familiar blade from within the folds of his cloak. "Very well then," Tigers-Eye replied unfurling his whip as Mamo-chan leapt down to face him the two going blow for blow until Mamo-chan knocked Tigers-Eye's whip from his hand just after he had tried to strike a fatal blow with the weapon.

"I have you now," Mamoru said his blade at Tigers Eye's neck. "I think not," Tigers-Eye said with a predatory smile "I, I can't move, how," Mamo-chan asked. "My whip has bound your shadow to that tree behind you, so you won't be able to move. Farewell … fool," Tigers-Eye said going over to Unazuki-san. "Now, with no more distractions," he said placing his head into the mirror causing Unazuki to scream as myself and Usagi begged him to stop though he did not, until at last he came out from looking within the mirror letting out a deep sigh. "It is a beautiful dream, but he is not their. I do feel sorry for you, but everyone with a beautiful dream must be eradicated, so that he does not find his way to you," Tigers-Eye said to Unazuki-san who was now unconscious. "Get rid of all of them, Karakuriko," Tigers-Eye said as the doll gave a sound of approval the head and torso going back up to attack Usagi as a hand with knife like claws came from within the legs holding my down that tried to attack me, and it was taking all my strength just to hold the hand away from my head.

"At this rate all of us, please someone, help us," I begged and as if called in a magnificent golden light the Pegasus from my dreams appeared, the light coming from his golden horn freeing myself, and Usagi. "Sailor Moon," I said running to her as the Pegasus landed and with a nod of his head the golden horn upon his head covered us both with its dazzling light transforming Usagi into Super Sailor Moon and looking down I saw that I too was wearing a different fuku, much like Usagi's but with pink as the main color both of our broaches changing as the cross design and trim and crown at the top around the heart had all turned silver instead of being gold while the heart itself had changed from red to gold but all the jewels that represented the Sailor Senshi were still there.

Then a rod appeared before us both thin and elongated like a blade with a handle of red with two outer guards around it that together looked like a heart. At the top of this heart was a round orb pink with a crescent moon setting at the bottom and two wings one on each side of the orb. From this the rest of the sleek and slender rod emerged with a small golden crown and an unadorned little pink orb at the top, which I told Usagi to take into her hands though I wasn't sure entirely why. "I feel something a new power coming from this rod," she said. "Sailor Moon," I said seeing Karakuriko rushing towards us and she nodded as she got on one hand and knee me standing behind her as from the rod within her hands came a ball of light that struck Karakuriko, "Stage Out," the creature yelled vanishing in the light leaving only its shadow on the ground with the mysterious eye design within it, before the symbol went up in smoke taking the shadow with it. "No, this can not be," Tigers-Eye said leaving by jumping through a ring of fire and vanishing which freed Unazuki-san and Mamo-chan who caught her before she could fall to the ground.

The Pegasus from what I knew had been no ordinary dream landed before us looking at me as I looked at him, "how beautiful," I heard Usagi say as the Pegasus vanished as quickly as it had come. "Oh," I said looking at Usagi as she stared at me, the Super transformation was gone. "Unazuki-san will be alright, she is only sleeping," Mamo-chan said. "Thank goodness," Usagi said as I let out a breath of relief myself. "Chibi-usa do you know something about what just happened," Usagi asked me as the words of the Pegasus came to my mind about keeping our meeting a secret. "Iie, nothing at all," I said looking up at the stars as Usagi only nodded my thoughts drifting to what I had thought nothing more than a dream when I was reaching out towards the Pegasus wearing the royal attire that only a princess of the moon could.

**{ N O T E }**

And so begins Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon SuperS. I must admit that while I was nervous to write Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S I am even more so now that I am writing PGSM SuperS. Why you may ask, because my dear readers I grew up watching the North American English adaptation of Sailor Moon (the anime) and this is the season I remember the most clearly as it was if I remember correctly the last season shown in the states before being taken off of the air.

The romance, the friendships, the drama, and the villains I remember them all. Ah the good ol' days of coming home and tuning into Cartoon Network and Toonami, anyone else remember Toonami, back in the days that Cartoon Network was actually cool, but I digress. Introducing this season of the anime and this arc of the manga into the world of the live action drama is both a dream and a nightmare. A dream because I love anything and everything about the SuperS season of the anime and the SuperS arc of the Manga but a nightmare because I fear I will not do this season and arc the justice they deserve, but I swear to you now that I will put all of my heart into this in order to make it the best job that I can do. Knowing that I feel that you will enjoy reading this fan-fiction.

There is an old saying, "It is not the journey, but the destination" and though acts (chapters) may come slower than they have done so in the past in regards to my other PGSM stories, the end result I can hope will be worth the wait.

So until the next Act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

Based on the fact that none of my readers have ever asked what any of the Japanese words or honorifics I have used mean, I have deduces that you my readers have enough knowledge, or understanding of the Japanese language that it is pointless for me to continue highlighting Japanese words and honorifics using bold fount. But please know that if you ever have any questions about any Japanese words or honorifics used in this act, or the rest of this fan-fiction then please fill free to ask, and I will gladly translate for you to the best of my abilities.

Also if you would prefer for me to highlight any Japanese words and honorifics with bold as I did in the past using bold print then please say so and I will gladly do so; as I will do anything and everything I can to make the reading of this fan-fic as easy as possible for you my readers.

Ja-ne,

KuRSeofTime


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT 1 **

"Did you hear," the voices of the dark looking circus folk within the tent within the center of Tokyo. "Hai, Lord Tigers-Eye failed in bringing him here," other voices replied, as the conversation drifted off into unrecognizable dribble. "Silence, quite all of you," the old but powerful voice of Grand Master Zirconia said as the dark moon circus performers did as they were told bowing before vanishing into the shadows of the tent. "Amazon Trio, come forth," Zirconia said as the trio appeared from a circle of flames, water, and brown swirling feathers. "The Amazon Trio is here," the three said bowing. "So, would you care to explain why you not only failed to destroy the holder of a beautiful dream, but also had him, right in front of your eyes, but failed to bring him before me," Zirconia asked the three who shook at the force of the Grand Master's tone.

"Their were complications, Grand Master," Tigers-Eye said stepping forward. "Complications," Zirconia all but hissed in a bitter sweet tone that let you know that the Grand Master was indeed a female. "Yes, Grand Master, their were these girls, they called themselves Sailor Senshi,." "Sailor Senshi," Zirconia said in a questioning manor, seeming to be in deep thought as Tigers-Eye nervously nodded before continuing. "Yes, Grand Master, he gave these senshi incredible power that they used to destroy my Remless, and I felt that discretion was the better part of valor." "Indeed," Zirconia replied. "Fine, be gone; and decide on the next target," Zirconia added in a dismissing manor. "As you command Grand Master Zirconia," the three said bowing before leaving the room in the same manor they had come.

Zirconia left her high pedestal overlooking the floor of the tent appearing in a column of smoke before a strange looking full length mirror, walking in front of it her staff clicking on the stone floor below her with every step. "My beautiful queen, their has been … A development," Zirconia said as a figure slowly began to appear within the mirror looking out from the inside.

**{ SuperS } **

"That was a close call, I was sure Grand Master Zirconia was going to punish us," Fish-Eye said setting on her stool by the bar were the trio kept all of the photos of people who had beautiful dreams. "Yes, until you mentioned the Sailor Senshi, I wonder why," Hawks-Eye asked though neither of his companions had an answer. "We can't worry about that now, lets just find a suitable target and focus on or work for now," Tigers-Eye said and Fish-Eye and Hawks-Eye both nodded in approval. "Hm, this one seems promising," Hawks-Eye said holding up a picture. "Uh, well she is quite beautiful, but not my type," Fish-Eye said then adding, "you two can decide on this one," Fish-Eye said leaving the room. "She's a bit young for you, don't you think," Tigers-Eye said licking his lips.

"Hai, but she is a classical violinist and a painter, something tells me that she has an old soul," Hawks-Eye said as the gleam in Tigers-Eye's eye faded. "Really," he said looking at the photo again. "Well, I'll take your word for it Hawks-Eye, she's all yours," Tigers-Eye said in a dismissive tone. "Arigato Tigers-Eye," Hawks-Eye said looking back at the photo and smiling as he read the name at the bottom. "Kaioh Michiru, I look forward to seeing your beautiful dream," he said laughing and leaving the room and Tigers-Eye who was simply shaking his head at his companions rarely seen but still their enthusiasm.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

"My, your looking rather dashing this morning Haruka," Michiru said and looking at her reflection in the mirror I was standing in front of I could see that not only was she smiling at me, but also holding little Hotaru-chan who was making happy gurgling noises. "And you my love look exceptionally beautiful," I said turning around as Michiru giggled just a bit, her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink causing a tenderness in my eyes as I held her close to me. "We both must look our best for our princess, ne," I said looking down at her as she looked up at me and nodded, Hotaru's gurgling bringing us out of the moment as I took her into my arms. "I bet you are so happy because you want to see Small Lady," I said to the small child in my arms who only looked at me with her somehow ancient and knowing onyx eyes making various happy sounds in reply. The ringing of the doorbell brought all three of us out of our thoughts, but when it continued to ring in an excited manor myself and Michiru shared a look, already knowing who was at the door.

I gave Hotaru-chan back to Michiru before opening the door, I was almost bowled over as our very excited princess wrapped her arms around me, "Haruka," she yelled, as I easily lifted her from the floor twirling into the room before dropping Usagi-hime to her feet, my princess drawing back a large smile on her face as Chibi-usa who was behind her giggling came into the room as well. "Hime," I said as she went over to Michiru who was holding Hotaru. "Michiru, Hotaru-chan," she said being much more gentle in her hug greeting the two. "Usagi-hime," Michiru said wrapping a single arm around our princess as she wrapped both Michiru and Hotaru-chan into her own arms. "It is good to see you again little one," I said to Chibi-usa as Michiru and Usagi-hime drew apart, Chibi-usa extending her arms and I gladly knelt down letting her but her arms around the back of my head as she hugged me, and I easily stood holding her in my arms. "You two Haruka-san," she said making me smile. While Usagi-hime and the other girls were comfortable with calling us by our names without honorifics now, Chibi-Usa was not but as young as she was I could understand that.

"Hello little one," Michiru said as I set Chibi-usa back on her feet. "Michiru-san," she replied as Michiru knelt down the two sharing a brief hug. "Can I," she asked looking to Hotaru-chan who was looking at her in return. "Of course," Michiru said as Chibi-usa gently took her best friend into her arms the two seeming in a different place and time as they simply looked at each other, Chibi-usa going to set down on a nearby loveseat so that she would be more comfortable. Myself, Michiru and Usagi-hime left the two alone as we went into the kitchen. "So, we really have a new enemy," I asked Usagi-hime as she set down on a stool by the kitchen island and nodded. "Hai, but that isn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you both in person," Usagi-hime said explaining all that had happened concerning Motoki's little sister Unuzuki-san, the mysterious Tigers-Eye and him Rimless, as well as the mysterious but beautiful Pegasus that had helped them defeat the dangerous and powerful duo.

"Wow," Michiru said as I nodded in agreement. "I can see why you wanted to tell us this personally, do the others," I said but Usagi interrupted before I could go farther. "Hai, I called a meeting at the Crown last night, and told the others then," she said as I nodded. "Something else is bothering you hime, what is it," I asked as she sighed. "I, I think Chibi-usa is hiding something from me, something about that Pegasus that aided us," our princess admitted to me tears falling from her eyes. "You didn't tell your guardians or Mamoru-sama this did you," Michiru asked as Usagi-hime nodded. "We will help you hime, in any way we can," I said as Michiru nodded. "Arigato," she said as Michiru found a cloth for Usagi to wipe her face and helped her look more presentable before we went back into the living room were Chibi-usa set talking nonsense words to Hotaru-chan who gurgled and made happy noises as she held Chibi-usa's pinky with her tiny hands.

The princess and Small Lady stayed for a little longer after our more serious conversation in the kitchen, being replaced by much lighter talk until the two left after awhile myself and Michiru inviting them to the recital that Michiru, with me on piano, was holding at an intimate yet not to small venue called simply enough Sho, Ni, San. The two gladly said that they would be their before heading home, the princess promising she would try to convince Mamoru and the other girls to be their as well. "We will protect them," Michiru said placing a single hand on my shoulder and I turned with a tender smile to see her holding Hotaru-chan with her other arm. "Hai," was my simple reply knowing even with so few words exactly what my partner was speaking of as the two of us started getting everything ready to leave for the venue Michiru and myself were playing at.

**{ SuperS } **

Standing on the stage of the Sho, Ni, San I couldn't help but to smile as I ran my hand over the top of the old, but well cared for piano I would be using for Michiru's performance, my smile growing more tender when my eyes fell upon a single stool by which a violin case sat, were I knew my partner's prized Stradivarius could be found. "Excuse me," someone said in a quite, shy manor causing me to turn to see a young man with flame like purplish pink hair, and matching eyes wearing a nice dress suit and small square framed glasses ask. "Yes," I asked smiling a bit to seem him shuffle his feet. "I, well I'm looking for Kaioh Michiru," he said and I now knew without a doubt this young man was very shy by the way he was now looking at the floor. "I, I'm a huge fan of her violin compositions and paintings, and was hoping to ask her for her autograph. I, I just don't think I could find the nerve after her show," he said, "or with this place packed with people," I thought to myself though I didn't voice this to him.

"I am sure Michiru would be willing to give you an autograph, she is backstage in her dressing room just knock and tell her what you did me," I said to the young man who turned an interesting shade of red as I did my best to keep a smile off of my face. "Arigato, um," he said realizing that he had neither asked nor had I given him my name. "Haruka, Tenoh Haruka," I provided. "Domo Arigato, Tenoh-san," he said making his way backstage almost tripping over his own feet in the process, and even though I couldn't really explain why I got an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the young man walk through the curtains leading backstage, but never being one to ignore my senshi instincts I decided to silently follow after the young man that for the first time I realized I did not know the name of.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

I was setting in the dressing room just making the finishing touches to my hair and makeup when I heard a knock on the door, and taking a quick peak at Hotaru's baby stroller and nodded to myself to see her still asleep, and thinking it was Haruka at the door I opened it with a smile only for it to fade to see a nervous looking young man with flaming purplish pink hair and matching eyes standing on the other side. As he talked I couldn't help but to smile, he was a fan of both my works of art as well as my few but popular in certain crowds publicly released compositions. "So Kaioh-sama, I was hoping, that I, um, well that I could get your autograph," he finally asked at the end after I had long ago given up hope that he would drop the sama honorific while talking to me so I simply smiled and nodded as he said, "really, oh domo, domo arigato Kaioh-sama," he said pulling out a copy of my last CD and a ball point pin.

"So who should I make it out to," I asked turning around to place the piece of paper on a nearby table realizing in the back of my mind for the first time that I did not know this young man's name. "If you would please make it out to Hawks-Eye, Kaioh Michiru," he said his voice growing darker and more steady than it had been causing me to freeze at the sudden amount of dark energy that I felt gather in the room and as I turned I watched the crisp clean suit and glasses Hawks-Eye had been wearing replaced by a dress with a sash. "What do I do," I thought to myself glancing over at Hotaru-chan, "I can't use my henshin in this place," I thought backing myself up next to the vanity behind me. "Let us see what if he resides in your dreams Kaioh Michiru. One," he said as the red board Usagi has spoke of appeared. "Two," he said and my arms and legs were bound by the steel restraints. "Three," he said as I watched a pink mirror with a blue bow appear before my eyes, "so it's just as the princess described," I thought to myself as Hawks-Eye looked at me with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Kaioh-san, I will make my journey into your dreams as quick and painless as I can," he said stepping towards me. "Leave her alone," a familiar tenor voice said causing me to softly smile as Hawks-Eye turned towards the door. "Who, who are you," Hawks-Eye asked. "Invited by a new era, I am the senshi of the wind, Sailor Uranus, acting magnificently," my partner, Haruka said sliding from her pose into a fighting stance in the blink of an eye. "I see, another senshi, but you are not like the pumpkins Tigers-Eye spoke of, no … You, you are something different altogether. Come forth my Remless. Beast-tamer Kyokumadanko," he said as his shadow extended and from the strange eye symbol a creature appeared with a red Afro, that had five short ponytails. Wearing a black bikini style top made with three diamond shapes two larger ones for the breasts and a smaller one in the center all with little red tear shaped pendent at the bottom. A black choker with a red diamond shaped pendent hung from her pale white skin and she had a black skirt with red ruffles underneath long purple gloves that ran past her elbows, and black tights and little red heals on her feet but what made this creature truly dangerous was the black whip she was carrying in her left hand.

"Take care of this senshi, for me will you Kyokumadanko," Hawks-Eye asked. "Hai," the creature said as it began to attack Haruka who was having to duck and dodge with every precise strike that the Remless made. "Now, to see into your dream Kaioh-san," Hawks-Eye said placing his head into the mirror and I couldn't help but to scream, "so it is as painful as the princess thought as well," was my thought as at last Hawks-Eye withdrew his head from my dream. "Hm, your dream is indeed a beautiful one Kaioh-san, but he does not reside within it, so I shall have to kill you, less he find his way to you." Hawks-Eye said only to be stopped by a familiar ball of warm golden energy that was only inches off from striking him in the face. Both myself and Hawks-Eye turned to see that the Remless's whip had wrapped around Haruka's arm but that even in obvious pain Uranus was still smiling. "I, I won't let you touch her, not as long as I draw breath," Haruka said as Hawks-Eyes's eyes widened. "Kyokumadanko, deal with her quickly," Hawks-Eye said as the Remless nodded and Hawks-Eye once again turned his attention towards me.

"Iie," I thought to myself seeing Kyokumadanko withdraw her whip ready to make a finishing blow tears flowing from my eyes as I was helpless to save her. "Iie, never, I will not let you take her from me, from us," Uranus said softly at the end her glance aimed at Hotaru-chan, a fiery determination in her eyes as a calm, soft and warm energy started to fill the room, and in my mind and Haruka's as well I could tell that we both heard a beautiful but haunting melody playing out within our minds. :This calm warm energy, what is it," I thought to myself as I floated through what seemed like nothing but the stars of the heavens. "I think, no I know that this is Hotaru's energy," Haruka said her form appearing before me causing me to turn red to see her nude form in front of me and looking down at myself I realized I was nude as well. "It is so soft, calm and warm," I said as Haruka nodded. "I will use this energy," Haruka said taking my hands in her own. "To save you, and Hotaru-chan," Haruka said closing her eyes a soft smile coming to her lips before she reopened them with a soft tenderness within her eyes. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up," she said as a golden shower of light surrounded her body and both myself and Haruka left this strange void we had found ourselves within.

The changes in Uranus's henshin were clear to my eye at once as the skirt of her fuku and the collar around the top were both darker now, almost black, but still with hints of blue. In the center of the dark military blue bow her broach was no longer round but heart shaped and at the center of the chocker around her neck their was now a golden star. "You will go no farther," Haruka said bringing the Space Sword to her hand cutting through the Remless's whip that went to strike her as if it were nothing. "Space Sword Blaster," Uranus said the golden crescent beam of energy flying from her blade towards Kyokumadanko who screamed, "Stage Out," before vanishing just as the Remlesss our princess and Small Lady had. "Incredible," Hawks-Eye said leaving the room through a swirling ring of brown feathers releasing me from my restraints but before I could fall to the ground Haruka easily caught me in her gloved arms. "Aishiteru, Michiru-koishii," Haruka said letting her henshin fade, tears shamelessly falling from her eyes. "Aishiteru Haruka-koibito," I replied raising my hand to her face wiping away the tears as she lent down and I lent up our lips meeting in a tender kiss.

Later that evening we would have a lot of explaining to do to both an overly worried princess, as well as her daughter from the future Small Lady as well, but for now, in this moment, their was nothing more than myself and Haruka, as well as the new bond that we both shared with our daughter, our beautiful daughter, Hotaru-chan.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 1, which I am proud to say is a KuRSeofTime original, though I will admit I borrowed the Remless, Kyokumadanko from Episode two of the SuperS season, which will never see the light of day within my fan-fiction simply because it involves Reika, who for those who do not know was Motoki's girlfriend in the anime (so you see now why this particular episode got cut do you not) so moving on I hope you enjoyed this Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru centric act.

I have decided that Usagi, and the other girls now respect, and know Haruka and Michiru well enough that they no longer use the "-san" honorific when speaking to them while Chibi-usa will still do so, but simply out of respect for the two, being raised as a princess she would have been raised to do so by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and even now in the past such teachings would not be easily forgotten or not used by her.

I hope I surprised people with Haruka's awakening of her Crystal Power henshin as well as the attack she used to finish off the Remless, and cause Hawks-Eye to decide to retreat instead of face Uranus. My next act will also involve an awakening of power, but of whom, well that is a secret … (Insert Wink Here)

So until my next Act,

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT 2 **

"Master Zirconia was not as angry at us as I thought she would be," Fish-Eye said. "In a way she seemed distracted," Tigers-Eye added. "Distracted, I would say worried, especially when I told her of Sailor Uranus," Hawks-Eye said as his tow companions nodded in agreement. "Yes, she did seem far more worried about her, than the two you encountered Tigers-Eye, but I wonder why," Fish-Eye asked both neither having an answer to their companions. "Do you think Grand Master Zirconia is hiding something, something about these senshi you and I have faced," Hawks-Eye asked Tigers-Eye after a few moments of silence. "If she is it is not our place to question her," Tigers-Eye answered. "For now we should simply do what Grand Master Zirconia has tasked us to, but from now on we will keep a much closer eye on all of these sailor senshi," Tigers-Eye said his two companions nodding in agreement.

"I found one," Hawks-Eye said showing the picture to Fish-Eye who simply rolled his eyes before walking away without a word and Tigers-Eye who gave him a knowing smile. "She defiantly falls into your tastes my friend. So does this mean you are so eager to face these warriors again," Tigers-Eye asked as his Hawks-Eye looked at him with that familiar gleam in his eye. "It does not bother you," Hawks-Eye said as Tigers-Eye nodded his head no. "Not in the least, I am just curious to see if, he shall show himself this time," Tigers-Eye said leaving the room and Hawks-Eye to himself at the bar looking at the picture in his hand. "Let us see if your dreams hold the prize we seek, my dear Tsukino Ikuno."

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Today was a very special day for Usagi-mama and myself as we were going to visit my obaa-chan, Usagi's okaa-san, Ikuno and my and my uncle, Usagi's nii-chan Shingo. While my grandfather, Usagi's otou-san Kenji had to work because of his job as a magazine editor that fact didn't contain Usagi-mama, or Luna's excitement in the least and I had to admit I was just as excited as I had never really had a chance to meet my okaa-san, uncle or otou-san while here in the past, though I knew them all well in the future as Usagi-mama had explained she had set her okaa-san, otou-san and nii-chan down long ago during the five year period when she and the other girls didn't have their powers and told them everything that had happened during their battles with the Dark Kingdom, going so far as to have Mamo-chan become Prince Endymion to prove that she wasn't lying. It had took time, but the three had gotten used to the fact that their daughter, or sister had been a superhero, but not much convincing at all that all three would gladly always keep that secret even now that Usagi-mama was once again Sailor Moon and protecting the world from evil once again.

When myself, Luna, Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan arrived at the house that read Tsukino on the outside of it I saw both Usagi-mama and Luna-chan smile softly both clearly thinking of their many memories in this home so Mamo-chan seeing the two lost in memories softly whispered to me to knock on the door, which I did only to find myself swept into a hug from my overenthusiastic obaa-chan. "There is my favorite granddaughter," Ikuno-san said making me giggle. "Obaa-chan, I'm your only granddaughter," I reminded her only for her to smile brightly and shake her head as she released me saying in a stage whisper, "not if I count the younger you as well Chibiusa-chan," making us all laugh realizing that she was right.

Ikuno obaa-chan knew that I was the same child that was currently sleeping in Usagi's arms, and having seen Mamo-chan as a prince, and knowing that Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan had been together in the past she as well as my uncle and grandfather had easily figured out that in the past that in order for their daughter or sister to have been with Mamoru in that past that she had been a princess, but because of Plu's warning to Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan as well as the other girls during our battles with the Black Moon Family none of us had explained in detail just how important Usagi-mama, Mamoru-papa or myself were in the future that I came from because as Plu herself had once told me once when I was younger hand had visited her at the gates of time, "Oh, my beautiful Small Lady; no future is ever set in stone. Live your life as you want to, and let what will be, simply be," not having realized then but now that I was older just how true those words had been.

"So how have you and Luna been doing in your classes," Ikuno obaa-chan asked me as I blushed right along with Luna while both Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan smiled proudly. "They both been doing very well, in fact both made perfects on a math test they took just a few days ago," Usagi-mama answered. "Hm, really," Ikuno-san asked as Luna nodded though I shyly said, "Hai, obaa-chan." "Well that does warrant a very special treat does it not," Ikuno-san said. "Well I just have to do something special for such an occasion," Ikuno-san said with a tiny little smirk. "Ah, I know I'll make one of my Lemon Pies," obaa-chan said while Usagi surprised me and Luna by replying, "really mama, your pies are the best," almost bouncing in place but managing to control her excitement because she was holding my younger self in her arms. "Oh," Ikuno-san said as if just remembering something, "I, I got so excited I forgot that I didn't have any lemons," obaa-chan said and not wanting her to feel sad I quickly said, "I'll go with you to get some lemons obaa-chan," causing her to blink before smiling brightly.

"Oh, that does sound like fun, Shingo," obaa-chan said calling into the house. "Hai, mama," a male voice replied as my uncle Shingo walked to the door smiling seeing who was there. "Onee-chan," Shingo said at the same moment Usagi yelled, "nii-chan," as the two embraced in a hug. "Think you can keep this lot busy while me and Chibi-usa make a quick run to the market," Ikuno-san asked as Shino nodded. "Oh, I think I can handle that mama," he replied. "Be back as quick as we can," obaa-chan said taking Usagi into a brief embrace giving her a peck on the cheek before holding her hand out for me which I gladly took as we began our journey, "you don't mind walking right, the market is only a few blocks away," obaa-chan asked me and I replied, "I don't mind at all," smiling just as much as she was as we left hearing my uncle Shingo inviting everyone inside as me and obaa-chan started our walk to the store.

"What are you thinking about Chibi-usa," Ikuno-san asked me and I blushed realizing I had once again been thinking about the Pegasus who I had once again dreamed of, "the crystal forest grows colder, can you be the one to help me before it is to late," I remember his voice asking me, and as I had yelled for him to wait; telling him I had questions I had awakened. "Oh, I, I was just thinking about a dream," I finally replied after few minutes of silence were obaa-chan gave me a sly almost knowing smile. "Dreams, are special, ne, Chibiusa-chan," obaa-chan said with a warm smile as I nodded. "I once thought I saw my dream come true when I watched Usagi-chan walk down the isle and get married to Mamoru. But spending so much time with Luna-chan, and seeing you be born, I realized then that my dream had simply grown. Because I hope add pictures of both you and Luna in your wedding gowns standing next to the person you love right next to those I have of Usagi," Ikuno-san said making me blush as I was to flattered and embarrassed to respond.

Just as I was going to thank obaa-chan for what she had said the bag full of lemons she had bought for her split open and they spilled all over the sidewalk and as we bent down to pick them up a voice asked, "can I help you miss," as he to knelt down only to freeze when he looked at us, well to tell the truth when he looked at Ikuno-san. "M, mommy," he said causing obaa-chan's and my eyes to widen. "I, um I'm sorry but I, well I can't be," Ikuno-san said stuttering with every other word as the young man with flame like purplish pink hair and matching eyes who was wearing a long sleeve shirt, slacks and dress shoes. "Oh, yes forgive me. I lost my mommy so long ago, and it is just you look so much like the only picture I have of her. But one as young and beautiful as yourself could never be her," he said as obaa-chan blushed and I giggled seeing how red she became.

"So, you lost your mother when you were very young," obaa-chan asked as the young man nodded. "Hai, this is the only picture I have of her," he said showing us a locket and their in a black and white photo wearing an old fashioned dress was someone that looked exactly like Ikuno obaa-chan but with her hair kept down in curls causing both myself and Ikuno-san to gasp at the similarities. "Oh," the young man said collapsing to the ground. "Are you ok," Ikuno-san asked. "I, I'm so sorry it has been so long sense I had something to eat, forgive me," he said his breathing labored as he held his stomach as if in pain. "Chibi-usa, go get help, I will stay here with him," Ikuno-san told me and with a nod I was off, knowing I would be going by to the Tsukino household in order to get Usagi-chan, Luna and Mamoru's help.

I made it to the Tsukino household rather quickly and after telling Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan about what had happened Usagi gladly agreed to come with me back to help the young man, Mamo-chan who had a bad feeling told Luna to stay at the house and watch over my younger self while also contacting the other girls just in case his bad feeling turned out to have some sort of credit. "You two head on ahead, if something is wrong I'll be there as quickly as I can," Mamoru told myself and Usagi both of us agreeing as we rushed back to the place were the young man had collapsed. But when we arrived we found the young man I had spoke of now seemed perfectly fine and was trying to flirt with my obaa-chan who seemed rather embarrassed and was trying to get away from him. "Wait," Usagi told me before I could rush forward to help her. "Let us see what kind of a threat he truly is before we act," Usagi said and I nodded my head in agreement as we hid in some bushes nearby never taking our eyes from the two.

"Trying to run away now, so I guess the time for charm has ended," he said standing as his cloths slowly faded a familiar garb that Haruka-san and Michiru-san had explained to us taking its place. "One," he said as I looked to Usagi saying her name, my broach already in my hand only to see her nodding her head her broach in her own hands. "Two," he said as I yelled "Moon Prism Power," and Usagi yelled "Moon Cosmic Power," "Three," the man we knew was Hawks-Eye said as myself and Usagi yelled as one "Make-up," our transformations complete just as obaa-chan found herself confined to a familiar looking red board. "Now to see what your dreams hold," he said stepping towards her. "Not so fast," Usagi yelled out. "Ah the pumpkins," Hawks-Eye said. "We are no pumpkins; I am the pretty guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon," "And I am Sailor Chibi-Moon," I added, as we both said, "and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you."

"Hm, we shall see. Come forth my Remless. Human cannonball, Dokanko," he said as his shadow extended and from the strange eye symbol a figure and her cannon appeared. She was very strange hopping into her cannon and lighting it, counting down from five before launching herself at us at an incredible speed that we knew we could not dodge the way out of. "Venus Love-Me Chain," a familiar voice said as the chain actually wrapped its way around both mine and Usagi's waists safely pulling us to safety. "Are you ok," Tuxedo Kamen asked us, "Hai," the two of us said standing rubbing our very sore backsides, only to look at the large crater that Dokanko had created. "Dammit, one after another you come. Dokanko-chan deal with these fools." he said as the Remless that had at first seemed so clumsy and uncoordinated moved with incredible speed back to its cannon getting back within and launching towards us once again this time with no sort of warning or countdown, as Hawks-Eye made his way towards obaa-chan to look into her dreams.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter said trying to stop the creature only for the attack to have little to no effect causing us to have to get out of the way and as Hawks-Eye tried to stop Hawks-Eye I would not allow him to even try. "You leave her alone, she is very precious to me and I won't let your harm her," I said, "little fool," Hawks-Eye knocking me away but I would not let that stop me. "No, you, you will not hurt her," I said pulling out my Moonlight Stick. "Pink Sugar, Heart Attack," I said the attack striking Hawks-Eye but only seeming to annoy him. "Why you," he said going to strike me again only to have Usagi shoulder rush him to the ground. "Leave Chibi-Moon alone," she said a fire burning within her eyes as she pulled our her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack," she yelled only for Hawks-Eye to actually stop the attack by simply holding out his hands and containing the Spiral Heart Moon Rod's energy until it was spent.

"Is that all," he said pulling from seemingly no were a flaming club. "Now it is my turn he said blowing into the torch that spiraled towards us knocking both of us to the ground, as the Remless knocked Mamoru and the other girls to the ground using its improved attack making them unable to aid us and allowing Hawks-Eye to look into Ikuko's dream. "Ah, not here, that is a shame. Dokanko deal with her and these fools," Hawks-Eye said with a predatory gleam in his eyes "We, We can't lose here," Usagi said struggling just as I was to get to our feet as the Remless aimed itself at obaa-chan. "Please Pegasus, lend us your power to be strong, strong enough to save Ikuno obaa-chan," I begged hopping that he would hear us and just as before the sky filled with a golden light as Pegasus's voice spoke and I could tell both myself and Usagi could hear him.

"Only your hear that is trying to protect beautiful dreams can call for me. I will entrust you with my powers," he said to us both from within the beautiful golden ball of light. Our broaches on our sailor fuku began to glow with a beautiful golden light reforming into the golden and silver broaches they had before. "Your braches have been reborn under my powers, the broach on your chest is now the Golden Heart Moon Broach" Pegasus said as I looked up at the golden ball of energy as Usagi stared at her broach. "Now, call out as I tell you to, say, Moon Crisis, Make-up," the Pegasus said as myself and Usagi shared a look before saying the words, "Moon Crisis, Make-up," as at the same time we were transformed into our super forms.

"What," Hawks-Eye said not seeming to believe what he was seeing as he shielded his eyes from the light above us all. "These shall be how you manifest your new powers… the Kaleido-Moon Scope and Crystal Carillon," Pegasus said to us as the Moonlight stick took the form of a golden bell with a pink heart crystal in the center. A golden five pointed star with tiny golden balls at the end of each tip supporting a crown and wings that were pink. A red heart shaped handle extended from each end of the wings a star pattern upon each side meeting at the top in a golden centerpiece were a crescent moon rested at the bottom of round ornament as Usagi's Spiral Heart Moon Rod took the shape it had when we had defeated our very first Remless and Hawks-Eye's companion Tigers-Eye. "Now, call my name," Pegasus said this last part only to me as I nodded.

Holding the Crystal Carillion before me as I knelt upon one knee upon the ground I cried, "Please Pegasus. Protect everyone's dreams," I asked the Crystal Carillion vanishing before my hands that folded together as if in prayer as I stood once again the Carillion appeared in my hands once again and I stood as the bell of the Carillion rang three times and I said the words, "Twinkle Yell," watching as once again the beautiful Pegasus from my dreams appeared. "I, I can feel the words in my heart," Usagi said. "Moon Gorgous Meditation," she said the Kaleido-Moon Scope ending up extended before her as she knelt on the ground upon one knee the amazing amount of energy coming out of it in a multitude that went towards the Remless that screamed, "Stage Out," before seeming to crack into multiple pieces of glass and disappear as the its shadow and the strange eye left on the ground for only a moment before vanishing in a column of smoke as well. "This isn't good," Hawks-Eye said as he retreated and obaa-chan was freed, Usagi catching her just before she fell to the ground.

"Thank goodness," Usagi said tears freely falling from her eyes as Ikuno obaa-chan let out a breath letting us know she was ok. "So that was the Pegasus that helped you before," Rei-chan said as Usagi-chan nodded. "His power was amazing," Minako-chan said stepping to Rei's side the miko nodding as the two seemed deep in thought. "But he, he was the one that gave us this power, the power to help mama," Usagi-chan said surprising everyone as I remembered that she to could hear part of what Pegasus had told to us. "That is something to think about," Mamo-chan said as the other girls nodded and I could tell, thought I wasn't sure how that the girls and even Mamo-chan did not trust the Pegasus in the same way I did, "don't worry Pegasus," I said looking up at the heavens hoping he could somehow hear my thoughts. "Your secret is safe with me," I added within my mind placing my hands over my heart as the image of my Pegasus soaring across the sky before vanishing back to were he came filled my mind and my cheeks turned the same shade as my flowing pink ponytail.

**{PGSM SuperS }**

"It seems that we were not needed Haruka," Michiru said to me as I nodded. "Hai, though that Pegasus was very powerful," was my reply. "Do you think we should be wary of him," Michiru asked me as I nodded my head no, actually surprising my partner. "Once before did we not have faith in those our hime trusted, never again will we make that mistake." "Your right, because I couldn't even imagine our lives without Hotaru-chan in it," Michiru said as I took her hand into mine. "So should we leave it to them," I asked as Michiru nodded and as quietly as the wind blowing through the branches we were gone. We had arrived just as our princess had been knocked to the ground, but just before we were going to jump in and provide aid, the Pegasus had shown itself to be loyal once more to Usagi-hime and the little one. So for as long as our Princess and Small Lady trusted in this Pegasus and his incredible power, then so would myself and Michiru.

**{ N O T E }**

And so ends Act 2. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon now have awakened their new powers, and with a little re-writing done to fit Ikuno's personality in PGSM compared to her personality in PSSM I hope I have pulled off Ikuno's more carefree and somewhat childlike ways. The next act while based on an episode found in the anime will contain some modifications on my part so that I can bring back a character from PGSM"s past, and before you get too excited this isn't a rebirth, it is instead the return of a character who though at first I didn't like in PGSM I came to understand and sympathize with as I watched her interactions with the other characters, until the time of her departure from the live action drama. Do you know just who it is I speak of. No! Well then you shall simply have to wait and see, because; well it's a secret. (Imagine me winking, and playfully sticking out my tongue right now.)

So until my next Act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	4. Chapter 4

**ACT 3 **

Mamoru,

I know it has been many years sense we last spoke, but I feel that is time for us to reconnect; after all I did promise you that we would meet again one day after all. I would love a chance to see your wife Usagi once again, and I have heard from Kusaka-san you two even have a daughter now. It would give me a chance to introduce you to my boyfriend Kobayashi; having known you sense we were children I know you two would get along wonderfully. I hope to receive a reply from you soon my dearest friend, it is time we caught up on all the years missed as we both walked upon our own unique paths.

Love always,

Hina

"Ah, that is so sweet, you should tell her to visit Mamoru," Usagi said her eyes glassy with unshed tears after I had finished reading the letter I had received in the mail just this morning. "You would be ok with that Usagi," I asked wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Hai," my wife said looking up at me with a tender smile. "You and Hina may have been engaged in the past, but you and her have known each other sense you were children and I can tell from her letter and the way you read it that you both miss each other," Usagi said surprising me once again at just how large her heart was. "Well then I'll send her a reply, but what do we tell Chibi-usa is she asks," I questioned my wife whose response was simple but to the point. "If she asks we will tell her the truth, we won't hide things from our daughter," and I nodded realizing Usagi was right. "Are you really ok with this Usagi-chan," I heard Luna ask as I left the room causing me to pause for a moment wondering what her reply would be. "Luna," Usagi said in a 'what are you thinking' kind of tone that made me chuckle as I left the two alone and went out of hearing range of the two.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"So Hina-chan are you nervous," Kobayashi asked me as we walked down the road that lead to Mamoru's home. "A bit," I admitted to my boyfriend, the two of us having taken things slowly but were still together even after three wonderful years. "It will be the first time you two have talked properly sense," and her Kobayashi trailed off to embarrassed to speak of what had happened between the two of us the last time I had seen him at that airport, something that thinking about it now seemed so very long ago. "Hai, but he is one of my oldest friends, and I realize now that the love I felt for him then was more brotherly than romantic, it is knowing that my friend, my Mamoru has not only a wife in Usagi, but a child as well in Chibi-usa, that makes me more nervous than anything," I said as Kobayashi chuckled.

"I don't see why, from what you remember of her, Usagi is a wonderful and caring person, even if she may be younger than Mamoru I can see how the two were drawn to each other," Kobayashi said and I had to admit he was right, I didn't know much about the young woman Usagi but I had learned that she was a gentle and caring soul from the few times we had met and thinking about it I was actually nervous because I hoped that myself and Usagi could become just as close of friends as I was with Mamoru this revelation actually causing me to giggle causing Kobayashi to look at me strangely. "What's so funny Hina-chan," he asked me. "Nothing really, just something that I realized, right at this moment." "Care to enlighten me," Kobayashi asked me as I nodded my head no. "Sorry, but it is a personal revelation, not really worth sharing," I said causing my boyfriend to laugh. "Fair enough," was his simple reply as he took my hand in his and the two of us continued on at a slightly slower pace than the one we had been walking at.

"Wow, nice house," Kobayashi said as we approached the home that I knew to be Mamoru's, though I had to admit what Kobayashi said was true as the house was very lovely and modest but still large in size if the outside was anything to go by. "Hai," I agreed as we walked to the front door and I rung the doorbell. "Just a minute," a voice from the other side said before a young girl with deep almost royal purple hair, kept in a hairstyle I had only seen one other wear before, opened the door smiling when she saw me. "Konnichiwa, I'm Luna, you must be Mamoru's friend Hina, it is nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand that I gladly took as I confirmed her suspicions that I was indeed Hina while also introducing her to my boyfriend. "It is nice to meet you as well Kobayashi," Luna said before adding, "oh were are my manors, come in, Usagi-chan is fixing tea and Mamoru is in the living room," Luna said stepping aside to let us in. "Arigato," I said as myself and Kobayashi entered the home.

"Hina," a familiar voice said as myself and Kobayashi walked into the living room Luna continuing down the hallway were I heard someone humming so I guessed she was going to help Usagi in the kitchen. "Mamoru," I returned as he extended a hand only for me to roll my eyes before I surprised his with a hug that after hearing him chuckle he returned before the two of us broke away from each other. "It's been a long time Hina," he said with a tender smile. "To long," I said in agreement. "Mamoru, I want you to meet someone, this is Kobayashi," I said gesturing to my smirking boyfriend. "It is nice to meet you in person after hearing so much about you," he said looking at me and now I understood what the smirk was about as Mamoru only rose a single eyebrow before replying, "I can see why Hina would like you," causing me to blush as Kobayashi and Mamoru both laughed seeing how red my face was.

"What's going on in here," a soft familiar said causing all three of us to turn to see Usagi standing in the doorway a tea service tray in her hands, Luna at her side, and a look that was directed at her husband. "Um, nothing Usagi," Mamoru said scratching the back of his head nervously as Usagi simply smiled. "Really, he wasn't bothering you was he Hina," Usagi asked me as I put my fingers to my chin in a way that made it seem as if I were in deep thought before I replied, "well he and my boyfriend did have a bit of fun at my expense but there was no harm done," I said looking at both Kobayashi who was holding his hands over his heart, "you wound me," he said while Mamoru simply hung his head ready for whatever Usagi may now do to him. "Well, I guess if that is true I can let him off the hook just this once, ne, Hina-chan," she said with a large smile and I couldn't help but to giggle as I nodded my head in agreement while Mamoru and Kobayashi simply shared a look between them that I was sure meant something along the lines of "women."

So began mine and Kobayashi's visit to Mamoru and Usagi's home, we both learned that Luna was an orphan that the two had adopted, and for being as young as she was she acted and behaved like someone well beyond her years. We also met Usa, Usagi's cousin, who looked so much like her that I commented that the two looked like sisters. "Everyone we have ever met has said the same," was Usagi's simple reply as she chuckled as if at some private joke. And while Luna seemed older than her years their was something refined and almost I don't know, royal, is the only word that came to mind about Usa and her manors towards myself and Kobayashi, though not once sense she had come downstairs had Usa left her cousin's side. It seemed to me that despite all her mannerisms Usa was very shy, especially around me, which I thought was a bit strange seeing as how we had never met but overall Usa was nothing short of a sweetheart and Luna was just as amazing if not more so.

Mamoru and Usagi on the other hand were amazing to watch. I watched the two as we visited them it was like magnetism, the two constantly being drawn to one another, seeing them here in their home I for the first time sense finding out the two loved each other could see why they belonged together. It was if fate itself had somehow bonded their two souls on a level that in my eyes if no one else's preceded even the bounds of time; I didn't know why but I felt deep in my own soul that Mamoru and Usagi not only belonged together here and now, but if their was such a thing as reincarnation that the two had been together in the past and would be together in any future that was to come. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Usagi was the one to say when myself and Kobayashi were preparing to leave. "Neither do we," Kobayashi admitted, "you two are wonderful hosts," he added with a laugh as I simply shook my head a large smile on my face, as I silently agreed with my sometimes odd boyfriend.

"Take care Hina," Mamoru said to me holding out his hand. "I will," was my simple reply as I once again ignored his hand and went straight in to hug him, hearing him lightly chuckle before drawing me into his arms for a moment before releasing me just as quickly. "Hey were is my hug," Kobayashi said as Usagi with a giggle looked towards Mamoru for just a moment waiting for him to nod a smile on his lips before she surprised my boyfriend by hugging him so quickly he didn't have time to react before she drew herself away. "There you go Kobayashi-kun, to bad you were not quick enough to act on it," Usagi said with a wink as Kobayashi's jaw dropped as he looked at me like a lost little puppy. "It is your own fault my dear," I said with a wink of my own as myself and Usagi shared a look of understanding. "So were will you two go, they day is only halfway through," Mamoru asked me. "I think we will visit the park, what do you say Kobayashi," I said as he smiled and nodded. "Come back again sometime," Usagi said as we started to walk away. "I think we just might," I returned was we left the Chiba household behind.

When we arrived at the park, the weather had grown warmer but it wasn't so hot that it was uncomfortable; still I was glad that myself and Kobayashi were able to find a bench that was underneath the shade of an old oak tree. "Hina-chan, would you like some ice cream," Kobayashi asked me pointing out a nearby stand that I had not noticed before. "Hai, arigato Kobayashi-kun," I said in reply getting the response I hoped for from Kobayashi, it wasn't often that I used the kun honorific when speaking to him but every time I did he would just as he was now turn as red as a tomato in embarrassment. "Ok," he said after a few minutes of silence, "I'll be right back," he added before walking away towards the ice cream stand his cheeks still a light shade of red, but no where as severe as when I had first embarrassed him.

"Excuse me," a soft timid voice said from behind me, though what surprised me is that he did this in perfect English causing me to turn with a confused look on my face to see a young man with long orange hair and matching eyes standing behind me. "Gomen," he said and it was clear to me that Japanese was not his first language. "I don't know much…" he said and I could tell he was having difficulty finding the right words in Japanese so I decided to help him. "Much of my language," I said in my best English my heart filling a bit lighter when the young man looked up from the ground nodding as he replied, "you know English," in his natural language. "Yes, some," I said pausing for a moment to think of the right word to use after admitting I did know some English. "I am looking, for a clock tower, I am support to meet my tour group there at six," he said slowly, and I could tell that he was choosing each word he used even in English carefully hoping I would understand and thankfully I did.

"It, almost six now," I said looking at my watch. "I, show you where tower is," I added as he replied, "arigato," causing me to smile. I pulled out my cell phone and called Kobayashi who still had not returned to tell him what I was doing, being slightly surprised when I had to leave a message, and that he had not picked up, though I didn't think much of it as I and the nervous young man beside me made our way towards the clock tower that was on the other side of the park. Neither of us ever seeing a certain young woman with purple hair and soft brown eyes who had come to the park to relax, frown as her eyebrows knitted together in suspicion as she drew a cell phone from her pocket and dilled a familiar number to her saying, "Usagi," in a hushed but concerned tone, having a very bad feeling about the man she had seen Hina walk away with, Kobayashi no were in sight.

As myself and the young man I was helping neared the end of the wooded path leading to the clock tower that I knew to be at the end, the young man stopped and looking at me with a predatory smile said in perfect Japanese, "you, Kusaka Hina-san trust others far to easily; I look forward to seeing your dream," he said as his cloths faded to reveal very strange attire. "One," he said as a strange red board with an even stranger eye shape at its top appeared behind me. "Two," he said as I was bound to this board by steal constraints. "Three," he finished as a pink mirror with a blue bow appeared from my chest. "Now Hina-san let us see if he resides within your dreams," the strangely dressed young man said starting to take steps towards me. "To prey on the innocence of trusting women, I Tuxedo Kamen shall not stand for this," a man in a dashing tuxedo with a white domino mask said revealing himself his cape fluttering in the wind behind him.

"You again, what do you just go around in that thing protecting women or something," he asked as the masked man simply smiled. "Perhaps I do Tigers-Eye, he said pulling a sword from seemingly no where. "So you wish to challenge me again, very well," Tigers-Eye said as he pulled throwing knifes seemingly out of thin air. Tigers-Eye threw the knifes just as quickly as the man known as Tuxedo Kamen managed to deflect them with his magnificent blade that seemed meant for royalty. "Damn you," Tigers-Eye said unfurling his whip and using it to wrap around Tuxedo Kamen's legs sending him crashing to the nearby steps leading up towards the part of the park where the clock tower had been build. "Got you," he said as throwing knifes pined Tuxedo Kamen to the steps making it impossible for him to move no matter how he tried to escape. "Now to look within your dream," Tigers-Eye said as he stuck his head into my mirror causing me to scream in pain before he drew away with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well it is to bad my dear but now you must die," Tigers-Eye said a single throwing knife left in his hand ready to strike me dead. "Not so fast," a voice called causing Tigers-Eye to turn. "I will not allow you to harm this innocent woman," the older of the two a blond said her hair in a somewhat familiar hairstyle. "We are the pretty sailor guardians of love and justice," the younger of the two who had pink hair in a very familiar hairstyle added. "I am Sailor Moon," the older of the two said. "And I am Sailor Chibi-Moon," the younger added before the two said as one, "and in the name of the moon, we shall punish you." "Sailor Moon," I said my eyes blurry as I looked at the two. "Come here, my Remless. Balloon girl, Puko," Tigers-Eye said as his shadow extended the strange eye symbol appearing within it before a creature rose from the shadows. It was large, round and blue wit ha red stripe down its middle and it began to release air confusing the two senshi before landing on Chibi-Moon cutting off her air as Sailor Moon tried desperately to try to get the creature off of her.

The creature Puko filling Sailor Moon trying to pry her off of the younger girl released her air once again using it to knock Sailor Moon before trying to attack her in the same way it had Sailor Chibi-Moon. "No," the man called Tuxedo Kamen cried out causing the creature to turn and look at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Very well," it said in a light airy tone turning its attention towards the masked man and launching itself at him, but just before reaching him the balloon creature was surprised when Sailor Moon placed herself between the creature and the masked man and even from my vantage point now on the ground sense Tigers-Eye had used the appearance of the creature to make his own escape I could tell it was cutting off her air supply. "Get out of the way Sailor Moon," the masked man pleaded with her, but she refused her grip tight upon the creature despite the fact it was cutting off her air, I could tell that these two were in love.

"You are going to save him, using your own body as a shield, beautiful, so beautiful," the balloon creature said actually crying. "Iie, don't do it," the masked man struggling even more to try to free himself. "It is all right. Right after I kill her, I shall kill you too," the creature said still crying as Sailor Moon's eyes started to close and her grip began to loosen. "Usagi," the masked man said not realizing what he had said as from my position on the ground an image of Usagi flashed before my eyes her hair turning golden blond her cloths replaced by the fuku of the sailor senshi; another image this one of Mamoru standing beside her a tuxedo replacing his normal attire, a white domino mask covering his face. "Usagi, Mamoru" I thought to myself, "I see…" I whispered out loud with a tender smile as the masked man ripped his tuxedo and grabbing one of the throwing knifes that had been pinning him to the ground used it to puncture the balloon creature as Sailor Moon fell backwards into his arms.

"Usako," he softly whispered as the young girl raised up and in that moment it was not Sailor Chibi-Moon but Chibi-usa setting their looking ready to cry before Sailor Moon's eyes slowly drifted open. "Are you ok," the masked man asked. "I'm all right," was her whispered reply. "How dare you, that will take forever to patch," the balloon girl who know looked much more like a girl than a balloon. "Chibi-Moon, do it now," Sailor Moon said to the young girl who nodded. "Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams," she yelled seeming to kneel down as if in prayer. "Twinkle Yell," she said holding before her what to my eyes seemed like a bell before a brillant golden light filled the air and a magnificent Pegasus appeared making my heart fill lighter at the sight of him. The Pegasus seemed to send energy from its horn to Sailor Moon who was now holding a slim rod that resembled a blade in her hands, the senshi of love and justice yelling out, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," as a kaleidoscope of colors seemed to burst out of the end of the rod. The struck the balloon girl, which yelled, "Stage Out," before being reduced to a shadow the eye symbol and the shadow disappearing in a column of smoke.

"Thank you," Mamoru said to Usagi as Sailor Moon helped the mask man to his feet before the two helped me stand as well though I never said a word, simply smiling understanding much more now than I ever had before.

**{ Super S } **

"Wow Sailor Moon, you know I always thought she was just legend," Kobayashi said to me as I smiled watching her, the little one that I knew was Chibi-Usa and the tall masked man I knew to be Mamoru walk away after the three had helped me find my overly worried boyfriend. "It would seem that this legend at least is true," I said a secret smile playing across my lips. "What are you smiling about," Kobayashi asked me as I simply shook my head. "Nothing really," was my response as my boyfriend simply shrugged his shoulders. "So you fell in love with the protector of our world Mamoru, and you protect the world as well. I guess I could never compete with a sailor senshi after all, ne, Mamoru" I thought to myself looking up at the sky with a tender smile as myself and Kobayashi made my way back to our apartment.

**{ N O T E }**

And so ends Act 3. I hope that the old saying, "better late than never," applies when it comes to this chapter. Though I will not go into the reasons why this act was posted later than normal, or what I consider my normal schedule here on the boards. Because of this just this once I think I shall give you a hint about the next act. It involves a certain _young _couples daughter visiting her _future _parents for the fist time. Know who I am speaking of, it is not that hard if you are a Sailor Moon fanatic, or at least I don't think so at least. Well I should stop typing before I give to much more away so …

Until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT 4 **

A young woman with soft brown eyes just like her parents, and hair that seemed to be spun out of fine silver, that was kept in a twisting ponytail that fell to the small of her back stood before a set of massive gates a fine seemingly endless fog hovering around her feet a sigh escaping her soft pink lips. "I hope Pluto-sama and Small Lady are alright," she softly whispered as if in prayer, knowing the two had been gone for quite awhile, but she would not break her word to Pluto-sama to leave the gates that the guardian of time had asked her to watch over while she was gone. "Ah, Diana-san, arigato small one you have kept your word and watched over the gates of time in my absence," a familiar voice said from behind Diana startling the young woman but still she turned with a large ear to ear grin only to gasp to see the ghostly figure standing before her with a warm smile. "Pluto-sama, what has happened to you," Diana asked as Pluto still with that warm tender smile knelt down so that the two were eye to eye.

"Do not worry yourself about me, Diana-san. I have returned to this plain in order to resume my duty as the guardian of the gates of time; and besides do you not wish to go to the past in order to see not only your okaa-san, and otou-san, when they were younger, but Small Lady as well." "I, I would treasure such an opportunity Pluto-sama," Diana said smiling once again though Pluto could clearly see the worry in her eyes. "Then take this key," Pluto said as in a flash of light a small golden key that resembled her staff appeared gently lowering itself into the young woman's hands. "This shall not only help you to travel into the past, but help you and Small Lady to return to Crystal Tokyo when you are ready," Pluto said as she stood back up. "Arigato, Pluto-sama, I, I hope that whatever may have happened to you, that you shall be well," the young woman said holding the key above her head as she spoke the words. "Oh Kronos keeper of time allow me safe passage through your gates as I travel to the past," she said as a column of circular light appeared around her and the girl vanished from the ghostly figure of Pluto's sights.

"She will be ok. My master, your princess, and Small Lady, they will all be ok," a deep but comforting voice said as a presence that did not have any kind of form seemed to wrap itself around the ghostly form of Pluto to give her comfort. "We can only pray that that is true Kunzite, for though nothing more than a ghost, and you little more than vapor, we both know who it is that my princess, her guardians, your master, and brother as well as Small Lady and Diana now must face." "Hai," the voice of Kunzite said before softly whispering, "they face she which was sealed by her majesty Queen Serenity within the mirror that shall not be named," "the ruler of the Dead Moon who was never to awaken," Pluto added as the vapor around her tightened its hold as if saying, "stay strong, I am here for you," and Pluto sighed relaxing herself into the vapors as she looked towards the gates of time, knowing that her duty was to stay here, but now she would not have to do this duty alone, for though only their in vapor and with no form Pluto knew Kunzite would not leave her side.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

I watched as my friend Luna came into the room clearly trying to keep from laughing as their was a large smile playing across her lips, while Artemis who followed shortly after looked annoyed as if he had been misunderstood. "Luna," Usagi who was standing next to me said in a questioning manor, "what in the world is so funny," Mamoru added from the loveseat were he had been setting a smile playing across his own lips as seeing Luna-chan so close to bursting out in laughter. "Artemis," Luna said the laughter evident in her voice. "Artemis, has a crush," Luna said finally beginning to giggle as Artemis simply let out a long drawn out sigh. "Luna, it wasn't like that, I keep trying to explain," but Luna interrupted him. "You should have seen it, we were passing this church, when all of a sudden Artemis stops dead in tracks. I glanced over to see him staring at a very pretty nun, with soft strawberry red hair and soft jade like eyes," Luna said laughing again as Artemis only shook his head.

"I give up, I don't have a crush on that nun, but every time I try to explain, uh, I give up," Artemis said throwing his hands in the air before leaving out the front door. "I, I didn't mean to upset him so much," Luna said no longer smiling or laughing. "Oh Luna, it will be alright," I said stepping next to my friend and enveloping her in a hug while Usagi looked first to the door and then at Mamoru the two seeming to have a silent conversation before Mamo-chan stood from were he had been setting. "Don't worry, Luna I'll go after him and try to calm him down," "Thank you Mamoru," Luna said smiling as I released her, "I will follow after you, and, when I think he has calmed down I will apologized to him," Luna said as Mamo-chan nodded, before with a kiss to Usagi's cheek he was out the door.

"Well I guess I should head out as well," Luna said after waiting for a few minutes. "Good luck Luna-chan," I said making her smile and nod her head. "I am sure everything will be ok, you and Artemis have grown closer, and I know that he will forgive you, just as you would him, if the situations were reversed. "Arigato, Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan," Luna said giving first Usagi and then me a hug before with a last wave she left as well. "Think everything will be ok," I asked Usagi who looked at the door and with a smile said, "hai, I know it will," was her reply and somehow feeling that Usagi-chan was right I decided to follow her as she went into the kitchen ready to help her wash the dishes and somehow feeling that not only would Mamo-chan be able to calm down Artemis but that Artemis would except Luna's apology.

**{PGSM SuperS } **

"I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did," Artemis said to me as we walked side by side houses on either side of us slowly passing us by. "That is true, but Luna should have listened to what you had to say, but I know you can both learn and grow from this," I said as Artemis nodded, "Thanks, Mamoru," he said. "Otou-san," a soft and gentle voice said in a questioning manor causing both my and Artemis to look in confusion at a young woman the same age as Chibi-usa who was standing before us before smiling her somehow familiar brown eyes glowing in excitement as her long silver hair kept in a twisting ponytail bounced behind her as she rushed towards us before stopping in front of Artemis a wide smile playing across her lips. "It is you otou-san, okaa-san told me what you looked like in this time," she said taking Artemis's hands into her own making the young man blush. "I, what, who," Artemis said not able to even form a complete sentence before the voice of Luna called out very sadly, "Artemis," causing him and me to turn to see her standing their looking between Artemis and the young woman holding his hands tears flowing from her eyes.

"How, how could you," she said before running away the tears freely falling as the girl holding Artemis's hands dropped them as if in shock. "Luna, please wait, you don't understand," Artemis said rushing after her as I looked at the young woman before me who was sadly staring after the two. "Okaa-san," I heard her whisper causing my eyebrow to raise in surprise. "Little one," I said in a questioning manor causing the young woman's attention to turn towards me. "My name is Diana, Mamoru-sama, and I know you must have many questions; I will do my best to answer them all," the young woman said in a tone so formal it almost made me loose my balance in shock. But still I nodded my first question already upon my lips as I knelt down to Diana's level to help her feel more comfortable, so that she wouldn't have to keep staring up at me. "Tell me everything you can," I said already having a feeling about where, or should I say when this young woman had come from.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"He did what," I heard Minako yell through the phone as I gently padded into the room, my bare feet barely making a sound upon the wooden floors beneath them. "Mina-chan," I said causing her to turn towards me a familiar look behind her soft brown eyes. This was not Minako, this was the leader of the Sailor Senshi, Venus in all her glory, and I had not seen this look in her eyes sense her days of fighting alone, all in order to protect our princess from the Dark Kingdom. "Reiko," she said letting out a deep breath her eyes softening. "What in the world happened," I asked and Minako simply shook her head handing me the phone. "Rei-chan," I heard Usagi's voice say, "Usagi-chan," as Usagi began to tell me what she had told Minako, and by the time she was done, well lets just say I was ready to set Artemis's hair on fire. "Luna, Luna actually caught him doing this," I asked barely holding in my anger.

"Hai, me and Chibi-usa are her comforting her, I don't know were Artemis or Mamoru are, can you two come over to help. I've already called Ami-chan and Mako-chan, had to calm both of them down, even Nephrite was surprised by some of the things Ami-chan said, and well poor Motoki-kun had to keep Mako-chan from going and punching, someone," Usagi said making me smile knowing that the someone Usagi mentioned was Artemis. "Rei," she said "I'm ok, and don't worry I'll keep Mina-chan calm enough to help, us girls got to stick together after all," I said into the phone as Minako gave me a strange look but at least it seemed she was calming down as I caught a hint of a smile trying to play its way across her lips. "I am glad you were here Reiko," Minako said wrapping her arms around me as I gladly returned the gesture.

"I could say the same, I think I only stayed as calm as I did because I knew you would need me to," I said as Minako nodded in agreement. "Which is why I wanted to say thank you, but the next time I see Artemis, he and I are going to have a very serious talk," Minako said and I only nodded my head silently in agreement before smiling and with a small chuckle I added, "though we might want to get some things on first," causing Minako to look first at herself and then me and let out a small giggle of her own. "Reiko, my love you have a very good point," she said as she looped her arm through my own and the two of us went back into Minako's luxurious bedroom were we had been when Usagi had called causing Minako to have to go and answer her phone just in case it was her manager calling about some appointment or appearance she had to make, the two of us going in search of our … shoes.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

I truly don't know how she did it, but Usagi-chan had managed to calm everyone down, as she reminded Luna-chan that once before today had she overreacted when it came to Artemis. "So you think even though I saw some girl holding his hands and looking at him in a loving way I may have misunderstood what was going on," Luna had asked as all of the other girls nodded, many of them willing, ready and able to help Luna extract whatever revenge she wished to impose upon her so called boyfriend. "Think clearly Luna-chan, how was Artemis reacting to this girl, was he looking at her the same way she was looking at him, or did he seemed shocked or even repulsed by what he was doing," Usagi asked Luna causing my friend to pale as she covered her mouth just as a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my, your right, he did seem quite shocked by what was going on, he even tried to call out to me but I wouldn't stop running and eventually I lost him," Luna said. "Can all of you guys go with me, it looks likes I have more than one thing to apologize about," Luna asked everyone.

"Sure," Ami-chan was the first to reply. "Ok, but if you do need me to hold him for you just ask," Mako-chan was the next to say. "Mina-chan," Rei-chan asked looking towards the young woman setting beside her. "Hai, but I am still going to have a talk with him either way," she said as Rei-chan smiled and nodded. "We're in," she said to Luna. "Come on, I'll call Mamoru to see if he knows where Artemis is," Usagi said with a wide smile as she pulled out her cell phone calling Mamoru. "Mamoru says Artemis is at the church, and that he has something to tell all of us, but he wants to do it in person," Usagi said with a shrug as she hung up her cell. "I wonder what Mamo-chan wants to tell us," I asked quietly to no one in particular none of the others having an answer as we made our way to the church.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

The sun was starting to set over the steeple of the little chapel where Luna had misunderstood why I was staring at the small but beautiful little church. I had stopped here when I was unable to catch up to Luna after she had run away having seen myself and the strange girl who for some weird reason had thought I was her father when I was far to young to even have a child. Were she or Mamoru had disappeared to I didn't know but I thought that at least enough time had passed that Luna must have returned to Usagi and Mamoru's home and with a long drawn out sigh I realized that I needed to go to her home to apologize and explain things. Standing up to leave I watched as the young nun who had started this entire day of arguments and misunderstandings between myself and Luna was getting ready to leave her small little church for the day as she was locking the doors leading into the building.

But Artemis's eyes narrowed when a young man with orange hair and matching eyes wearing a simple dress suit approached the young nun and getting a very strange, but bad feeling about this Artemis hid himself in some nearby bushes, not entirely sure what he would do if his bad feeling proved to right, but knowing he wouldn't just simply set by and do nothing. "Hello ma'am," the orange haired man said. "I was wondering if you could help me, I, well I just," here the orange haired man trailed off as he began to cry, but from were he was watching in the bushes Artemis could tell somehow that the tears were fake and he hoped that the nun was not falling for this obvious con. "Oh, you poor man, I will help you in any way I can," the nun said as Artemis almost slapped himself in the forehead. "Thank you, I bet you have a very beautiful dream," the man said snapping his fingers and causing the nun to trip as he stood, his simple dress suit being replaced by an attire that Usagi had described as belonging to one of their new enemies, Tigers-Eye.

"One," Tigers-Eye said and their was the red board, "two," and the nun was restrained to the board by steel restraints, "three," and their was the pink mirror with a blue bow. "Ok Artemis, you can do this, he hasn't called on one of those Remless yet, I can still help that woman," Artemis thought to himself ready to jump on Tigers-Eye when a familiar voice called out, "don't even think about it," causing him and Tigers-Eye to turn to see Sailor Venus standing on top of the church the setting sun behind her as she stood in front of the large cross upon the top of the steeple. "Not again," Tigers-Eye said meeting the metal like gaze of Venus. "I am the pretty guardian of love, Sailor Venus," "I am the pretty guardian of love, Sailor Mars," Artemis was glad to see Rei-chan add appearing beside Minako-chan. "I am the pretty guardian of water, Sailor Mercury," Ami-chan said showing herself as well, "and I am the pretty guardian of thunder, Sailor Jupiter," Mako-chan said as Tigers-Eye actually stepped away from the nun, as if thinking of what his next move should be.

"And we," two voices called out are one from the direction Tigers-Eye was trying to run off to, "are the pretty guardians of love and justice," "I am Sailor Moon," Usagi said as Chibiusa-chan added, "and I am Sailor Chibi-Moon." "We are the Sailor Senshi, and in the name of the moon we shall punish you," all the girls said as one as one moving into a offensive circle around Tigers-Eye and the nun he had held captive. "Impressive, I must admit, you pumpkins have been well trained," Tigers-Eye said with a predatory smile. "Come forth my Remless. Kigurumiko the giant plush, he said as a strange looking clown like Remless appeared. "Is boxing to your liking," it asked as all the girls looked confused. "Ah I see," it said with a devious smile as with a puff of white smoke the Remless was wearing a large pink plush that resembled a kangaroo. "Kangaroo Boxing," the Remless said attacking with precision strikes and punches that had all of the girls off guard.

"Now lets see what is in your dream shall we," Tigers-Eye said while the Remless kept the senshi busy looking into the nuns mirror causing her to scream and faint before he withdrew. "Wrong again, oh well now you die my dear lady," Tigers-Eye said raising his whip and I could no longer stay still and do nothing. "I don't think so," I said rushing out of the bushes and throwing a punch at Tigers-Eye that actually glanced him in the cheek. "You little, Kigurumiko, use this brat for your second," Tigers-Eye said vanishing as the Remless jumped me and stuffed me into its pouch putting me into the same outfit that it was wearing. "Fire Soul," I heard Mars yell sticking the Remless in the back causing us both to scream out in pain. "Those two are now the same senshi what is done to one is done to both," Tigers-Eye said before he vanished into a circle of fire. "Take this," the Remless said and every move it would make with its fists I would copy one or often times both of us hitting our marks.

"Let him go," I heard Luna's voice yell before she jumped on the Remless' back hitting it as hard as she could causing me pain as well but I told her not to give up, but eventually the Remless grabbed hold of Luna and threw her to the ground jumping up into the air and straight towards Luna ready to deliver what would be a finishing blow. "No, I won't let you do this," I said grabbing part of the pouch holding me and biting into it as hard as I could causing the Remless and myself to scream out in pain but luck was with me as the Remless missed and Luna was safe. "You are a brat," the Remless said throwing me from its pouch to the ground next to Luna. "You ok," I said taking her hand into mine causing her to blush though she nodded her head. "Now you both die," the Remless said ready to strike us before a familiar cane struck the Remless upon its hands stopping it cold. "You who dare to interrupt a maiden's dream, I Tuxedo Kamen can not allow this to happen," Mamoru-san said standing in front of a tree his cape fluttering beside him which he let fall to reveal the young woman who had run into myself and him earlier.

"Diana," Chibiusa-chan said excitedly. "Small Lady," she said with a warm smile. "Show me the results of your training," she added looking towards the Remless that was now charging towards herself and Mamoru. "Right. Pegasus!" Chibiusa-chan said pulling out the Crystal Carillion. "Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," she said as a sword like staff came to Usagi's hands and the Pegasus that had been helping us appeared sending its energy for Sailor Moon to use. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," Usagi yelled out as a kaleidoscope of colors came out of her Kaleido-Moon Scope encasing the Remless that yelled, "Stage out," before it vanished for good. "You did it, Small Lady, that was amazing," the girl who I now knew was named Diana said. "Diana, how, you are here, does that mean Plu is ok," Chibi-usa asked as Diana shook her head and explained everything that had happened and we learned that she like Chibi-usa was from the future, but more importantly she was mine and Luna's future daughter.

"Our daughter," Luna said. "I don't see how, with you looking at others with the love I saw in your eyes earlier today," Luna said turning from me. "Luna, it wasn't the nun! I was, I was looking at the church, because … well because I hope that one day you and I, well that we could be married in a nice small church like this one, one day." "Really," Luna said as I took her hands into my own. "Hai," was my simple reply earning me a kiss on the cheek. "So, you are staying here with me now," Chibi-usa asked as Diana nodded. "Yes. Okaa-san, otou-san, I am pleased to meet you both," Diana said turning towards myself and Luna making us both turn a lovely shade of red. "Okaa-san, she called me okaa-san," Luna said trying to hide her now redder than a tomato face. "I think I understand how you feel now Mamoru-san, have any advice," I asked Mamoru who simply smiled and replied simply, "love them," which made Chibi-usa smile as she hugged Mamoru's leg, while Usagi cuddled into his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Usagi-sama, and Mamoru-sama are very cute, even in this time," Diana said quietly to myself and Luna who simply smiled and nodded the two of us smiling and nodding in agreement the three of us following after all of the senshi and Mamoru after we had all made sure that the young woman that Tigers-Eye had targeted would be ok.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 4. Surprised I hope so, this act had much more that Diana becoming a character within my story. As for my next act, it my friends shall focus upon a couple that is established within the SuperS season, and shows the two growing just a little bit closer. Do you know who I speak of? No! I am surprised they have one of the cutest and most lovely romance stories I have ever seen and you could almost say SuperS is centered around it. Ah well I guess I shall leave you with that.

Until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PGSMaddict96: Hey, your reply to my last act got accidently deleted from my inbox. So I just wanted to say thank you here at the end of this act for your continued support of my story.


	6. Chapter 6

**ACT 5 **

"I haven't told anyone," I said to Pegasus as I knelt on a patch of grass within the dream world underneath a tree surrounded on all sides by water that he was staring out at not looking me in the eye. "About you … or about this forest. I've been keeping it all a secret…" I added when he wouldn't not turn to look at me or to even speak. "Come on… Why won't you talk to my any more," I asked the pain evident in my voice as I could actually feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Why can't I see you more often," I asked again my voice still wavering but I calmed myself when he at least turned towards me but kept his head hung towards the ground. "You always help us out, but where do you come from," I asked hoping to get a response. "Please, tell me," I said my voice so quite that I feared that he may not have heard me say it. "Why," he asked finally turning his topaz gaze towards me. "Because… I want to be friends with you…" was my simple reply as I stood up before him my hands folded together wondering what he would reply.

"I'm sorry… I just can't do that," he said and he truly did sound apologetic in what he said to me. "I see… that's what I thought you would say," I said a sad but sympathetic and understanding smile playing across my face as tears swam behind my eyes, though I was proud to admit to myself I didn't let a single one fall. "I'm sorry," he said once again and I could almost hear the pain in his own voice as the world of dreams started to fade away and I found myself awake laying in my bed the tears I had been holding back for so long in the dream free to fall at last. "Are you alright Small Lady," Diana asked me as she came into the room dressed in a simple but elegant grey dress that fluttered around her knees. "Hai, I was just having … a bad dream," I said getting out of bed and whipping the tears from my eyes. "If you say so Small Lady," Diana said as with a bow she left to alone and I had to smile, if their was one thing I always loved about Diana, it was that she never hovered.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"The Pegasus continues to allude all three of you despite your skills," Grand Master Zirconia said to us as we all quivered just a fraction at the anger in her voice. "Listen. That Pegasus is merely a shadow in this world. So to capture him, you must find the owner of a beautiful dream that he is residing in. Do not forget that the Pegasus holds the power which will be the key to taking over this world," she yelled at us. "Zirconia-sama," I asked as Hawks-Eye and Fish-Eye looked at me wondering what was on my mind that I would dare to say something at a point such as this one. "If the person who Pegasus is staying in realizes its powers, what would happen," I asked and was pleased to see that Grand Master Zirconia actually looked impressed by the question I had asked. "What do you mean," Fish-Eye asked me looking at me slightly confused. "What I mean is, what if they find out that a Pegasus with that kind of power, is living within their beautiful dream and that dreamer tried to do whatever they wished with Pegasus and that power." "A beautiful dreamer would never have such thoughts," Fish-Eye said placing his hands on his feminine hips. "Besides, the instant that such a thought entered the dreamers mind the Pegasus would leave them because their dream would no longer be beautiful," Hawks-Eye said from my other side.

"Hawks-Eye is correct," Master Zirconia told us all. "The Pegasus himself knows that more than anyone else. This is why the Pegasus will never tell his landlord about his powers, in fear of losing their beautiful dream," Zirconia added as an afterthought before dismissing us. "Hebihanabiko," I said in a questioning manor walking through the darker and less occupied parts of the tent. "Yes, Lord Tigers-Eye," a shadow with only one eye visible and what appeared to be a bit of dusty blond hair replied coming from the shadows but seeming to be made from them at the same time. "Were you listening to that conversation," I asked the Remless. "Hai," was her simple reply as she shifted upon the walls her body never being revealed until she was now upon the wall. "The story of how Pegasus is a _shadow_, correct," she said to me as I nodded. "Yes. You have the ability to sneak into someone's heart from their shadow," I said with a predatory smile. "Pegasus is a shadow," I added the hint of amusement clear in my tone.

"If you can jump into his body, it means that you can sneak inside whoever it is, that the Pegasus is resting in," I said telling her my plan. "With such a gift we can immediately find out who Pegasus is hiding in," I said as Hebihanabiko continued to listen. "Lord Tigers-Eye," she said to me. "My special skill is to charm a human's heart and steal it away. If I can steal the heart of whoever Pegasus is hiding inside, Pegasus will be ours," the Remless said with a small chuckle. "That is correct," I replied my smile growing wider showing of my canines. "In any case, I have spoken with Fish-Eye, I want you to follow her on the next assignment, I would do it myself but the target just isn't my type at all," I said thinking of the young man's picture that we had chosen at random and actually shuttering a bit at just how quickly Fish-Eye had jumped at the opportunity to pursue the amateur racing champion, and classical pianist Tenoh Haruka. "I'm counting on you," I said walking away as my Remless vanished within the shadows, and I knew she would soon find herself within Fish-Eye's shadow as my companion prepared for his first assignment outside of the tent.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

When I had first shown an interest in art, Usagi and Mamoru had been at a loss as to who they could send me to in order to learn, but when Luna, Artemis and Diana expressed an interest as well it was the three advisors who recommended that Usagi-chan ask Michiru-san if she would be willing to teach us about art, seeing as how she was considered a master by many critics within that field. Usagi-chan had liked the idea and Mamo-chan agreed that if Michiru -san thought the idea was ok, then we could learn from her. Luck would have it that Michiru-san thought that the idea was great and promised that she would teach myself, Luna, Artemis and Diana about art and painting on the weekends. This is how after a few weeks of lessons, we all found ourselves at the park, overlooking the gorgeous lake before us. This was because Michiru-san had asked us to paint a landscape; and luck would have it that Haruka-san who had had nothing better to do had come along with her today and had even brought Hotaru-chan with her my best friend happily gurgling as she lay on a blanket laid out by Haruka-san staring up at the sky.

"That is a very beautiful picture Chibiusa-hime," Michiru said from behind me startling all of us as she had snuck so quietly behind us that she had never made so much as one sound. "But, I have to ask why did you include a Pegasus in your work, with that their it is not truly a landscape you know," she said a tender smile playing across her lips as she knelt down before us in her white dress shirt and black skirt with matching heals that was complimented by Haruka-san wearing a black dress shirt with white slacks and black dress shoes. "Oh, it is very pretty Small Lady," Diana said leaning over to look at my picture. "Wow, better than mine, I can tell you that," Artemis-kun said with a laugh. "Oh leave her alone both of you," Luna chimed in, "but I must admit you do have a very skilled hand at this," she added causing me to blush as Michiru chuckled but still nodded her head in agreement. "Arigato," I said to my friends as I looked at my picture so that I could better hide the pink tent rising up on my cheeks. "If you really want to know, Michiru-san I added the Pegasus, because I just think it makes the picture look, I don't know, better in a way," I said deciding to be somewhat honest with my answer without giving to much away as to the true reason I had added Pegasus to my panting.

"I agree," Michiru-san said with a wide smile as she stood back up. "But remember a true landscape, is a painting of what you see before you. A shame really, it seems as if that Pegasus truly does belong there, so go ahead and leave him in, and if Usagi-hime and Mamoru-sama ask I told you to paint not only a landscape, but to also include something _magical _as well, to test your skills as an artist," Michiru-san said with a wink as I nodded and Luna and Diana giggled while Artemis simply smiled. "I think you have been spending far to much time around me Michiru, you are starting to think like me, koibito," Haruka's tenor voice said frightening myself and the others, because like Michiru-san she had been so quite in her approach, though Michiru-san didn't seem fazed in the lightest. "Really koishii," Michiru-san said turning towards Haruka-san who was holding Hotaru who was smiling and gurgling happily, Haruka-san simply nodding in reply. "Well, perhaps," Michiru-san replied stepping easily into Haruka's side the two just seeming to fit together as if they were matching pieces of a puzzle.

"I was thinking sense the weather was so warm today, I would go buy everyone some ice-cream from that little parlor that is nearby." "Really," I asked in excitement but turning quite red when Haruka-san chuckled but nodded her head. "Hai, so what flavors do you all want," Haruka-san asked as Michiru took a still very happy and content Hotaru-chan from her. "I would like Vanilla please," Artemis said, "Chocolate Chip for me please," Luna added. "I would like Neapolitan please Uranus-sama," Diana said making Haruka-san actually role her eyes at how formal my friend and lady in waiting could be. "Just plain Chocolate please Haruka-san," I said making her smile. "Don't be to long Haruka, me and the others will clean up and get ready to leave while you are gone, and I want Rocky Road by the way," Michiru-san said adding the last part which caused Haruka to smile tenderly at her partner before with a nod of her head Haruka-san pecked Michiru-san on the cheek before leaving us clean up as Michiru-san had said.

As I was walking at a slow and steady pace towards the nearby ice cream parlor to get sweets for everyone I didn't realize that Michiru and the children had finished picking up far sooner that I thought that they would, and had decided to follow after me to meet be at the parlor after having calling Usagi-hime and Mamoru-sama who would be picking up the Luna, Artemis, Diana and Chibiusa-hime; something that I would be glad for by the time this day was through. "Excuse me young sir, you look very deep in thought," a soft almost musical voice said interrupting my inner thoughts as I walked to the parlor, causing me to chuckle seeing as how whoever the young woman was she was not the first to ever make the mistake that I was a man not a woman. I turned to see a young woman setting behind a table draped in deep purples the wares of a fortuneteller before her, who was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes and long hair.

"You looked deep in thought young sir, if you wish I could tell you something about your future, use my tools to see what lies in store for you," the young woman said as with a cunning smile I decided to actually hear this young woman out, after all I couldn't not take this opportunity to mess with this young woman who thought I was a man, the last time I had been allowed to have such fun was when the princess and Venus had followed me that day oh so long ago when we had first met. "Alright, I guess I have a bit of time to hear what you have to say," I said stepping up to the small table and setting down in the extra seat provided just in front of her stand. "Ah, many thanks young sir may I see your hands," she asked and I let her hold them as the traced the lines interested to learn just how accurate this fortune teller could be.

"Hm, ah I see. You have someone important in your life. This person is your best friend, your partner, dare I say it even your lover," the young woman said looking me in the eyes and I was so impressed I couldn't help but to nod in agreement to what she had said. "Such a shame really, why is it that all the good ones are already taken," she said with a wink as I chuckled at her straight forward but familiar style, in a way she reminded me of myself when I used to shamelessly flirt with Usagi-hime back when myself and Michiru were not yet officially together, or at least not willing to admit back then how much we truly mean to each other. "Well, yes I thank you for the complement but I really should be going," I said as the young woman tried to reach across the table to take my hand into her own something I wasn't about to let happen.

"Not interested I see, well that is a shame," the young woman said her eyes growing watery as with a snap of her fingers I found myself falling to the ground as the dress the girl had been wearing was replaced by a bubble like one piece suit. "My name in case you may be wondering is Fish-Eye, let us look into your dream mirror, Tehoh Haruka." "One," Fish Eye said as the familiar looking red board with the strange eye symbol appeared. "Two," and I found myself restrained by the cold steel bracers. "Three," Fish-Eye said as the pink mirror with a blue bow appeared from my chest. "Now, to take a peak at your beautiful dream, ne," Fish-Eye said eyes that seemed as deep as a sea staring at me trying to drown me within their gaze. "I wouldn't do that if I was you," a familiar voice said as I and Fish-Eye looked to see my partner Neptune standing in a lose fighting stance.

"I am the pretty guardian of the never ending sea, Sailor Neptune; acting gracefully," she said slipping into a more hardened stance. "Hm, you are not one of the pumpkins that Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye speak of." "No, I am not," Neptune said with a little smirk trying not only to keep Fish-Eye talking but this enemies attention turned away from me. "I like my partner Sailor Uranus am one of the guardians of the outer solar system, and for the kingdom of the moon I shall punish you," "And we will help her," two other voices said as not only our hime but Small Lady made their appearance. "I am the pretty guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon," Usagi-hime said. "Likewise I am Sailor Chibi-Moon," Small Lady added. "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you," the two said as one moving in perfect sync and I wondered for just a moment just how the two of them pulled it off.

"Ah the sailor pumpkins make their appearance at last," Fish-Eye said as Usagi's eyes narrowed. "We will show you who is a pumpkin," Usagi-hime said. "Chibi-Moon," she said turning to Small Lady. "Hai," she said revealing Crystal Carillion, and at the time I wish I would have noticed the very nasty smile that crossed Fish-Eye's lips. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams," Chibiusa-hime said as the Carillion chimed three times and the magnificent Pegasus revealed itself as Usagi-hime revealed her Kaleido-Moon Scope ready to use the weapon. "Perfect, go forth Remless, wall walker Hebihanabiko," Fish Eye said as a shadow shot out from Fish Eye's own shadow striking at the Pegasus in the sky stopping it cold and turning it to stone as Small Lady froze her eyes seeming blank and lifeless, a fact that my attention as well as that of Michiru's was drawn to when Usagi screamed out "Chibi-Moon, what's wrong," as she kneeled by the girls side.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

As I stood their watching as Usagi-hime tried to shake Chibiusa-hime out of whatever stupor that she had been placed in and hearing Fish-Eye laughing I turned feeling a familiar warmth spreading throughout my body as a tune both haunting and beautiful came to my ears and looking towards Haruka who was still confined I could tell she could hear it as well. "Hotaru-chan is this you again, are you giving me your power now," I thought to myself as the warmth seemed to grow and I smiled as the words came to my mind just as easily as I knew that had come to Haruka. "Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up," I yelled out as my fuku changed in much the same way that Haruka's had, as the round broach in the middle of the bow upon my chest was now shaped like a heart, as a star pendent was in the center of my choker while my fuku had grown darker almost black but still had an aquamarine tone if one looked closely enough.

"Be gone Fish-Eye you are no longer wanted here," I said as the Deep Aqua Mirror came into my waiting hands. "Submarine Reflection," I yelled as the sparkling white energy flowed like water towards Fish-Eye who decided that discursion was the better part of valor and vanished within a ring of water before the attack could strike her. "Haruka," I yelled rushing towards my partner as she fell to the ground as her restraints vanished away. "I'm ok, Michiru," she said saying my name so softly that only I could here her. "I'm glad," I said as Haruka took me into my arms for a moment before I helped her to her feet and the two of us went over towards Chibiusa-hime and Usagi-hime who was still trying to awaken her from whatever trance she had been put in when the shadow like Remless had struck the Pegasus causing him to turn to stone.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

"Where, where is this," I thought to myself finding myself surrounded by dark grey clouds all around me. "I see, so it is you," a shadow like figure said in a soft whispering voice. "Pegasus is beautiful is he not," the shadow like Remless asked me resting what could be called its elbow upon the stone figure of Pegasus's head that I had rushed towards once I had seen that my friend was in danger. "What are you doing to him," I asked her as the Remless took a form of a very pale woman with short dirty blond hair wearing that was wearing black. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything," she said with a strange looking smile. "Because this is YOUR horse, after all," she said to me. "My…," I said out loud as she continued speaking. "That is right, because this is your dream that we are inside. What is here right now, everything you see, it is all yours," she said her shadow like lower half stretching through this void like place reminding me of a snake ready to pounce.

"Now, take this in your hands," she said as with a wave of her hand a red bridle appeared upon the stone figure of Pegasus that she tried to give to me and for a moment I almost did as she asked but seeming to snap out of a spell I quickly dropped my outstretching hand and glared at the Remless with a fierce determination behind my eyes. "Oh, what's wrong," she asked me with that evil little smile. "Come on now, take this bridle," she said. "Then this Pegasus will be all yours," she added. "No, I won't," I said actually taking a step back from the Remless as for the first time I realized that here in this dream I was not Sailor Chibi-Moon but myself. "You are a strange girl. Don't you want this Pegasus," she asked again. "This is not a normal horse, you know," she said leaning against that statue behind her. "You see if you had the powers of this horse, you could even control this entire world," she said leaning herself into the statue even more never once taking her eyes from my own. "Now, take this quickly," she said moving towards me taking my hand into her own and actually placing it on top of her hand that was holding the bridle.

"Let go of me," I yelled out yanking my hand from hers and causing her to drop the bridle. "My dream is to be friends with everyone that I like," I said with fire behind my voice. "I do not want to own Pegasus," I yelled to the Remless that was now recoiled in what seemed to be shock at my words. "I want to be friends with him," I said as tears came to my eyes though I was determined not to let them fall. "So if I do make him do whatever I say by force…" I said trying to keep my voice from wavering. "It will mean nothing to me," I added. "You are such a fool," the Remless said to me its own voice coming back at last. "Instead of making a silly effort to become friends, it is more fun to take full control of them; Right," she said to me as my cheeks glowed red in anger at the words she had used. "That is for ME to decide, not you," I yelled out my fists clinched at my sides. "You are the one who needs to get our of here," I added pointing my finger accusingly at her, and with those words the grey like clouds turned pink as the sky gained its beautiful color back and the stone statue of Pegasus began to glow with a magnificent golden light freeing him from his prison and driving the Pegasus from my mind.

"Now Sailor Moon," I yelled to her as I came back to myself surprising her, Michiru-san and Haruka-san as well. "Of course," she said. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she yelled out engulfing the Remless in a rainbow of lights causing it to yell, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way that all Remless did. "Chibi-Moon … What happened," Usagi asked me. "I'm not really sure," I said as Pegasus vanished as he always did. "Well I am glad you are ok little one," Haruka-san said. "That was very scary Small Lady," Diana added emerging from some nearby bushes Artemis and Luna who was holding Hotaru close behind her. "That was an amazing energy Neptune, what in the world happened," Luna said gladly taking the conversation away from were it had been as Michiru-san explained about what Hotaru-chan had did, not truly sure just how she had. "Perhaps," Artemis said thoughtfully. "It means that one day Hotaru-chan if needed can awaken as Sailor Saturn once again," to which we all nodded. "I hope we never face a threat that would require Sailor Saturn," Haruka-san said as Michiru-san took Hotaru-chan from Luna. "That is a good point," Usagi said as we all went into silent personal thoughts.

**{ SuperS } **

It was later that night and Mamo-chan and driven myself and Usagi back home, and I was just starting to get ready for bed when a golden light filled my room and a beautiful object appeared in my room. It was a soft baby blue in color with golden handles upon the side that had red rubies at six different places that supported a round glow with a golden line pattern around the center of something that looked as if it could be opened a red tear drop shaped ruby latch holding it closed. A purple pearl necklace with blue sapphire stones was hung around the ball in decoration. And at the top of this magnificent bobble was a golden crown from which two golden wings ascended into the air that supported a large red ruby that seemed to be in the center of a golden sun design around it. Then the top of the bobble glowed a soft pink as rainbow like light filled the room and their in the center of this pink ball of light was, "Pegasus," I said in surprise to see him outside of my dreams. "Why," I couldn't help but to ask as he looked at me with a somehow sad gaze.

"I want to be better friends with you too…" he said as I smiled my eyes filling with tears of happiness at his words. "So I want to be at your side," he also admitted and I wasn't ashamed to wipe the tears from my eyes, as they were not tears of sadness after all. "Really," I said after composing myself enough to speak. "Then, I can see you whenever I want to now," I dared to ask wondering what the answer would be. "Yes… but just when we are alone like this," he said. "Then, we can talk tonight," I said knowing that Diana was already down in the room she was sharing with Luna and we would not be disturbed by her or Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan who I knew were talking about the amazing new transformations of Michiru-san and Haruka-san. "Oh year, wait just a minute," I said as I slipped out of my cloths and started to drape my nightgown over my head only to see Pegasus looking away from me his cheeks blushed a soft red.

"What's wrong," I asked letting the nightgown fall around me as he just barely looked at me. "Uh, well," he said sounding embarrassed though I didn't really notice as I simply smiled. "You know, we call you Pegasus but, that is not your real name is it," I asked. "What is your real name," I asked turning towards him and getting more comfortable. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that yet," he said as I smiled softly in understanding. "I see," I said softly as once again he apologized to me. "No, it is all right," I said with still smiling as I lay down on my bed and propping myself up with my hands and elbows supporting my head. "We can take our time, and be good friends now… right," I said adding the last word with a soft bit of laughter as Pegasus nodded his head in agreement and I smiled glad to know that I was being given this chance to be closer to Pegasus in even this, such a small way. "So what is this … that allows us to talk with each other," I asked. "The Stallion Reve," was Pegasus's reply and with that we continued to talk long into the night until at last I fell asleep.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 5. I do hope that I managed to pleasantly surprise everyone with what I did here. Not only have Chibi-usa and Pegasus grown closer but I also managed to give Michiru-san the full use of her Crystal Power henshin as well, my aren't I a tricky one (insert evil laughter here.)

Anyway in my next act we I shall have the first of the "inner" senshi be captured and have their dream mirror looked into, I won't say who but anyone with access to a episode guide will easily be able to guess just which of the four members of the inner court I speak of. Well I guess I shall simply wrap this up before I give away more than I wish to.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	7. Chapter 7

**ACT 6 **

"Grand Master Zirconia was very mad that our plan to learn the identity of Pegasus's holder was not successful," Fish-Eye whispered to her two companions who nodded in agreement the two looking at the photo given to them by Zirconia-sama who had told the three that he would chose their targets from this moment forward. "Yes, but when you mentioned Sailor Neptune Master Zirconia once again grew worried, and I now believe that our master is hiding something from us," Hawks-Eye said as Tigers-Eye and Fish-Eye nodded their heads in agreement. "So who is going to go after this target," Fish-Eye asked of Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye. "Well Hino Rei-san is young," Tigers-Eye said with that predatory smile of his. "Yes, but Hino-san is also a Shinto priestess," Hawks-Eye said that predatory gleam in his eyes. "Point well made, but I would cherish such a challenge," Tigers-Eye said. "Then what about we flip a coin, winner goes after the target," Hawks-Eye said as Fish-Eye produced a coin saying, "Sense Hawks-Eye suggested the game, Tigers-Eye gets to make the call," as he flipped the coin into the air.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Have you ever had one of those days that at the time seemed overly long and tedious but looking back upon it after it had ended you realize that more positive than negative things had happened during that time frame; well that is what this day had been for me. It was very early in the morning when I had been greatly surprised when my otou-san had come to visit me, wanting to celebrate with me the fact that he had been recently reelected to office and it was surprisingly nice. Papa had asked about my relationship with Minako and I admitted to him that I loved her, and that the two of us were thinking about making our relationship public, Minako no longer wanted to hide such an important part of her life; but I had told Minako just as I did papa that I would only reveal the true nature of our relationship if I had his blessing.

"Would it make you happy Rei, to have something that is normally very private be known to the entire world," my papa had asked me and I had softly smiled before answering, "Hai, because I know that Minako will be right their by my side to weather the storm with me," I admitted. "Then you have my blessing Rei," he said. "Really papa," I said unshed tears in my eyes. "Hai, if you and Minako are willing to face whatever is to come by making your relationship public then I am willing to support your decision and I will not hide from this, consequences be damned. I almost lost you once, Rei because of my unwillingness to realize that you are no longer a little girl, I will not make that mistake again," he said wrapping me in his arms as I actually cried, and I think my papa did to. Papa left soon after, our moment of bonding but I knew as I watched his car drive away that a lot of healing had taken place in our relationship.

I had just put on some water to boil for my tea that I was going to have with lunch when I heard a light tapping on the sliding doorway that led into my room and wondering who it was I went out of the kitchen and opened my door only to find, "Mina-chan," I said in surprise seeing her standing their covered from head to toe in a dry type of foam that I realized came only from a fire extinguisher Artemis at her side in much the same condition. "What in the world happened," I asked of the two allowing them to come inside. "Well," Minako said with a little smile. "Diana had come over to visit Artemis and I had opened my apartments window to let in some fresh air," Mina-chan said and I could tell from the look on her face that she was trying her best to keep from laughing so I knew wherever this story went no one had gotten hurt at least.

"The people who live below us decided they were going to grill something on their barbeque," Artemis said and I had a bad feeling I knew were this story was going as Minako's grin grew wider. "The smoke came into our apartment," Mina-chan said and I could tell it was taking everything she had not to laugh. "Poor Diana, she overreacted and well I think you can guess," Artemis said as Minako finally began laughing. "I don't know how many times she apologized before we finally got her to calm down," Artemis said as Minako nodded her head in agreement. "I have never heard the sama honorific used so much in all my life," Mina-chan said having finally calmed herself down though I caught just out of the corner of my eye Artemis rolling his eyes at Minako's little jib.

"So, your apartment was ruined and I'm guessing you needed a place to stay," I asked the two who looking a bit sheepish nodded as I let out a long sigh. "We didn't want to be a burden on any of the others, I knew how much room you have here at the Jinja, that is why we came here Reiko," Minako said and I knew she had a point. Usagi and Mamoru already had a house full of people to take care of Makoto and Motoki's small home was no were near large enough for any guests and Ami's little one bedroom apartment would never work either. "Remind me again why I love you Mina-chan," I asked with a large smile. "Because I love you Reiko," was her reply as I smiled. "Come on I'll show you were the bath house is," I said actually chuckling when I heard Minako say, "yea, we could use a bath right about now ne, Artemis," causing him to only sigh but I think he like me was trying his best to keep from simply bursting out into a fit of laughter.

I had left Artemis and Minako at the bath house about an hour ago, and had decided to take a bath myself, so heading towards the baths I had my cloths, soap, shampoo, and a towel to dry myself all tucked neatly into a little basket. Pausing for a moment outside the bathroom door I didn't hear any water running, or the sounds of someone on the other side so checking the sliding door and finding it open I went inside only to freeze in place when my eyes landed upon Minako's very bare back side. "Reiko," she said turning her head alone to look at me her eyes as wide as my own, and snapping out of whatever trance I had been put into I quickly turned around, shutting the door and leaning against it my cheeks as red as my fuku when transformed. "Oh Reiko, I'm so sorry," I heard Minako say from the other side of the now closed doorway.

"It took poor Artemis forever to clean off all of the residue from the fire extinguisher and I am not use to locking the door to the bathroom when at my apartment, are you ok, Reiko," she asked me and somehow I kept my voice steady enough to reply that I was as I heard her chuckle on the other side. "Did you at least enjoy the view," she asked me her voice teasing the statement once again making me turn a brilliant shade of red. "Mina-chan," I said in an exasperated tone before I stomped off down the hallway Minako's laughter following my every angry footstep away from were she was. As I walked into my room I heard my cell phone ring and with a sigh I answered only to here Usagi was on the other end of the line. "Rei-chan, what's wrong you sound troubled," Usagi said and I only rolled my eyes, I should have known she would pick up on something so small as my voice sounding different than it usually did.

I don't really know why I did it, but I told Usagi-chan the truth about what had just happened. "Oh my, really," Usagi said in a questioning manor. "Hai. I, I don't know what to do Usagi," I said. "Do you need me to come over," she asked and I couldn't help but smile, no mater what else Usagi, our princess had an amazing heart, always willing to help others at the drop of a hat. "Um, ok," I said. "I'm on my way now," Usagi said but I stopped her from hanging up by saying her name. "Hai," she said and I replied, "domo arigato," only to hear her chuckling on the other side of the line. "Your welcome," was her simple reply as we exchanged goodbyes and hung up our phones. With Usagi on her way I decided that I could use some time just to simply calm myself down, so I headed into the room with the sacred fire and setting down I closed my eyes in meditation until the soft patter of bare feet against the wooden floors drew my attention towards Minako who was looking a bit sheepish.

"Reiko," she said with a shy smile. "Mina-chan," I replied standing up knocking imaginary dust from my kimono. "I, I wanted to apologize, for earlier…" Minako said as I could only shake my head. "I should apologize as well, I should never have just stood there," I admitted finding a sudden interest in the floor and my feet. "Still, I shouldn't have made you feel even more embarrassed than you already were," Minako said stepping closer to me. "Gomen nasai Reiko," she said wrapping her arms around me and for a just a moment I stood their not reacting until at last I gave in and just allowed myself to sink into her embrace letting her know she was forgiven, but then I remembered that Usagi was on her way to help me with what had happened and here I was having already solved the situation with Minako myself.

"Reiko, what's wrong," Minako asked me and with a long drawn out breath I explained what had happened after I left her alone in the bathroom, and the conversation I had had with Usagi-chan. "Well she will be happy that we worked things out ourselves at least," Minako said to me causing me to laugh as I realized that she was completely correct. "We are quite the pair, ne Mina-chan," I said. "Hai, Reiko that we are," she said drawing closer to me causing my cheeks to turn an interesting shade of pink realizing why she was doing so, only for us to be interrupted by a knock on the door and thinking it was Usagi I drew away from Minako both of us giving each other a look before I headed towards the doorway. Opening the door my smile slid away when it was not Usagi but a young man with orange-yellow hair and matching eyes dressed in a formal black kimono.

"May I help you sir," I asked the young man who smiled in a somewhat disturbing way. "Hai, I am looking for Hino Rei-san, do you know were I may find her young miss," and I answered that I was Hino Rei as I heard Minako walk into the same room I was but standing in the doorframe leading into the entrance way a strange look in her eye that was directed at the young man speaking with me. "Ah well it is an honor to meet you Rei-san," "Um, yes you as well," I replied. "Could we speak privately for a moment," he asked me and I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Minako who silently nodded her head but was clearly giving me a look that said, be careful. "Very well, I can spare a few moments," I said stepping outside and towards a small grove of trees. "I know that this may sound strange Hino-san, but I must admit you very beautiful," the young man said and I thanked him for the complement but asked, "why did you wish to speak to me sir."

"Oh, I simply wished to learn what the dreams of a Shinto priestess hold," the young man said with a predatory smile as he snapped his fingers his kimono fading to be replaced by a very familiar attire. "One," he said as the red board with a strange eye symbol appeared behind me. "Two," he said before I could even think of using my hen shin, and I was bound to the board unable to move, "Three," he said at last the pink mirror with a blue bow appearing from my chest. "Let us see if he resides within your dreams," Tigers-Eye said coming towards me and sticking his head within my mirror causing me to scream out in pain. "So, Pegasus is not here. It is a shame for I can not allow you to live, least he find his way to you," Tigers-Eye said ready to destroy my mirror as two very familiar voice called out. "Stop right there," causing Tigers-Eye to turn his attention towards Usagi and Chibi-usa. "How dare you threaten the dreams of this priestess. We are the pretty guardians of love and justice, Sailor Moon," Usagi said, "and Sailor Chibi-Moon," Chibi-usa added. "And in the name of the moon we shall punish you," the two said as one. "You two again," Tigers-Eye said as a third figure dropped down beside them a burning fire behind her eyes. "They are not alone, I am the pretty guardian of love, Sailor Venus, and on behalf of Venus I shall punish you," Mina-chan, no Venus said her eyes cold, her voice calculating, at this moment this wasn't my Minako but the leader of the Sailor Senshi who was speaking to Tigers-Eye.

"We shall see. Come out my Remless, water trick artist Mizugeiko," Tigers-Eye said as a formally dressed Remless appeared upon a Japanese fan trying to spray Usagi, Chibi-usa and Minako with water that was not normal as it burnt the ground as it landed. "Take care pumpkins, Mizugeiko I leave this to you," Tigers-Eye said making his retreat. "Be careful of the water it is not normal," Venus warned as Moon and Chibi-Moon nodded in agreement. The three worked well together and when the Remless targeted Usagi and Chibi-usa once again Venus pushed the two out of the way shouting "Venus Love-Me Chain," to send the acidic like water away from her body. "You shall not harm anyone here again. Venus Wink Chain Sword," Minako yelled sending the orange energy embraced almost lovingly by red energy destroying the Mizugeiko's fan that the Remless had used as a shield.

"Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams," Chibi-usa said before saying the words "Twinkle Yell," causing her Crystal Carillion to ring out as the Pegasus appeared and the Kaleido-Moon Scope appeared within Usagi's hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," Usagi yelled out at the kaleidoscope of colors struck the Remless causing it to yell, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way that all the Remless did. "Reiko," "Rei," Minako, Usagi and Chibi-usa cried out rushing over to help me Minako easily reaching me first and wrapping her gloved arms around me. "Are you ok," she asked me as I nodded. "It looks like you guys solved everything yourself," Usagi said with a large smile causing myself and Minako to both blush while Chibi-usa giggled. "Hai, I guess we did," I said as I stood up Minako helping me to do so as I easily melted into her side knowing Mina-chan wouldn't let me fall.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 6. Never before has writing an act given me so much trouble. I know I did more revising, and rewriting for this act than any other I have ever written. No blood was shed but their were definitely plenty of sweat and tears in the making of this chapter; so I hope that you enjoy it despite the long wait involved in its making. Talk about feeling a sense of accomplishment (insert smiley face here)

So until next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	8. Chapter 8

**ACT 7**

"Grand Master Zirconia was very scary," Fish-Eye said to her two companions who both nodded. "We can not keep failing in the way that we have been," Tigers-Eye said slamming his fist into his open palm. "Yes, lets see who he chose for us as the target this time," Hawks-Eye said holding out the photo. "Oh my god, that is Aino Minako-chan," Fish-Eye said with large stars in his eyes seeming to sway like a fan girl on the spot. "I could never go after a talent such as hers," Fish-Eye said causing both Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye to role their eyes. "She is quite beautiful, despite her age" Hawks-Eye admitted with a gleam in his eyes. "Hai, and she is also a world famous idol," Tigers-Eye said with that smile of his. "I won't back down, not this time," Hawks-Eye said. "Very well then, may the best man win," the two said shaking hands as Fish-Eye chuckled.

"What is so funny," the two asked him. "Oh nothing really," Fish-Eye said as he walked away swaying his hips humming the latest Minako Aino song remembering all to well what he had read on her official website just that morning. It was indeed going to be interesting for both Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye when they tried to woo her favorite idol Aino Minako-chan, because after all if what was posted on her official website this morning was true neither Tigers-Eye or Hawks-Eye had the correct _chromosomes_ in order to do what they had planed, but Fish-Eye wasn't about to tell either one of them that little fact.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"So those two still refuse to give up," Usagi-chan every the question asker said to Minako who was setting by my side. "Hai, the arts professor seems nice enough, saying things like, you are my inspiration, and then there is the young motorcycle rider, he well seems to be a very loyal fan, at the least." "And a stalker at the worse," I said, causing Chibi-usa to giggle. "Reiko, your not jealous are you," Minako said looking to me causing my cheeks to turn a bright shade of pink as Ami-chan did her best to hide her laughter and Makoto simply smiled in my direction with an all to knowing look. "Iie," I said in reply finding a sudden interest in the table we were setting at. "Hm, really," Minako said giving me a smile and knowing I was busted I simply nodded my head as Minako laughed. "They both want you to give money to a charity right Minako-chan," Makoto asked making me smile glad that the attention was no longer on me.

"Hai, Mr. Feather represents his art college he is raising the money for scholarships and Mr. Stripe represents a children's charity. Honestly I would gladly give money to both organizations but my manager says I simply don't have the kind of money that both of them are asking for," Minako said as we all nodded sympathetically knowing how caring Minako could be. "I just wish you weren't meeting with the two of them privately," I said taking her hand into mine causing her to smile tenderly at me. "Oh Reiko," she said surprising me, and the other girls when she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Mina-chan," I said my cheeks turning red. "I put the announcement on my personal website this morning," she said and knowing what information she was talking about I couldn't help but to say, "really." "Hai," she said and everyone around us cheered for they also knew what information Minako spoke of. The world would now know about Minako's sexuality and more importantly our relationship.

"So when do you have to meet them Minako-chan," Ami was the one to ask once everyone had calmed down about Minako's exciting news. "I meet Feather-san at eleven, and Stripe-san at two." "Today," Makoto said as Minako nodded taking a sip of her soda. "So that is why you asked us to gather here so early," I asked as Minako nodded her head yet again as she had taken another sip of her soda before I had asked her and wasn't able to say anything. "I should be going," Mina-chan said standing up. "Be safe," I said as she turned and with a wink said, "always am," before flashing me her infamous V sign and walking up the stairs with a wink. "You're going to follow her aren't you Rei-chan," Makoto asked me. "Hai," was my simple reply. "We'll go with you," Ami-chan said causing me to smile as I nodded. "We are in so much trouble if she catches us," Usagi-chan said, "I know," was all I said as we all headed out of the Crown in search of Minako.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Because the weather was so nice today I had asked both Mr. Feather and Mr. Stripe to meet me in the park underneath the large clock statue. But as I rounded the corner that led into the section of the park I was looking for I froze in place to find Mr. Feather standing on one side of the structure looking at his watch as Mr. Stripe did the same thing on the other side. "Did I accidentally give them both the same time," I thought to myself as the two turned to see me both smiling largely. "Aino-san," Feather-san said at the same time that Stripe-san said "Minako-san," causing their gazes to meet and in that moment I was reminded of the old saying if looks could kill, because the way they were both looking at each other neither would be alive right now if the old saying was true. "What are you doing here," the two said pointing at each other and if I were a character from an anime I was sure that their would be a large sweat drop on the back of my head right about now.

"Please, Mr. Feather, Mr. Stripe. This is entirely my fault, I must have accidentally booked my appointments with you for the same time," I said trying to play the part of the mediator between these two men who seemed ready to strangle each other. "I understand Aino-san," Mr. Feathers said. "It is a mistake anyone could make Minako-san," Mr. Stripe added and I was glad to see that both of their postures were much less tense than they had been moments ago. "Good, so we might as well take advantage of this moment, I will gladly listen to both sides and will ask you both to please give the other the chance to present their case," I said with a smile glad to see that both nodded in agreement. "There is a bench right over here, how about we use it," I said. "As you wish Aino-san," "Very well Minako-san," first Mr. Feather then Mr. Stripe said as I set on one side of the bench and they the other though the two were as far apart from each other as the bench would allow, "well at least they aren't trading fists," was the only good thing I could take from this entire situation.

I listened as Mr. Feather talked about how he would use the money for underprivileged children to use in scholarships to use for the college he represented, and then listened to Mr. Stripe talked about the younger children's charity and how the money would go to orphanages, both stories making me wish that I did have the money to give both men the amount of money that they were asking for. "So who receives the money Aino-san," Mr. Feather asked me. "I am also interested in who you have chosen Minako-san," Mr. Stripe added as with a deep sigh I told the two gentlemen what I had decided. "Truthfully gentlemen both of your stories have touched me, I have what would amount to 10,000 US dollars. I know that my manager will not agree with me, but I have decided to split the money and give both of you what is accentually 5,000 US dollars each."

"You mean that you can't chose one of us over the other," Mr. Feather said as I nodded my head no. "Really," Mr. Strip added. "I am sorry gentlemen, but that is what I have chosen," I said with a deep sigh. "Well I guess neither of us truly won here," Feather-san said. "Indeed, shall we finish this then," Strip-san said causing me to feel rather suspicious of the two as I backed up just enough that I could maneuver if something were to go down. Mr. Feather snapped his fingers and I fell to the ground and as I heard the crack of a whip I looked up I recognized Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye standing before me one with a gleam in his eyes the other a predatory smile. "One," Tigers-Eye said and their was the red board. "Two," Hawks-Eye added and I found myself confined by the silver cuffs holding down my hands and legs. "Three," the two said as one and their was my pink dream mirror with a blue bow.

"So who looks in her mirror," Tigers-Eye said looking to Hawks-Eye. "I will of course," Hawks-Eye came back at his partner in crime that predatory gleam in his eye. "Why should you get to look, neither one of us won the bet after all," was Tigers-Eye's reply. "Fine, both of us look, sense we both lost the bet," Hawks-Eye said and after a few moments of silence Tigers-Eye nodded his head in agreement to their little deal while I simply scowled at the both of them. "Fire Soul," an enraged but familiar voice roared as the two neared me flames of red separating Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye from me and my dream mirror. "Stop right their," Rei, no I correct myself Mars said standing as true warrior of her planet would the other girls looking determined as well but not to use a obvious pun but their was a fire burning behind Reiko's amber like eyes. "How dare you target this talented idol," Usagi spoke. "We are the Sailor Guardians, and on behalf of the moon. We shall punish you," Reiko said as all the girls struck a pose.

"How is it that you always interfere with our plans," Hawks-Eye said. "Come forth my Remless. The acrobatic shocking seesaw, Gittanko," Tigers-Eye yelled out. "And you as well Bakkonko," Hawks-Eye said as two twin Remless one dressed in pink the other blue appeared announcing themselves to the other girls the two perfectly balancing upon a seesaw that was below them. "Bakkonko," one of the twins said jumping in the air as the other curled itself into a ball and when Bakkonko hit the seesaw she sent Gittanko flying towards the girls who just barely managed to get out of the way as the Remless hit the ground leaving large crater in the ground before vanishing in a cloud of smoke only to reappear upon the seesaw. "Gittanko," said flying into the air. "Don't let them attack again," Reiko said. "Right," Makoto said. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone," she yelled at the same time Mercury said, "Mercury Aqua Mirage," their attacks striking the two Remless.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang," Usagi yelled out launching the attack towards Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye who upon seeing their Remless knocked out of their attack pattern and Sailor Moon's attack headed towards them decided that discursion was the better part of valor and retreated setting me free from my bonds. "Now," Rei said to Usagi who nodded as she rushed towards me. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams," I heard Chibi-usa say just as Rei came to my side asking me if I was ok. "Twinkle Yell," Chibi-usa said her Crystal Carillion chiming three times before Usagi yelled, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," causing both Gittanko and Bakkonko to say, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way all Remless do. "You did good Reiko," I whispered to her as she held my head in her lap. "I'm just glad you are ok," she whispered back just as the other girls gathered around as Rei helped me to my feet everyone asking questions at once but with so many years experience with my fans I easily answered each one.

**{ N O T E }**

And so ends Act 7. Of all of the "inner" senshi dream mirror captures I was certain that Minako's would give me the most trouble. Yet once I knew the direction I was taking the story in, this act almost seemed to write itself. Well the fun continues next act, and I am not giving any clues so have fun guessing just what I am going to be up to the next time we meet (insert large toothy grin here.)

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	9. Chapter 9

**ACT 8 **

"Please Grand Master Zirconia, give us another chance I have a plan," Fish-Eye begged he and his two companions all driven to the ground by a burst of dark energy from their master. "A plan, Fish-Eye, fine then let me here it," Zirconia asked leaning upon her staff. "Look my master I have already began my plan," Fish-Eye said forming a fountain of water that caught a report from the local newspaper showing a truck wreck that had been blamed upon the Pegasus. "One of your Remless," Grand Master Zirconia asked looking at the image and it sounded as if she were even though just slightly impressed. "Yes, I hope to cause doubt within the minds of the Sailor Senshi when it comes to the Pegasus. With such a wedge driven between he and them, perhaps they will no longer believe it safe to use his powers against us," Fish-Eye said wringing his small feminine hands together in worry as Hawks-Eye and Tigers-Eye crossed their fingers.

"Hm, very well. This is your target Fish-Eye sense this is your plan, do not disappoint me," Grand Master Zirconia said as a picture flew into Fish-Eye's hands of a young man no older than twelve with blond hair and soft blue eyes causing Fish-Eye to sigh in relief. "He is kind of cute at least," he thought to himself not daring to voice this thought out loud. "Thank you Zirconia-sama, I will do my best," Fish-Eye said with a bow as she and the other two member of the Amazon Trio left the floor of the Dead Moon Circus.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

Classes had just let out when I heard Diana ask very quietly to Luna, "okaa-san, who is that boy down their," causing Luna to look outside the window just as Diana was as Artemis who had been just behind them went as well me following after to see a young boy around my age with long golden blond hair that framed his face and soft blue eyes kicking a soccer ball into the net. "Ah that is Robert, he is in the class next to ours. They say he is very popular with all the girls," Luna said as Diana giggled and I simply looked on curious. "I don't want you going anywhere near him Diana," Artemis said his cheeks an interesting shade of red. "Artemis," Luna said giving him a look. "Well, I mean, its just, oh never mind," Artemis said walking away no longer angry but embarrassed and Luna quickly followed after him to apologize with me and Diana closely following behind.

By the time we had made it outside to walk home Artemis was leaning against Artemis's shoulder the two quietly talking most likely about Diana as she simply watched the two with a smile and I tried my best to keep from giggling at how obvious my two friends were. "Chibiusa-chan," a voice asked causing us all to stop to see Robert standing their just a few feet off to our left. "That is what everyone else calls you right. It is very cute," he said as I turned pinker as Luna and Diana giggled and Artemis pretty much tried to glair poor Robert to death. "I was wondering would you like to go out with me," he asked. "I really like you and I hope you like me too. I have soccer practice right now. But I'll be done at four, can I want to hear your answer then," he said walking away. "Oh Small Lady what are you going to do," Diana asked me quietly. "I, I don't know," I admitted. "Well lets just all head home for now, and let her think," Artemis said causing me to sigh in relief as I quickly agreed.

**{ Super S }**

"And so," I said leaning against my book bag as I talked to Pegasus making sure that the door to my room was closed. "He wants to be a soccer player when her grows up. He really is handsome, and apparently he already has a fan club," I said as Pegasus simply listened though their seemed to be a sadness in his topaz like eyes. "I see," was his simple reply. "Oh, what should I do," I asked setting in my chair my elbows now leaning against my book bag that I had easily flipped on its side. Pegasus didn't answer but when I looked up at him he seemed to be thinking about something a deep look of, hurt in his eyes. "Hey, what do you think I should do," I asked feeling the same sadness within myself though I didn't completely understand why. "What," he said pausing for a long moment his eyes closing before he opened them to look at me again. "You have to decide that for yourself. For better or for worse, it is about you," he said turning his head to the side his voice sounding sad causing me to feel sad as well my eyes shimmering with tears but I remained silent not really knowing what else to say.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

I was setting in our special room at the Crown surrounded by all the other girls various newspapers giving the latest news spread across the table, the main one being about the Pegasus and how reporters believed that it was attacking local drivers across Tokyo causing them to crash their vehicles though luck would have it that so far no one had been hurt. "Does this mean that Pegasus is our enemy as well," Minako-chan asked. "I don't know, he has helped us so many times," Ami-chan ever the voice of reason said. "But what if he is simply trying to lure us into a false sense of security," Rei-chan asked. "You could be right," Ami-chan admitted as Mako-chan nodded her head in agreement pounding her fist into her open palm. I was about to speak when the door leading down the stairs opened and Chibi-usa came through. "I thought I might find you all here," she said with a large smile rushing down the stairs and pulling out a small pink chair next to my own on the table that we used that had extended using the magic of the room to include five other chairs one sky blue, one aquamarine, one a deep royal purple, one black and of course Chibi-usa's pink.

"What are you all doing she said," setting down at the table. "So I hear you have date," Mako-chan said causing Chibi-usa to give me a quick look. "Usagi-chan, why did you tell," she said turning pink. "Sorry," I said all of us forgetting about the newspapers on the table. "If you need any advise we will gladly help," Minako-chan said. "That is what us bigger sisters are for ne," Rei-chan added with a wink causing Chibi-usa to giggle though it was very softly. "But, I'm not sure if I'm going to go out with him yet," she said so quietly that we almost didn't hear her. "Why," Rei-chan asked sounding slightly surprised. "He's an alright kind of guy right," Minako-chan chimed in as well. "Well, yeah," Chibi-usa admitted though her voice was serious. "Then you have nothing to worry about," Mako-chan said with an encouraging smile.

"Or, Chibiusa-chan, do you not like that guy," Mako-chan said seeing the sadness in my daughter's eyes a question I was about to ask myself before she had beaten me to it. "I just met him today," Chibi-usa said. "I don't know if I like him or not," she said her hands on the table tears swimming behind her eyes. "There are things you can find out only if you go out with him," I softly said as Rei-chan nodded her head in agreement. "That's right," Minako-chan said taking Rei's hand into her own. "You might grow to like him more and more as time passes," she added giving my daughter an encouraging look. "Yeah," Chibi-usa said though it was in barely more than a whisper. "But, I think… Liking someone is," but here Mako-chan cut off Chibi-usa saying "You know, liking someone is not something that you think or worry about. It is more simple than that," she said turning her wedding band back and forth a few times as she looked at it.

"Its like feeling that you always want to be with that person," Mako-chan said as Chibi-usa went from looking glum to excited. "I know that feeling," she said. "I think you're right! You always want to be with them, and when you are with them, feeling that you want the time together to continue forever. That kin of feeling right," she asked looking at all of us and I think if we had been anime characters all of our jaws would have been on the ground. "Chibi-usa," I said. "It sounds like, you already have someone, like right next to you," Minako-chan said helping me out as I nodded my head in agreement causing her to blush a pretty shade of pink. "What, no… that's not true," Chibi-usa said though her face said otherwise as she looked at my plate a very familiar gleam in her eyes. "Oh, that looks so good Usagi-chan, can I please have some of it," she said causing me to giggle as I nodded but just as I was going to give her a piece her eye caught the papers we had all forgotten about, and she quickly snatched it into her hands.

"It's not true," she said with tears in her eyes. "This is a lie, she said looking at each of us. Pegasus would never hurt anyone, this had to be bogus," she said tears streaming down her eyes but the passion in her voice was unmistakable. "Chibiusa-chan," Ami-chan asked. "Do you know something about Pegasus after all," she asked Chibi-usa who stilled for a moment before her steady gaze met all of ours. "No, but, Pegasus always comes to our aid," she said making sure to look us each in the eye. These all have to be lies," she said the tears finally overcoming her as I took her into my arms mot caring that she was soaking my blouse with her tears. "Chibiusa-chan," Amy-chan said her voice sad as she placed a single hand on the top of Chibi-usa's head breathing out a sigh of relief when my future daughter did not shy away from the gesture and we all smiled knowing my daughter would easily forgive Ami-chan and everything would be ok.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Do you like pretty older women," I asked startling my target Robert causing him to turn from where he had been leaning upon the soccer goals posts to look at me causing me to smile when I watched his cheeks turn red when he saw the outfit I had chosen to wear that day. "Waiting for someone," I asked slowly walking towards him," glad to see that so far my tactics seemed to be working. "How about you," he asked not really answering my question but that was fine I was growing closer to him every step I took and so far he seemed almost entranced by my presence. "Me, I'm a little bored," I said closing my eyes for a moment before opening them a sparkle coming into them causing them to look like the surface of water. "I was hoping that someone would play with me," I said as Robert simply gulped causing me to smile once again as I continued to weave my web.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

I was walking back towards the school to meet Robert knowing already what I would tell him, but I had the strangest feeling that I was being followed. So listening to my instincts I quickly turned to find, "I know you are their come out," I said and moments later Usagi-mama came out from the light post where she had been trying to hide herself sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I, well I just wanted to make sure you would be ok," she admitted causing me to sigh as I shook my head. "Promise you won't let Robert see you, and to give us some privacy," I asked. "Cross my heart," Usagi-mama said as I nodded my head and the two of us walked away never hearing Mako-chan who was just around the corner whisper. "That was close." "We really shouldn't be following them," Ami-chan said. "We are all curious about what she is going to say and do about this boy, when it seems she already loves another," Rei was the one to admit. "True, come on we can't let them get to far ahead of us," Minako-chan said as the other three nodded neither myself or Usagi-mama even once being none the wiser to their presence.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"I really love soccer, watching as the players give their all working so hard to win the game," I said to the target Robert as we both leaned on some climbing bars by a chain link fence. "Yes, but don't you have somewhere else you need to be, I really am waiting on someone, and I am sure you have better things to do than hang around here," he said walking away from me causing me to scowl, I could no longer afford to waist any time so with a snap of my fingers I sent Robert to the ground as the dress I was wearing was replaced by my usual bubbly attire. "Who, who are you," Robert said trying to get back to his feet. "One," I said as Robert jumped in shock at the appearance of the red holding board. "Two," I said as he was confined by the stainless steel restraints. "Three," and their was his dream mirror ready for me to look within.

"So lets see just what your dream mirror holds Robert dear, shall we," I said stepping closer to him, looking within the mirror only to draw out moments later with a sigh. "A beautiful dream, but he is not within it, a shame that I have to kill you," I said to Robert who was now unconscious as throwing knife came into my hands. "Stop right their," two voices said causing me to smile as my eyes shined like the surface of water. "Finally," I thought to myself turning around doing my best to appear agitated and not happy that the Sailor Soldiers had finally showed themselves. "Trying to take the life of an innocent child we can not allow it. I am the pretty guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon," "And I am Sailor Chibi-Moon," first the blond and then the smaller pinket said both saying, "and in the name of the moon we shall punish you," sliding into a pose before taking more defensive stances.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Ah, the pumpkins make an appearance at last," Fish-Eye said to us twirling the knife in her hands somewhat carelessly but with a practiced ease that watery look in her eyes sending chills down mine and I could tell Chibi-usa's spines but I was proud to see she didn't let that fear show. "I really don't have time to play with you two today. Come forth my Remless. The merry-go-round, Mawashitarou," Fish Eye said with a snap of her fingers as her shadow extended and both myself and Chibi-usa paled for a moment when we saw what appeared to be a Pegasus appear in the shadow only to feel quite foolish moments later when it a purple Remless with green hair who was quite muscular was wearing a very convincing Pegasus costume. "So it was a fake," Chibi-usa said. "Do it now Chibi-Moon I whispered to her as she nodded. "Hai. Please Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," she said using the Crystal Carillion to call upon the Pegasus.

"I don't think so," Fish-Eye said, "now Mawashitarou," she said as the Remless nodded and various horses like those you would see on a marry-go-round appeared from the ground as the Remless stood on its tip toes and began to spin in a circle the colorful fake horses beginning to spin as well forming a dome of dark energy around us. Pegasus tried to help by getting into the barrier with us before it closed but he was to far away and not quick enough and was sent tumbling to the ground, "Pegasus," Chibi-usa yelled trying to reach him only for the barrier to shock her as well. "Their, now you are unable to use the Pegasus's power. I had a feeling that of all the Sailor Senshi you two would be the most hard to convince that Pegasus was evil and not good, still without him you two are not much of a threat," Fish-Eye said as more throwing knifes came to his or was it her hands.

"Look it is Pegasus," I heard Rei-chan yell from outside of the barrier just as Fish-Eye launched her first attack and I grabbed Chibi-usa under the arms hurling both of our bodies out of the way, though just in the nick of time as I saw that the skirt of my fuku had been cut. "Does this mean he really is our enemy," Ami-chan said from outside of the barrier. "That doesn't matter right now we have to help them," Minako-chan said as all the girls nodded each launching an attack at the barrier only for them to fail. "Ha, I thought so. You two are the most powerful of the senshi with your abilities to call upon the Pegasus and his power, to bad that your allies to not have the same faith," Fish-Eye said getting ready to attack us yet again though all of us where surprised when the Pegasus launched himself at the barrier running full speed only to be sent tumbling to the ground.

"Pegasus," Chibi-usa said kneeling near the edge of the barrier where the Pegasus lay upon the other side. "Fools," Fish-Eye said throwing more knifes and knowing I had to do something I found the Kaleido-Moon Scope in my hands. "Moon Twilight Flash," I yelled the words and sighed with relief when the attack worked reducing the knifes thrown at Chibi-usa into nothing more than dust. "Well, that was a surprise," Fish-Eye said looking to me. "What do we do," I heard Mako-chan ask. "We have to help them," Ami-chan said tears in her eyes. "All of you… Become Super Sailor Soldiers," the Pegasus said to my four friends. I will send you power, I beg of you please, synch up your hearts to my pulse." "What did you say," Mako-chan asked him. "Believe in me… Accept my power," he asked of the four. "But we have no guarantee that you are on our side," Rei-chan said. "That is right this could all be a trap," Ami-chan added.

The Pegasus did not answer but instead launched himself again and again at the barrier as Chibi-usa looked on helplessly crying for him to stop and saying that he would hurt himself as I kept Fish-Eye who now had a fencing sword in her hands as occupied with me and away from my daughter as I could. "Please," the Pegasus asked of my four friends turning towards them. "Trust me, those two are in danger. If we don't do anything," he said turning towards the shield and rushing it again only to be knocked back and barely getting back to his feet as Chibi-usa cried out again. "I'm sorry," he said to her as the two looked at each other such pain in both of their eyes. "I can't save you with just my power," he added, "Pegasus," Chibi-usa said tears in her eyes. "Please, everyone believe in my Pegasus," Chibi-usa yelled to Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako the four sharing a look before Minako-chan said.

"We will, we will trust in your power Pegasus," as my other three friends nodded in agreement. "Pegasus nodded his head and after some painful flaps from his wings took to the skies his horn glowing with a warm and calming golden light as the sky turned every color of the rainbow. Fish-Eye unable to look at the beauty of the light shielded his eyes before vanishing as he did into a circle of water freeing Robert as myself and Chibi-usa watched in amazement as all the girls where embellished with a soft golden light changing their fuku. Each of their fuku seemed richer in color, the broaches in the center of their bows now heart shaped, and a golden star was in the center of each of their chokers and I noticed that Ami's fuku now had shoulder pads just like all the other girls. "Now," Minako-chan said as all the girls nodded sending a beam of golden light towards one of the fake horses creating the barrier around us, and I recognized it as the same beam of light Minako-chan had used when she was Sailor V.

Rei-chan sent a torrent of fire that I recognized as her Akurou Taisan attack without so much as a word, as Ami-chan did the same and I recognized the attack that struck her fake horse target as Mercury Aqua Mist and Mako-chan never said a word either though I recognized her Supreme Thunder attack easily having seen it so many times each attack shattering one of the wooden horsed creating the barrier around us. "Now Sailor Moon," the girls said to me as I nodded and I could feel Pegasus sending me his power. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," I yelled out towards the Remless who had just stopped spinning but far to late as he yelled, "Stage Out," vanishing in the way all Remless do. "Pegasus," Chibi-usa said to him. "Thank you, for believing in me," he said vanishing in an array of golden sparkles.

**{ Super S } **

"I'm sorry but I just can't date you," we all listened as Chibi-usa spoke to Robert on the swings all of us far enough away to give the two privacy but near enough that we could still hear them. "I see," Robert said with a smile standing up. "I don't mean to brag, but this is the first time I have ever been turned down," he said as Chibi-usa looked up at him sadly. "No, don't be sad, you already have someone else don't you," he asked and we watched as Chibi-usa's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink as she looked at the ground before softly nodding. "He is a very lucky guy to have your heart, maybe I can find someone someday who will feel the same way for me," Robert said as Chibi-usa looked up to him with a smile. "Ja-ne, Chibiusa-chan," he said with a wave. "Ja-ne," she replied as he walked away and we walked up next to her. "You ok," I asked. "Just fine Usagi-mama," she said taking my hand with hers as we all headed for home.

**{ N O T E } **

Be honest my dear readers and reviewers how many of you forgot about the episode that this act of my story is based on, and remember lying is bad (insert a wink here.) You know I am having a lot of fun not giving clues away to what is going to happen next in my story so forgive me if I do the same now.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

I was recently re-watching the PGSM Special Act as I like to do every now and then when I made to me what seems to be a rather startling observation. You see during the Mamo-chan and Usako's wedding scene I noticed that they show a young woman during this scene and many that follow it. She has a striking resemblance to the actress that plays Usagi and was wearing white with pink roses upon various pieces of jewelry and accessories. You see this young girl once in the crowd when Usagi and Mamoru come out of the doors of the cathedral and everyone is throwing rice at them. You see her a second time standing with all of the girls and Luna when they are waving goodbye to Usagi and Mamoru before they drive away on his motorcycle; and a third time standing by Mako-chan right before Motoki catches the flowers and the girl congratulates her on catching them.

You see this girl for the fourth and final time as Usagi is on the motorcycle behind Mamoru and looks over at the girl who is driving in a very fancy limo with tented windows and smiles causing Usagi to look surprised but then happy as she smiles warmly back at this girl. After watching these scenes more than once I might add the observation I made is that this child is in fact Chibi-usa, who I believe was their to attend her own parents wedding. So I have to ask what do you think and how many of you agree with me on this little observation that I have recently made.


	10. Chapter 10

**ACT 9 **

I knew that what had happened when the Pegasus truly proved to us all his loyalty to our cause against the new enemy had taken its toll on us all. Each of the girls bracelet's had been changed they were still silver but the charms upon it were now golden in color and the jewel within the center of the heart shaped center had changed no longer being clear like a diamond. Ami's stone was now blue, Rei's red, Makoto's green and Minako's orange. All of the girls had confessed that they could feel the new power that the Pegasus had given them, but their where no words to call upon, as if something else was needed for this new power to be fully realized. But despite all of this I somehow managed to still talk everyone into a stress free day for all of us, one where we wouldn't have to think or worry about our new enemy down at the local beach.

**{ SuperS } **

"I have to admit this was a great idea Usagi-chan," Minako said laying to my left her hair up in a loose bun, a pair of overly large shades hiding her eyes as well as most of her face her two piece orange bikini with white stripes allowing her to soak up the rays of the sun. "It is nice, though I wish you would have worn something a little more… safe Mina-chan," Rei-chan said glaring daggers at someone who was gazing at Minako though I couldn't blame her seeing the look in the young man's eyes, even with Rei's skin tight one piece red swimsuit was most likely not helping things . "Oh no, he's coming over here and he isn't alone," Mako-chan said wearing a dark green two piece sports bathing suit looking at the same boy that Rei-chan had spotted though as she said he wasn't alone and had a group of his friends with him.

"Akai," I whispered looking over at a patch of sand near us at Nephrite who seeing the men heading towards us sighed but stood from were he had been laying to block the path of the man who had been eyeballing Minako-chan and his two three friends who were eyeballing the rest of us. "Sorry boys, but these ladies are spoken for," Akai said letting just a bit of his true nature as a Shitennou come through causing the men who had looked ready for a fight to quickly deflate their anger and step away with out incident though the leader of the group did say, "damn, fine man whatever you can have them," as they walked away. "Thank you Nephrite. I am sorry Mamoru talked you into doing all of this," I said with a warm smile as the last of the Shitennou simply nodded.

"I think it's rather sweet of you to do this for us Nephrite," Ami's voice said before Nephrite could reply to what I said causing him to turn towards her his eyes widening and a faint hint of red coming to his cheeks as he looked at Ami in her dark blue one piece suit the water seeming to glisten off of her skin after her swim, Chibi-usa by her side in a pink one piece a star and moon pattern round rubber tube securely around her middle. "Well um, yes Ami-chan but keeping creeps like those away from you… and the others of course is more than worth it," Nephrite said, all of us noticing the long pause he had made when speaking about protecting Ami-chan before adding us as well though none of us said anything as Ami-chan simply giggled as Chibi-usa with a large grin on her face came to set down beside me underneath the umbrella that we had set up with our large beach towel when we first arrived getting here before Nephrite had hence his reaction to Ami, who he had not seen because she had wanted to go for a swim as soon as we arrived.

But when I looked up again I could see that poor Ami-chan was in the same situation as Nephrite as she was staring at him, just as intensely as he was at her. With a quick glance at Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan I realized that they were all smiling and had noticed the same thing that I had, but none of them were doing anything simply setting their and I knew that none of them were going to do anything to help Ami-chan or Nephrite and simply set by, but I couldn't let the two suffer. "It is hot out here, don't you think," I said drawing everyone's attention to me. "There is a little stand nearby we can get some drinks their," Ami-chan said. "That's a good idea, come on Chibi-usa," I said standing as she nodded and did the same all of the girls following me to the little stand I had been talking about were we all got iced tea or water.

As we were walking back towards our spot on the beach a young man with yellowish orange hair accidentally ran into Ami-chan causing her to drop her iced tea to the ground none of us having seen the young man whose eyes were hidden by a thick pair of dark sunglasses though by the expression on his face it was clear that he was sorry for what had happened. "My deepest apologies ma'am," he said a charming smile coming to his lips though to me their was something deeper more predatory about that smile that unsettled me and I could tell it unsettled Ami-chan as well. "Please, ma'am allow me to make it up to you. I have a private beach not to far from here that I would gladly allow you to see," he said. "I'm sorry, but I can't," Ami-chan replied. "I could never go anywhere without my friends and I don't even know you sir," she said as the man sighed. "I understand, perhaps I can find another way to somehow make this up to you, until then," the young man said and with a wave he left.

"I don't like that guy," Nephrite said his fists clinching in anger as he watched the young man who had bumped into Ami-chan walk away. "It's ok," Ami said taking his hand into her own causing him to calm down. "He was a little strange but he was only trying to make up for what he had done," she added with a warm smile as Nephrite took a deep breath but nodded his head in agreement. "I know lets rent one of the boats, forget this even happened ok," Ami-chan said and Nephrite nodded his head in agreement as the two made their way hand in hand to go rent one of the boats the rest of us simply watching them go with smiles on our faces. "Aw," Minako-chan said as Rei-chan rolled her eyes but was still smiling. "Want to go for a walk on the beach Mina-chan," she asked causing Minako to turn towards her with a smile and nod as the two of them went in the other direction. "Kind of makes you wish Motoki-kun and Mamoru weren't busy today ne, Usagi," Mako-chan asked me as I nodded though I didn't really mind. "Come on lets go swimming," I said to Chibi-usa and Mako-chan the two quickly agreeing as we headed for the water leaving Ami-chan, Nephrite, Minako-chan and Rei-chan alone to their own devices.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

As I gently rowed the boat that myself and Ami had rented I couldn't help but to look at her gazing out over the still waters below us a peacefulness exuding from her very core, but in a way I could understand why; she is the sailor guardian of water so in a way she was in her element. The peaceful moment was ruined when we both noticed the fin of what we both thought was a shark heading for us before we saw that it was only a dolphin being ridden by the same young man who had bumped into Ami only about an hour ago. "Ah, funny running into you once again ma'am," he said. "You really must let me pay you back for what happened earlier," he said as I gritted my teeth in frustration, my fists clinching in anger as this complete stranger flirted shamelessly with Ami. "That is nice of you but really there is no need for that," Ami said with a small almost calculating smile as if she were trying to work out the pieces of a puzzle together in her head.

"So, just leave her alone already," I said speaking up drawing the young man's attention to me glaring just as much at me as I was at him. But as we tried to out stare each other for reason's I couldn't explain I felt myself being tipped backwards as if by an invisible hand into the water that seemed to weight me down not allowing me to swim back to the surface and as my vision began to go dark I was certain I saw the silhouette of a feminine figure moving towards me in the through the water around us.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"I don't understand, why did you save him, what is he your boyfriend or something," the young man who led me to a nearby cavern after I had saved Nephrite from whatever had dragged him under the water unable to resurface and was now laying here on the floor of this seaside cavern unconscious and not breathing as I used CPR to try to revive him. "He is, close to me," I admitted to the young man my cheeks turning pink admitting my feelings to this stranger. "But even if he were not, he is still one of my friends, and I would do everything in my power to save him," I said breathing into Nephrite's lungs one more time tears of happiness coming to my eyes when with a cough Nephrite opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Ami," he said looking up at him as I threw my arms around him tears falling freely from my eyes as I said how glad I was to see that he was ok.

"Friendship, love, ha I don't need either one," the mysterious man said with a flick of his fingers his swimming trunk replaced with a familiar attire. "One," he said as a red board appeared behind me and Nephrite. "Two," he said as I found myself no longer on the ground beside Nephrite but confined to the board. "Three," Tigers-Eye said that predatory smile playing across his lips as my dream mirror appeared. "Well Mizuno Ami-san, you indeed proved a challenge, but at last I shall see if he resided within your mirror," Tigers-Eye said stepping closer to me forgetting about Nephrite but just as he was about to reach forward to grab my dream mirror a gloved hand closed like an iron vise around his arm and he turned wide eyed not to see my boyfriend Akai but Nephrite in his full Shitennou glory.

"You will not touch so much as a hair on her head," Nephrite said as Tigers-Eye actually paled as he locked his orange-yellow eyes with the cold calculating blue of Nephrite's. "Who, who are you," he asked as Nephrite smiled. "Commander of North America, I am a Shitennou of my master Endymion. Nephrite," he said pulling his blade from his side as Tigers-Eye backed away from him his whip coming to his side. "And don't forget about us," familiar voices said from the entrance to the seaside cavern. "We are the pretty guardians of love and Justice," "Sailor Moon," "and I am Sailor Chibi-Moon." "And we are the Sailor Senshi," "Sailor Mars," "Sailor Jupiter," "Sailor Venus," "and in the name of the moon we shall punish you," all of the girls said as one. "Why, why must you always interfere," Tigers-Eye said his fear allowing him to escape from Nephrite's grasp as he came to my side trying to free me from the shackles holding me.

"You can take care of this my Remless. The screaming human pump, Ponko," he yelled as a very strange Remless wearing tight kimono with a large red and white ball appeared and Tigers-Eye made a hasty retreat freeing me from my bonds as the Remless swallowed the balls and asked, "Red or White, you must chose. Red or White," and I heard Chibi-usa say as Nephrite say as if it were a question. "White," only for the Remless to smile. "Wrong," as it predicted a red ball that it threw and which exploded but all of the girls got out of the way though just barely. "Red or White, you must chose. Come on now Red or White," it asked again and this time the answer came from Minako-chan. "We refuse to answer Remless. Chibi-usa now," she said looking at the smallest of us all who nodded. "You don't want to answer than I will destroy you with my Silver ball," the Remless said repeating its name again and again as a large ball started to form in its hands. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams," she said as the Crystal Carillion chimed and the Pegasus appeared blinding the Remless and breaking its spell. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," Usagi-chan said wasting no time one the Kaleido-Moon Scope was in her hands.

"Stage Out," Ponko screamed before vanishing in the way that all Remless did. "Are you alright ai," Nephrite asked me as all the other girls rushed over towards us his question causing me to turn a pretty shade of red because it was the first time he had called me "love" as a nickname. "Hai, I am fine," I said looking up into his eyes as he looked down into mine our lips meeting in a tender kiss as I heard in the background Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan say, "aw, how sweet," all at the same time as myself and Nephrite broke apart from our kiss, my cheeks as pink as Chibi-Moon's hair and Nephrite's as red as an apple all the girls congratulating us on finally taking a step they all knew until this moment we hadn't done in our relationship, our first kiss.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 9. I hope everyone enjoyed the Ami-chan and Nephrite goodness that was to be found within this act of my story. Any true fan of Sailor Moon should know exactly who is the next target of The Dead Moon Circus that I will be writing about so I won't even bother saying just whom it will be, but what is the PGSM twist I will spin for the next act I am working on; well that my friends is for you to figure out.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

Does anyone know which commander Kunzite was in the Sailor Moon Manga. I know that Jadeite was the commander of the Far East, Nephrite the commander of North America and Zoicite the commander of Europe. But I just can't find any information about what commander Kunzite was. If any one knows please tell me, as I want to use the information just as I did in this act with Nephrite when he scared poor Tigers-Eye pretty much senseless hee, hee, hee.

Anyway any and all help will be appreciated domo arigato!


	11. Chapter 11

**ACT 10 **

"Grand Master Zirconia was, was so mad at us wasn't she," Fish-Eye said wiping tears from his eyes as he held his sides still feeling the pain of the punishment they had received. "We barely made it out of their with our lives," Hawks-Eye added slightly limping. "I think our chances with our master are growing thinner," Tigers-Eye said with a deep sigh joining his two comrades at the bar pictures scattered across the top that had remained untouched sense Grand Master Zirconia had begun choosing their targets personally. "What are we going to do," Fish-Eye asked. "It is time for an act of desperation," Tigers-Eye said picking up the photos strung out across the bar table and shuffling them like cards before holding a neat stack in his hands. "Are you sure this is a wise idea Tigers-Eye," Hawks-Eye asked.

"No, I don't, but it may be the only thing that saves us from Grand Master Zirconia's wrath," he said walking away into the darkness accidentally dropping one of the photos he had been holding. "He, he dropped one," Fish-Eye said picking up the photo. "Kino Makoto," Hawks-Eye said reading the name at the bottom of the photo. "I, I'll take it to him," Fish-Eye said and Hawks-Eye nodded, knowing that his comrade was far more shaken by what had happened to them, than he himself was, Fish-Eye needed to get out of this tent for awhile and clear his mind; and Hawks-Eye was more that glad to give the most feminine member of the Amazon Trio the chance and remained silent as Fish-Eye vanished into the darkness of the tent as well.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Their was going to be a large dance open to the public in the spacious new auditorium of the local collage that both myself and Mamoru had graduated from where all the prophets raised were going to help make improvements to the Children's Ward of the Juban Hospital though how I had found out about it was very amusing to say the least. First had come the call from Mamoru how had called to ask me if I would go with him as his date, and I of course quickly agreed when I learned where all the money being raised was going, and of course because I would get to spend some quality time with Mamoru of course. Then only moment after my call with Mamoru had ended Ami-chan called me telling me what was going on and asking me if I was going to go, so having a bit of fun I had replied, "well it would be rather hard not to when I promised Mamoru I would be his date," with a laugh. "Usagi-chan," she had replied saying my name in way that I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me but in the end she was laughing as well.

Minako-chan was going to use her pop idol status for good by showing up to the dance and was going to bring Rei-chan with her on their first official public date, where both were ready to face the press even though Minako's fans had remained loyal to her after her announcement of her sexual preferences on her personal website and had even gained an entirely new fan base of those who where in same sex relationships who admired her and Rei's courage to come out to the public. Nephrite was taking Ami-chan, even if he himself admitted to her that he wasn't much of a dancer. Artemis and Luna were going to come as well and even though they said it was only to help the hospital get more money Chibi-usa and I agreed that the two were going to cherish a chance to have a date; and speaking of Chibi-usa even she was coming along and was bringing Diana-chan along with her just so the two could have fun whenever a high tempo song was played.

Mako-chan and Motoki were also going to go as well before Motoki learned that his boss wouldn't give him that day off. It took a lot of convincing on all of our parts but in the end myself, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Minako-chan were able to talk Mako-chan into coming with us each of us promising that we wouldn't let her spend the entire time alone even if we had to give up our own dance partners to do so.

**{ SuperS } **

The day of the dance came and we were all gathered outside the auditorium waiting for Rei-chan and Minako-chan to show up. Mamoru was sharply dressed in a black formal attire, that wasn't a tuxedo but more modern in design, and I was by his side complementing him in my pink one piece skirt that fell just past my knees and matching flats. Ami-chan was wearing a baby blue dress that fell to her feet, black heals and a white dress jacket while Akai was just as sharply dressed as Mamoru, while Mako-chan was wearing a very elegant green formal dress, but then we all saw the large crown of reporters surrounding two very familiar figures. Minako-chan was dressed to kill in a orange and black original designed for her, her hair simply kept straight while Rei-chan was in a red number that almost seemed like second skin that had matching gloves and some very high stiletto's to complete her head turning look.

The reporters were firing off questions one after the other but Minako-chan easily kept her cool answering each and every one and though she looked a bit nervous Rei-chan stood proudly by her side simply allowing Minako to speak for the both of them, together the two where quite formable and I smiled proudly seeing how well they were handling things. "I believe," I heard Minako-chan as she and Rei-chan stopped at the bottom of the steps leading up into the auditorium. "Ladies and gentlemen we have answered all of your questions, myself and Reiko are here to enjoy this dance and help raise money for a worthy cause, so I ask that you allow us to do just that," she said as I heard Ami-chan behind me doing her best to hide a giggle along with Chibi-usa and Luna though everyone else was smiling at Minako's cleverness.

"Forgive us Aino-san," one reporter a young woman said. "But may we still take photo's as long as we promise to leave you and Hino-san alone," another young reporter this one male added. "That should be fine," Minako-chan said as she walked passed us and we followed her inside of the auditorium were the dance was taking place, each of us wondering if we would return the next day to check out the fair like attractions scattered around the rest of the collage. "Care to dance," Mamoru asked me, "Mamoru," I said my cheeks a light shade of pink, taking the hand he had offered as the two of us went out on the dance floor. "Shall we join them Reiko," I heard Minako-chan ask. "Hai, Mina-chan," she replied the two stepping on the floor Rei allowing Minako to take the lead. I watched as Ami-chan whispered something to Nephrite only to see him nod in reply with a large smile on his face and I thought I knew what Ami had asked of him until he took a step back and I heard Ami-chan ask, "I know that Motoki-san couldn't be here today, so do you want to dance with me Mako-chan," she asked. "Is that ok," Mako-chan said with a look towards Nephrite who nodded. "Of course, go on now have fun," he said as Mako-chan nodded and she and Ami-chan joined everyone else on the dance floor as well.

"That was surprising," Minako-chan said as she and Rei-chan twirled near us. "Not really," both myself and Rei-chan said, "That is just how Ami-chan is," Rei-chan said as I nodded and Mamoru and Minako smiled at our antics. Mako-chan and Ami-chan had quite a crowd gathered to watch them, seeing as how Mako-chan was showing off a bit, by actually lifting Ami off the ground before setting her back down to a thunderous round of applause from those who had been watching the two. "That was wonderful miss, if you don't mind I would love to have the next dance," a young man with blond hair with an orange tent and orange like eyes asked of Mako-chan. "Well it would give me a chance to have a dance with you Ami," I heard Nephrite saying causing Ami to blush. "Go on," Mako-chan encouraged as Nephrite took her hand and the two went off leaving Mako-chan and the mystery man alone.

The two only shared the one dance that the mystery man asked for before they separated and a large group of ladies all wishing to dance with him as well. "You are very talented," Mako-chan said to him. "My thanks, you as well. Perhaps we can do this again some time," he said as Mako-chan laughed but said, "well I would but," "perhaps another time," he said as the ladies dragged him away. "Where you going to tell him you are married," I asked as me and Mamoru took a break from dancing. "Hai, though he did seem rather interested in us meeting again," she said with a smile. "Hai," I said extending a hand causing Mako-chan to laugh yet again but she took my invitation as we went out on the dance floor Mamoru shaking his head all the while, but myself and the other girls did have a promise to keep after all.

**{ SuperS } **

The first day of the festival had been so much fun that we went back the second time but this time it wasn't for the dance, and Motoki was able to come with us and Minako-chan made sure that she applied her best disguise skills for both herself and Rei-chan so that neither would have to deal with the press, even though all of the pictures and articles they had printed had been respectful towards the two. While the girls were looking at various carnival like games myself and Chibi-usa where watching from a distance a beauty pageant, waiting for Mamoru to return with something to snack on, that was won by contestant number 13, a beautiful young woman with soft blue hair and matching eyes named Nanami Uokawa-san that we were all surprised to see was approached by the same mystery man from the day before who looked shocked to see her. We all watched as the two quietly whispered to one another before the young woman seemed to hand a photo to the young man who paled when looking at the photo. "Be careful," we heard her say to the young man who nodded and walked away.

"I wonder what that was about," Chibi-usa asked me looking up at me. "I'm not sure but I've got a bad feeling about this lets follow him," I said and Chibi-usa nodded her head in agreement as we stalked after the mystery man that had danced with Mako-chan yesterday. We followed him as he walked towards Mako-chan and Motoki who where setting at a park bench holding hands and whispering to each other. "It is good to see you again miss," he said to Mako-chan as Motoki glared at him. "Oh, hello sir, um this is my husband," she said pointing to Motoki. "Husband," the man said drawing back. "Sorry to have to let you down like this," Mako-chan said as the man nodded and seemed to be walking away before the young woman we had seen talking to him appeared. "What in the world are you doing," she said snapping her fingers as her apparel was replaced with a familiar bubble suit and I quickly got out my cell phone to contact the other girls.

**{ SuperS } **

"Stay away from her," Motoki said only for Fish-Eye to look at him and with a snap of her fingers send him flailing to the ground. "One," she said as the red board appeared behind me. "Two," she added and I was restrained to the board unable to move. "Three," she said at last as my dream mirror appeared. "Well what are you waiting for, finish the job," Fish-Eye said to the mystery man who with a sigh produced a whip from seemingly no where and with a crack from it his cloths faded into a more familiar attire. "So let us see if he resides in your mirror shall we," Tigers-Eye said stepping forward and causing me to scream as he looked in my mirror and Motoki tried to stand only to find a clump of weeds holding his ankle to the ground as he desperately tried to free himself to help me.

"She does not have it," Tigers-Eye said drawing away from my mirror. "Then get rid of her," Fish-Eye said as two familiar voices cried out. "Stop right there." "We are the pretty guardians of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon," "and I am Sailor Chibi-Moon." "And in the name of the moon. We shall punish you," the two said as one. "You two again. Honestly I tire of this. She didn't have the Pegasus, Fish-Eye I'm going back, they are yours to deal with if you wish," he said making a quick departure through a ring of fire. "Fine be that way. This wasn't even my job to do," Fish-Eye said with a pout. "Come forth my Remless. Card master of sorrow. Shufflefuluo," she cried out as a strange Remless with the face one would find on perhaps one of the kings in a deck of cards but a body that looked like the ace of spades made its appearance.

"They are yours to play with Shufflefuluo I am leaving," Fish-Eye said vanishing in a ring of water freeing me of my bonds as the other girls showed up to take me to the side asking me if I was ok as the Remless attacked Usagi and Chibi-usa and with a nod I could feel the power of my new transformation but not the words as I became Sailor Jupiter and the girls each nodded knowing this was a mater of not only honor but a bit of revenge as well. Without words I sent my supreme thunder attack much more powerful than it normally would be towards the Remless striking it and sending it to its knees. "Now Chibi-Moon," Usagi said as the young girl nodded. "Pegasus! Protect everyone's dreams" she said bringing forth the Crystal Carillion. "Twinkle Yell," she said as it chimed three times calling forth the Pegasus as the Kaleido-Moon Scope came into Usagi's hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," Usagi said as the Remless yelled, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way all Remless do.

"Are you ok Motoki," I asked helping him to his feet. "Hai, and I am glad you are as well," he said drawing me into a kiss that I gladly excepted as Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ami, Rei, and Minako all looked on none of them saying a word and simply allowing us to have our moment. "A job well done all of you," Mamoru said with Artemis Luna and Diana by his sides all three smiling. "What happened," Usagi asked as Chibi-usa nodded her head in agreement wondering as Mamoru rubbed the back of his head as if embarrassed. "We couldn't escape the crowds," he said. "Are you ok," he said to both Usagi and Chibi-usa who nodded. "Lets go before a crowd spots us," Minako-chan said as everyone else nodded and we quickly left never noticing two figures standing in the trees.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

"Our enemies are targeting all of us, even if they don't recognize who we may be," Michiru said to me as I looked down at her. "We will have to keep a closer eye on Usagi-hime just in case," I said as the two of us made our own way home proud of how powerful both our hime and her guardians had become. It was nice not having to be needed even though we would always be prepared, was the thought I had as Michiru slipped her hand into mine as we let our hen shin's fade and simply decided to walk back to my little yellow sports convertible to drive home.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 10. I hope you enjoyed the Makoto and Motoki goodness to be found in this act, and I hope you where all pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the "outer" senshi as well as why you haven't seen much of either of them lately. I am having far to much fun letting everyone guess just what exactly I am up to, but I am sure that all of you true fans out their as well as those with access to an episode guide can already guess what I will be up to the next time we meet.

So until next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	12. Chapter 12

** ACT 11 **

"So, let me see if I understand this correctly," Grand Master Zirconia said to the Amazon Trio who were all on the floor of the grand tent cowering in fear at the anger in their masters tone. "You decide to take it into your own hands to go after targets, not picked by myself, and fail to find him! But, I must admit I am impressed, even though it is slightly that you took the some initiative … Know this though if you ever do something without my orders ever again," and here Grand Master Zirconia paused as she flung a picture towards the Amazon Trio. "This is your next target," and Fish-Eye didn't look interested until he looked at the photo his eyes widening as a faint pink blush came to his feminine cheeks. "Oh, I will take this one, my master," he said as Tiger-Eye and Hawks-Eye took a glance only to blanch backwards when they realized it was of a man. "Very well, be gone," Grand Master Zirconia said to the three who after bowing left through their rings of fire, water and feathers.

"Damn those three fools," Grand Master Zirconia said setting down in an old fashioned chair that looked like something out of the middle ages in style that faced a large but very dark mirror. "Time after time the Trio has failed, but what else can I do. They still sleep, and I can not leave the tent nor the mirror with our queen still…" but here Grand Master Zirconia paused as the giggling laughter of four young girls filled the air, causing Zirconia to look up with a dark and sinister smile to see four shadows above him playing with a gelatinous orb that they where tossing between them, none of the four distinguishable from the other because of the darkness of the tent. "Ah, you are awake at last," Zirconia said as the gelatinous orb was thrown towards the ground by one of the shadows above him, only to be stopped moments before it hit the ground as Zirconia simply held out her hand revealing what appeared to be a living model of a cell, hovering in the air before her.

"I agree with your decision, but desperation is a powerful motivator; let us see how the Amazon Trio reacts to a threat from our queen," Zirconia said as the laughter of the four young girls once again filled the air, as Zirconia set with the gelatinous orb, that resembled a large living model of a cell in her lap as the shadow of a figure began to appear on the other side of the mirror setting before her.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

Two figures stood in a fine mist facing the massive gates of time, a fine mist extending around them as far as one could see. The first was the ghost like figure of the guardian of time herself, Sailor Pluto leaning against her key like staff, the other figure had no form to speak of and almost blinded in with the mist around them but was darker and had a male form that's arms were wrapped around Sailor Pluto in a loving manor. "It seems you are not as alone as you once were, ne Pluto," a soft, warm, caring and gentle voice caused her to turn the mist like form turning with her as if the two were one. "Queen Serenity-sama," Pluto said bowing to one knee as the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, walked towards her, looking so much like her daughter but older, wiser and in many ways one that had seen things only one of her age would know even if she was nothing more that a spirit of time that had long ago passed.

"Your majesty, this is an honor," Kunzite who now seemed to have as much as a form as Pluto said bowing to show his own respects to the ruler of the Moon Kingdom. "Kunzite-san, greatest of the Shitennou; even before me you show your loyalty to your prince, Endymion. I respect that; please both of you rise," she said as the two did as asked. "My daughter and her prince, you know the dangers that face them, and because of this you must both return or I fear that both my daughter and the Prince shall lose their lives." "Will we be able to tell them of she who was sealed within the mirror," Kunzite asked as the queen, and Pluto both shook their heads, "Sadly no," the Queen said as Pluto added, "it would divert the flow of that time line far to much if they learned to early what they face." "Indeed, but I am not the one who shall restore your lives, Uranus and Neptune hold the power of their crystal transformations, and I allowed Saturn to sleep for awhile longer…"

"Yet to give you two physical form; the awakening of the guardian of death and rebirth can no longer be detained,' the queen said as Pluto and Kunzite felt a calm, warm energy as a soft but haunting melody that only they could here filled the air. Kunzite looked on in amazement as he once again, had flesh, and blood and he smiled softly to see that Pluto was the same, her fuku changed as their was a golden star in the center of the choker around her neck her round broach in the center of her bow replaced by a heart shaped one the black of her skirt and bow seeming to gain a darker more vibrant shade despite already being black. "From an infant to six years in age; poor Uranus and Neptune are in for quite a shock when they awake tomorrow.

Go now, you will arrive in the past timeline when the life of either my daughter or the Prince are in danger, even I do not know which shall occur first only that they are both in danger. I wish I could let you both keep the knowledge of she who was sealed within the mirror, but sadly such a consequence to the stream of time can never be allowed. Go now, the gates of time will remain safe enough in my hands," the Queen said and Pluto and Kunzite remembered no more as the slowly drifted into a sleep that Queen Serenity placed the two of them into as the gates of time opened taking the two of them within the Queen safely guiding them with her will to arrive within the period of time where she felt that the life of her daughter Princess Serenity and her Prince Endymion were in the greatest peril. "Neherenia," the queen said softly as a lone crystalline tear fell from her eye as she became lost in her ancient memories.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"When you called saying that we had a situation Haruka, this wasn't what I was thinking of," I said with a smile as I looked over for a moment at the now six year old Hotaru-chan, setting in her dark royal purple chair, who was playing with Chibi-usa; even though Hotaru-chan remembered nothing of her time before she was turned into an infant the bonds of love and friendship that she shared with Chibi-usa somehow still came through and the two were as close as they ever had been. "It was quite a shock to us as well hime," Haruka said from own chair, Michiru nodding her head in agreement as she looked around the secret room that we had here within Crown Karaoke. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan were in their own chairs as well talking about what had happened but making sure to keep quite enough that Hotaru-chan who Chibi-usa was keeping occupied with children's games didn't realize that was they where talking about was her.

"So what do you think Usagi-hime," Michiru asked me and with a sadness behind my eyes I replied. "There can be no doubt, the Ginzuishou is telling me that Sailor Saturn will be awakened once again," as I felt a pulse from within me resonating with the truth of my statement. "Can our new enemy truly be that dangerous," Haruka-san asked no one in particular. "We will be more careful from now on regardless," Minako-chan said with such seriousness that I knew that Venus was shining through her own personality with her leadership of the senshi, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mako-chan nodding their own heads in agreement as Haruka and Michiru resolved themselves as well. "Hime," Haruka said. "Myself and Michiru have noticed that our enemy have targeted each of us, even if they may not realize that they are doing so. "We will be keeping a closer eye on both yourself and the prince from now on," Michiru added as I nodded my head simply saying, "I understand," placing hand over their joined ones a warm, gentle smile playing across my lips.

"Hotaru-chan its time for us to go," Michiru said as she and Haruka stood. "Ah, Michiru-mama do we have to," Hotaru-chan said with the cutest little pout I had ever seen. "Sorry firefly but we must," Haruka said as Hotaru-chan nodded, "ok, Haruka-papa. See you later Chibiusa-chan," she said with a large smile towards my future daughter who returned the gesture and also gave Hotaru a hug while replying, "see you soon Hotaru-chan," as the two separated and Michiru picked up Hotaru-chan into her arms as the three left up the stairs. "You ok Chibi-usa," I asked her placing my hands on her shoulders. "Hai, its just… I'm so happy to have Hotaru-chan back even if it is like this," she said her eyes watering with tears as tears came to my eyes as well. "Hai," was my simple reply as I took Chibi-usa who was now crying in happiness into my arms the other girls simply leaving us alone as tears fell from my own eyes as well.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

I was standing by the meet and greet area of Crown Karaoke talking with Motoki and Nephrite while the girls where downstairs discussing Hotaru when, "Mamoru-sama," Michiru's voice interrupted us and I turned to see her holding Hotaru in her arms. "Mamoru," Haruka added with a smile walking right behind her. "The meeting is over already," I asked the two. "Hai, prince it is," Hotaru said causing everyone to smile as Nephrite chuckled unable to stop himself the six year old was far to cute. "See you later Mamoru," Haruka said trying to keep from laughing herself Michiru in about the same condition as they and Hotaru left the Crown. "Do you think we should go down their," Motoki asked but just before I was going to reply that we should leave the girls alone and allow them to come up when they were ready the doors to the Crown opened and a young woman entered.

She had light blue hair held up by two sticks in a messy bun, her eyes hidden by a pair of dark but small sunglasses wearing a white sundress with a yellow sunflower design print on it, white flip-flops on her feet. "Hello," she said with a pearly white smile. "Hello ma'am welcome to Crown Karaoke how may I help you," Motoki said. "Hai," she said pausing for a moment when she looked at me her cheeks turning a light shade of pink before locking on Motoki's turtle a sad smile coming to her face. "Looking at the world through a plate of glass, I wonder what that is like," she said asking a question to no one yet all of us at the same time reaching for the case Motoki's turtle was in only to draw away quickly with a hiss and I saw a drop of red coming from her thumb that she had cut on the metal frame holding the glass of the cage.

"Are you alright," I said taking her hand in my own to inspect the wound causing her to draw in a deep breath as she looked up at me with deep blue eyes from behind her glasses that seemed to hold the vastness of the oceans behind them. "Hai," she said shyly. 'Oh you poor dear," Usagi said from behind me handing me one of her handkerchiefs to me to wrap around the wound. "Domo, Domo Arigato," the young woman said to both Usagi and I who replied at the same time, "no problem." "I, have to, I have to go, thank you both so much," she said tears falling from her eyes as she left the Crown to quickly for us to follow. "I hope she will be ok," Usagi said to me and I nodded in agreement feeling the same way, hoping that the shy young woman would be ok, the wound had not been deep but could still get infected if not treated properly.

**{ SuperS } **

I was walking to the park where I would meet Usagi and Chibi-usa so that the three of us could go out and have some Ice cream while Luna with some help from Artemis was watching Chibi-usa's younger self for us sense the toddler seemed to love the two anyway and never gave them any trouble. "Hello again," a shy but familiar voice said as I entered the park to see the same young woman from before though she looked… resolved as if ready to face something that I could never understand. "I, wanted to thank you for earlier," she said taking my hands in her own causing me to blush as she tried to kiss me only for me to turn my head. "Sorry, it's that other girl isn't it, is she your girlfriend," the young woman asked me dropping my hands as she turned away her cheeks as red as mine felt. "My wife actually," I said as the young woman laughed though I could tell it was forced.

"Wife hey. Can you tell me, what is it about her that made you fall in love with her," the young woman asked me. "She is so full of wonderful dreams," I said in all honesty thinking of all the dreams that she held within herself, and how in a way she was the dream that deserved protecting not only for myself but others like the other girls as well. "Dreams, why is it always dreams," Fish-Eye said, tears falling from his, or was it her eyes as with a snap of her fingers cloths where replaced with a familiar looking bubble like uniform. "One," Fish-Eye said as the red board appeared behind me. "Two," Fish-Eye added and I was confined by the restraints. "Three," and I watched as my dream mirror came from my chest as Fish-Eye slowly walked towards me. "I'm sorry," Fish-Eye said before a very familiar blade was held under Fish-Eye's neck a familiar key shaped staff doing the same each from an angle as I heard Usagi say, "Kunzite," while Chibi-usa said, "Plu," before snapping out of it and yelling out, "stop right there as Fish-Eye retreated away from me.

"Who, who are you," Fish-Eye said with fear, looking at both Pluto and Kunzite. "I am the pretty guardian of time and revelation. Sailor Pluto." "I am Kunzite, Shitennou of my master Endymion and Commander of Middle East," he said. "I, I see," Fish Eye said. "Ah even the Sailor Pumpkins are here at the end of all things." "The end of all things," Usagi asked and even Pluto and Kunzite seemed surprised by Fish-Eye's statement. "Sayonara, Sailor Moon," she said as the portal of water appeared below her feet as she slowly sank into it freeing me from my bonds as Kunzite caught me before I could fall to the ground. "Mamoru," "Mamo-chan," Usagi and Chibi-usa said rushing over towards me to make sure I was ok and once they where sure that I was. "Plu," "Small Lady," the two said as they embraced. "But how," I asked Kunzite who replied, "that is a long story my master," as he and Setsuna took turns telling us what had happened.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Rain fell from the heavens as I set on a bench not having the nerve to return to the tent, knowing what faced me their if I did. "Now what will you do Fish-Eye," I said speaking to myself before… "Oh, its you again," a soft but familiar voice said as I turned to see the young woman who was Mamoru's wife leaning over me with an umbrella in one hand and a bag full of shopping items in the other. "You shouldn't be out in this rain, come on I know a place where you can dry off," offering me her hand that for reasons even unknown to myself I took her offer of kindness neither of us noticing a blood red eye suspended by wings with a fire above it flying off overhead going back towards the tent in the center of town.

**To be continued . . . **

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 11. Now before you say anything I will remind you all that the anime episode this act is based on does the exact same thing that I did and leaves you hanging with a dreaded to be continued, so don't blame me, I took my cue from the masters aka makers of the anime on this one.

In case you were wondering Mamoru was so distracted by Kunzite and Setsuna returning, and who can honesty blame him seeing as how both Usagi and Chibi-usa where in the same boat as him, that he didn't tell Usagi about the young woman being Fish-Eye and as for what happens when Usagi takes Fish-Eye wherever it is she is taking him well that remains to be seen, as my lips are sealed.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	13. Chapter 13

**ACT 12 **

"Mamoru I'm home," I called out as I opened the door to the house never noticing the blue haired, blue eyed young woman behind me tensing for a moment before Luna entered the room holding the younger and sleeping Chibi-usa in her arms. "Mamoru isn't home Usagi-chan, he is…" and here Luna paused seeing the young woman with me before concluding, "visiting with Akai and Hirose," making my eyebrow raise in confusion before I realized that Hirose must be the name Kunzite had come up with for when he was not in his Shitennou form. "Oh, well that's alright. Luna this is," and here I paused realizing I didn't know the young woman's name. "Mizuko," the young woman provided. "She was out in this rain storm as you can see and I'm going to help her get dry before she catches a cold," I said taking her hand into my own and leading her up the stairs.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

The young woman married to Chiba Mamoru who I had learned was named Usagi had let me use her shower and even given me some of her old cloths to wear while she placed my wet cloths into a bag for me, my pride not allowing her amazing generosity and kindness towards me to let her wash the cloths for me. "Are you ok," Usagi asked me drawing me out of my thoughts as I had been staring at a picture of the two of them when they were younger. It was taken in the park she was wearing a light baby blue sundress, the same one I had on now, and he was wearing a shirt that matched it and tan trousers and I turned to find her setting a tea cup before me. "I'm fine, thank you," I said amazed at how kind and understanding Usagi was even to someone who was a complete stranger to her, especially now as I took the tea she offered letting out a long drawn out sigh to see that it was ginseng.

"Don't worry about the dress, but if you must feel free to bring it back when you want to," Usagi told me as I nodded as she squeezed my arm in comfort and it took everything I had not to begin crying at the kind gesture. "Thank you for helping me, even now at the end of things," I said not even thinking about what I was saying. "The end of things," Usagi said and my eyes widened remembering how Sailor Moon had said the same thing earlier that day in the exact same way. "She is Sailor Moon," I thought to myself looking at Usagi in a completely new light. "Is it her amazing heart that makes her so strong," I thought to myself standing. "Usagi-san is it ok if I use your bathroom, then I shall be leaving I don't wish to impose on you anymore," I asked. "It's just down the hallway before you get to the stairs that lead up to the attic, don't go up their though it is my cousin Chibi-usa's room," Usagi told me and I nodded making my way to the bathroom while I wondered what I would do with the information I had learned.

As I was walking towards the bathroom I saw a young girl who looked so much like Usagi that I could only guess that she was Chibi-usa who didn't notice me as I watched her climb the stairs leading into what must be her attic room, something I was ready to ignore until I heard her talking to someone. Sneaking up the staircase my eyes widened to see that the girl I was sure was Chibi-usa was talking with the Pegasus, and as close as the two were their could be no doubt in my mind. "She is the one who holds the Pegasus within her beautiful dreams," I thought to myself ducking down so neither she or the Pegasus could here me. "With the power of the golden crystal you can be human," Grand Master Zirconia's had told us after we had met or at least heard from our Queen Neherenia who had threatened us all with death if we returned to the tent empty handed. Yet I still had doubt in my mind of how truthful Zirconia was being with us, I needed answers.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

I stood next to Tigers-Eye our master Zirconia standing high above us as usual as we waited on Fish-Eye who was the one to request this meeting, and he did not leave us waiting long as he stepped into the room. "Grand Master Zirconia," Fish-Eye said with a deep bow. "Is what you told us true, can the golden crystal truly give us human bodies, a chance to, as they do, dream?" And both myself and Tigers-Eye turned towards Zirconia who only smiled. "Such a strange question you ask, Fish-Eye. Do you know who holds Pegasus, is that why you ask," our master said as at last Fish-Eye came out of her bow her eyes different somehow. "Please, why will you not answer me," Fish-Eye said as the gelatinous orb that held all of our lives appeared in our masters hands. "Fool," she said squeezing it just enough her focus only on Fish-Eye who dropped to the ground holding his chest as myself and Tigers-Eye begged him to stop.

"Fish-Eye, you hold no leverage over me. I already know who holds the Pegasus. "You see Zircon here followed you when you left the tent," Zirconia said as the eye on her staff projected an image of Fish-Eye being comforted by a young woman. "No, your wrong. She has nothing to do with this," Fish-Eye said still on the floor and holding her chest though our master was no longer squeezing the orb that held our life. "Hawks-Eye this girl is your target, take the orb with you. It can grant you one wish, so chose how to use it wisely." "I understand," I said taking the orb as it floated into my hands. "Please, Hawks-Eye she isn't the one we are looking for," Fish-Eye said her speech broken. "Forgive me Fish-Eye, I do this for all of us," I said leaving the circus tent using my swirl of feathers…

"Tigers-Eye escort Fish-Eye to his room, he is not to leave this tent until Hawks-Eye returns," Grand Master Zirconia said to me. "Yes, of course," I said with a bow as I went to help her she shrugged me off saying, "I can stand by myself Tigers-Eye," he said as he stood but then he pushed me away as he jumped into a portal of water and I knew he was going after Hawks-Eye or perhaps may even be protecting the young woman from the image. "Fish-Eye you fool," I said quickly leaving the room as well through a my own ring of fire…

"The Amazon Trio has outlived their usefulness," Grand Master Zirconia said looking up into the rafter as four feminine shadows as girlish laughter filled the air. "Take care of them however you see fit, they are in your hands now girls," Zirconia said to the four girls as one of them dropped an round orb that was in their hands and as it gently floated to the ground, one could clearly see that the orb was blue. The blue orb gently landed on the floor of the tent and rolled into an old party had that you would see on a clown or perhaps young children at a birthday party and once inside the party hat glowed with a dark blue energy for a moment before vanishing from the circus tent as the childlike laughter of the four feminine figures hidden by the shadows filled the air once again.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Luna, I'm going over to see how Mamoru, Nephrite and Kunzite are doing," I said slipping my shoes on as I stood next to the door. "They most likely just lost track of time Usagi-chan," Luna told me and with a small chuckle I nodded my head in agreement with what her statement. "Still, I should let them all know just how late it is getting," I said as Luna with a smile told me to be careful, causing me to role my eyes, because the Shitennou only lived right next door after all. "Go on, I'll keep an eye on Chibi-usa, both of them," Luna said with a wink and I couldn't stop the smile that came to my lips at her joke. "I'll be back soon," I said stepping out the door closing it behind me only to look in confusion when I turned back around at the young man standing at the end of the pathway not going past the entrance made in the small brick wall around my home.

He was dressed formally in a deep purple suit and slacks a lighter purple button up shirt underneath black polished shoes and a pair of small rectangular glasses covered his purple-pink eyes his hair the same color combed back and slick. "Tsukino Usagi-san," he said in a questioning manor. "Hai, I am Tsukino Usagi," I replied as he smiled sadly. "It is an honor to meet you Tsukino-san. I was debating with myself wondering if I should bother you this late in the evening." "So are you a salesman, or represent some kind of organization," I asked causing the young man to chuckle. "Hai, you could say something like that," he said that same sad smile coming to his face. "Is something wrong," I asked stepping up to him as he looked to me his eyes filled with so many emotions it was hard to tell what he was thinking. "Iie. It is just, I can see why he wanted to protect you, you have an amazing soul Tsukino-san," he said as his cloths faded to be replaced by the familiar attire and hairstyle of Hawks-Eye.

"Forgive me," he said and by his tone I could tell he was being truthful. "One," he said as the red board appeared behind me. "Two," he added pain in his voice as I was restrained. "Three," he barely whispered as the pink mirror with the blue bow appeared from my chest. "Hawks-Eye don't do this," I was surprised to here Fish-Eye say as she appeared from her circle of water only to be restrained by Tigers-Eye seconds later who appeared through his circle of flames. "Usagi-san is not the holder of the Pegasus," Fish-Eye said struggling to be free. She, she is Sailor Moon," Fish-Eye said causing mine, Tigers-Eye and Hawks-Eye's own eyes to widen in surprise. "She is Sailor Moon," Hawks-Eye said looking at me. "Then I must see what wonders her dreams hold even if you are correct Fish-Eye," he said stepping towards me before a black beam of energy struck his hand that had been reaching out towards me.

Turning we all saw what was seriously one very evil looking clown that chuckled at us with its slit cat like eyes making a shudder run throughout my entire body. "Who are you," Hawks-Eye said holding the hand that had been struck as Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye came to his side. "Ah forgive me how rude," the clown said in a high toned voice. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Mister Magic Pierrot." He said doing full summersaults until he landed between myself and Hawks-Eye knocking the man to the ground, and Tigers-Eye to release Fish-Eye. "Let us see what lies in here shall we," he said but as he grabbed onto my dream mirror and sticking his head within causing me to scream in pain before withdrawing with a deep sigh. "You are not the holder of Pegasus, to bad," he said producing a black line of energy just like he had used against Hawks-Eye, and I knew he was going to use it to shatter my mirror.

"World Shaking," "Deep Submerge," "Dead Scream," three familiar voiced cried out as one as the golden, blue and purple orbs of energy struck Mister Magic Pierrot sending him flying away from my body but not before he flung the dark energy in his hand towards me shattering my mirror and bouncing off as I fell to the ground the red board and restraints fading as I fell and I heard Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye cry out, "Hawks-eye no," at the same time Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna said. "Princess, the three rushing to my side as my eyes began to glass over and my breathing became shallow…

"How dare you," the creature that had called itself Mister Magic Pierrot said. "Interfering with me as I try to take out the trash. "No, not her. Tigers-Eye, Hawks-Eye we must save her," Fish-Eye said with tears in his eyes. "Take this," Hawks-Eye said with a warm smile giving Fish-Eye the gelatinous orb. "It will grant any wish we ask of it, use it to save Sailor Moon," giving the orb to him. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna remained by my side as Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye tried to fight Mister Magic Pierrot only for him to overwhelm the two turning Fish-Eye's throwing knifes into nothing more than harmless paper butterfly shadows and reducing Tigers-Eye's whip into a snake that he had to drop. "He is strong. What should we do," Tigers-Eye asked Fish-Eye. "Tigers-Eye. We are not match for this thing, but she is," Fish-Eye said looking towards myself and the outers with a look of tenderness in his eyes.

"It is time for us to present our final act Tigers-Eye." "Very well let us present Mister Magic Pierrot with the final act of the Amazon Trio," he said taking the gelatinous orb from Fish-eye. Fish-Eye created a portal that contained Chibi-usa frozen in a pink stone that she was freed from as Tigers-Eye made his wish giving me back my dream mirror that went back into my chest. "Henshin, Sailor Moon," Fish-Eye said to me as Haruka helped me to my feet and Chibi-usa rushed to my side saying my name both Fish-Eye and Tigers-Eye falling to the ground as the orb vanished in a brilliant flash of light. "Traitors," Mister Magic Pierrot said as myself and Chibi-usa yelled out, "Moon Crisis Make-Up," transforming ourselves once again. "Now Chibi-Moon," I said as she brought the Crystal Carillion to her hands with just a nod of her head.

"Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams. Twinkle Yell," she said as the Carillion chimed three times and I brought the Kaleido-Moon Scope to my hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," I yelled out as the kaleidoscope of light struck at Mister Magic Pierrot who screamed, "Stage Out," as he was reduced to nothing more than a child's or clowns party hat; and we all watched as a blue orb rolled out of the hat and vanished as if it had never been their. With Chibi-usa by my side and the outers right behind us we went over towards the Amazon Trio and of the three Fish-Eye was the only one still awake. "It seems your secret is safe with me after all, Usagi-san, take care… of Chiba Mamoru… just as I know he takes care of you," he said with a warm smile. "Are you that girl from before," I asked but she never answered as his or was it her eyes closed together in a last show of magic the three where turned into a hawk, a tiger and a fish.

Tears came to my eyes at the sad fate before Pegasus walked up behind us his golden horn glowing with energy causing the three bodies to glow as the animals with a golden energy surrounding them turned once again into humans who floated in the air and upon opening their eyes found that they had dream mirrors of their own. "A mirror of dreams," Fish-Eye said tears of happiness in what I could now clearly tell where her eyes. "We where able to become human after all," she said with a smile that Hawks-Eye and Tigers-Eye who where most defenatly male returned. We all watched as the three turned into small balls of light one blue, one a light pink-purple and the third orange-yellow as Mamoru and the other girls all in senshi form came up behind me to make sure I was alright and offer comfort to us all as Pegasus spoke.

"Souls with dreams will find salvation in the end, these three… humans will be fine," where his words to us as the three dream mirrors disappeared in an array of golden sparkles the Pegasus making his own exit as well. "Are you ok," Mamoru asked me wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Hai, these are tears of happiness not sadness, Mamoru," I said leaning into his comfort somehow knowing that those three truly would be ok. "It seems that something far worse that The Amazon Trio awaits us though," Setsuna said as Kunzite nodded his head in agreement going to stand by her side. "We'll be ready," Nephrite added putting his fist into his palm as Ami-chan went to stand by his side. "We will have to be," Minako-chan, no Venus spoke as we all nodded our heads in agreement.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

"Well girls it seems that it is now time for the Amazoness Quartet to take center stage," Grand Master Zirconia said as the blue orb returned to one of the four shadows as all the young feminine girls began to laugh their bone chilling melody filling the rafters of the Dead Moon Circus with their cries.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"You may stay within this forest for now," Pegasus told the three orbs of energy as they appeared within a dark crystalline forest with more water than land to be seen by the eye. "It may be dark, but light will one day return to it I am sure," he added watching with a warmth in his eyes as the three orbs of light played together in the air each waiting here where it would be safest for them until they could be reborn on earth.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 12. No real surprises with this one, unless you count the appearance of the Outer Senshi but besides that I pretty much stuck to script so to speak with the plotline of the episode this Act was based on. What I am going to do next though, well that my friends is a surprise.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	14. Chapter 14

**ACT 13 **

For the first time sense she had turned into a six year old Sets-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san were allowing me to watch Hotaru-chan letting me re-bond with my first and best friend besides Luna-chan and Artemis-kun of course here in the past. "Can we go the Crown to see Motoki-san and Nephrite-san, Chibiusa-chan," Hotaru asked me after we had left a store we had passed that had lamps in the window and Hotaru-chan had wanted to go inside which made me smile because it was clear to me her old habit of collecting them still lived on even now, even if she didn't truly remember anything about what had happened before she had been turned into an infant. "Hey Motoki, N-Akai," I said greeting the two, almost saying Nephrite before I saw a group of young girls all around my own age hovered around an arcade game shooter.

There were four of them each dressed in knee length sleeveless dresses and boots, the girl playing the arcade shooter was dressed in red her hairstyle reminded me of Rei's, she even seemed to have that same fiery passion behind her soft brown eyes as she concentrated on the screen. Right behind her the second girl the tallest of the group dressed in green shouting encouragement her hair reminding me a lot of Makoto's even her eyes had the same kind of determination in them. The third girl was dressed in blue and was the smallest of the group, and her hair reminded me so much of Ami's it was almost scary, while the fourth girl dressed in pink had a hairstyle that reminded me of Minako's though she didn't seem to be very interested in the game though she did smile at myself and Hotaru-chan just as the girl in red shouted out, "ah man," as I heard a voice on the arcade machine say, "game over."

"Who are those four Motoki," I asked feeling some strange connection to them, as if I should know them. "They are here promoting that new circus that is in the center of the city," Nephrite not Motoki said pointing to a poster. "The Dead Moon Circus," Hotaru-chan said smiling as she looked at the bright colors and clowns on the poster. "It would be fun," I said in agreement knowing I would be asking Mamoru and Usagi about it. "I bet it would be fun to be in the circus when I grew up," Hotaru-chan said making me chuckle. "Grown up," the girl dressed in red said amusement clear in her voice causing me, Hotaru-chan, Motoki and Nephrite to startle in surprise as she and her three friends where now standing right next to myself and Hotaru-chan. "Why do you want to grow up," the one dressed in blue said in a soft tone. "Yea, stay a kid, trust me it is more fun," the one dressed in green said. "All your dreams come to you in childhood," the last of the girls, the one wearing pink said with a wink as the other three nodded and together they left leaving myself, Hotaru-chan, Motoki and Nephrite to simply look at where they had been thinking about there strange words to us.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

"You wished to speak with me my Queen," Zirconia said standing before the mirror that held her master Neherenia. "The mirror of dreams in which Pegasus hides is affected by the Golden Crystal," she said her voice soft, even it was clear to tell she was very cold and calculating. The mirror itself should have a golden glimmer. You understand, Zirconia? The Golden Mirror," she asked. Find, and capture, the one with a golden mirror of dreams," she commanded. "Hai," Zirconia said bowing her head. "There should not be many people with beautiful dreams left. I am sure that soon Pegasus shall fall into our hands." "Use those four girls well," Neherenia said, "However never let them catch you off your guard," she added her shadow vanishing from the mirror. "As you wish, true queen of the moon, our beautiful Lady Neherenia," Zirconia said bowing once again before leaving the room in the very back of the tent where the Mirror holding the Dead Moon's queen was kept.

"Dream, dream, do not doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have," a group of performers said surrounding four girls as if chanting it along with the four girls time and time again until. "Quite," Zirconia yelled causing the figures to leave the four girls dressed in red, blue, pink and green alone. The girl in pink held out a yellow colored orb in front of her changing her appearance. She now had pinkish eyes and hair with a ball shaped bun on the top of her head held by yellow ribbons, and was wearing a light and dark purplish-pink bikini like top with flower design in the center of the chest and at the center of her neck on a collar from which the strings of her top came from. While also having a yellow skirt that lies over her tights and of course matching shoes. "CereCere, the master of flowers," she said introducing herself.

The girl in blue was next her blue orb changing her appearance as well. She now had blue eyes and hair kept in a blue shaped bun at the top of her head with bits of her hair kept in colored strings of blue and red with tiny balls at the end. She was now wearing a blue corset with a ball design and small yellow ruffles at the end with a pair of lighter blue tights as well as matching shoes. ParaPara, the ball-rider," she said in introduction. Next was the girl in green whose dark green orb made her eyes and hair green, her hair being held up in a tight ponytail by brown looking ropes and she was wearing golden hoop like earrings, while wearing a revealing green top also with brown straps and an Indian like green sash over green tights and of course her matching shoes. "JunJun, the acrobat," was her introduction. Finally the girl in red allowed her red orb to change her appearance as well.

She now had red eyes and red hair kept in a very lose ponytail held in spots by golden hair bands the first closest to her head having red jewels within it. She also had large golden earrings covering her ears with a red bikini kike top held by golden strings that attached to a black choker around her neck and matching tights and shoes that like all of the other girls where boots. VesVes, the beast-tamer," she said before as one all the girls as one said, "The Amazoness Quartet, is here," as Zicronia inwardly flinched at how similar their introductions where to those of the Senshi though she didn't allow this emotion to show. "You are late. What were you doing for all of this time," Zirconia questioned the four. "And what do YOU want, old hag, Zirconia," JunJun asked in a challenging manor. "You know, we are busier than you think," CereCere added seeming bored and uninterested about what was going on.

"If you want something from us, just hurry up and tell us," VesVes said her arms crossed in defiance. "In other words, I am too busy playing around," ParaPara said more interested in her orb than Zirconia or what she was saying. "Idiots," Zirconia yelled so loudly that her voice echoed with power throughout the tent causing all four of the members of the Amazoness Quartet to shutter and shrink back from the sheer force of what Zirconia had just said. "You were not awakened just so that you could go play," Zirconia said to the four. What happened to your search for the one who Pegasus is hiding in," Zirconia asked her eyes narrowing at the four. "Nothing came of it," JunJun said. "We have no reason to follow your orders," CereCere added. "I hate being told what to do," ParaPara added. "Do you really mean that," Zirconia said her voice taking on a very dangerous tone.

"Then, what would you do," JunJun challenged as Zirconia's grip upon her staff clinched as her eyes narrowed at the four. "You give me no choice. If telling you won't convince you," Zirconia said spreading her arms outward. "Oh my, are you really going to try," JunJun said sounding interested in the possibility of a fight. "Interesting," VesVes said holding her orb between her two hands as she crouched as if ready to pounce. "Then, I'll take the title of the ringmaster," VesVes declared before shouting out, "Ball… ball… Attack," launching herself into the air with a spin and going straight towards Zirconia who held out her hand as VesVes's red energy met with the dark purplish-black of Zirconia causing a bright light to fill the room that JunJun, CereCere, and ParaPara could not look at because it was so bright. For just a moment it seemed that VesVes was actually going to win before Zirconia closed her eyes and sent VesVes flying backwards knocking her and the other three members of the Amazoness Quartet to the ground.

"They are strong, if all four came after me at once, I would be in danger," Zirconia thought to herself as the four recovered JunJun saying that the four had screwed up while ParaPara complained about a scrape on her leg while CereCere said she shouldn't cry over something so small. "There! Do you see where you stand now," Zirconia said to the four her tone much more confident than the voice inside her head. Finishing you off is like twisting a baby's arm," she said looking down on the four almost smiling to see the fear, and in JunJun and VesVes's cases a bit of defiance in their gazes. "You shall go find who the Pegasus is hiding inside right now, do you understand," Zirconia said to the four as a picture floated down to them landing before VesVes. "Eh? What is this," she said recognizing the young girl in the photo. "This girl is the one who was in the karaoke earlier. Who's going to go," she asked looking around at her comrades. "You screwed up, so you should go," JunJun said. "Oh I see," she said rolling her eyes. "Fine, I get it. I have to go right," she said standing up with the picture in her hand she vanished as her red orb floated out of the tent.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Ah there you two are," a voice said from behind myself and Hotaru-chan as I was walking her back home both of us turning to see the girl who wore red from earlier standing their with a smile holding a thick stack of what looked like tickets in her left hand, as she flipped her hairstyle so similar to Rei's out of her eyes in nervousness. "You know, how me and my friends said something strange at the karaoke," she said shyly looking down at her feet. "Well, we meant no harm from it." "What do you want," I asked her. "Here, take this," she said holding out the stack of tickets that I could now see where for the Dead Moon Circus. "Amazing! So many tickets to the circus," Hotaru-chan said with a large smile, and I couldn't help but feel a little excited myself at the thought of it. "I'll give these to you guys," the young girl said. "But, we can't take these," Hotaru-chan said.

"Don't be shy," the young girl said. "I have so many of these, because I am a performers their myself," she said putting the tickets into Hotaru's hands. "You can go watch with all of your friends. You should go and have fun," she said with a bow before walking away. "Let's go tell Haruka-papa, Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama," Hotaru-chan said with a smile. "Hai, and it looks like we have enough tickets that I can tell Mamo-chan, Usagi-chan and Luna-chan as well," "Hai," Hotaru-chan agreed looking at all the tickets. "Even Ami-san, Rei-san, Makoto-san, Minako-san, Motoki-san and Artemis-san can come if they want," Hotaru-chan said as I nodded and we walked away never hearing the young woman who had given us the tickets start to chuckle darkly. "Dream, dream, do not doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have," she whispered a smirk playing across her lips.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

When Chibi-usa and Hotaru-chan had first asked us about going to the circus the girls, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna all thought it was a bad idea. But I talked to them all and convinced them all that we needed this in order to unwind, as I pointed out that they had all been far to tense sense what had happened to me, as well as the fate of the Amazon Trio. Surprisingly Mamoru, Nephrite Luna, Artemis and even Kunzite where on my side and between the six of us as well as Chibi-usa and Hotaru unleashing way to cute little pouts and puppy dog eyes, well all of my Senshi never stood a chance. "Wow, I never realized just how large this tent was," Rei-chan said from Minako's side, Minako-chan only nodding in reply as she looked up at the multi-colored tent. "I wonder why all the colors are so dark," Setsuna commented. "I would guess it is a theme circus with their strange name, so the dark colors are all part of the atmosphere they create," Kunzite had replied as Setsuna nodded. "Still, its not all dark colors," Michiru said as various clowns greeted all the guests with flowers in bright and vibrant colors including us.

"For the pretty lady," a young woman said giving a large comical yellow flower to Michiru. "Hey now, that is my girlfriend not yours," Haruka said playfully drawing Michiru to her side the smaller of the two only rolling her eyes though she was smiling so I knew she wasn't mad, though I almost laughed to see the clown who had given the flower to Michiru turn an interesting shade of pink before walking away into the crowd. "Come on lets go find our seats," Mamoru said, "good idea," I added as we all headed into the tent only to find we had some rather good seats that though they where not quite front row still got us fairly close to the center ring, and as the lights dimmed we all took our seats excited to watch the show that The Dead Moon Circus was about to perform.

Haruka it seemed was right that The Dead Moon Circus used a theme, all of the performers seemed a little mysterious and dark, spooky in a way but not overly scary. I had to admit though that whoever the makeup artist or artists may be he, she or they were amazingly talented. In the center ring one of the performers was doing magic tricks while high above on a swing, a performer whose skin had been painted blue and was wearing a pink tutu with a large comical teddy bear head was swinging back and forth on a swing, and she and the rest of the circus it seemed where so sure of her skills that she didn't even use a net while doing this. "Usagi-chan," "Hime," Chibi-usa said in one ear while Haruka said the latter in the other. "You noticed it to Haruka-san," Chibi-usa said. "Hai, Hotaru-chan is acting very strangely we should go after her," and I nodded getting all the other girls. "Be careful, myself Nephrite and Kunzite will be there only if you need us," Mamoru said and I nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek as I followed everyone else out of the tent…

Hotaru walked out of the tent towards the Amazoness Quartet her eyes clouded over as if she had been hypnotized. "Their you are," VesVes said letting her red orb float before her as she pulled what appeared to be a pool cue from seemingly nowhere. "Now let' look at your mirror of dreams," she said before yelling out, "Colliding Ball," striking her red orb with the cue stick causing it to bounce around Hotaru, hitting her in the back causing her dream mirror to come out of her chest spinning for a few moment in a white light before showing the pink mirror with a blue bow. "That is not the Golden Mirror," VesVes said. "Wait a disappointment," CereCere added. "That old hag Zirconia sent us on a wild goose chase it would seem," JunJun said. "Now what should we do," ParaPara asked.

"Not so fast," myself and the other girls yelled out. "We are the guardians of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi! And in the name of the moon we shall punish you," we all yelled out as one. "I see, so you are the Sailor Senshi that the old hag Zirconia was talking about," the girl with green hair and eyes said. "I am glad we are able to meet you," the girl with pink hair and eyes added. "But I am not happy about it," the one with blue hair and eyes said almost as if she where whining. "You're an honest girl," the pink one replied with a laugh. "It is nice of you to come out, but we won't let you get in our way," the red girl said turning her pool cue into a whip. "Because my beast is rather hungry right now." "Rather hungry right now," I said as all the other girls looked at the four just as confused as I was. "Come here, my Remless," she said striking the ground with her whip as her shadow extended. "Garagara-musume, the dream-snake eater," she yelled out as the shadow turned into a snake like Remless. "Garagara-musume, eat up her dream while it is still fresh," the one in red said as the Remless did just that, its snake like mouth on its chest actually swallowing Hotaru's mirror.

"Hotaru-chan's mirror of dreams," Chibi-usa yelled out as the Remless' more human face said, "thanks for the meal." "How dare you," Chibi-usa said rushing forward and actually jumping onto the more snake like face of the Remless. Holding its mouth open with her arms and legs telling the Remless to give Hotaru's mirror of dreams back. "What do we do, we can't attack with Chibi-Moon in the way," Minako-chan asked as Hotaru-chan slammed her fist into a nearby trailer in frustration. "To think that the mirror of dreams of that girl was so important," the green girl said. "I would rather you thank us for getting rid of something that was unnecessary," the pink one added. "Hotaru-chan's dreams… are not unnecessary things," Chibi-usa said actually trying to reach inside of the snake to retrieve her mirror, before the Remless actually moved in a way to throw Chibi-usa from its mouth, "Chibi-Moon," I yelled out rushing to her side.

"How dare you do that," Rei-chan said yelling out, "Fire Soul," though she wasn't alone as I heard Haruka yell out "Space Sword Blaster," the two attacks burning and cutting the Remless who recoiled in pain. "Chibi-Moon," I whispered to her seeing she was alright and with a nod she said, "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell!" as the Crystal Carillion chimed three times and the Pegasus appeared. "Is that," the one in red said, "Pegasus," the one in blue added all four of the girls admiring his beauty as I allowed the power of the Pegasus to come into my and the Kaleido-Moon Scope as I said, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," as the rainbow of colors struck the Remless that yelled, "Stage Out," before vanishing leaving Hotaru's mirror of dreams to float in the air before returning to her body. "Darn it," the girl in red said as the four girls seemed to vanish into their orbs that floated away into the sky Chibi-usa looking after them strangely as Ami-chan said, "they disappeared."

"Are you ok, Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa asked as the youngest of my senshi nodded. "I'm glad," Haruka said taking her into her arms. "Haruka-papa, put me down," Hotaru-chan said giggling but Haruka only nodded her head no as both Setsuna and Michiru came over to the two as well, making me smile at how protective all three of them where of the yet to be awakened soldier of death and rebirth.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"So that was Pegasus," VesVes said. "He was very beautiful, ne," CereCere added. "You almost have to admire that little senshi though," JunJun said. "Hai, it was strange though wasn't it." "We shall have to study the relationship Pegasus has with the Senshi closely," CereCere said as ParaPara, JunJun and VesVes all nodded their heads in agreement…

"Those little brats will someday seriously start to think…" Zirconia said to her queen whose shadow was within the mirror that now pulsated with red, green, yellow and blue energy. "About things that they should not remember. Is that alright? In any case, they may turn out to be a threat," Zirconia added as an afterthought. "Leave them be," Queen Neherenia said. "Let them do as they wish, in the matter that they want to do them in," she added her tone final and full of authority. "All you have to do is to look over them," Neherenia added. "Hai, I understand," Zirconia said with a bow. "Very well. All you have to do is stay quite, and listen to what I have to say," Neherenia said stepping away from her mirror back into the prison within it.

She truly was beautiful. With pale cream like skin and long black hair that fell in waves down her back despite being tied up in tow orb shaped buns at the top of her head. She whore a silver chain tiara that connected to a black onyx oval that was surrounded by a silver crescent moon design. A black pearl chocker with a olden inlay between another smaller set of black pearls covered her neck which had four small black onyx beads attached by small strings that ran down her upper chest. She was wearing a black princess style dress with an off white overlay that was separate from the black underneath but attached just under the bust line. "What I, Nehelenia the true queen of the moon, has to say," she said looking up at the vast nothingness above her as the connection to Zirconia that she had made was ended. "Serenity… Is it your protectors who now stand in my way," she said her tone changing holding sadness, and regret as a single tear fell from her eyes that had a golden slit iris surrounded by what appeared to be finely spun silver threat that resembled a perfect oval.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 13. There is a lot to digest with this act of my story, starting with what I hope is the new and improved Amazoness Quartet all the way to Queen Neherenia's strange behavior at the end of this act; with all the Hotaru-chan being the target goodness to be found in between. My next act will be, interesting to say the least, but I will say this much, I am only getting started!

So until my next act,

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	15. Chapter 15

**ACT 14 **

A soft, somewhat sad but beautiful piano solo piece came from the speakers of my lab top as I played the song I had found on the internet for all of my friends, and I could tell that it touched them just as much as it had me when I had first heard it. "It's beautiful Ami," Nephrite who was beside me said putting his arm over my shoulder as I nodded and leaned into his warmth. "Do you know who wrote it," Usagi-chan asked while Minako-chan added, "and what they call their composition." "The writer and composer of the piece is someone named Shirai, and the name given to it on the social network I found it on is 'Kirari Sailor Dream' kawaii, ne," I said as all the girls nodded. "When I listen to this, I hear words in my head, I would love to be able to meet Shirai; just to see what he or she would think about them," I said pulling out a notebook a light pink blush coming to my cheeks when the other girls wanted to look at it, each commenting on how well they though my lyrics matched the music of the piano.

"I'm still working on the lyrics, it isn't complete yet," I admitted. "Still, the words are very beautiful Ami, and they fit the song," Nephrite said causing me to turn red. "Getting soft on us Nephrite," Kunzite asked with a smile as Setsuna who had been standing next to him only gave him a look. "No, I'm just being honest," he said scratching the back of head. "Leave it alone Kunzite," Mamoru said from beside Usagi-chan the leader of the Shitennou simply nodding. "It is getting rather late, we should probably get Hotaru-chan home," Michiru said easily changing the subject and easing the tension between Nephrite and Kunzite with her words. "Hai, your right," Haruka said looking to Hotaru-chan with a smile the little six year old sound asleep at Chibi-usa's side. "Ami," Nephrite said in a questioning manor as I turned to him. "Can I, well is it alright if I walk you home," he asked and with a smile and feeling the heat rising in my cheeks I nodded my head hearing the other girls chuckling though none of them said anything as we walked away.

**{ SuperS } **

"Dear N.T… Thank you for finding and posting Shirai-san's work on the free computer network site. I am working on some lyrics for his or her original composition Kirari Sailor Dream. If there is anyway that you could help me in finding Shirai-san so that I can share these lyrics with him, it would be much appreciated… Ami." I typed on the computer pressing send just as someone knocked on my door. "Hai, I'm coming," I said going to the door to find I had a package that I quickly signed for smiling when I saw that it was from my papa. Opening the package I found one of my father's pieces of art. My papa never wrote a letter to me, but his art seemed to speak everything that he had to say for him, no words truly being needed to be said. "I should have a bit of papa's artistic talent," I thought to myself getting inspired to work on the lyrics I heard every time I listened to Shirai's song working late into the night until I had finished my work.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Ah come back Zircon," ParaPara said as she and the other members of the Amazoness Quartet chased the flying eyeball throughout the tent of the Dead Moon Circus. "We will catch you," JunJun added. "You may as well give up Zircon," CereCere said sailing beside the flying eyeball that quickly dodged out of the way only to be hit by a whip sending it hurling to the ground. "Got ya," VesVes said as she and the other girls landed around Zircon. "What should we do with him," ParaPara asked. "We could rip off his wings," JunJun said. "Maybe we should boil him and feed him to the Remless," CereCere suggested before a dark purplish-black orb of energy floated to the floor before them exploding like fireworks as Zirconia yelled out, "Idiots," as Zircon floated back to rest at the top of her staff.

"If you four have time for such play, then you can go look for the holder of the golden mirror," Zirconia said as a photo came from a beam Zircon created, as she threw the photo to the four girls, VesVes being the one to catch it. "Eh, this photo is blurry," she said. "We can't go after someone if we don't know who they are," JunJun said. "Yea, lets quite while we are ahead," CereCere added. "Find that target now," Zirconia yelled at the four blasting them with a display of her powers sending them from the room… "What are we going to do," JunJun said. "Don't look at me," CereCere added as VesVes who was holding the blurred photo only sighed. "I have an idea," ParaPara said. "Let me see that," she said taking the photo into her hands and closing her eyes for a moment she yelled out, "TAMASAKA," causing the photo to be surrounded by blue energy suspending it in the air.

"Nothing happened," VesVes said but ParaPara only held a finger up to her lips signaling everyone to be quite as the photo started to spin and a piano composition started to fill the air. "Ah a musician," CereCere said. "You can deal with it right VesVes," JunJun said. "Why me," VesVes said. "You where the one who hurt Zircon," ParaPara said. "Which ruined the photo, so you can go," CereCere said. "Fine, whatever. Great I have to find someone who plays this piece and I don't even know what they look like," VesVes grumbled as she left the room in a huff, leaving a laughing CereCere, JunJun and ParaPara behind.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Wow these are really good Ami-chan," Usagi said looking over the lyrics that I had spent most of the night writing. "Have you or N.T. had any luck finding Shirai-san," Minako-chan asked as Usagi-chan passed my notebook to Rei-chan. "Iie, no luck as of yet," I said as the door leading to our secret room within the Crown was opened and Luna followed by an excited Diana rushed down the stairs. "Minna, you have to come with us," Luna said a large smile on her face. "We've made a discovery," Diana added her smile just as large. "Ok, ok calm down you two, we're right behind you," Mako-chan said laughter evident in her voice as we all followed the two, Chibi-usa right by their side trying to get the two to say what had them so excited but both Diana and Luna remained tight lipped on the subject saying it was a surprise.

We all arrived outside of a small coffee shop where a lone figure with short black hair and soft brown eyes sat at a piano playing a very familiar piece. "That's the song from the social network," Rei-chan said as Luna and Diana nodded in excitement. "It sounds, different somehow," Minako-chan added and we all closed our eyes for a moment and I realized that she was right, it just didn't seem to have that hint of sadness that the original song did, but still it was played very beautifully, but what none of us saw as we stood outside was a young woman setting alone inside who was wearing a red dress and matching boots with a untouched drink setting in front of her with a cunning smile directed at the man playing Shirai's composition because the girls and I where sure that the person playing was not Shirai-san no matter how well the song was being played.

We waited until the performance was over and when the man who had been playing Shirai's composition came out of the club, all of the girls encouraged me to go and talk to him. "Excuse me," I said getting his attention. "I was wondering was that Shirai's composition that you where just playing inside, or one of your own," I said. "Shirai's composition, so you could tell that the music wasn't my own," the man said with a smile as I nodded ducking my head when I felt the heat rushing into them. "Please don't be embarrassed, you must be a true fan of his original work to tell the difference. My name is Nishino. Toshiyuki Nishino," he said. "N.T.!" I said in excitement as the man's eyes widened but he smiled as all the other girls gathered around me. "If you know me as N.T. then have we met on the social network," Toshiyuki-san asked me.

"Hai, I'm Ami," I admitted, causing Toshiyuki-san to smile and nod. "So these must be all of your friends, Ami-san speaks highly of you all," Toshiyuki-san said as I blushed as the other girls looked at me with raised eyebrows but they where also smiling, but I knew they would be bombing me with questions about what I had said. "So how is your work on the lyrics for Shirai's composition going," Toshiyuki-san asked me. "Ami-chan finished working on them last night," Usagi-chan said causing me if possible to turn even redder, sometimes Usagi-chan was a little to enthusiastic. "Really," Toshiyuki-san said. "I would love to see them. Oh and I know Kyoko would love to meet you as well. How would you girls like to see the studio where we work," he asked as all the girls looked at me. "That does sound nice," I admitted wondering who this Kyoko was and how close she was with Toshiyuki-san because from the way he spoke of her it sounded as if the two were very close.

As it turned out Kyoko was Toshiyuki's partner in composition and the two had found Shirai's composition together, and had been so inspired by it that whenever the two where asked to play they always included Shirai's work as well in order to give him or her exposure to a larger crowd outside of the social network sight where they had posted it seeing as how the community there was still a fairly small one. Toshiyuki-san said that he and Kyoko where only partner's in composition but as I watched him interact with the curly red haired green eyed young woman about their passion for music to us, I couldn't help but wonder just how deep that partnership went, and if the bonds they shared went beyond those of friendship.

"So Ami-san, could you show us the lyrics you wrote for Shirai's composition," Kyoko asked me causing me to blush as I clutched my notebook to my chest as I started to second guess myself. Here I was a doctor, living my dream of helping children and I had dared to write lyrics to a song that wasn't my own, that and presenting it to Kyoko-san and Toshiyuki-san whose passion and dreams revolve around music, who was I to think that I was even in the same league as them. "Ami-san," Toshiyuki-san said in a questioning manor. "I, I'm sorry, I can't," I said standing up and running from the room. "Ami-chan," I heard Usagi-chan say. "Don't worry, I think I know what is wrong," I didn't here Rei-chan say to Toshiyuki-san and Kyoko-san as the other girls followed Usagi and Chibi-usa who had ran after me as soon as I had left the studio.

"Ami-chan, Ami, onegai stop," I heard Rei-chan say so I did as she asked just underneath a street lamp. "You shouldn't underestimate yourself Ami-chan," Rei-chan said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It is true that music may be Nishino-san and Kyoko's dream, but you put all of yourself into writing those lyrics," Minako-chan added coming to stand by Rei's side. "As long as what you wrote was honest to you, I am sure they will like it," Mako-chan said with that tomboyish smile of hers. "All you have to do is believe in yourself," Usagi said making my heart feel warmer as Chibi-usa nodded her head in agreement before we all heard a scream come from Nishino's music studio. "Minna, let's go," Minako-chan said and with a nod we all allowed our henshin's to come to us as they always did when they where needed while Usagi and Chibi-usa used actual words to transform.

**{ SuperS } **

"Who, who are you," Nishino asked the red haired, red eyed young woman standing before him who had just pinned his partner Kyoko to the wall using throwing knifes. "Who me, I'm just someone who is interested in seeing your mirror of dreams," the young woman said letting a red orb float before her as she pulled what seemed like a pool cue from seemingly nowhere. "Colliding Ball," VesVes yelled hitting the orb that bounced around the room until it struck Nishino in the back causing his mirror of dreams to come out of his chest spinning for a few moments in a show of white light before stopping, making VesVes moan to see that the mirror was pink and not gold. "That old hag Zirconia sent me on another wild goose chase. Well I guess I'll have to get rid of your mirror at least," before myself and the other girls entered the room yelling out, "stop right there."

"We are the pretty guardians of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi are here," we all yelled out as the same young woman from before who we had started calling red sighed. "Ah, hello Sailor Senshi, I guess that means it's play time. Come forth my Remless," she said as her pool cue became a whip. "Kerokemo-musume the dream-eating frog," she said sticking the floor as her shadow extended causing what looked like a baby tadpole to appear. "Kawaii," I heard Chibi-usa whisper. "You have got to be kidding me," 'red' said. "Oh sorry," the tadpole said as it started growing to resemble a female frog like creature. "Are you done now," 'red' asked the Remless. "Hai, I'll just eat the dream mirror shall I," it said. "Oh no you don't," Mako-chan said getting ready to use an attack until the young woman who had summoned the Remless smiled and letting her red orb float before her closed her eyes as if focusing causing us all to be shocked by red lightning making us all pass out, only to reawaken in a void.

"Where, are we," Minako-chan asked. "Oh I just trapped you all in a computer," the young woman we called red said her image appearing in a screen before us in this multi-colored void. "Though you might want to watch as Kerokemo-musume enjoys her snack," she said as the screen turned to show the Remless eating Toshiyuki's mirror of dreams. "Iie, you can't do this," I yelled as the screen turned back towards the young woman. "Oh yes I can," she said with a wicked smile as we were all jolted by another round of her red lightning attack knocking us into unconsciousness…

"I wasn't strong enough," I thought my body seeming to float through a water like substance in the nude but I heard a familiar piano composition being played causing me to open my eyes to find myself standing on a marble floor with a familiar figure seated at the piano before me. "Suisei, daughter of Hermes," Zoicite said in greeting as I walked towards him wearing an elegant baby blue princess style dress that reminded me of Serenity's dress but without the flower design around the top. "Zoicite," I said the surprise evident in my voice as I rested a hand on the pearl white baby grand piano he was playing. "Hai, Suisei. When the Pegasus gave you the gift of your greatest henshin my crystal started to regain power, until at last I found a way to communicate with you," Zoicite said. "The composition," I said as Zoicite nodded his head.

"In the past, during the time of the Earth and Moon Kingdom's we were close, do you remember Suisei," Zoicite said to me as I closed my eyes memories of us, together filled my mind. "But that was then, and we are no longer held by the chains of the past. You have found love with my brother Nephrite, while Euterpe is truly my muse," Zoicite said with a smile as I laughed remembering that Euterpe was the muse of music in Greek mythos. "Believe in yourself Suisei. The power you hold within you. Be content with what was in the past, but live here in the now, let that power flow through you," he said finally stopping playing long enough to rest his hand upon my own. "You will be reawakened won't you," I said with a smile as Zoicite nodded. I closed my eyes as Zoicite's composition filled my mind, the music combining with the lyrics that had come to my mind my own voice providing the words, as at last I knew and was one with my new henshin. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up," I yelled out becoming the guardian of water and knowledge once again as I found myself in the void with all my friends who where as awake as I.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," I said calling upon the Mercury Harp, an instrument I had played many times in the past while Zoicite sat at his piano streams of water that flowed with the notes I played freeing us all from the prison that the young woman had placed us within. "That, that's impossible. No one should be able to escape from that," the young woman said looking shocked. "This game has come to an end," I yelled out as I heard Usagi-chan tell Chibi-usa, "now." "Twinkle Yell," Chibi-Moon said as the Crystal Carillion chimed three times summoning the Pegasus as Sailor Moon brought the Kaleido-Moon Scope into her hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she yelled out striking the Remless that screamed "Stage Out," before seeming to shatter in the multi-colored lights of the attack leaving Toshiyuki's mirror of dreams to float safely back into his body.

"Hm, perhaps you Senshi will be more fun to play with then I first thought," the young woman with red hair and eyes said with a wink as she seemed to vanish into her orb that vanished through the wall of the studio. A familiar tune started to play upon the piano in the studio, one we had all heard at least once when he had been our enemy, though now he was and ally. Turning we all watched especially me as with a smile the familiar form of Zoicite started to form before our eyes only stopping when he was completely solid and no longer ghost like. "Princess, guardians it is good to see you all again," he said with a smile. "Zoicite," Usagi-chan said rushing over to hug him tears falling from her eyes as she mumbled things about how excited Mamoru would be the rest of us only looking on with smiles as I shared a quick glance with Zoicite and knew that what we had talked about would remain just between us, though I was sure when the time was right I would tell Nephrite and the others what I had learned about my own past during the Moon Kingdom but for now I was just as glad as everyone else that Zoicite had returned to us.

**{ N O T E }**

And so ends Act 14, which I hope was a huge surprise to all of my readers. Ami now has full use of her new transformation thanks to an understanding of her past in the Moon Kingdom as well as a new attack, and man is Mercury Aqua Rhapsody awesome or what! Hm, am I forgetting something, oh yea now I remember.

Zoicite has returned ! ! ! Didn't see that one coming my dear readers did you… ; )

My next act will be a fun one as well. Can you guess what I will be up to, after this little shocker of an act. Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see (insert evil laughter here).

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	16. Chapter 16

**ACT 15 **

"Do you think it's really true," Chibi-usa asked me as we walked into a large book store to look for of all things a manga that Ami-chan had heard about based on the Sailor Senshi. "Well that thing about the dolls was true," I said the two of us starting to look through the manga section until my eyes widened to come across a manga entitled Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon by someone named Takeuchi Naoko-san. Before I was going to tell Chibi-usa of my discovery Chibi-usa walked over with a magazine saying, "Usagi-chan look," showing me the cover of the magazine called Boys Press with a picture of Rei-chan on the cover. "This Months Beauty: Mysterious Shrine Maiden - Rei Hino," I read hardly believing my eyes my discovery of the Sailor Moon manga Ami-chan had heard about for the moment forgotten as we now had something new to investigate. "We have to tell the others about this," I said pulling out my cell phone.

Arriving at Hikawa Jinja with all other girls we found a very embarrassed looking Rei either signing autographs, selling charms or doing both as a large group of young men set outside of the little booth Rei-chan had seemed to put herself within a booth to help keep the crowd at arms length. "Need some help Reiko," Minako who was wearing one of her disguises asked causing Rei-chan to look up at us with a smile in gratitude as she whispered, "Hai." With all of us helping we easily thinned out the crowds that had gathered, all the young men only leaving when Rei herself left the booth to say goodbye to them. "What a day," she said looking up towards the sky with a smile as a mischievous little smile came to Minako's face so I knew she was up to something.

"So," Minako-chan asked with a smile holding up the magazine with Rei on the cover making Rei of course turn an interesting shade of red. "I honestly didn't want to do it at first," Rei said with a sigh. "They seemed more interested in my relationship with you Mina-chan than anything at first," she continued. "But when they assured me it was more about the Jinja than my recent popularity, I agreed just to help out, the shrine and in a way all those who helped to raise me when I was younger as well," Rei said her cheeks turning so pink it reminded me in a way of Chibi-usa's hair when she was Chibi-Moon. "Still you seemed to be enjoying all that attention you were getting," Minako-chan said playfully. "Mina-chan, you know I don't like that sort of thing," Rei said putting her hands on her hips and feeling that the two where going to be at this for awhile myself and the other girls left the two alone.

"Konnichiwa," a small timid voice said causing all of us to look down at a young girl around Chibi-usa's age who had brown hair held by yellow ribbons and blue-green eyes looking up at us with a sparkle or what many called "stars" in her eyes. My name is Nanako, can you please tell me where I can find Hino-san," she said showing us the magazine with Rei's photo on the cover. "You want to meet Rei-chan," Mako-chan said as the young woman nodded. "Hai, it's just she seems so… well what I mean is, I would really like to meet someone so dedicated to what they do," Nanako said her cheeks turning pink as we all smiled. "It sounds like you really look up to her," Ami-chan said with an encouraging smile as Nanako nodded her head. "I do, she just seems so cool," Nanoko said in excitement. "Me, cool, well that is a first," Rei-chan said surprising us all as she had snuck up on us with a smiling Minako-chan at her side while we had all been talking.

"Rei-san," Nanako said the sparkle in her eyes seeming to increase. "Will you please let me help you here at the temple, I want to learn all about what life as a Shinto priestess is like, I promise I'll work really, really hard," Nanako said hugging Rei-chan as far around Rei-chan as she could wrap her arms causing Rei to turn an interesting shade of pink while Minako-chan chuckled the rest of us girls simply smiling at what was now clearly a case of hero worship. "Well, um, I guess that would be ok," Rei-chan said not having the heart to tell Nanako no, especially with how sincere the small girl seemed in her request. "Arigato Rei-san," Nanako said as she happily bounced in place. "Can I wear a robe like your's," Nanako said giving Rei-chan a full dose of those eyes of hers and not being able to resist Rei-chan said, "sure," looking at us all as if to ask if we would stick around as well and we all nodded as the pair walked off, Rei in search of a robe like her own.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Have the Amazoness Quartet made any progress in finding the holder of the golden mirror, Zirconia," Queen Neherenia asked from within her mirror imprisonment. "None as of yet my queen, the quartet are very strong willed," Zirconia admitted trembling from the intensity in her master's eyes. "Hai, that is true. But as long as they remain under my control those four girls remain our greatest asset," Neherenia said as Zirconia nodded. "Go now Zirconia, send the quartet after another target." "As you wish my queen," Zirconia replied with a bow as she left the secret room where the mirror that imprisoned Neherenia was kept to appear within the main floor of the Dead Moon Circus tent only to find that the quartet where not there. "Where are those lazy girls when you need them," Zirconia said out loud with a sigh before in a display of fireworks ParaPara, JunJun, VesVes and CereCere made elaborate appearances landing on the floor beneath the platform that Zirconia uses.

"Must you four always test my patience so," Zirconia asked the four. "We were only testing out new ways to make our grand entrance old hag," JunJun said. "Yea, you don't have to be so grumpy about it," VesVes added as CereCere and ParaPara nodded in agreement. "Idiots," Zirconia yelled causing the four girls to wince at how loudly they were being yelled at. "If you have time to set around thinking up such things, then you have time to look for the holder of the golden mirror," she said taking the photo from Zircon and throwing it at the four VesVes being the one to catch it as Zirconia said, "that is your next target." "Oh a child," ParaPara said. "She seems a bit young though," CereCere added. "She seems a little air headed to me," JunJun added. "Are you sure Zircon picked correctly," VesVes said. "Of course Zircon chose wisely, now go after her," Zirconia said and not wanting to be blasted from the room the four quickly made their exits…

"So how do we decide who goes," ParaPara asked as the quartet appeared within their own section of the tent. "Why not just draw straws, it will save us time," JunJun said. "Sounds fair enough," VesVes said as with a little bit of magic CereCere created some straws to draw. "Shortest one goes after the target," CereCere said as her three companions nodded and they each drew a straw. "Oh man, not again," VesVes said seeing that her straw was the shortest of the lot. "Bad luck that, but you at least get to have some fun," JunJun said. "Take care," CereCere said. "And bring back some candy," ParaPara added as VesVes rolling her eyes said she would take care, and even bring ParaPara back some candy, if only so that she wouldn't be subject to ParaPara using that sad puppy dog eye's look of hers if she did not do so.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

It had taken some time to find a robe like her own small enough for Nanako, but when I finally found one I couldn't help but smile at how her eyes lit up as she went to change into it, coming out of my room where I said she could change with her hair down out of its bows and combed straight. I realized she was trying to make her hair as similar to my own as she could, but I didn't say anything as the two of us walked around the temple and I made sure to let her help me out, with little things that needed to be done just to make her happy. I was glad to have Mina-chan, Usagi-chan, Mako-chan and Ami-chan staying at the temple watching over things I could not as Nanako was now helping me to sweep dirt, leaves and twigs off of the stone walkways around the temple when I noticed Nanako stop what she was doing as she looked at me, and seeing she had something to say I stopped as well.

"Rei-san," Nanako said as I nodded with an encouraging smile. "I want to thank you for allowing me to help you. I know this may sound strange but, I want to be just like you," Nanako said turning quite pink and I could feel the heat rising in my own cheeks from her words. "Nanako, even though it is nice you want to be like me, you should be yourself," I said as she shook her head. "Iie, its just you seem so calm, resolved, and dedicated to what you do here, and well I want to thank you beloved sister," Nanako said hugging me for a moment stopping everything I had planed to say as I hugged her back before she drew away and with a shy smile rushed off saying she was going to go sweep another part of the temple grounds. "Beloved sister, ne," I thought a small smile coming to my lips as I watched her go a warm feeling coming to my heart.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

I was walking around Reiko's temple enjoying the piece and tranquility because despite what Reiko had told Nanako, that little girl was so dedicated to helping out that myself and the other girls even though we had been asked to stay by Reiko and help out around the temple we weren't really needed. I smiled when I saw the very girl I had been thinking of by herself sweeping the leaves off the path a faint hint of pink in her cheeks. "Hello Nanako-san," I said in greeting startling her a bit. "Oh hello, your one of Rei-san's friends right," she said as I nodded my head not daring to give my name to her, just incase she was a Aino Minako fan as well. "Hai, so what are you doing over here by yourself," I asked as she told me what she had told Reiko, which explained why she was still a little bit embarrassed about it.

"Nanako, you should believe in yourself and your own dreams. I know Reiko is flattered that you want to be like her, and that you even consider her a sister, but your own dreams will lead you to great things," I said to Nanako who with tears in her eyes shook her head. "Iie, I, I don't have my own dreams," she said rushing away from me with tears in her eyes to quickly for me to follow. "Oh Nanako-chan," I whispered feeling sorry for the young girl who thought that she didn't have her own dreams to follow when it was clear by the sparkle in her eyes, that to me she in fact did…

"Ah there she is," VesVes said setting on a nearby roof looking between the picture in her hands and the young girl who had ran away in tears, though VesVes had not heard what had made her so upset. "Almost didn't recognize her with her hair down, clever little minx," VesVes said with a smile vanishing just as Minako looked over towards the roofs only to find nothing their, even though she had been sure she had sensed something there.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"She really said that Minako-chan," Usagi-chan said as Mina-chan nodded her head sadly. "Why would Nanako think that she doesn't have her own dreams," Ami-chan asked. "That's a question only she can answer," Mako-chan said. "Still," I said standing up. "Nanako should not try to be like me. I can see it in her eyes, I know she has her own hopes, her own dreams, she needs to believe in herself. People who can't believe in themselves," "Rei," I heard Chibi-usa say in warning but it was to late as I added, "are people I don't want to know," as I heard something crash to the floor and turned to see a tea set on the floor and Nanako standing next to it tears in her eyes. "Gomen, gomen nasai," she said rushing away. "Nanako-chan," Usagi and Chibi-usa said rushing after her.

"Reiko," Minako said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I can't, as upset as she is, she wouldn't listen to me right now," I said and Mina-chan with a smile squeezed my shoulder as she gave a look to Ami-chan and Mako-chan who quickly followed her from the door leaving me standing in the room, feeling bad that Nanako had heard what I had said, but knowing as mad as she was right now, she wouldn't be willing to listen to me or my apologies.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Nanako stood by a tree crying only to be approached by a young woman dressed in red. "What is wrong, why are you crying," she asked. "I, I don't have any dreams of my own, and now, now Rei-san doesn't like me anymore because of it." "You, you don't have you own dreams," the young girl dressed in red said as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That, that can't be true, you must have your own dreams, something that only you want to do," the girl in red said as Nanako only shook her head. "Great, that no good old, sigh well this was a waste of time, I won't even bother with someone who does not have their own dreams," the girl in red said walking away but something within Nanako snapped and she yelled. "You don't understand! I do have dreams but they are so ridiculous they could never come true," Nanako said as a smirk came to the young woman dressed in red's face. "Really! Then I will take a look at your mirror of dreams," she said her hair and eyes becoming red as her cloths changed and a red orb floated before her as she pulled a pool cue from seemingly nowhere.

"Colliding Ball," she yelled striking the orb that bounced around until it struck Nanako in the back causing her dream mirror to come out of her chest spinning around in flash of white light before. "Iie, not again," VesVes said looking at the pink mirror with a blue bow. "That stupid old hag got it wrong again," VesVes said. "Well I guess I have to get rid of the mirror at least.," VesVes said. "Not so fast," voices cried out behind her. "How dare you hurt this young girl," Venus said. "We are the guardians of love and justice," Mercury said as Jupiter added. "Defenders of the innocent, we are the sailor senshi!" "And in the name of the moon, we shall punish you," Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon said as the entire team struck a pose that would easily allow them to slid into an attacking position if possible.

"You again," VesVes said with a sigh. "You are a persistent bunch I will give you that. Well let's see how you deal with this. Come forth my Remless! Dream-eating monkey, Manemane-musume," VesVes said as her pool cue turned into a whip that struck her extending shadow as a feminine monkey like Remless made its appearance. "This is how we deal with it," Jupiter said. "Jupiter Coconut Cyclone," she yelled firing her attack at the Remless that with amazing agility dodged the attack only to look back up at the senshi with Jupiter's face. "Mane Coconut Cyclone," it yelled firing Jupiter's attack towards the girls who had to scatter or get hit. "It copied her attack," Venus said. "What do we do," Moon asked as Mercury shrugged her shoulders unsure what to do…

"Leave her alone," I yelled arriving at the scene having not seen what the Remless could do. "Fire Soul," I yelled out just as Ami-chan yelled, "Mars no," but it was to late and the Remless had already dodged the attack only to look back up towards me and the others with my face staring back at me. "Mane Soul," it said launching my own fire back at me knocking me backwards towards a tree. "Mars," I heard Venus yell out before blackness slowly started to encompass me…

"Kasei! Onegai, Kasei wake up," a voice whispered as my eyes fluttered open only to find myself laying on a marble floor, gasping when I saw in the distance framed by the stars not the moon but the Earth itself. "Jadeite," I said looking down to see I was wearing a elegant red dress as I looked up into Jadeite's eyes only to see him smiling down at me as he offered me his hand. "Mina-chan, told me what you said to her, that day you saved her from the Diamon's," I said letting him help me to my feet. "Hai, I thought she would," he said with a boyish smile. "I guess in a way I will always love you, but I can see how happy Kinsei makes you Kasei. Never could I stand in the way of such happiness. I never had the courage to tell you in the past, simply knowing that I found that courage now, you must show Nanako-chan that same courage, how being yourself can overcome even the greatest of obstacles," Jadeite said.

"Hai, arigato Jadeite," I said giving him a tender kiss upon the cheek as I felt myself becoming one with the power that the Pegasus had given me, and the words that had alluded me for so long now sang in my heart. "I will see you soon Kasei," Jadeite whispered as I yelled out the words, "Mars Crystal Power! Make-up," transforming into the guardian of fire and passion once again finding myself leaving the dream like world I had found myself within, and now standing next to the tree that the Remless, that now looked shocked to see me standing. "Nanako-chan. No one can ever look down upon your dreams, not even yourself because they are your hopes, your ambitions and nothing can ever hold you back, when you simply believe." I said seeing a sparkle in Nanako's otherwise dull eyes seeing as how her dream mirror must have been eaten by the Remless while I was unconscious, seeing as it had Nanako's confused looking face.

"Mars Flame Sniper," I said calling upon the Mars Arrow as a flaming bow appeared in my other hand firing the arrow at the confused Remless burning it as it screamed its face returning to normal, as it was unable to copy my newest attack. "Now Sailor Chibi-Moon," I yelled to the young girl who nodded her head. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," she said as the Crystal Carillion chimed three times summoning the Pegasus as Usagi brought the Kaleido-Moon Scope to her hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she yelled out at the kaleidoscope of lights struck the Remless that yelled, "Stage Out," before shattering leaving Nanako's mirror to safely return to the young girl. "Damn you," the girl we called red said as she vanished into her orb that disappeared into the sky.

"Are you alright," I asked Nanako as I helped her up. "Hai," she said clearly star struck by us all. "Arigato, senshi," she said as Mina-chan rested a hand on my shoulder saying with her eyes that we should go. "Take care," I said in parting as we all left reappearing at the bottom of the steps of the temple. "You did well Rei," a voice soft and somewhat feminine but not quite said startling us as we all turned to see a young woman with short dirty blond hair in a familiar style and soft brown eyes who was wearing a simple grey skirt and white blouse top with black flats said. "Jadeite," I said as the other girls jaws dropped as the young woman simply smiled. "Please call me Hanako," she said. "But how, why," I said as Hanako laughed. "It would seem this is how I was reborn, it is more natural for me it would seem. At least when I am not in my Shitennou form," Hanako said sounding completely at ease though we all knew that Jadeite or Hanako would have some explaining to do not only to the other Shitennou but Mamoru as well.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 15. Many may have guessed that Jadeite would be reborn in this act, but I bet you didn't guess what I would do for his civilian form, which you can totally blame on the person who did Act 0 of PGSM and decided for some reason that Jadeite would be a female police officer named Hanako… Anyway as for what I am up to the next time we meet, well I am not telling… ; )

So until my next act,

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	17. Chapter 17

** ACT 16 **

"A bazaar," I asked Chibi-usa as she smiled showing us the poster that had been placed on the pole. "Hai, a bunch of my class mates used to go to Honjo Preschool, and our teacher has asked us all to help out here for extra credit," Chibi-usa said as Minako who was standing next to me smiled. "You know my manager has really been on my case recently, saying I need to do more to help promote my latest single, this would be just perfect for that." "Mina-chan," Rei-chan said shaking her head playfully but smiling far to much for the fake irritation in her voice to be convincing. "I think I want to volunteer as well," Mako-chan said looking at the poster with a wistful smile. "Why," Ami-chan asked her as Makoto's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. "Well, its just me and Motoki have been thinking about, well you know, so we are both checking out local schools in the area to see which would be best for, well you know," she said as we all squealed in delight that Mako-chan and Motoki where finally thinking about having a child of their own.

"We have to help you out," Chibi-usa said as I nodded my head the smile on my face just as large as her own. "It would be nice to help out don't you think Luna," Artemis asked her seeing as how they where with us as well. "Oh okaa-san, can we," Diana said her eyes seeming to get wider. "Hai, lets go," Luna said unable to resist her future daughter's puppy dog eye like stare which made us all giggle, but I had to admit that if Chibi-usa had done the same thing to me I would have caved as well. Before we had even gone inside we all had a chance to meet Honjo-san the principal of the preschool who had short light brown hair and matching eyes who was helping the children cross the street. Minako-chan and Mako-chan being the most interested in this bazaar talked with Honjo-san as he showed us around the small but warm preschool telling us that with the money he raised he hoped to create a garden so that even though they were in the middle of the city could still enjoy the beauty of nature. "What a beautiful dream Honjo-san," Mako-chan had said and we all couldn't help but to agree.

"Where would you put the garden Honjo-san," Minako asked him for once not bothering to wear a disguise as Honjo-san truly didn't seem to care that Minako-chan was famous, while all of the children where far to young to have heard of her. I think I would place it out here," he said going over to an open window that faced the preschool's playground. "I could see why, it is very peaceful," Rei-chan said as Minako nodded her head in agreement from Honjo's side only to frown moments later when a young boy with short light brown hair and matching eyes popped up from seemingly nowhere with a marker that he used to put an red X on Minako's cheek. "Kotaro," Honjo-san said grabbing the boy by the shoulders. "What, I just improved her beauty by tenfold," the boy named Kotaro said as Honjo-san frowned at him. "Hm," Minako said with a smile. "By tenfold you say, will you charge me for such a service," she asked. "Not this time," the boy said playfully as we all tried our best to keep from laughing, but at least Minako wasn't losing her temper.

"Kotaro," the principal said picking him up from underneath the arms and lifting him through the open window. "Aino-san is not angry at you but you should still apologize," he said to the young boy who did just that, and Minako-chan accepted even if Kotaro didn't sound very sincere, but Minako had not been that angry to begin with and I think we could all tell that she truly didn't care about getting marked knowing it would easily come off as all the markers were washable. Looking over towards Rei-chan I could tell that she wasn't quite as understanding about what had happened to Minako-chan as Minako herself was, but those two where very protective of each other. A fact that always made me smile though I wasn't one to talk as the same could be said of Mamoru and myself.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Yawn, I'm so bored," ParaPara said making her blue orb float in between her hands. "I know there is nothing to do," JunJun agreed as she shadow boxed an imaginary target. "Almost makes you wish Zircon would show up with a target," VesVes said. "Their he is," ParaPara said as indeed Zircon flew into the room and to Zirconia who had just appeared into the room. "Ah Zircon, have you found a target," Zirconia asked as Zircon seemed to float up and down in the air as if nodding a head yes before a picture appeared in Zirconia's wrinkled old hands. "Ah come on old hag Zirconia hurry up and give us the picture," JunJun said as ParaPara and VesVes nodded their heads in agreement. "My anxious aren't you," Zirconia said letting the picture float down to the three who began to fight over who would get to go after the target, even before they had seen who the target was.

"Girls, girls really you shouldn't be fighting," a soft sweet voice said in interference "CereCere," ParaPara said. "What is that you have," JunJun said. "Some sort of flower," VesVes added. "No, just a token of my appreciation," CereCere said with a smile holding out the dark purple flower towards the other three members of the Quartet who watched as the petals opened revealing a bright pink center a similar powder wafting off of the petals knocking VesVes, JunJun and ParaPara out as CereCere with a smile simply reached out the flower in her hands vanishing as she caught the photo the three had released to float to the ground. "I shall go after this one old hag Zirconia, let the others rest," CereCere said vanishing into the shadows of the tent only her laughter being heard as Zirconia smiled almost shaking her head at the antics of CereCere.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

Each of us had found a different booth at the bazaar to help out at Reiko was at a drawing station and had attracted quite a crowd showing the children how she drew the kanji used in making her Ofuda's and had attracted quite a crowd especially with the younger girls who seemed enchanted by what I felt was her combination of Reiko's beauty and intelligence. "Oh, what's that," the young boy named Kotaro said grabbing one of the pieces of paper that Reiko had just finished drawing the last strokes of the word she had been showing the children but before she could say anything I did. "Hey leave that alone," I said letting my anger get to me for the first time that day. "Mina-chan it's ok," Rei said her own anger forgotten for the moment. "No its not," I said as Kotaro smiled waving the paper around playfully but he was to ruff and the ink not yet dry caused the paper to rip.

I saw nothing but red as I began to chase Kotaro not even Rei's words stopping me as we went throughout the bazaar, unfortunately though both of us ran head long into a booth where Mako-chan had been, sewing of all things a teddy bear for one of the children that went flying with everything else on the table that collapsed under my weight though neither myself or Kotaro were hurt. "No," I heard Mako-chan say as I got back to my feet Rei, helping me to my feet Ami-chan and Usagi-chan close behind her to make sure everyone was ok. "Makoto, I, I didn't mean," I said but she held up a hand to silence me. "I know, Minako, I know just… not right now ok," she said taking a deep breath as she walked away leaving me to stand their feeling very guilty as Kotaro and Honjo-san looked on shocked before I felt Reiko place a single hand upon my shoulder in comfort causing me to smile softly towards her as Reiko tried to tell me without words that everything would be ok.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

It was the second day of the bazaar and after talking about what had happened with Motoki I felt much calmer than I had the day before, but had been unable to speak with Minako-chan who in order to make her manager really think she was out promoting her new single was of all places on top of the roof helping set up some stage equipment to perform for the children, but all thoughts about finding Minako-chan and telling her everything was ok between us a limousine pulled up and the driver let out a very young woman wearing a pink and yellow dress with flower pattern designs that caused every head including my own to turn as she seemed to gaze over her nose at everyone, give a curt smile and open the umbrella she was carrying to block out the sun as she went inside.

"Mako-chan," Artemis said with Luna right behind him said coming up to me. "Artemis, what's wrong," I asked turning to him. "Minako-chan is having trouble with her equipment," Luna said. "She could really use some help up their, Ami-chan, Usagi-chan, Chibi-usa and Rei-chan are all to busy with the children," Diana who I hadn't noticed before but was still with the two said as I nodded my head as I went off on my own Artemis, Luna and Diana all having to go back off to the booths they had been working at in order to help the other girls out while I tried to help Minako-chan figure out what was going on with her stage equipment even if I most likely wouldn't know much more than she would.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Honjo-san was putting the air into balloons when a very wealthy young woman came up to him with a smile asking about the bazaar and why he was holding it. "So you want to make a garden for the children to enjoy, how… quant," the young woman said. "Quant it may be but it is my dream for these children to know the beauty of nature," Honjo-san said as the young woman smiled in a dark and sinister way. "Then perhaps we should see that dream," throwing some seeds onto the ground causing plant life to grow as people started to scream, Kotaro who was watching what was going on running from the room and towards a truck and trailer where Minako and Makoto where standing next to a group of wires trying to figure out the best way to move them up to the roof. "Help, something strange is going on," Kotaro said to the two who after quickly shaking their heads followed after Kotaro.

**{ SuperS } **

"Now Honjo-san let's not delay any longer," the young woman who now had pink hair and eyes said as a yellowish orb floated before her as what looked like a pool cue appeared in her hands. "Now, let us look at your mirror of dreams shall we. Colliding Ball," she said sending the orb bouncing around the room before striking Honjo-san in the back revealing a pink mirror with a blue bow. "No, that old hag got it wrong again," CereCere said before with a deep breath saying, "well I should at least be rid of the mirror," as she started to walk slowly towards Honjo's dream mirror. "Stop right their," a group of voices called out. "How dare you try the harm the dreams of this school's principal," Rei-chan said. "One who cares for these children and their dreams," Ami-chan added. "We the sailor senshi, in the name of the moon shall punish you," Usagi and Chibi-usa finished as myself and Mako-chan not transformed entered the room.

"Ah so you are the Sailor Senshi. This should be interesting. Come forth my flower Remless. Dream-eating tulip, Miss Jarajara," the girl with pink hair and eyes said as her shadow extended and she threw a seed within that grew into a feminine plant like slot machine. "Let's play," it said pulling the arm of its slot machine producing three seven's and before Usagi, Chibi-usa, Reiko or Ami could think of moving they where trapped within the mouth of a giant Venus fly trap that had sprouted from the ground. "Reiko," I said as myself and Mako-chan went to begin our own hen shin not caring about being seen when the girl of pink threw a seed at us that grew into vines that entangled the both of us. "Their you are," the girl with red hair and red eyes said being followed by a girl with blue hair and matching eyes and one with green hair and eyes who seemed to make the girl of pink shutter as they began to argue with her but about what I never knew as the vines that where constricting myself and Mako-chan make us slowly lose consciousness.

"Wake up Kinsei, Kasei needs you," I said my eyes opening to find myself in very familiar marble palace wearing a burnt orange princess gown, Kunzite standing over me. "Kunzite," I said taking his hand as he helped me to my feet and I took a moment to look at the Earth behind him floating in the vastness of space. "You need to accept what we once where Kinsei," Kunzite said. "Kunzite, that was the past," I said only for him to hold up his hand a large smile on his face. "Exactly," he replied. "No mater our relationship during the time of the Earth and Moon Kingdom's, I know have the daughter of Hades, while you hold the heart of the daughter of Ares," he said as I blushed a bright shade of pink. "You should listen to him Kinsei," Makoto, no Mokusei dressed in green with Nephrite by her side said entering the room.

"Look at us Kinsei," Nephrite said. "I love Suisei with all of my heart, nothing not even what I once had with Mokusei can change that." "And me, Kinsei. I found love with a mortal, Motoki-kun despite being a daughter of Zeus," Jupiter said to me. "Arigato," I said. "All of you. I guess I just never really wanted to except that part of my past, but now I realize it is a part of me, just as much as who I am now," I said as the world began to fade from around myself and Makoto and looking at her I realized that she like I had found the words needed in our hearts, our henshins had come to us at last. "Venus Crystal Power," I yelled at the same time that Makoto yelled out, "Jupiter Crystal Power," both of us saying, "Make-up," at the same time freeing us both of the vines that had entangled us.

"Now, now girls calm down don't do something drastic," the pink girl said as the other three girls all looked as if they where going to quite literally pound her quite good for something. "Shall I," I said looking towards the four bickering girls as Makoto looked towards our struggling friends. "Be my guest," she said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," I said my lips seeming to sparkle with golden orange energy as I blew a kiss that turned into a rotating heart of energy of the same color that sent the four girls flying apart from one another. "Jupiter Oak Evolution," I heard Makoto yell out using the Jupiter Wreath to send green beams of energy that were shaped like the leafs of an oak tree towards the other girls freeing them. "Moon, Chibi-Moon now," I said to the pair who nodded. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," Chibi-usa said as the Crystal Carillion chimed three times summoning the Pegasus.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation," Usagi said using the Pegasus's energy to activate the Kaleido-Moon Scope that sent a kaleidoscope of colors towards the Remless that screamed, "Stage Out," before it vanished in the way that all Remless do. "Humph," the girl in pink said sticking her nose in the air as her and the other girls orbs appeared. "Wait," I yelled out. "Who are you four, and why are you looking at the mirror's of people's dreams," I asked as Reiko and the other girls came to my side. "We are the Amazoness Quartet, and for now I think that is the only thing we shall tell you," the girl we called red said as she and the other three seemed to vanish into their orbs that floated out the open window and vanished into the sky. "The Amazoness Quartet, how strange," Chibi-usa said as if in deep thought before Usagi put her hand on the younger girls shoulder breaking her of whatever thoughts had been going through her mind.

**{ SuperS } **

Honjo Preschool returned to normal without the presence of the girl with pink hair and eyes and her Remless and we had all slipped away after making sure Honjo-san and the children where ok in order to remove our transformations. I walked towards Mako-chan with Reiko by my side in order to apologize about what had happened when I had chased Kotaro through the school and surprise her with something I had done, with a little help from Artemis and Reiko. "Here, it's my way of saying I'm sorry," I said showing Makoto the teddy bear that I had re-stitched together giving her a view of my fingers that had quite a number of bandages upon them. "Minako, your fingers," she said as I blushed pink and tried to make it not seem like quite a big deal before Kotaro grabbed the bear from the table where Makoto had set it down.

"Cool a dog," he said. "Kotaro what are you doing, not causing trouble I hope," Honjo-san said. "Sorry dad," he said with a boyish smile as he set the teddy bear back down. "Son," I said looking between the two, not seeing how I hadn't realized it earlier. "Well isn't that something," Makoto said picking up the teddy bear as she began to laugh and before I knew it myself Reiko, Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ami, Artemis, Luna and Diana where soon doing the same none of us really knowing exactly why we where laughing so hard.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 16. Now that all of the Senshi finally have their Crystal Power transformations things will start to become a little more intense as I slowly but surely begin to unveil just how different things are in my version of the SuperS storyline when compared to the Anime and Manga.

I'm no where close to the end, and am only getting started my dearest readers, so in order not to give anything more than I have away I shall end this note before I say something I do not wish too.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	18. Chapter 18

**ACT 17 **

Luna and Artemis had asked myself and Diana to come with them to the park for a surprise, and wondering what it could be we gladly agreed, only to find that the surprise was a family of swans. "Oh their so cute," Diana said as I shook my head in agreement. "They migrate here during the winter because of how nice the weather is," Artemis said. "The park even allows you to feed them as long as you don't get to close," Luna added but before either myself or Diana could say we wanted to feed them we heard a voice behind us yelling at us to get out of the way causing us to see a young man around our age on a bike that had been outfitted with what appeared to be cloth wings, like those found on a glider in bright red and a matching tail. "Quickly, I can't stop the bike, move," he yelled and realizing the danger we were all in Artemis acted quickly to move myself Luna and Diana out of the way just seconds before the young man and his bike went over the ravine looking down into the lake and for just a moment he seemed to have done it before he made a crash landing.

"Wait, I think I know him," I said as the other looks. "Isn't that," as Diana added "Hiroki-san he is in the class next to ours. "Hiroki, Hiroki is that you, do you need any help," Artemis cried down into the ravine causing Hiroki to look up at us with his grayish blue eyes his longer brown hair whipping in the wind as he turned his head to look up at us. After rushing down the hillside and making sure that Hiroki-san was ok he talked about his dream of making his creation that he had dubbed the St. Lewis to fly the skies. "There is no way that thing will every fly," Artemis had said without really thinking which had earned him a good knock to the back of the head from Luna while Diana and myself tried our best not to start laughing at his misfortunes. "Please Luna-san, do not be angry with Artemis, his opinions are his own, and I do not mind, I know I will make the St. Lewis fly one day," Hiroki-san had said with such conviction I couldn't help but believe that what he said would one day come to pass.

Later that same evening I used the Stallion Reve so that I could talk to Pegasus, telling him about Hiroki and his dream to fly using his invention. "I don't understand why he wants to do it by himself though, he didn't seem to want any help at all," I said to Pegasus who from within the Reve smiled. "It may be that Hiroki isn't totally sure of his own dream, which is why he wants to do it himself, to prove to himself that he can do it. I think what Hiroki needs is friends who will share in his dreams with him." "Friend's to believe in his dream," I said with a warm smile. "I would like to see Hiroki fly," Pegasus said. "Why though, can't you already fly freely in the skies," I couldn't help but to ask as Pegasus got a sad look in his eyes. "In the land I come from I can not fly freely," he said. "Why," I asked him and Pegasus looked for a moment as if he had said to much, or said something he didn't mean to.

Realizing that he didn't want to speak on this any farther I quickly dropped the subject and said, "Pegasus, I will take you see Hiroki fly," I said with a wide smile. "You don't have to do that," he said. "It would be my pleasure," I said as I heard someone walking up the stairs leading into my attic room and quickly grabbing the Stallion Reve I hid it behind my back as Usagi-chan with a wide yawn popped her head over the trap door leading into the attic room. "Chibi-usa," she said, "why are you still awake so late," she asked as I turned an interesting shade of pink. "Usagi-chan, you should really knock before entering a ladies room," I said sense I had no real excuse that I could give for why I was up so late. "It was strange, I thought I heard a boy's voice," Usagi-chan said as my cheeks burned even brighter.

"A, a boy," I said. "I think you are still tired Usagi-chan and were hearing things," I said as thankfully she nodded her head covering another large yawn with her hand. "Ok, your right. But Chibi-usa go to bed ok," Usagi said as I nodded and she left my room. "Pegasus, our friendship is a secret just between us," I said with a smile setting the Stallion Reve back on the table by the head of my bed before laying down and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**{ PGSM SuperS }**

"Zirconia, how does your search for the Golden Mirror progress," Neherenia asked from within the mirror that sealed her from the world. "Not well my queen, finding the holder of the Golden Mirror is turning into a long and tedious task," Zirconia admitted as her queen's silver eyes with golden iris's narrowed causing Zirconia to recoil in fear. You do know our predicament Zirconia, the time given to us by the eclipse can only keep us within this world of light for so long," Neherenia said. "I know my queen, but the Amazoness Quartet are very free spirits, even with the control you hold over them my queen, it is difficult to get those four to focus on our goals," Zirconia said as with a heavy sigh Neherenia nodded her head in agreement. "That is true, the Quartet are hard to keep a reign on, but that is your job Zirconia. My patience on this matter can only be stretched so far Grand Master of the Dead Moon Circus. Do not continue to test me," Neherenia said her image fading from the mirror. "Hai, Neherenia-sama," Zirconia said with a deep bow the fear evident in her voice.

"So this is the target," CereCere said looking at the photo JunJun was holding the two of them and ParaPara all relaxing within a hot tub. "Which one of us should go," ParaPara asked. "I would like to go," JunJun admitted. "Well so would I," CereCere added. "Don't forget me," ParaPara said with a pout. "Let's settle this matter with a game," VesVes said coming into the room startling her three comrades. "What kind of game," CereCere asked suspicious of the smile on VesVes's lips. "Oh I know rock-paper-scissor's," ParaPara said joyfully. "That will work," VesVes said and sense it was ParaPara and not VesVes herself who suggested it CereCere and JunJun agreed. But somehow even though it was ParaPara who suggested the game, VesVes still easily won. "You cheated," CereCere said as VesVes took the picture JunJun was still holding onto. "Even if I did, you can't prove it. See you later girls," VesVes said with a wave as she left the room. "Well you have to admire her sometimes," ParaPara said as JunJun nodded in agreement and even CereCere found herself impressed with VesVes's cunning.

**{ PGSM Super S } **

Just as I had promised I had managed to find a way for Pegasus to see Hiroki try to make his invention fly by hiding the Stallion Reve in my school bag. Artemis, Luna and Diana were here as well. Artemis had come to apologize to Hiroki and Luna and Diana had come with him to offer support, and luckily for myself and Pegasus the three of them where watching as Hiroki made some final adjustment's to the St. Lewis before trying to make it fly. "Can you see it Pegasus, that is Hiroki's invention," I said opening the top of my book bag. "I can, it is quite impressive," he said as I nodded my head in agreement. "I hope he can make it fly," I said but before Pegasus could reply. "You shouldn't talk to yourself Chibi-usa," Usagi said startling me, though I still managed to close the top of my book bag over the Reve as I turned to find Usagi-chan and the other girls all standing behind me.

"Don't scare me like that," I said with a pout as Usagi laughed but still apologized about scaring me. "What are you all doing here," I asked. "Well Usagi-chan told us how exited you where this morning to see Hiroki-san try to fly his invention," Minako-chan said. "So we decided to come down and support him as well," Rei-chan added. "Though it seems he already has plenty of that," Ami-chan added. "It would be something if he can actually get it off the ground," Mako-chan said as myself and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok, I'm ready to try now," Hiroki said from the top of the hill overlooking the ravine that looked down into the man made lake. "Good luck Hiroki," Artemis told him sticking out his hand in friendship. "Thanks," Hiroki replied taking the offered hand as he mounted his bike. "Here I go," he said starting to petal with all his might as we all cheered him on as loudly as we could.

For a moment it seemed that Hiroki would get the bike off of the ground and we all held our breath as the bike seemed just on the verge of flight before it went crashing into the water of the man made pond. All of us rushed down, glad to find Hiroki-san was ok, even though Ami-chan insisted on checking over him, which Hiroki-san allowed even if he was slightly embarrassed by it. "I don't understand what went wrong," Hiroki said pulling some paperwork out of a book bag he had brought along with him. "Here, let Ami-chan look at those, you would be amazed by what she knows," Usagi-chan said with a large smile taking the paper work from a stunned looking Hiroki and giving it to Ami. "Hm," she said. "This is actually a very sound design," Ami-chan said. "But what you need is more power to provide lift," she said. "So if he redesigned the bike to hold two people instead of one," Mako-chan said. "Hai, that would work," Ami-chan admitted.

"No, I can do it myself," Hiroki-san said taking the paperwork from Ami-chan. "I don't need anyone's help to complete my dream," Hiroki-san said with passion in his voice. "Don't be so stubborn," Artemis said surprising everyone. "It is because of that kind of an attitude that your dream may never come true. Just because others help you to achieve your dream, it does not take away from its accomplishment," Artemis said as Hiroki smiled. "Your right Artemis. Would you help me when the time comes, together we will make the St. Lewis fly," Hiroki-san said. "It would be an honor," Artemis said. "Well said Artemis," Luna said with a loving gaze that caused Diana to giggle the rest of us soon following as Artemis and Hiroki simply laughed, but seeing the budding friendship between Artemis and Hiroki made me feel strangely sad for a moment, the two barely knew each other but seemed so close; it made me wonder about my own friendship with Pegasus.

So as everyone began to help Hiroki I asked Usagi if I could go for a walk in the park, and though she thought it was a bit odd she agreed never questioning why I took my book bag with me. Finally I found a water fountain in a wooded area of the park and took out the Stallion Reve and calling upon Pegasus. "Pegasus," I said in a questioning manor. "We are friends right? But I have told you so much about myself, but I know so little about you," I said. "There are things I can not share with you," he said to me a sort of sadness behind his topaz like eyes. "Do you not trust me," I asked as he sighed. "It is not a matter of trust little one, all I ask as that you believe in me," Pegasus said. "How can I when I know so little about you," I asked my temper getting the better of me as Pegasus looked towards the ground. "If you can not believe in me, then I can not stay by your side," he said as the Stallion Reve began to vanish before my eyes as I cried out for him not to leave but it was to late he was gone, and I could not stop the tears that fell from my eyes as I begged for him to return.

Day had given way to night and I now stood on an old wooden bridge that overlooked a small stream of water thinking about how close myself and Pegasus had been. Sense meeting him I had shared so much with him, but only now was beginning to realize how little I had known about him. "Was I ever your friend Pegasus, the way you were mine," I asked to the stars above my eyes watering with tears as I thought about what I had said to make Pegasus leave me. "Still, why did I have to lose my temper in such a way," I said wiping a single tear from my eyes as I heard a familiar voice say, "Chibi-usa, what are you doing out here all my yourself," causing me to turn towards, "Mamo-chan," I said a smile, despite all my sadness still playing across my lips. "You really had myself and Usagi worried, she called me and the other girls have been helping her look ever sense night fell," he said as I blushed realizing for the first time how truly late it was.

"Gomen nasai Mamo-chan," I said looking down at the wooden planks beneath my feet as I felt Mamoru's warm hand upon my shoulder. "Come on, let's go home," Mamo-chan said to me as I nodded my head in agreement. "Mamo-chan," I asked as we where walking back home. "Hai," he said in a questioning manor, so I knew it was ok to continue. "You and Usagi-chan, can share anything with each other right," I asked as Mamo-chan actually chuckled. "Well, Chibi-usa you see," but before he could tell me what he wanted to Usagi came around the corner seeming out of breath, a large smile coming to her face as she saw me. "Chibi-usa, thank goodness you're ok," she said enveloping me in a hug that I gladly returned as I apologized to her as well, though she waved it off just glad to see I was ok.

"Why were you out so late Chibi-usa, you really had us all so worried," she asked as I scratched the back of my head in nervousness. "I, can't say," I said. "But Chibi-usa," she said and once again my temper seemed to get the best of me as I replied, "I'm sorry I can't tell you, you just have to believe me," I said and in that moment I remembered Pegasus's words to me and realized my mistake, even when you love or care for someone, like I do Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan, there are secrets that are just yours alone. I realized now that Pegasus had had such a secret, just as I did now and it almost made me begin to cry once again as I realized how selfish I had been. Looking back up after this moment of self discovery I saw Usagi share a look with Mamoru who nodded as Usagi smiled. "I'll see you both at home," Usagi-chan said. "Usagi-chan," I said as she walked away and if I had felt low before it was nothing compared to how I felt right now. "It will be ok Chibi-usa," Mamo-chan said and I could do nothing but look up at him hoping that he was right.

**{ SuperS } **

The next day I sat in the grass next to Hiroki's rebuilt bike, and it was so early that none of the others had yet to come. "Thanks for being here Chibi-usa," Hiroki told me as I nodded silently. "It really is great, having so many people believing in my dream, I think it gives me the courage I need," he said. "Believe in me," I heard Pegasus's voice in my mind. "Gomen, gomen nasai, Pegasus," I whispered to the slightly cloudy skies above me as I began to cry. "Chibi-usa, what's wrong does your stomach hurt," Hiroki asked me as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Iie, I'm ok," I replied with a fake smile though it seemed to work as Hiroki nodded but before he could say anything an unfamiliar voice interrupted him. "So you want to fly, that is an very interesting dream," a young woman with red hair and eyes setting perfectly balanced upon a large red orb said as I gasped recognizing the young woman as a member of the Amazoness Quartet.

"So how about you let me see this dream of yours Hiroki-san," she said standing up as the orb she was setting on shrunk as she brought a pool cue to her hands. "Colliding Ball," she yelled striking the orb and sending it flying towards us. "Watch out Chibi-usa," Hiroki said pushing me out of the way but accidentally sending me tumbling down the hillside. "Chibi-usa I heard Hiroki cry out before he was struck in the back revealing his dream mirror that was pink with a blue bow. "I have to help him," I thought to myself. "Moon Crisis Power! Make-up," I yelled allowing the power of the henshin to turn me into Super Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Stupid old hag, sending me on another wild goose chase," I heard the girl we called red say. "Well at least I should get rid of the mirror," she said as I yelled out. "Not so fast," causing the young woman to turn her attention towards me as I rushed up the side of the hill.

"How dare you try to destroy the dream of someone who only wishes to fly amongst the clouds. I am the pretty guardian of love and justice, Sailor Chibi-Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall you," I said as the girl simply smiled. "What all by yourself today, why don't you just leave already kid, I don't have time to mess with you," she said as my cheeks grew warm in anger. "I'll show you who is a kid," as the Crystal Carillion came to my hands holding it the heart shaped crystal glowing on it for a moment before an attack similar to Pink Sugar Heart Attack but no words were needed, the attach striking the girl we called red who yelled out as it knocked her on her behind. "Ow, that hurt. Fine, I guess I can play with you sense the other Senshi aren't here," she said her whip coming to her hand. "Come forth my Remless! Dream-eating mammoth, Paopao-musume," she yelled striking her growing shadow with her whip causing a feminine elephant like Remless to appear.

"Paopao-musume," it yelled moving with great speed towards me and I just barely managed to dodge the Remless's attack my eyes widening to see that the ground and been razed as if by a bulldozer where the Remless had been. "My Remless is very strong isn't she," red said with a wicked smile. "Now get rid of that mirror," she said pointing towards Hiroki's dream mirror and the Remless went sailing towards the dream mirror. "World Shaking," "Deep Submerge," "Dead Scream," three familiar voices cried out as the attacks merged together almost striking the Remless that just barely managed to avoid the strike though its energy temporarily blinded the two. "Uranus, Neptune, Plu," I said glad to see the three senshi of the outer solar system. "And they are not alone," I heard Usagi-chan say as I looked over to see her and the other girls had arrived as well.

"Mars Flame Sniper," "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Rei-chan and Ami-chan, the water of Ami's attack wrapping around Rei's arrow the attacks sending red and the Remless flying backwards. "Now Chibi-Moon," Mamo-chan said. "Pegasus, Pegasus, won't come," I said leaving the Crystal Carillion dangling at my side. "I, I am not worthy of calling Pegasus anymore," I said remembering what I had told him unaware of the Remless standing and seeming me defenseless started to rush towards me. "Chibi-Moon," I heard Usagi say as she rushed to me covering my body with her own as the Remless sent us both tumbling through the grass. "Usagi, your hurt," I said seeing the scrape on her arm as the two of us slowly started to get back to our feet. "Chibi-usa," she whispered to me. "I don't know why you are so worried. But you should believe in yourself, and know that no matter what we will always love you," she said looking towards the other girls and then me as I nodded holding back the tears that I could feel wanting to fall.

"Hai," I said as Usagi helped me to my feet. "Usagi, I'm sorry about what happened the other night," I said as Usagi simply smiled and I knew I was forgiven without even a word being spoken. "Come on lets finish this thing," she said as I nodded my head bringing the Crystal Carillion high into the air as I closed my eyes. "I believe in you Pegasus," I thought to myself before yelling out the words. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," I said as the Crystal Carillion chimed three times and Pegasus came a smile playing across my lips as Usagi brought the Kaleido-Moon Scope to her hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she yelled the Kaleidoscope of colors striking the Remless that had built up the speed needed for another attack, it yelling, "Stage Out," before it vanished in the way that all Remless did. "This isn't over," red said as she vanished into her orb that zipped into the sky.

"You came," I said to Pegasus. "I will always be here for you as long as you believe in your dreams," he said vanishing in a array of golden sparkles as I silently thought to the skies, "Arigato, Pegasus," the tears in my eyes remaining unshed. "You did well today, Small Lady," Pluto said as Kunzite who was by her side silently nodded. "Of course she is a princess of the moon after all," Zoicite said as Jadeite laughed and soon we all were before we heard Hiroki beginning to wake up and decided to make our exit. Coming back in our civilian forms I watched with Hotaru-chan by my side with all the other girls as Hiroki and Artemis made Hiroki's dream come true as his invention the St. Lewis flew above in the sky a lightness came to my heart, and later that night as I climbed the stairs to my room tears came freely to my eyes when I found the Stallion Reve setting on the table by the head of my bed. "I'll always believe in you Pegasus," I said taking the Reve into my hands and hugging it to my chest, knowing my words where true, and from now on I would believe in Pegasus the way Usagi and all the other girls believed in me.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 17. I want you to be honest my dear readers when I ask how many of you thought that the anime episode this Act is based on would actually make it into my story? Well even if you did see it coming you should expect many of my future acts to be like this one with much of if not the entire act being told in Chibi-usa's POV and will have a large focus on her and of course Pegasus as well. With that being said can you guess what I will be up to the next time we meet (insert wide all knowing grin here). Anyway I think I shall wrap things up before I say something that I do not mean to.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	19. Chapter 19

**ACT 18 **

I was making my way down the hallway to talk with Usagi-chan after having spent most of the day with Diana and Luna just to talk, opening the door I was just about to say something when I saw the silhouette of Usagi-chan and Mamo-chan in the window as he leaned down to kiss her. Embarrassed I quickly exited the room closing the door silently behind me, resting against the frame as I held my arms to my chest my cheeks a brilliant shade of pink. After I had recovered I went back downstairs telling Luna and Diana that I was going out for a walk and to clear my head, though I didn't tell either one what I had seen upstairs. But after I had been walking around for a while and had calmed down I realized that what I had seen though embarrassing was very sweet in a way and showed just how much Mamo-chan truly cared for Usagi-chan. I began to think about my own relationship with Pegasus, and couldn't help but to wonder what he would think of me if I where all grown up. The thought brought a warm feeling to my chest and caused heat to rise up in my cheeks, but I had a wide grin that simply refused to leave my face for my entire trip back thoughts of the kiss I had seen no longer in my mind.

**{ SuperS } **

"Chibi-usa," Usagi's voice said breaking through my thoughts as I looked down at my math homework to see the doodle I had drawn turning a light shade of pink. "Are you ok, you seemed deep in thought, did you get your homework done," Usagi asked me. "Hai," I said quickly flipping some pages in my notebook so that Usagi-chan wouldn't see what I had sketched. "I was just thinking about something, is it ok if I go for a walk in the park," I asked. "Sure, but do you mind if I tag along. Luna is out with Artemis and Mamoru is watching over your younger self today and I don't want to be left here alone and with nothing to do, ah to be young again," Usagi said with a wistful smile. "Sure, but no one can ever be young again Usagi-chan." I said seeing nothing wrong with it and so the two of us left out the door Usagi right behind me but the wind blue through the room causing the paper on the notebook to blow back to a page near the back, the one where I had been doodling, a picture of Pegasus in baby blue ink.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

ParaPara was in the park where she had set up a puppet show, that just as she had planed had drawn the attention of a large group of children who wanted to watch the show. "And then, a prince riding on a white horse came to the rescue," ParaPara said glad that her audience seemed so enthralled with the story she was presenting them. "But," she said with a large smile, "He was defeated by the wizard of the forest," she said as the puppet of the prince and horse where pulled apart. "And the princess also died," she said pulling the puppet that resembled a princess apart as well. "In the end, even the wizard died," she said as the puppet representing the wizard was pulled apart as well. "And everyone else lived happily ever after," she ended the story a large smile. "Hey what's up with that," a child in the audience she had gathered asked. "Hai. It's like, why explain everything with such detail in the first half," another child asked. "This ending is not very good," the first child who had spoken said. "Geez, quite down," ParaPara said an angry glint coming to her eyes.

"Oh, a tree that grows sweets," ParaPara said pointing behind the children who all turned with happy smiles. "It really is to much of a hassle, so I will get all of them together," ParaPara said her cloths changing from those of a humble street performer to her more familiar circus attire as her blue orb floated before her, making it magically multiply. "And get rid of them," she said her pool cue coming to her hands as she lined it up with the ball floating before her. "Colliding Ball," she yelled striking her orb causing all of them to strike the children in the back making their dream mirrors appear. "The more I use my special attacks, the more likely they will hit," ParaPara said happy with what she had done. "What are you doing," a voice cried out startling ParaPara before she looked to where the voice had come from to see familiar looking shadows. "The dreams of kids who are not even done with their homework that is due tomorrow," the larger shadow said.

"Not all children have homework due tomorrow," the smaller shadow said as the taller whispered. "That is true, but still follow my lead. We can not forgive you for trying to get rid of them all in one shot. For love and justice," Sailor Moon said. "Pretty soldiers in sailor suits," Sailor Chibi-Moon added. "Sailor Moon," "Sailor Chibi-Moon," "In the name of the moon we shall punish you," the two said as one. "Oh why are you always getting in our way. Why can't you think in my shoes, as I missed every single one of them," ParaPara said as the pink mirrors with blue bows returned to all the unconscious children all of whom woke up and ran away some of them even crying. "I will ask you something," ParaPara said. "But is love that important?"

"Of course it is," Usagi-chan answered as I nodded my head in agreement. "That's obvious isn't it," I added as the girl in blue shrugged her shoulders. "But, wanting to do this, wanting that to happen, Isn't that being a little selfish," the girl in blue asked once again. "Selfish," I heard Usagi-chan say in questioning manor. "Is it," she asked me looking at me, me looking back at her just as confused. "Well, wanting to be young again might be," I said remembering what Usagi-chan had said before we left home. "But, something like wanting to be an adult soon," I said thinking of my own desire. "That can be selfish too though," Usagi said interrupting me. "You should enjoy your childhood while it lasts, don't be in a hurry to grow up," she said to me. "Hai, but being grown has its advantages as well," I said. "Well, I guess so," Usagi admitted as I nodded my head neither of noticing ParaPara smile as if satisfied about something before bringing her hands together behind her floating blue orb.

"Reverse Ball," she said spinning her hands so that the one that had been on top was now on the bottom and vise versa, neither myself or Usagi who where still talking about what the girl in blue had asked us as a blue light encompassed over us both causing me to grow older as Usagi grew younger, something we realized as I now found myself looking up into the sky as Usagi was looking down at the ground below us. "I granted your wishes. Aren't I smart," the girl in blue said setting on the head of a statue her hands behind her head kicking her feet back and forth a large happy childlike smile on her face. "Smart, You are so," but here Usagi stopped herself realizing she was about to curse in her anger. "Chibi-Moon! In any case, the Carillon," she said pointing towards me while still looking at the girl in blue not realized that I was now simply to fixated on the changes that had occurred to my own body to here her.

"Chibi-Moon, Chibi…" but here Usagi trailed off as she finally turned around to see me looking at my own hands and body a wide unbelieving look in my soft ruby like eyes. "I have the body of an adult," I thought to myself," as a warm tender smile played across my lips. "Chibi-Moon," Usagi said finally getting my attention by tugging at the him of my skirt. "Hai," I said looking down at her amazed by how much she looked like me, or what I used to look like at least. "Get the Carillion! Hurry," she said as I nodded my head in agreement bringing the Crystal Carillion to my hands. "Onegai, Pegasus," I said kneeling down. "Help protect everyone's dreams," I said while thinking to myself, "What will Pegasus think of me if he sees me now," a blush coming to my cheeks as I held the Crystal Carillion over my head. "Twinkle…" I said as the Carillion began to chime only to stop as if Pegasus could not here my call, the girl in blue looked shocked and Usagi turned to me asking what was wrong.

"Pegasus," I said wondering what had happened as the girl in blue laughed. "You can not call for Pegasus, I see," she said with a large smile making a frame like you would see on a stage appear between her hands its dark black curtains opening as many little black balls came poring out each turning into a puppet that someone would use in a stage show, the creatures beginning to chase after us and without Pegasus to help us both myself and Usagi had to duck, dodge and run from any attack that was made by the puppets who never gave us a chance to use any of our other attacks. "This is amusing," the girl in blue said with a laugh jumping down to the ground from the top of the statue where she had been watching us. "Hold it right there," I was relieved to here Rei's voice cry out. "You sure are making a big show so early in the day," she said as she and the other girls made an appearance. "If you get into too much, you will regret it later," Mako-chan added. "We will take you on now," Minako-chan said as the girl in blue stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"You found me," she said with a playful giggle. "I will take my time and play with you later," she said throwing her blue orb into the air and vanishing into it as is soured across the sky her evil little puppets going with her as both myself and Usagi leaned against each other for support forgetting for a moment about our differences in size causing us both to fall to the ground in a heap. "Are you two ok," Ami-chan asked. "Um," Rei-chan said finally taking a good look at the both of us. "What happened," Mako-chan asked. "You two are…," but here Minako-chan trailed off unsure of what to say. "This is going to be a little strange," all four said as myself and Usagi-chan nodded in agreement both of us far to embarrassed to say anything as the girls helped us both get to our feet.

**{ SuperS } **

"Ouch," I said bumping my head on the door that led up into the attack and when down simply acted as part of the floor my pain forgotten when I saw the Stallion Reve still resting on a small desk by my bed where I had left it that morning. "Here it is," I said to myself in my relief walking over towards it. "I thought it was gone again," I whispered coming to a stop next to the desk. "But I wonder why Pegasus didn't come," I thought to myself. "Pegasus," I said in a questioning manor but the Reve remained still. "Pegasus come out," I said holding my hands together as if in prayer. "You can't," I asked though he did not come or answer. "Why," I asked my folded hands resting just below my chest. "Please Pegasus, say something," I said my voice cracking as tears began to swim behind my eyes, as the began to fall and I wiped them away unable to stop them from falling, not noticing one of the jewels on the Reve twinkle as if caught be an invisible light.

"And so," Usagi said as I stood next to her in front of Mamoru. "This somehow happened," she explained as Mamoru looked between the two of us, almost as if he couldn't believe his eyes. "Usagi… please tell me this is Candid Camera, or some kind of joke isn't it," he asked as Usagi shook her head no, and I continued to blush seeing as I was wearing one of Usagi's sundresses and it felt strange to me to be wearing her cloths, though I realized Usagi-chan must feel the same seeing as how she was wearing one of my one set of cloths. "I didn't think it was," Mamoru said setting down on the couch, Usagi going to his side as I left the two alone to deal with things as Luna and Diana who had been watching from the doorway followed me from the room to give the two some privacy as they discussed what to do until this strange situation was resolved.

**{ SuperS } **

"Being able to do things like this, is something only for kids," Usagi said happily from the bathtub actually swimming from one side to the other as I stood in front of the mirror lost in thoughts. "Chibi-usa! Go to sleep before you get too cold," she said to me as she floated on her back bringing me out of my mind as I looked over towards her. "Hai," I said looking back at the mirror. "The long arms and legs that I dreamt of for so long," I thought to myself. "Soft breasts…" but here I stopped even myself as heat began to rush to my face. "I'm not chibi anymore," I whispered to the mirror. "But Pegasus won't look at me," I said feeling a sadness in my chest.

Laying asleep in bed tucked under the covers with Usagi by my side I heard a familiar voice whisper, "My maiden," as I opened my eyes. "My maiden," the voice said once again louder this time than the time before it. "Pegasus," I said and I found myself no longer in bed but running through the city towards a familiar crystal forest coming to a stop once I was inside its familiar boundaries, crystal and trees all around me reflective water, that I walked across as if it where the ground beneath me. "Pegasus," I cried out hoping now, that I was here that he would come, and the cry of horses answered me and I turned to see a small herd of horses, normal horses gathered in a field as if grazing. Happily I rushed towards them shyly sticking out my hand towards a dark brown horse with a black main. "You, do you know Pegasus," I decided to ask placing my hand upon his muzzle only to watch in shock as the horse seemed to crumble into dust before my eyes the other horses doing the same.

I could not remember I moment where I had ever felt so scared but before I began to cry I heard Pegasus's voice once again. "My small maiden," he said as a golden glow appeared in the sky and Pegasus appeared before my eyes in golden sparkles my fear forgotten as he floated to the ground. "Pegasus," I said my eyes watering with unshed tears of happiness to see him again. "I thought I would never see you again," I said. "I have lost sight of where you are," he said to me walking towards me. "It looks like the light of your dream no longer reaches me," he said as he came to a stop just in front of me. "I don't get it… what are you saying, Pegasus," I asked him. "This is the world of dreams," he told me reaching his head out for me to pet him but remembering what had happened before I kept my hand drawn to my side but Pegasus pushed his nose into my hand showing me it was ok a warm smile playing across my lips as I stroked him gently.

"The world of dreams," I said in a questioning manor as I drew Pegasus closer to me with my arms closing my eyes as I rested my head upon his a warmth spreading within me that I could not fully explain as a single star seemed to light up the night within the forest both myself and Pegasus turning towards it. "That is," I asked as Pegasus nodded his head. "The world that we live in, Elysian," he said. "The world that you live in Pegasus," I asked looking at the star in the distance. "I want to see it," I said with a smile as I looked towards Pegasus. "Let's go," Pegasus said spreading his wings as I looked towards him surprised in a way that he would agree. "Get on my back," he said as he kneeled on the ground in order for me to climb up on him. "Um," I said climbing on. "I'm not to heavy am I," I asked as Pegasus chuckled. "I'm fine. Please hold on tight," he said to me easily standing back up his wings spread out behind where I was seated upon him.

With great speed we moved across the water like ground of the forest gaining speed before Pegasus and I took flight seeming to fly right into the star that blinded me for a moment before I blinked and began to look around me. "Is this it," I asked looking at the dark cold world stretched out below us, craters scattered everywhere I turned my head. "Yes," Pegasus said sadly. "Elysian is a world supported by the power of dreams seen by the people on Earth," Pegasus said as he flew through a forest that seemed to be covered by spider threads. "But, one day, they suddenly barged in," he told me. "Those that are after the Golden Crystal," he said to me. "The Golden Crystal," I said unable to stop myself from saying in a questioning manor but Pegasus simply continued to tell his story so I continued to listen.

"They are from the new moon, the darkness of chaos," he said. "The people from the death moon," Pegasus told me. "If the Golden Crystal falls into their hands, not only will this Elysian fall, but the entire Earth will fall into a land of shadows," Pegasus said to me as I gasped. "We can't let them get a hold of the Golden Crystal," Pegasus said with passion in his voice. "But, I have been imprisoned by them," he said…

"The Golden Crystal is mine," a voice said in the darkness as I hung suspended within a cage by spider threads. "Thus Elysian and the Earth are all mine," the same voice said walking away from my cage her laughter filling the air…

"That was when I saw a light," Pegasus said to me. "A beautiful light of dreams. The one light that was left for me," he said turning his head to look at me. "I changed forms into a Pegasus, guided by that light," Pegasus said his eyes meeting my own. "And I headed directly for that light," he said causing my cheeks to darken though I wasn't completely sure why. "And, I met you," he added causing the blush to darken and that unfamiliar warmth to spread yet again. "You were full of light, as if you were a crystal of beautiful dreams," Pegasus told me setting me gently on the ground next to him "But… I can not see that light anymore," he told me causing me to gasp in shock. "You had a dream that you wanted to be mature," Pegasus said. "You obtained it with magic from the new moon," he added as a light like that of the sun covered by something else as if in a eclipse hovered above our heads.

"But, the magic of the new moon covered your true dreams with shadows." "True dreams," I whispered as Pegasus looked towards me slowly seeming to get farther away from me as the space between us slowly started to become larger though neither of us where moving. "Take it back! Your true dreams that glimmer full of light," Pegasus told me as silver sparkles fell from the star above being covered as if like tears. "If you don't I won't be able to find you ever again," he said to me as I held my hands to my chest the warmth within seeming to cause me pain. "Does that mean that I'll never see you again, Pegasus," I asked. "I don't," I said, "I don't want that. Not at all," I shouted tears falling from my eyes. "It can't be I was being selfish, I didn't know" I said tears falling from my own eyes as I rushed towards him and threw the silver sparkles that fell like my own tears their light making me younger again as I came to a stop before Pegasus, Usagi's borrowed night shirt seeming to bury me within it.

"So baggy," I said a blush coming to my cheeks as I held my hands to my chest, Pegasus simply looking at me with a tenderness in his eyes that I had never seen their before. "My maiden," he said stepping closer to me. "Your light of dreams, is something that we need," coming to a stop before me and closing his eyes as he leaned slowly towards me and realizing what was going to happen I closed my own eyes as I leaned up, feeling the ghost like touch of another person's lips upon my own that caused me to open my eyes to see a young man standing before me. He had white almost silver like hair a golden horn resting in messy curls. A tear shaped red ruby just like Pegasus's lay in the center of his forehead and looking into those deep topaz eyes their could be no mistake who was standing before me. He was dressed in a white tunic, like a priest of old would wear that had a blue see through collar and matching shoulder pads. Five golden disks with blue frills on the chest a dark blue sash around his waist, whose cords fell down the rest of the sash and a golden cord with a round golden coin in the center around his neck.

"I am the one who looks after the dreams of those on Earth from here in Elysian, and the one who guards the Golden Crystal. My name is… Elios," he told me becoming the Pegasus so familiar to me once again. "Elios," I said my eyes wide as I found myself awake and in the bed Usagi who had been laying next to me waking from the pain of being in a night gown that was now far to small for her. "We're back to normal," I said to Usagi who nodded taking off the cloths that where far to tight upon her as I couldn't help but giggle though both of us saw a light coming from outside the window that seemed to come from the direction of the park, and sharing a look Usagi pulled out her cellphone as I quickly hopped out of the bed.

**{ SuperS } **

"I wonder where the golden mirror is," myself and all the other girls as well heard the familiar voice of the girl in blue ask as she looked out over the pink mirrors with blue bows scattered in front of her. "To have this many and still not find it, I'm almost as bad as the old hag. Oh well time to get rid of this I guess," she said with a dark smile. "Not so fast," all of us girls cried out as one causing the girl in blue to turn her head. "Toying with the emotions of a girl who thinks about their youth," Usagi-chan said. "Toying with the emotions of a girl who dreams to be an adult," I added just as angry as Usagi-chan was. "Toying with the dreams of many children," Ami-chan said. "And causing such a riot late at night," Rei-chan said her hands on her hips. "We can not forgive you for what you have done," Minako-chan added. "We the Sailor Soldiers, won't let you get away with it," Mako-chan said. "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you," all of us cried out as one.

"You're back to normal," the girl in blue with matching hair and eyes said seeming surprised. "Oh well, that's ok," she added with a large smile. "Come here. PallaPalla's Remless. Peropero the candy doll," she cried out as from her shadow a round blue candy like Remless wrapped with red paper made its appearance. "Take good care of them," the girl said with a giggle balancing herself upon her blue orb. "As you wish," the Remless said with a bow. "Have some candy," it said spitting out what seemed to be little blue gumballs at us all. "Jupiter Oak Evolution," Mako-chan cried out striking the gumballs that only seemed to stop for a moment before multiplying and still coming at us. "Let me try," Minako-chan said. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," she cried out the attack hitting the gumballs that simply multiplied yet again. "It didn't work," Usagi-chan said sounding surprised. "My turn," Rei-chan said. "Mars Flame Sniper," she cried out and though the gumballs did not multiply they became a large sticky and goo like mess. That slowly started to come towards us. "I have an idea," Ami-chan said with a smile as we all jumped back to avoid an attack from the gumballs.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she cried out her attack actually freezing the gumballs in place and causing them to fall to the ground all of us applauding Ami-chan and her on the spot strategy against the Remless's strange attack. "Oh if you would please excuse me for that performance," the Remless said growing and stretching to become more feminine in appearance the red wrapper now acting like a very revealing dress upon it. "Now for my next treat," it said stretching out towards us only to be knocked away from us when a voice cried out " Submarine Reflection!" "Neptune, Uranus, Pluto," Usagi-chan said to the three who bowed. "Do it now Small Lady," Pluto said to me as I nodded bringing the Crystal Carillion to my hands. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams," I said as the Carillion chimed three times as it always did and Pegasus appeared sending his energy to Usagi's Kaleido-Moon Scope.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she cried out sending the kaleidoscope of colors towards the Remless that cried, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way all Remless do. "Hump, your no fun, I don't want to play anymore," the girl in blue with matching hair and eyes said vanishing into her orb that darted into the sky. "Pegasus," Minako-chan said. "Is beautiful," Rei-chan added leaning into her side as he flew high above us looking down. "It looks like he is looking at you Chibi-usa," Usagi said from my side. "Yeah," I said a deep blush that matched my hair at the moment spread across my cheeks. "By the way, how did you get back to normal hime," I heard Michiru-san ask as I continued to watch Pegasus just as he watched me. "It happened while we where asleep," Usagi answered. "I hear a small Sailor Moon was rather cute though," Haruka said playfully as Michiru looked at her and laughed while Sets-chan simply shook her head.

"Pegasus," I thought to myself. "I feel like I've gotten to know you, just a little bit. But was that a dream," I said in a questioning manor even though I was sure Pegasus could not here me. "Even that kiss," I thought to myself as an image of Elios came to my mind hovering over the Stallion Reve that was glowing with various lights just like those that led into the world of Elysian. "Tell me, Pegasus," I said my hands folded together upon my chest as I continued to watch the skies even though Pegasus was no longer there it was if his presence was still their right beside me.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 18. As a suggestion I would recommend that you as the reader listen to the song "Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute," during the dream sequence found within this act and its beautiful instrumental version during the end of the act when Chibi-usa is looking towards the skies and lost within her own thoughts, but it is totally up to you after all…

Anyway I think anyone who is a true fan of Sailor Moon can easily guess what episode of the Anime will be translated into my story the next time we meet so I won't even bother to leave clues or the such.

But I have to ask did I do well with this act and the romantic moments between Chibi-usa and Elios? Did I do this couple and their feelings to each other justice? I can only hope that your answer my dearest readers is yes.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	20. Chapter 20

**ACT 19 **

"Elysian, the world I live in, is a world supported by the beautiful dreams of people on Earth. One day they suddenly barged in. They are from the new moon, the darkness of chaos, the people from the death moon." "What should I do, Pegasus," I asked him interrupting his story worry evident in my voice. "How can I save your world," my worry so profound that I didn't even give him time to answer my first question. "They are after the Golden Crystal," Pegasus told me. If it falls into their hands, not only will this Elysian fall, but the entire Earth will fall into a land of shadows." "The Golden Crystal," I said in a questioning manor my grip upon the Stallion Reve growing tighter. "If I have that, I can save both Elysian and our world… and rescue you," I added after pausing for a moment my cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink though Pegasus did not answer me.

"The Golden Crystal that will save Elysian, what kind of item is it," I asked Pegasus as I looked into the Reve. "What power's does it have Pegasus," I asked and he looked away unable to meet my eyes. "That's…" he said falling silent as he shut his eyes and looked fully away from me and with a tenderness in my gaze I understood that this was one of the secrets that he must keep from even me. "I see… you can't tell me," I said with a sad but still understanding smile. "I'm sorry. When the time comes to tell you everything… I will make sure to," he said still not looking back up at me as if afraid of what he might see, or perhaps what he thought I might say or do. "Pegasus," I said saying his name in such a way that he did finally look back up at me as I rested my hands upon either side of the globe that incased his form our eyes meeting in a look that said more than words ever could.

"I'm really short being like this, but if there is anything I can do, tell me," I said before adding, "I really do want to be of help to you, Pegasus," as a glow came to my window causing them to open and the pink shades that hung over them to flutter in the wind. I found myself incased in the warm and intense white light coming from the window to find myself slowly floating to the ground in a graceful spin white feather's surrounding me, my blue nightgown replaced by the white gown worn only by the princess's of the moon Pegasus standing across from my as more feathers floated across my vision revealing to me the familiar surroundings of a crystalline forest. I walked slowly towards Pegasus my bare feet not making a sound upon the soft land of this strange yet beautiful forest, Pegasus watching me as I watched him or reflections doing the same from a lake only a few feet away.

At last I made it to him embracing his head in my arms closing my eyes as leaned my head against his and he leaned his against mine. Then we took flight into the sky as I rode sidesaddle upon him the sky's of the crystalline forest turning into the night skies over Tokyo and I could not help to admire the view if only for a moment before I looked to the back of Pegasus's head watching his main blow in the breeze. As we went higher into the air I laughed and smiled closing my eyes and bracing myself for only a moment against Pegasus as we broke through a bank of pink clouds to reveal to moon in if full glory shining its silver light upon us. A flock of white doves began to fly towards us and once again I closed my eyes and leaned against Pegasus but the birds did not hit us and simply continued flying by but when I opened my eyes once again I found that I myself like Pegasus had a magnificent set of wings and he looked at me as I looked at them as if saying it was ok and allowing the wind to take me I soon found myself flying beside Pegasus amazed as I realized this must be how it feels for him every time he flies in the air and looking at him I could see that he knew my thoughts as if I had spoken them for he was looking at me with a tenderness in his eyes and smile.

"Hey Pegasus. Do you remember back when we first met," I asked as we flew side by side over the clouds and through the very stars. "You were in that dark forest, and you were standing there looking really lonely," I said remembering that day all to well. "From back then… I from when I first met you in that forest. I feel as if though time has stopped. It feels like I've been in a dream for all this time," I said as a golden light broke through the pink clouds forming a shaft of light that myself and Pegasus where slowly floating down my hands now upon his face as I gazed down upon him just as intensely as he gazed up at me. "You know, Pegasus. Do you believe in fate? Do you believe in destined meetings? Why I was born. Why I'm here. I think I've figured them out as a result of meeting you," I confessed closing my eyes once again as I leaned towards him making sure our heads touched as I embraced him.

Opening my eyes I was once again back in my room now holding the Stallion Reve in my hands my head resting against the orb that incased Pegasus who had opened his eyes as well. "Thank you," Pegasus said to me his eyes saying so much more than a simple thanks. "Someday, when the time comes to tell you everything, I will make sure to," he said to me. "Hai, It's all right. I believe in you Pegasus," I said looking at him in a way I don't think I ever had before, as he looked at me the same way our conversation ending soon after as I went from my small desk over to my bed falling into a land of wonderful dreams as soon as my head hit the soft pillows.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"I heard a voice out of Chibi-usa's room again yesterday," I told the other girls as we set in our secret room hidden within the Crown talking about many things including the Amazoness Quartet, but I couldn't help but to say what I had hoping to see what their thoughts on the matter was. "It seemed to me to be a really serious conversation. She says she was talking to a very shy and new girl at her school, Momo-chan, but I have this strange feeling she is lying about it," I told the girls as Mamoru who was beside me drinking a cup of coffee lowered it after taking a sip and said. "A lie? You mean the other end of the phone call isn't this Momo-chan," he asked. "Yea, that's the feeling I'm getting," I said the worry coming across in my voice. "This can only mean one thing," Mako-chan said leaning back in her chair with a large smile. "To think Chibi-usa," Rei-chan added with a wistful smile.

"Eh, what," I couldn't help but to ask as Minako-chan who was drinking an orange colored soda with ice giggled causing bubbles to appear in her drink. "Of course it means that," she said looking at me in a way as if to say I should have already figured it out but really I didn't have the slightest clue. "Usagi, think about it for a moment," Rei-chan said from Minako's side as she leaned closer to Minako-chan as if trying to convey a message to me while Mako-chan and Ami simply smiled. "You all look like you have figured this out, please tell me," I said truly not getting the message they where trying to convey to me, though I was glad to see that Mamoru seemed just as curious as myself to see what the girls where thinking about.

"It's," Rei-chan said before Mako-chan interrupted, "an upperclassman," causing Rei to look at her strangely at her the red colored tea she had been about to sip hanging in mid air never reaching her lips. "Mako-chan, you are reversing the order of the explanation," Ami-chan said sounding a tad bit nervous. "So, what does that mean," I asked leaning back in my chair as Mamoru did the same both of us far to worried to think straight it seemed. "Romance," I said standing up both hands slamming on the round desk before me as Rei and Minako both shook their heads in agreement seeing as how they had been the one's to say it. "That's right, romance! Chibi-usa now has a boyfriend," "it doesn't have to be a friend," Minako-chan added soon after though that part didn't register with my shocked mind as I whispered, "boy…" falling back into my seat as Mamoru with a strange look on his face added, "friend," his coffee long forgotten as it now set in front of him.

"But then, why would she be hiding that fact from us," Ami-chan asked and once again Minako-chan giggled bringing bubbles to the drink she had just taken a sip from moments before. "Ami… your first love tends to be like that," she said with a look towards Rei-chan that caused the priestess to blush but nod her head in agreement. "First love, that is wonderful," Rei-chan said leaning into Minako as Mako-chan with a smile added. "I wonder what kind of upperclassman he is," as Rei once again looked at her strangely. "There is no way to say if it is an upperclassman," Rei-chan said after recovering from her self induced shock. "Still perhaps this would be the time in which to ask her about it," Rei-chan added as Minako nodded in agreement. "Experienced 'older sisters' like us should give her the right kind of advice," she said as Ami seeming nervous only shook her head, wondering like myself just what kind of advice Minako-chan may try to give her. "A boyfriend for Chibi-usa," Mamoru said from my side still seeming a bit in shock about the entire thing as I took his hand into my own. "I wonder what kind of boy Chibi-usa fell for," I thought to myself trying to imagine who would catch my future daughter's eye.

**{ PGSM SuperS} **

The still form of Pegasus hovered upside down within a round red iron cage suspended by what seemed to be spider threads as silver eyes with golden slits looked upon the form in frustration hands reaching but never seeming to grasp what they truly wanted. "So regretful," Neherenia said. "The Golden Crystal's guardian. Though the body of Elios has fallen into my hands, the crucial Golden Crystal still escapes my reach," Neherenia said as if thinking out loud. "Are you there, Zirconia," Neherenia yelled as the cage floated away into the upper parts of the strange nothingness that held her the mirror that was her prison sliding closer to her upon a narrow walkway Zirconia's kneeling form appearing within it. "Hai, did you summon me, my beautiful Queen Neherenia," she asked fear very evident within her voice. "Zirconia. The time has come for us, the Dead Moon, to take over this planet," Neherenia said not facing her kneeling servant.

"Our time is about to begin," she said to Zirconia her voice rising in an authoritive way as only a queen like herself could do. "Yes, Lady Neherenia is the one who will grasp the entire universe in her hands,' Zirconia said to her master hoping to appease the anger within her queen. "Then, Zirconia, why can you not get a hold of the Golden Crystal," Neherenia asked. "Well we are doing our best," Zirconia said before being interrupted. "Zirconia," the queen of the Dead Moon said turning at last towards her servant with a look that Grand Master of the Dead Moon Circus was frightened of. "I am already tiring of all this waiting I am doing," she said her image fading from the mirror as Zirconia fell to the ground the fear causing her old legs to give out from underneath her. "T-too scary," Zirconia said as from within her mirror Neherenia looked back up at the empty nothingness above her whispering a single word, "Serenity," as unshed tears remained behind her strange silver and golden eyes.

"Too scary, this lack of energy is too scary," Zirconia said to herself looking over the slumbering forms of the Amazoness Quartet who seemed to be all having a strange dream about her, it made VesVes laugh and call her an old hag, while CereCere spoke of how she hoped to never be old like that. ParaPara seemed the most scared of the four and JunJun was actually trying to run away in her sleep. "Idiots," Zirconia yelled waking the four from their slumber and sending them actually flying out of their beds in surprise. "To think that you would sleep in close to noon during an emergency like this," Zirconia said to the four. "Little brats! Think about your current position," she said looking from one to another each of the girls rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "Hey, it's the shriveled up old hag," JunJun said only to get smacked in the face with a photo for what she had said. "Hurry up and see if that target is who Pegasus resides in! Hurry! Our lady is getting tired of continuing to wait for us," Zirconia said causing all four girls none of them wanting to make the queen who had given them their gifts angry.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

For some reason Rei-chan and Mako-chan had both asked me of I would like to go out with them to get something to snack on. I thought it was strange that it wasn't Minako-chan with Rei-chan but I wasn't about to pass up a chance for free deserts so I went along. "Here you go," Rei-chan said handing me my snack as she held her own setting on one side of me as Mako-chan took the other. "So what did you want to talk about," I asked remembering that they said that they had wanted to talk while we where out. "Oh, it's not like I had something specific in mind," Rei-chan said sounding oddly nervous making me look at her strangely. "We just were wondering how you were doing lately, Chibi-usa, that's all," Mako-chan said sounding if it was possible just as nervous if not more so that Rei-chan and I was beginning to wonder just what was going on that Mako-chan would be acting in such a way.

"I just saw all of you yesterday," I said looking up at her. "You guys are acting strange," I said taking a bite of my wrapped desert. "Chibi-usa. Don't you have something that you want to consult us about," Rei-chan said looking up at the passing clouds as I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "For instance," she said only to be interrupted by Mako-chan who added, "about upperclassmen," making my eyes narrow as Rei said. "Why do you keep jumping to that conclusion," "because that is how it is, right," she said looking down at me. "What in the world do you want to ask me," I said closing my eyes having a feeling that I would need the time to think of an answer when they did ask whatever it was that had them both acting so strangely. "Don't you have some worries on your mind," Rei-chan asked. "Worries," I asked as Rei very red in the face nodded her head. "Not really," I said as she looked down at her intertwined hands as if ashamed she had been so bold.

"But," I said. "I'm feeling like I really can't do anything," I admitted at last my eyes glazing over in a caring way as I thought of Pegasus and our conversation last night. "That sounds pretty serious," Rei-chan said as Mako-chan nodded her head in agreement. "We'll listen to anything you are worried about," she said trying to get me to open up again. "Like how to make a great boxed lunches to show how much you care for him," she said as I looked at her strangely. "Or how to write a letter that is gentle yet…," but here she stopped herself with a hand to her mouth as if embarrassed by what she had been about to say. "There is nothing to be ashamed of," Mako-chan said. "That's right! You should be proud of it," Rei-chan said with a tender smile her thoughts drifting off to somewhere or someone else.

"It isn't shameful to be in love with an upperclassman," Mako-chan said. "Why do you keep assuming that it is an upperclassman," Rei-chan said looking over at Mako-chan as the two began to argue back and forth so quickly I couldn't keep up with either of them. "What are they talking about," was the only thought I had as the two kept going for awhile before both seemed to calm down and Ami-chan and Minako-chan came by asking me if I wanted to get some ice-cream and I agreed if only to leave Rei-chan and Mako-chan alone though I was glad to see the two where at least apologizing to one another about their fight.

"Don't worry about how much you are eating, this meal is on us," Minako-chan said in one of her famous disguises, Ami-chan nodding her head in agreement as the three of us set inside, seeing as how winter was starting to settle in properly and the ice-cream wouldn't be enjoyed as much out in the cold. "Don't hesitate, Chibi-usa. You are like a younger sister to us," Ami-chan said. "If you have anything you are worried about, talk to us, we'll listen," Minako-chan added causing me to look at them both finally beginning to realize their may have been more to today's outings then I had first realized. "What are you trying to say," I said deciding that being blunt and to the point may be the best course of action in a situation such as this. "W-well, maybe you are worried about a special someone lately," Minako-chan said as Ami-chan added, "Is their someone special on your mind." "What kind of person are they," Minako-chan asked from my other side as I set with my ice-cream cone in hand thinking of what I could say.

"A person, I said deciding to at least confide something to the girls sense they trully did seem concerned for me about this. "I'm not really sure myself," I admitted at last. "Not sure," Minako-chan said with a small frown. "Chibi-usa please what has you so worried," Minako-chan asked. "I wonder, have we met this person before," Ami-chan asked. "Yeah! You know, he is very pale," I said in a moment of excitement that they had guessed that much. "Very," "pale," first Minako then Ami-chan said as I blushed a deep shade of red and looked down at the floor. "What kind of face does he have," Minako-chan asked me. "His face? A little oblong," "Oblong," Minako-chan said sounding surprised. "Ami-chan," she said as the two moved their heads closer together whispering above my head. "Maybe the boy in question, has a horse-like face," she said quietly but not so quietly that I didn't here.

"That's not it Minako-chan! When you say that it's a horse-like…," but here Ami-chan stopped. "What," Minako-chan said looking at Ami oddly seeing as how she had held a hand over her mouth. "I can't say such foul language," Ami-chan said from behind her hand. "Oh, um I think I understand," Minako-chan replied as Ami-chan nodded gratefully. But that was not the end of my strange day as after being taken home by Minako and Ami, Mamo-chan had asked me if I would like to go with him and Usagi-chan to a restaurant to eat and having never been asked to before I quickly agreed but soon after we arrived Usagi-chan had to go to use the bathroom leaving me and Mamo-chan alone. "Ne, Mamo-chan," I said looking around. "This restaurant looks really expensive," I said making him chuckle. "Don't worry Chibi-usa. Feel free to order as you wish," he said looking at me his chin resting on his folded arms.

"It's alright," I asked my excitement showing through. "Of course," Mamo-chan replied. "Amazing," I said with very happy smile. "To think I'm here with Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan in such a rich looking place! I'm so lucky," I said not seeing that Usagi-chan was now seated with the other girls not far from the table where we are watching what the two of us where doing…

"I'm sure Chibi-usa will tell the truth to Mamoru-san," Mako-chan said. "Hai, but he has to go about it carefully," Rei-chan said as the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement. "A girls heart is really complex," she added as Minako-chan said, "Especially when you are so worried about things like she is." "I hope this works," I admitted. "This is a very expensive restaurant," I said slightly worried. "This is an expensive-looking restaurant," Ami-chan admitted looking around as the other girls did the same for a moment nodding their heads in agreement. "Excuse me, are you ready to order," a waiter asked surprising all of us. "Ice water please," Ami, Rei, and Minako-chan said as one though I am not sure they even realized they had done so. "Well I'll have some apple juice," Ami-chan said nervously while I stared over at the table where Mamoru and Chibi-usa where and not saying anything to the waiter at all.

"We are to far away to here what they are talking about," Minako-chan admitted. "Should we really get closer though," I asked worried about what may happen. "We all want to know why she is so worried Usagi-chan," Rei-chan said and I nodded realizing she was right as we all looked around for a way to get closer without being seen.

**{ SuperS } **

"Though, I wonder how much longer you will want to go out on dates with me, Chibi-usa," Mamo-chan said causing me to smile towards him thinking it was a bit funny that he called this a date when Usagi-chan was with us as well. "My darling will always be you, Mamo-chan," I said playfully and Mamoru noticed it as with a chuckle he said, "thank you," before speaking again. "But, if you ever find someone you want to introduce me to, don't hesitate to introduce him," he said to me making my eyes go wide as I blushed a pretty shade of pink. "There is someone… I would like to introduce, but…" here I stopped unable to say anymore because of my promise to Pegasus. "Is he your boyfriend," Mamoru asked me. "It's a more complex situation," I admitted finding it impossible to lie to Mamoru but still unable to tell him everything I wished. "An even more complex situation," Mamoru said as I heard movement from behind me and could actually feel four very familiar aura's around myself and Mamoru no matter how well hidden they may be.

"Mamo-chan," I said looking towards him as he realized I knew what he and the others where up to. "Yes," Mamoru said as I gazed over at him. "I feel like someone is listening in on us. No I am SURE someone is listening in," I said loudly enough for Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Usagi-chan to here me…

"Excuse me," the waiter said coming over to my table as I saw Usagi-chan and the other's come out of their hiding places as Chibi-usa looked at them and even Mamoru angrily. "I'm going to have apple juice," I said unable to think of anything else embarrassed but glad I wasn't facing Chibi-usa's wrath poor Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Minako-chan and Usagi-chan where.

**{ SuperS } **

"Oh no, it looks like she is really angry," Mako-chan said as myself and the other girls watched her leaned over the railing looking into the water of a fish pond. "There is no doubt about that," Rei-chan added. "Mamoru even disappeared as if he was running away soon after that scene in the restaurant." "We went about this the wrong way," I said shaking my head at how childish we had all been acting…

"Sheesh, all of you trying to pry into someone's secrets," I thought to myself overlooking the waters of the koi pond my gaze looking towards a tall lean man who was very pale with white hair and a long face who was feeding the fish with some bread crumbs from a bucket…

"Oh," Minako-chan said with gasp. "What is it," Rei-chan who was beside her asked. "Look, Ami-chan," she said pointing to the other side of the lake. "That boy that Chibi-usa is staring at," Minako-chan said as we all gazed in that direction causing Ami-chan to gasp as well. "Very pale… and a long face," she said. "Then he is Chibi-usa's romantic interest," I said remembering how Minako and Ami had told us about what Chibi-usa had said to them when describing the boy she liked…

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"So I found the target at last," a JunJun said appearing on the wooden bride that overlapped the koi pond so people wishing to feed them could easily do so. "An enemy," Rei-chan said being the first to spot her soon after Chibi-usa noticed the girl as well. "How can I help you," the mane with pale skin and a long face said as JunJun smiled. "Oh, no, it isn't much. I just want to look at your dream," doing a back flip as a pool cue appeared in her hand a large dark green orb floating before it. "Colliding Ball," she said striking the orb that bounced off the railings of the bridge striking the man in the back and revealing his mirror to be pink with a blue bow. "Hey, hey… Come on, what is up wit that old hag Zirconia? She bosses us around that much, and then gives us another wrong target!"

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Hold it right there," Usagi-chan said from my side. "Pest getting in the way of a lonely girl's romance," she added as Rei-chan said. "Pest getting in the way of someone's first love," as Mako-chan said, "Pest getting in the way of a romance with your upperclassman," "Pest getting in the way of one you are worried for," Minako-chan said confusing me even more than I already was wondering what everyone was as Ami-chan said, "Pest getting in the way of learning the ways of romance," causing me to lose my temper at last. "Hey, come on," I yelled at them all. "Romance? Whose romance are you talking about," I yelled at them all. "It looks like everyone is having some misunderstanding, but in any case," I said looking to Usagi and together we all said, "in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

"You guys are rowdier than usual today," the girl with green hair and eyes said to us with a strange look in her eyes. "Anyway. Come on out! Dream-eating carp, Mr. Pakupaku," she said with a snap of her fingers as a Remless that had a large fish body and equally big mouth appeared as the girl in green left saying, "take care of this for me will you," as she vanished into her orb that zipped into the sky. "Paku" the Remless yelled eating the mirror of dreams as it dived into the water. "The mirror," Usagi-chan said as we all rushed over to the railing trying to see where the Remless had gone, before it popped out of the water right before our eyes and we all rushed away from the railing as it's large fish body broke through the railing and landed on the wooden planks causing part of the walkway to break and tilt upwards right towards the Remless's waiting mouth.

All of the other girls where able to hold on but I could not and began to slip. "Chibi-Moon," they yelled out as I stopped myself for just a moment. "Help me," I said closing my eyes in fear, before I began to slip again and head towards the Remless's waiting mouth only to watch in amazement as a very familiar blade cut through the lips of the large fish's mouth, and I came to a rest against its now closed lips. "Sorry but I won't let you harm the little one this day Remless," Sailor Uranus said from the shoreline with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Well done," Neptune said from her side. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto," Usagi said glad to see the three just as we all where. "Now, Small Lady," Pluto added as I nodded bringing the Crystal Carillion to my hands. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," I said as the Carillion chimed three times bringing forth Pegasus as Usagi called upon the Kaleido-Moon Scope. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she yelled out as the kaleidoscope of colors struck the Remless that yelled, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way all Remless do the mirror returning safely to its owner.

**{ SuperS } **

"I'm glad for you Chibi-usa," Rei-chan said to me as I leaned against the railings overlooking the lake no longer as angry as I had been at the girls but still wondering what they had been going on about earlier. "Now, nobody will get in the way of your romance," she added as I watched the man whose mirror we had saved feed the fishes. "C-Chibi-usa is he the guy you are interested in," Mamo-chan who had been the one to call Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san to keep an eye on me after I had gotten so mad at him and the others at the restaurant said as I looked up at him oddly wondering who he was talking about. "All things considered, don't you think he's just a little too old for you," Mamo-chan said making me realize he was talking about the man feeding the fish, which was really just wrong when I thought about it. "Oh, Mamoru! There is an age difference between us, too," Usagi said with a deep blush though Mamo-chan was still frowning in the direction of the man feeding the fish.

"Yes, but this is much more than the difference between us," he said turning red in anger. "Hey! What kind of misunderstanding are you making," I said trying to set things straight once and for all. "That's right! Chibi-usa is worried about one of her upperclassmen," Mako-chan said. "No, she is worried about him because he is so pale," Minako-chan quickly added. "But it could be bad for her first romance to be such a shocking one," Ami-chan said and I found myself growing angry once again so I yelled out to get everyone's attention before with a calming breath I said, "All of you have some sort of misunderstanding! The guy that I am interested in…" I said before stopping myself so I wouldn't say to much. "He is," all the girls and Mamo-chan asked as one. "A secret," I said looking down at my feet as my cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink everyone realizing that I was saying no more simply nodded accepting my answer at least for now.

With a deep sigh I looked up towards the sky and thought, "But Pegasus… Someday, I will be able to introduce you to everyone, right," as I thought about how in my dreams the two of us had flown above the clouds and among the stars our only source of light being the silver beams of the full moon behind us.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 19. Of all the episodes to be found within SuperS the episode this act and the one before it where never in jeopardy of not finding their way into my story, that much I will admit.

Still I have to ask did I pull off the perfect balance between romance (Chibi-usa and Elios) and comedy (the girls and Mamo's misunderstandings) to be found within this chapter?

I can only hope that the answer to that question is yes. Well I guess I will be wrapping this up, even I am not really sure what I will be up to the next time we meet, have to stick in the SuperS DVD and see what I want to do, and then how to fit that into the PGSM universe.

So until our next meeting;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	21. Chapter 21

**ACT 20 **

The Amazoness Quartet where gathered within the center ring of the Dead Moon Circus all four of them speaking with the various acts, those who even without their dreams still served Queen Neherenia, all making fun of Zirconia at the prodding of the Quartet calling her an old hag and wrinkled. Zirconia who had appeared in the room without anyone noticed listened for only a very short amount of time before shaking in anger and yelling out, "Quite down! Quite down, you idiots," with a resounding echo from her cane echoing throughout the tent causing the figures to vanish into the shadows leaving the Quartet in the center ring to face Zirconia's wrath. "This is no time to be playing," she told the four her icy glare keeping even VesVes and JunJun the two most outspoken members of the quartet silent. "Seek the one with the truly beautiful dream! They who hold the Golden Mirror," she shouted at the four who cowered from the anger in her voice floating down a piece of paper to them that ParaPara caught.

Maturity Ceremony

Date: 1/15 1-4 PM

Place: Juban Civic Hall

Gather together and talk about

the dreams of young adults

"Let's see. Juban Civic Hall," ParaPara said after reading the paper the other members of the quartet looking just as confused as she sounded. "What is it," CereCere asked. "January 15, Maturity Ceremony," JunJun said reading that part of the letter but still sounding as confused as ParaPara and CereCere had. "Maturity Ceremony," VesVes said as if there shouldn't even be such a thing. "Gather together and talk about the dreams of young adults," CereCere said looking at the last part of the flyer disbelief evident in her tone as well. "Dreams," all four said. "Hai, find the Golden Mirror! Find that Pegasus," Zirconia said to the four who looked up at her as if she had lost her mind, "Before MY skin becomes irritated," she said repeating something the Quartet themselves had said causing them all to blush realizing that Zirconia had heard what they had been telling the various acts of the Dead Moon Circus, so they left knowing that now was not the time to be testing the Grand Master's patience.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Volunteer Work Minako-chan," Usagi-chan asked as I walked by her side. "Hai, it's for the Maturity Ceremony at Juban Hall," Minako-chan said as Rei-chan who was by her side sighed. "Mina-chan's manager is impressed by the sales that LOVE Is producing but the latest single needs more promotion," "ah that explains why you called all of us then," Ami-chan said as Akai-san who was by her side chuckled and added, "of course." "Though having all of us here is a bit much don't you think Minako-san," Hanako-san who I still couldn't truly believe at times was really Jadeite asked. "We haven't been all been together like this in a very long time Hanako, and where our prince goes I gladly follow," Shirai-san who was walking behind Mamo-chan holding Usagi-chan's hand and I saw both of them smile and couldn't help but do the same at Zoicite's loyalty. "True enough," Hirose-san said as Sets-chan who was at his side only shook her head while Haruka-san and Michiru-san who where walking side by side said nothing though I heard a chuckle come from Haruka-san at the same time that Michiru-san smiled.

"I think it will be fun," Diana said from my side, "don't you agree okaa-san, otou-san, Small Lady," she said looking at Luna, Artemis and then myself all of us nodding in agreement causing Minako-chan to giggle. "See no problems," she said as Artemis and Rei-chan seemed to roll their eyes in unison at her antics though neither said anything. After a short journey of walking we finally reached the Civic Hall and as we where making our way into the building a very enthusiastic girl with Ami-chan's hair style who was about my age and dressed in a blue sweater with white shorts that had a blue band around each leg at their bottoms and socks of the same color but white shoes rushed passed us with a smile to the doors. "I found it," she said waving excitedly to someone and we all turned to see three others dressed exactly the same except for the colors. The girl in red had Rei-chan's hairstyle from when she had been younger, standing next to a girl in yellow with Minako's hairstyle from when she had been in high school as well the last girl wearing green having a hair style like Mako-chan's when she had been younger as well all of their eyes where various shades of brown.

"Well we are finally here," the girl dressed in the yellow said. "Let's hurry," the girl in blue said excitedly from the top of the stairs. "Who are they," I heard Rei-chan whisper to Minako-chan. "I think they are volunteers from the Circus," she whispered back. "Well the more hands we have the better," Usagi-chan said as Mamo-chan and the Shitennou nodded in agreement, as they all went inside though I couldn't help but look at the girls who where huddled together now seeing that they where looking at me as well as I followed the others into the Civic's Center…

"Strange," VesVes said. "Yes, but we need to focus," CereCere added. "Then we should start taking a look around then," JunJun said. "Ok," ParaPara said as the four went inside. "And why do we have to do all of this," VesVes asked as ParaPara happily hummed as she painted fake cardboard clouds white. "It is necessary VesVes," CereCere said as with a deep sigh VesVes nodded in agreement. "If we stay here, targets will gather round tomorrow, right," JunJun said…

"All right," I yelled from the stage up towards the rafters. "Further this way, this way," I said motioning with my hands as Usagi-chan looked down unable to move further with the streamer she was trying to hang. "You should us do that," Mamo-chan who was beside me said the Shitennou gathered strategically below where Usagi-chan was, and I knew the reason was just in case she somehow lost her balance. "You can do this Usagi-chan," Rei-chan who was up in the rafters said. "It is just like a balance beam, I remember you did that quite well when you concentrated," Mako-chan added encouragingly. "I don't fear the balance beam, but at this height, I think I really should have let Mamoru do this," she said unable to step out onto the walkway leading across the top of the stage.

"Let me do it for you Usagi-chan," Rei-chan said taking the streamer from Usagi. "Reiko," Minako-chan said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Mina-chan. This is twice as wide as a balance beam, I will be ok," Rei-chan said as the two looked into each others eyes and I wondered what had been communicated between the two without so much as a word as Minako-chan with a tender smile released Rei-chan's shoulder and nodded as she stepped back drawing Usagi-chan with her so Rei-chan would have room to work, but as soon as Rei-chan looked down at me I realized she was just as scared of the heights as Usagi-chan had been. "Ha, let me see," the girl in green said walking out onto the ledge as if it where nothing. "Now, what do you want me to do," she asked with a large smile as all the girls simply looked at her amazed. "How did she do that," Usagi-chan said making me nod my head in agreement.

"This cloth," Rei-chan said holding up the banner still in her hands. "We need it to be hung across the stage like this," Mako-chan said showing her the schematics that Shirai and Ami-chan had put together rather quickly, which was kind of scary but the two where geniuses after all. "Oh, I see! Bring be the cloth and I'll do it," the girl dressed in green said. "Well, if we could do that," Rei-chan said. "It would have already been finished," Mako-chan added as Usagi and Minako-chan nodded in agreement. "Let me borrow it then please," the girl in red said and before any of the girls could answer her she had already taken the cloth in her hands and vaulted out across the beam over the stage and landing perfectly in front of the girl in green. "Here," the girl in red said. "Thank you," the girl in green said taking the pearl cloth banner in her hand. "So amazing," I said to the two making them blush though they did give me and all the others watching on with me a small bow.

"That isn't very fair VesVes, you and JunJun shouldn't be the only one's showing off," the girl in yellow said surprising myself, Mamoru, the Shitennou and the Outer Senshi by coming up behind us on the stage. "CereCere, why don't you come up here as well," the girl in green who I now knew was JunJun replied. "Fine, could I have some room please," she asked the Shitennou who parted out of her way only to watched amazed as I did as she ran in a dead sprint before bending her legs and jumping in a perfect arc upwards through the air landing on the beam behind JunJun. "Amazing," Usagi-chan yelled. "They are pretty good," Rei-chan added. "They must have gymnastic training," Mako-chan said as Minako-chan simply nodded, and I found it strange that she was remaining so quite. "I will help," CereCere said. "Alright," VesVes replied. "CereCere you take that end," she said pointing behind CereCere, "I will take this one," she said looking behind herself. "Well I guess we aren't needed here afterall," Minako-chan finally said as the girls came out of the rafters leaving CereCere, VesVes and JunJun to easily do the task given to them.

"They are something else hey Minako," I heard Artemis say as she and the other girls came out of the rafters to stand on the stage. "Hai, that they are," was Minako's simple reply. "I wish we could help more," Diana-chan said. "You know we can't, not with these normal people here," Luna-chan said. "Normal okaa-san," Diana replied making both myself and Luna-chan chuckle but it was kind of true the four seemed very skilled and talented even for Circus performers. "Hey Ami-chan we're done," I heard Usagi-chan say excitedly to Ami who walked through the door carrying a box full of pink streamers. "Really," Ami-chan said with a smile. "That was quick," she added looking at the streamers. "But it doesn't look pretty," the girl in blue said raising up out of a seat surprising Ami-chan and everyone else on the stage as well as none of us had seen her there. "Hey PallaPalla, what are you doing back there," JunJun said giving the girl a name. "I thought I didn't see her around. So she was slacking," VesVes said all three of the girls looking quite angry. "ParaPara," CereCere said sounding disappointed more than angry.

"But it doesn't look pretty," ParaPara said once again. "You know now that she mentions it," JunJun said. "It really does seem to leave room for improvement," VesVes added as we all looked up as well to see that ParaPara was right though none of us could place our finger on why exactly. "What is wrong with it," ParaPara said as Ami-chan with a smile said, "I think it is a matter of proportions," she said typing away on a lab top the same one that she and Shirai had made their schematics on. "Of course,' Shirai -san said shaking his head as if he should have realized it sooner. "What are you doing," ParaPara said looking over Ami's shoulder as she typed. "There is something called a golden proportion," Ami-chan answered. "To human eyes, a 1:1.618 ratio looks the most beautiful," she said and I felt just as confused as ParaPara looked at that moment though Shirai-san was nodding his head in agreement. "I don't get it," she said as I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement.

"You'll see," Ami-chan said with a smile. "Move the right-hand cloth to the right by 9 centimeters. "VesVes," JunJun said the two looking at each other as VesVes said, "Leave it to me," as she used JunJun to vault back up into the rafters doing as Ami-chan had said. "Like this," VesVes asked. "Right. Now take that one over there by 5 centimeters to the left. Yes, that's right," Ami-chan said giving out instructions. "And then, those over there, pull them just a tiny bit up. Is this alright," Ami-chan asked ParaPara who with wide eyes in wonder nodded her head that it was. "You have a good sense of design, thank you for your help," Ami-chan told ParaPara. "You're so smart! I was very surprised," was ParaPara's reply which made everyone around me either try to keep from laughing or giggle just a bit before stopping themselves.

**{ SuperS } **

Later that same day when I found myself alone on the stage with JunJun who was looking at the sign hung over the stage that read "Maturity Ceremony," I saw the cable holding the sign giving way. "Watch out," I yelled trying to keep it from falling as JunJun rushed over to help me, but even though I could tell she was strong, together we where not strong enough to stop the sign and reset the wench holding the cable at the same time. "Chibi-usa," I heard Mako-chan say as she and who after reaching us grabbed the handle of the winch and began easily turning it, but not before telling us both to get out of the way. "Mako-chan is very powerful," I said with a smile as JunJun looked on amazed. "How did you do that," she asked once Mako-chan had finished. "Oh well, everyone says I'm some kind of superwoman or something," Mako-chan said rubbing the back of her head in nervousness but JunJun didn't seem to notice…

"How is it going over there," Rei asked CereCere after putting the finishing touches on a bouquet of flowers. "I, um, I've almost got it," CereCere said embarrassed that her bouquet wasn't coming together like she wanted only to look over to see that Rei's was almost perfect, well in her eyes at least. "Pretty," CereCere said making Rei blush. "But, in any case," she thought looking at her disaster of a bouquet. "Darn," she said out loud as Rei actually laughed…

"Hey look what Minako-san and Usagi-san gave me," ParaPara said walking up to VesVes, CereCere and JunJun who where seated in the Civic's Centers seats looking at the stage. "That is a bit childish don't you think ParaPara," CereCere said. "Still they are pretty amazing girls," VesVes admitted with a smile. "For humans," CereCere whispered as JunJun, VesVes and ParaPara nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well it looks like we are done," Haruka-san said. "Tomorrow's ceremony should go perfectly now," Michiru-san added as Sets-chan nodded her head in agreement. "True," VesVes said. "Still I have to wonder," CereCere added. "What is a Maturity Ceremony anyway," ParaPara asked as we all looked at the four oddly. "Well you know," Usasi-chan said. "You mean you helped out without knowing what it was for," Mamo-chan who was at her side asked as the Shitennou nodded in agreement. "That's right," ParaPara said. "Just what," "is a," "Maturity Ceremony," first JunJun, then CereCere and finally VesVes said the three speaking over each other but still completing there sentence perfectly. "It celebrates your 20th birthday," Shirai said. "It is a day where you join the world of adults," Hirose added. "Adults," JunJun said sounding confused. "Why celebrate," VesVes said as CereCere finished. "becoming an adult."

"It is a happy thing to become an adult," I told the four thinking of my own dream of one day growing up to be as great of a lady as Usagi-mama. "No way," VesVes said her eyes closed refusing to look at me. "I don't want to become an adult," ParaPara said sounding frightened of the idea. "To become an adult," JunJun said, "Anything but that," CereCere said looking at her both nodding their heads in agreement as we all looked at the four shocked that they truly felt this way about growing up.

**{ SuperS } **

It was the next day and we had all gathered once again in order to help the Maturity Ceremony go smoothly, myself Usagi-chan and Ami-chan stood behind the curtain looking at the gathering crowd talking about how excited we where when from behind I heard ParaPara's familiar voice say. "I don't want to be an adult," causing us all to turn to see her, CereCere, VesVes and JunJun standing there. "Dream, dream, don't doubt it," CereCere said. "A dream of dreams that…" JunJun added "dreaming children have," VesVes finished. "You guys," Ami-chan said sounding surprised. "We didn't think you would be coming," Usagi-chan added as I nodded my head in agreement especially after what the four had said yesterday. "Why," VesVes said giggling. "This is fun for us too," JunJun added. "But I thought you didn't want to become adults," I asked confused. "Hai, but, but," ParaPara said excitedly. "We have interests in what dreams adults have," CereCere said looking at me for a moment before looking away as if unable to keep my gaze. "Guys, they need us to go downstairs," Mako-chan yelled so we all did as she asked.

The mature ceremony began and I heard CereCere ask Usagi-chan and Minako-chan why they liked being adults. Usagi-chan told her about how she loved being married to Mamoru and doing simple things like cooking everyone something even if it was simply miso soup. Minako-chan laughed and said. "You are thinking small Usagi-chan," before telling CereCere that she loved to be a pop idol sharing her music and ideas with the world. "Hm, but we bask in the spotlight every day too," CereCere said to Minako who chuckled but had to agree with the circus star that she was right in her own way as well. Walking around I heard JunJun ask the same question that CereCere had but to Mako-chan and Ami-chan. Ami told her about how she loved being a doctor and being able to help children while Mako-chan talked about her catering business and being married to Motoki-san who had overheard his wife and was blushing just as much as her.

"Do you have fun working for other people," JunJun had asked only to be told by Ami-chan that she thought it was a wonderful thing to be needed by others and I couldn't help but to agree as I thought of Pegasus…

"Why do you think my dream is so funny," Rei-chan asked VesVes and CereCere who had cornered her and me asking the same question that had been asked by the four all day today. "Won't you just get worked into the ground," CereCere had said as Rei-chan blushed but remained calm none the less. "Working isn't a bad thing. To work for others is to help make the world a better place," she said as VesVes repeated what she said while looking at CereCere before the two began laughing again. "Please stop," I asked the two. "Making fun of people's dreams, are you having fun doing this," I asked standing in front of Rei-chan my cheeks as red as Rei's fuku when she was Sailor Mars causing the two to fall silent before they looked at me CereCere asking if I wished to be an adult as well, and I replied, "Of course it is. My dream is to become a wonderful lady," I said to the two of them. "Ah, I see," CereCere said unable to look me in the eye once again. "But if that is how you feel," VesVes said as the two stood back up to their full height instead of bending down to look at me. "Dream, dream don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have," the two said speaking of leaving both myself and Rei-chan confused before a scream filled the halls and the two of us shared a look as VesVes and CereCere seemed ran away making things easier for the two of us.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Thank you thank you, I am the electric catfish! Biribiri-yarou," a male Remless said that had a sleek merman like body said to the crowd that he had just made pass out. "He's funny," the girl with blue hair and eyes said. "All right, you go get em," the girl with green hair and eyes added. "No fair," pink said, "Yea, don't start without us," red added. "Ah don't be so upset. Let's have them show us one mirror of dreams after another," green said with a smirk. "Hai! Go my lead soldiers," ParaPara said causing little toy soldiers to appear that fired out of a miniature cannon her blue orb that caused the dream mirrors of all those knocked out in the crowd to appear only for each and every one to be pink with a blue bow. "Oh my," blue said. "They are all normal," pink added. "Should of known the old hag would be wrong about an a adult having the Golden Mirror," VesVes added. "Well to bad, lets get rid of them shall we," JunJun added.

"Hold it right there," Usagi-chan said as myself and the other girls stepped onto the stage to confront the Amazoness Quartet. "Dreaming of the future," Minako-chan said. "These young adults," Ami-chan added. "Special day is," Rei-chan said, "being tarnished by you," Mako-chan added. "We the Sailor Gaadian's," Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Sets-chan said as one. "In the name of the moon, we shall punish you," myself and Usagi-chan finished all of us striking a pose. "Ah, it's you guys again," red said. "It's like you can set your watch by it," Pink added. "I don't like this," blue added. "Take care of them Biribiri-yarou," green said as the Remless tried to shock us with its electrical attack when a familiar cane struck it in the head knocking the Remless to the ground. "Sorry but we can't let you do that," Mamo-chan said. "I am Tuxedo Kamen," "and we are the Shitennou," Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite added.

"Well it would seem we are outnumbered," red said. "Well you know what they say," pink added. "Discretion is the better part of valor," green added. "Don't you mean we should retreat," blue said. "Exactly," the other three said as one as all four vanished in the way that they did into their orbs that simply passed through the ceiling as if it where not there. "Chibi-usa," Usagi-chan whispered to me as I nodded bringing forth the Crystal Carillion. "Pegasus! Please protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell," I said as the Carillion chimed three times calling forth Pegasus as Usagi brought the Kaleido-Moon Scope to her hands. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," she yelled causing the Remless who was struck with the kaleidoscope of colors to scream, "Stage Out," before vanishing in the way all Remless do…

"I wonder where those four girls went off to," I asked as we made sure that the rest of the Maturity Ceremony went well, but in our civilian forms. "I don't know, but despite how they may feel, I know we can be friends with them," Usagi-chan said with a smile. "I am sure we will meet them again," Rei-chan said. "And on that day we will get to know them better," Minako-chan added. "Right," Ami-chan and Mako-chan said at the same time making Haruka-tachi, as well as Mamo-chan and the Shitennou laughed at the strange coincidence, while myself and the other girls did our best to keep from giggling.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"The only chance we have in several centuries," Neherenia said her back to the mirror that was her prison which reflected the Earth surrounded by stars. "We now have absolutely no time to waste," Neherenia said looking ahead at something that simply wasn't there. "Now is the time for me to use my own hands to…," Neherenia said but here she fell silent as she looked upon the cage that held Elios's body. "Serenity," she whispered quietly a lone tear falling from her eye that she didn't not bother to whip away.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 20. You know I didn't realize just how close to the end of the SuperS season I am getting until I watched the episode this act is based on and saw how many episodes are left in this particular arc of the anime. As I watched these episodes I realized something that each one of these episodes are far to important to the overall plot that none of them can be left out without causing confusion especially as bits and pieces of what I have planed are already starting to show through in my storytelling.

I bet you are wondering just what I am meant by that last statement aren't you. Well I won't tell you, but pay close attention to the villains of this story and the things they are doing and saying especially, nope I'm stopping myself right there, that is the only clue you as my readers are getting.

So until our next meeting;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PGSMaddict96: For some strange reason the Reply URL will not let me respond to your reviews so I wish to thank you here for your continued support of my story. I really appreciate what you have to say about everything I write, it really helps to know that my efforts are worth it, even if it is just to you. Domo Arigato PGSMaddict96-chan!


	22. Chapter 22

** ACT 21 **

"Elios, exactly whose dream are you hiding inside," Neherenia asked to the still figure trapped within a cage by spider threads. "Your body has fallen into my hands, and you no longer have any means to go against me, it is irritating! This chance that I have only once after several centuries. I no longer have any time to waste, and yet… Zirconia," Neherenia said turning from the cage to the mirror that imprisoned her the Grand Master of the Dead Moon Circus appearing before her eyes instead of her reflection. "When exactly are you going to find the owner of the Golden Mirror," she asked the kneeling and cowering figure. "Y-Yes…" Zirconia said her words as stuttered as her shaking frame. "I can no longer leave this mater in your hands," Neherenia yelled putting her hands against the mirror and trying to break through to the other side.

Zirconia could only watch in awe as her queen struggled trying to free herself from her confinement Neherenia's hands actually passing through the glass before being hit by the light in the tent causing her to recoil her hand back to her side eyes wide in shock as she looked out of the mirror. "Neherenia-sama," Zirconia said in a questioning manor as her queen still holding her hand in pain looked out of the mirror her eyes distant as if in deep thought about memories of a time long past. "I see," she whispered a ghost of a smile playing across her lips. "That light, it still fills this world, doing away with all the powers of darkness inside my body," Neherenia thought to herself. "If only I could get out of this place. I could make sure that is truly those from the white moon, those that should be dead," Neherenia thought to herself.

"If only I had the Golden Crystal, turning this world into that of complete darkness, It would be so easy… to see her with my eyes once again," Neherenia thought as she let her arm fall to her side. "Damn…_Serenity_," Neherenia both spoke and thought as from the other side of the mirror Zirconia watched in awe as spider threads bean to form in and around the tent. "This world filled with that light, you shall become that of shadows befitting me, the queen of the new moon," Neherenia said as if speaking a spell as power emanated from her voice.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Chibi-usa, you better hurry you are going to be late," Usagi-chan told me, as Luna, Diana and Artemis who where going to be in the marathon with me today nodded their heads in agreement as we all headed out the door. "Oh, I don't know if I want to do this marathon," I admitted to Usagi-chan who was closing the door to the house. "Don't forget that me and Mamoru will treat you and the others to a treat is you all successfully finish the race," Usagi-chan said to me with a wink causing me to laugh and fill a little bit better about running today. "I wonder, if it would rain, would they have to cancel it Small Lady," Diana asked me as Luna and Artemis laughed. "No chance of that. It looks like you will have great weather all day," Usagi said looking towards a Spiders web on a nearby tree.

"When there is dew glistening on a spider web, it means that it will be a sunny day," Usagi added as Luna and Artemis nodded in agreement. "Oh well," Diana said looking at me with a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on now, we don't have any more time to waste," Usagi said and with that we where off. "It is a bit strange though," I heard Artemis say to Luna. "Hai, spider webs at this time of year," she added though we didn't think anymore on the matter.

**{ Super S } **

Myself and all the other girls cheered our loudest as Chibi-usa, Luna, Diana and Artemis passed by and the four all smiled seeming to be encouraged by us as they all passed by, until at last they had left us behind. "They are all doing rather well, don't you agree hime," Haruka said. "Hai, Haruka she was. "But it looks like that is it for this spot," Michiru who was holding Hotaru-chan said as Setsuna nodded her head in agreement. "Should be head over towards the finish line," Rei-chan asked as Minako-chan shook her head no. "We would never get through this crowd in time. Mamoru, Hanako, Akai, Shirai, and Hirose are all at the finish line already." "We where all heading to the crown afterwards anyway, lets all wait for them there," Ami-chan suggested and we all nodded our heads in agreement as we decided to do just that.

On the way to the Crown we all talked about the marathon all the children where running talking about many things like hard work and giving your all in whatever you do. Ami-chan jokingly commented that she would rather swim than work up a sweet running, saying that perhaps it makes her a sloth in some way. "You a sloth Ami," Michiru had answered. "I think not," Haruka had added. "Anyone who brings a book to read, while cheering during a marathon is not a sloth in any way," Setsuna had finished as we all laughed none of us noticing the spider thread that Ami-chan walked through, getting stuck in her hair.

**{ Super S } **

"Oh here they come," I said seeing the children coming up over the crest of the hill leading to the finish line. "Small Lady is in first place, master," Hanako said excitedly from my side as Shirai who was gave her a look that clearly stated, "you shouldn't say such things in public," and Hanako nodded hanging her head in shame. "She is amazing, you shouldn't blame Hanako for getting excited Shirai," Hirose said. "And look behind her," Akai said slamming his fist into his open palm and we all looked to see that Artemis, Luna and Diana where right behind Chibi-usa and where going to place in second, third and fourth respectively.

**{ Super S } **

"You did your best right," Mamo-chan asked me with a smile the other Shitennou by him looking just as proud as he was of myself and the others all of us having done just what he had said. "Mamo-chan, Hanako-san, Akai-san, Shirai-san, Hirose-san," I said in greeting glad to see that the five had been waiting on us. "We are very proud of you Chibi-usa," Hirose said. "I would expect nothing less of the princess,' Hanako said as Akai shook his head but said nothing knowing how excited the youngest of the Shitennou could become. "Come on let's head over to the crown the others should already be there," Akai said as we all nodded our heads in agreement following Mamo-chan. Myself, Luna, Artemis and Diana all watched in horror though as Mamo-chan seemed to stop in his tracks bending over as if in pain the Shitennou stumbling as well though luck would have it none of them fell. "Mamo-chan," I said rushing to my papa's side. "Are you all ok," I heard Luna ask the Shitennou. "It's ok, I think I just tripped myself, it's ok," Mamo-chan said to me as the Shitennou looked at him oddly but did not question him and seeing that he was ok, I shook my head letting the matter drop, none of us noticing the spider thread on Mamo-chan's cloths or forming in the air behind us as we walked on.

**{ Super S } **

"I wonder where Akai and the others are," Ami-chan said as we all waited in the greeting area of the crown Minako-chan and Haruka playing the video game that Motoki had put in while Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Michiru and Setsuna cheered them on. "Ami-chan," I said noticing a thread of grey in her hair and causing everyone to turn as I took the hair from her head. "A grey hair," Ami-chan said. "No way," Minako-chan said. "It can't be," Setsuna added as they all gathered round. "Wait, this isn't a hair at all," Rei-chan said looking more closely at what was in my fingers. "It looks more like," Minako-chan said. "A spiders thread," Mako-chan said finishing her sentence. "At this time of year, but from where," Haruka asked. "There look at the size of that one," I said pointing out the web in the upper corner of the Crown.

"How does it get on Ami's hair from there," Michiru asked. "Still it is huge," Haruka added and I could tell the two where suspicious, after all Motoki if one thing always cleaned up the crown with a gusto every day after hours and before going home. "We should head over to the Fruit Parlor before it gets any later, we only stopped her so I could see if Motoki had any free time anyway," Mako-chan said so we all headed outside only to find that it didn't seem as bright as it should outside, though Ami-chan and Michiru both thought it was only because of how bright the light from the game screen inside of the Crown was, none of us noticing the spider threads weaving bock and forth from building to building high above our heads.

**{ Super S } **

Usagi-chan and the girls apologized for being late, and just as promised paid for our snacks that myself, Luna, Artemis and Diana had bought at the Parlor, and I couldn't help but smile as Akai-san greeted Ami-chan as Hirose-san greeted Sets-chan in a way causing Diana to blush while Luna and Artemis giggled as myself and the other couples in the room simply smiled. We all headed outside, all of us excitedly talking about how we had placed in the marathon when Mamoru once again stumbled barely having time to catch the guard rail of the stairs beside him as the other Shitennou stumbled upon the steps as well. "Mamoru," "Akai," Hirose," I heard Usagi-chan, Ami-chan and Sets-chan said as others made sure that Hanako and Shirai where ok as well.

"Mamoru, are you ok," Usagi-chan asked as I shook my head and not letting him respond spoke. "Something is wrong," I said. "You are acting strangely today, Mamo-chan! You did this earlier too," I said tears in my eyes. "Earlier," Usagi-chan said and I could see tears in her eyes as well. "No, please don't cry. Really its nothing," Mamo-chan said seeming to smile through the pain as he stood back up. "What's this," Usagi-chan said pulling a silver thread from Mamoru's shirt. "Are you ok Mamoru-sama," Hanako asked she and Shirai supporting each other. "Something strange is going on here," Hirose said with Sets-chan at his side. "Is that a spiders thread," Akai who had Ami-chan at his side asked. "It is," Ami-chan, Shirai and Sets-chan said as one surprising each other.

"Another spiders thread," Minako-chan said sharing a look with Rei-chan. "This is strange after all," was her response as Ami-chan stepped forward. "True spiders may be common after all," Shirai said, "but to have so many this time of year," Michiru added. "Can I see that Usagi-chan," Ami-chan asked Usagi who with a nod gave her the spiders thread. "Ami, I think we should all look into this," Shirai said as Michiru nodded head in agreement. "Look at the sky," Diana said. "It's dark," Artemis said looking at Luna who whispered, "No clouds, and in the middle of the day," worry evident in her voice. "Lets go," Haruka said to Michiru and Sets-chan as all the girls nodded in agreement, all of us looking above seeing just hints of spider threads as they weaved from building to building like they where being sewn into the sky.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"What I have in my hands I must make sure is worthy of being in them," Neherenia thought to herself once again gazing at Elios's cage. "Everything with a cursed glimmer. With the powers of me, Neherenia, I will cover them all in the darkness of the new moon! Zirconia," Neherenia yelled never turning her gaze to the mirror behind her. "Hai," the grand master said her voice as wavering as her body that feared for her life. "Ride atop this darkness that I will create, and find the Golden Mirror," Neherenia said. "Find who Pegasus is staying inside. We must activate the Golden Crystal within my hands," the queen of the new moon ordered. There is no time to waste," she said finally turning towards Zirconia. "Do you understand," Neherenia asked. "Yes," was Zirconia's reply as she bowed to her queen.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

I sat in my attic room wearing my pajamas getting ready to go to bed but couldn't help but to look out my window at the spider threads that covered not only our house but the entire city as well. "What is this," I asked not expecting to get an answer as the Stallion Reve glowed and Pegasus appeared within it. "It looks like they finally have brought darkness into this world," he said to me as I turned towards the light. "Darkness," I asked as Pegasus continued to speak. "To capture me," he said. "They are trying to cover your world in darkness." "This is all the doings of the people who want to capture you," I asked Pegasus worried about him as I now set right before the Stallion Reve that was resting upon the head of my bed that I was setting on.

"Yes… and I must say goodbye to you," Pegasus said unable to look me in the eyes. "Why," I asked leaning forward my hands resting on either side of the Reve. "I have a mission that I must accomplish," Pegasus said. "Mission," I said in a questioning manor. "Hai… I must find the person who can unleash the power of the Golden Crystal,' Pegasus admitted to me. "As soon as possible. I must accomplish this mission, or else this world, and Elysian, my world, will be destroyed by the Dead Moon," Pegasus said looking up towards me at last and I could see that he was fighting back tears just as I was. "The person who can unleash the power of the Golden Crystal," I said. "If you find that person, the world will be saved, right," I asked. "Then I don't have to say goodbye to you right," I asked not giving Pegasus a chance to answer my first question as Pegasus looked at me sadness clearly in his features.

"I'll look for that person with you," I said my hands held tightly in fists as they shook the tears at last falling from my eyes. "I'll make sure to find that person," I said my voice shaking just as my body was as I continued to cry. "So… so, don't say this is goodbye," I yelled out my grief at losing Pegasus overwhelming me as I brought a hand to my face to whip to cover the sobs coming from me. "Thank you… but," Pegasus said. "But," I said through the tears. "I really appreciate your feelings…but…I don't want to put you into any more danger," he yelled out. "I will be going now. If I stay any longer, I will make you even sadder," he said as the Stallion Reve began to vanish before my eyes but I grabbed onto the sides. "Wait," I yelled. "You can't go," I said, "don't go," I yelled and cried at the same time.

"I can't…" Pegasus said the Reve reappearing a look of loss and sadness clear in his features. "Release your hands…" he asked of me. "I won't let go! I will never let go," I said as a single tear fell upon the round globe that separated Pegasus from me. "Because…you told me. You said that you needed the light from my dreams," I said my looking him in the eyes tears falling from those topaz like orbs just as they fell from mine. "That as long as I believe in my dreams, you will stay by my side," I said to him my voice gaining strength and conviction. "So I won't let go! I'll never let go," I said resting my head upon the Stallion Reve letting the tears fall freely at last.

**{ Super S } **

"To think it became this bad overnight," Minako-chan said. "This looks like a completely different city," Rei-chan ever by her side said as we all glanced around at the spider thread covered city. "An evil aura covers the entire city," Michiru said looking into her mirror. "Is this their doing," Haruka who was by her side asked in a questioning manor. "Our enemies," Setsuna asked. "If so," Mako-chan said. "We have to fight," I said drawing Chibi-usa who was unusually quite closer to my side. "If I trace back the location that the energy released by the threads originated from," Ami-chan said quickly typing away on a computer that she and Shirai had created. "The whereabouts of the enemy," she added, "will become apparent," Michiru said lowering her mirror with a smile.

"It's over there," Ami-chan said as we all looked in the direction she did towards what had become a familiar sight in the city the tent of the Dead Moon Circus. "Let's go," Minako-chan slipping into a more Venus like attitude said and the rest of us nodded as we followed her lead. "I hear voices," I said as Chibi-usa who was at my side nodded in agreement. "From the back," she said as we all headed in that direction…

"Where should we put these kids VesVes asked dragging a spider web net full of children. "The ones we haven't checked go out on the right hand pile," CereCere replied. "We have to look through all of these," JunJun asked. "And look at just how many of the wrong mirrors we have here,' CereCere said leaning on a pile of pink mirrors with blue bows at her side as ParaPara who was at her side nodded. "If the Remless eat this many, they will get stomach cramps," ParaPara said after nodding. "You guys," Usagi-chan said seeing the four girls standing there before us. "Huh," VesVes said. "What the," JunJun said. "Why are you here," Usagi-chan asked. "Well it is our job," CereCere said standing up straight. "Don't think about getting in our way," VesVes said. "Not if you value your lives," JunJun added.

"What does this all mean," Rei-chan whispered. "Ah that reminds me, we never introduced ourselves," CereCere said as a familiar yellow orb passed before her changing her appearance. "CereCere the flower master," she said turning into the pink haired and eyed girl. "ParaPara the ball-rider," ParaPara said her blue orb turning into her the blue haired and eyed girl. "JunJun the acrobat," and the girl with green hair and eyes appeared along with her dark green orb. "VesVes the beast-tamer," the last of the girls said her hair and eyes turning as red as the orb that had changed her appearance as well. "The Amazoness Quartet. "You're kidding…right," I said in disbelief. "Now it is time to work," CereCere said as she and the others brought out their strange pool cue's.

"Stop it," I cried out rushing in front of us to try to stop the orbs, "Colliding Balls," the Quartet said as one their orbs simply stopping in front of me instead of striking me and instead revealing the mirrors of all the captured children instead. "What," "None of them are it," "What a bother," VesVes then CereCere and finally ParaPara said. "I'm bored of all this," JunJun said. "So what should we do with them," VesVes asked. "Trash them of course," CereCere said. "Iie," I said holding the Golden Heart Moon Broach in my hands. "Minna let's go," I said to all the girls who nodded as we all made the choice to henshin. "Moon Crisis Power," "Mercury Crystal Power," "Mars Crystal Power," "Jupiter Crystal Power," "Venus Crystal Power," "Uranus Crystal Power," "Neptune Crystal Power," "Pluto Crystal Power," "Make-up," all of us yelled out as one as we became the Sailor Guardians once again.

"Kids full of bright hopes," Chibi-usa said. "To treat their beautiful dreams in the same way as trash," I added. "Many evil doings in the darkness," Mako-chan added. "Even if you are children this is too much mischief," Rei-chan said as well. "We the Sailor Soldiers," Minako-chan said, "in the name of the moon, we shall punish you," all of us said as one sliding into fighting positions…

"But you know," CereCere said, Why do WE have to be punished for this," JunJun asked. "What," Minako-chan said. "It looks like you won't understand unless you really get a punishment," Mako-chan added. "Jupiter…" "VesVes," CereCere said turning to VesVes. "We will do it," VevVes replied. "Oak Evolution," Mako-chan cried out her attack missing the two as they helped each other vault out of the way. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," Minako-chan cried out her attack unfazed by the Quartet's agility. "Sealing Ball," VesVes cried out her red orb just barely managing to stop Minako-chan's attack sending the Quartet member to her knees as the other three gathered round her. "Pelting Ball," CereCere said making smaller marble sized orbs come out of her own that attacked us making us all have to scatter.

"Now ParaPara," CereCere said as ParaPara nodded yelling out "Controlling Ball," making her orb turn into a small doll that resembled a Sailor Gaadian that she took by both arms making us all float in the air as if she was holding us in the air and not that small doll. "Time to die now," ParaPara said with a smile as she started to pull the arms making it feel like our own arms where about to be ripped from their sockets and for a moment I think we all wondered what would happen to us before the attack of the Shitennou sent the doll from ParaPara's hands as the four and Mamoru made their appearance. "Sorry girls not today," Mamoru who was dressed as Tuxedo Kamen and not Prince Endymion said the four Shitennou each with their blades pointed towards the Quartet ready to strike should the four try anything.

But as Mamoru came to my side to ask if I was ok I could tell he and the other Shitennou where still in pain. "It seems we are even more outnumbered than before," CereCere said. "I got hurt,' ParaPara said holding her injured hand. "Come back, you little winches," a voice from within the tent that sounded old and withered said making the quartet look up at the tent above us. "The biggest event of the century is about to begin," the voice added. "What are you wasting time for," it asked of the four. "Old hag Zirconia," the Quartet said as one. "She is right though, lets go," CereCere said as the other three said, "right," quickly following her as they vanished into their orbs that vanished within the tent.

"Oh, wait," Haruka said. "what in the world are they going to begin," Michiru who was at her side asked as luckily the mirrors of all the children returned to them now that the Quartet had made their departure. "Come on let's help the children before we do anything else," Ami-chan ever the doctor said as we all agreed though I couldn't help but think of the four girls we had met only a few days ago and how they where our enemies, somehow deep in my heart it just didn't feel right. "Oh," Mamoru cried out falling to his knees the Shitennou doing the same as a dark shadow like that of the moon began to cover the sun that's light was already being dampened by the spider threads. "Mamoru are you ok," I asked rushing to his side. "Does your chest hurt," I asked him as he nodded his head. "Hai, ever sense those spider webs appeared, my heart has been hurting," he admitted to me.

"Look," Rei-chan said causing us all to turn. "The sun," Minako-chan added. "It is fading away," Mako-chan said. "An eclipse," Haruka said in disbelief and awe. "Impossible," Michiru said. "The next eclipse isn't for quite awhile yet," Ami-chan added. "The event they were talking about just now," Kunzite said. "Did they mean this," Zoicite said as if knowing what Kunzite was going to say…

"Dead Moon. The magic of the new moon," I thought to myself remembering what Pegasus had told me in my dreams. "Will the world be engulfed in the darkness of the new moon now," I continued within my mind knowing that no matter how much I wished to I couldn't break the promise that I had made to Pegasus and tell the girls what I knew….

"We can't let them go on as they wish any longer," Minako-chan, no this was definitely Venus who was speaking to us now said. "Your right," Haru- no Uranus added as Neptune silently took her hand. "We can not sit quietly and watch this happen," Rei-chan no Mars said taking Venus's hand into her own. "All right! Let's go minna," Mako-chan said as we all prepared to do what we must in order to protect Earth before a bright light filled the skies above us and Pegasus appeared before us. "Pegasus," Chibi-usa cried out just as surprised as we all where to see him there floating before our eyes. "People of the white moon, you should not head for the Dead Moon right now," he said in an imploring manor, shocking us all with his words.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 21. I want to apologize in a way for last Sunday when I was unable to post. I am sure I mentioned this before but I am a teacher and last Sunday came at the end of a week where we had to give our kids the State mandated end of the year tests that left me absolutely no time to write anything for this act, hum now that I think about it why am I apologizing exactly (cue anime sweat drop here). But there is some good news in all of this as you see Today is the Sunday that comes after what for me was the last week of school for our sight and the area, which only means one thing… Summer Vacation! This means I will have more time to write my story even if it is getting closer and closer to the end.

Oh well besides all that what did you think of this act, did it come across well, especially all the little couple moments, and man are their a LOT of couples that I have to juggle in this fic; and speaking of couples I have noticed that it seems that every character besides Jadeite and Zoicite are either dating or married so I have to ask what are your thoughts on a Jadeite (Hanako) & Zoicite (Shirai) paring where the two are together in both Civilian and Shitennou forms? Is this a good or bad idea, and remember be honest your opinions do in fact matter and will be taken into consideration on my choice in this matter.

Ok I swear if I don't stop now this note is going to be as long as this chapter was and that is saying something.

So until our next meeting;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

SailorCopperOwl: For some strange reason the Reply URL is not working for me so let me say here that I am glad to see that you again and hope you enjoy reading this story just as much as all of my other stories in the past.

PGSMaddict96: As always my friend I thank you for your continued support of my story, it truly means the world to me. I see you called me sensei or teacher, that made me smile by the way LOL...

Is anyone else having this Reply URL problem or is it just me?


	23. Chapter 23

** ACT 22 **

After telling us that we should not go after those of the Dead Moon Circus we all watched as Pegasus slowly floated to the ground silver sparkles like tears coming from his spread wings as he touched the ground. "Pegasus," I said with a large smile running to great him taking his head between my hands as he neighed in delight happy to see me as well. "Why shouldn't we head over to the Dead Moon," I heard Rei-chan ask Pegasus as Mako-chan added, "are you saying that we are not strong enough to face the dead moon," raising her hand and forming a fist as I went to Pegasus's side and he began to speak in order to answer them. "They are not an opponent that can be defeated by force," Pegasus said.

"The Dead Moon are monsters created from remnants of dreams thrown away by people who have forgotten how to dream. As long as there are dreams to be wasted, the Dead Moon will not fall to ruins," Pegasus told us all. "Tell us, what in the world are you," I heard Usagi-chan ask as she and the other Shitennou who where near helped Mamo-chan to his feet. "I am Elios, priest of Elysian. I am the one who guards the dreams of people on Earth. "Elysian," I heard Sets-chan whisper to herself as Haruka-san and Michiru-san shared a look. "Pegasus," I said wondering why he was saying this now but he reassured me by putting his head against mine causing me to blush as he drew away and began to speak once again.

"The Dead Moon away using the power from the beautiful dreams of people. However, the power of the seal has decreased, and they awakened. The queen of the Dead Moon, Neherenia," Pegasus said causing Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Sets-chan to gasp while the Shitennou looked weary but before any of them could say anything to explain their reactions Pegasus continued to speak. "Now, the evil hands of Neherenia are about to stretch themselves onto this earth! To seal them away again, the power of the Golden Crystal must be unleashed!" "The Golden Crystal," Usagi said and I looked for a moment at the horn upon Pegasus's head everyone else looking their as well. "This horn of mine is actually the Golden Crystal which emits divine energy," Pegasus admitted to us all lowering his head as the horn upon his head glowed for a moment in a show of its power.

"It is the only thing that can seal the Dead Moon away into the world of darkness. The Golden Crystal is said to hide enough power to easily destroy even the stars," Pegasus admitted to us all. "Then the reason people from the Dead Moon were desperately looking for you," Ami-chan said in a questioning manor. "Was because they were after that Golden Crystal," Zoicite said just as shocked as Ami it would seem in this moment but still able to ask. "Then isn't the answer simple," Minako-chan said. "All we have to do is use the Golden Crystal to defeat the Dead Moon, right," she said as Rei-chan nodded her head in agreement. "We can't," I admitted turning towards Pegasus and resting a hand upon his side in order to draw strength for what I was going to say.

"Pegasus can not use the Golden Crystal by himself," I began not turning even when I heard everyone behind me gasp. "He needs to find someone who can unleash its energy," I said looking up into his eyes as he looked down into mine. "Chibi-Usa you…" Usagi said being interrupted by Michiru-san who said, "You knew," as I rested my head against Pegasus's own taking his head between my hands as I closed my eyes and continued to speak Pegasus being near me giving me the strength I needed. "Pegasus has been looking for someone for all this time. But he could not find anyone like that," I said finally having the courage to look at everyone glad to see that they all seemed to in a way understand why I had kept all of this a secret from them until now.

"That is something very important," Kunzite said. "Why didn't you talk to us about it Small Lady," Sets-chan asked me from his side and here I turned back towards Pegasus who took his head from my hands and looked at everyone in the eye as he defended me. "In the first place, the Golden Crystal was supposed to be a secret only known by the priests of Elysian. But, I broke that rule and told you about the Golden Crystal," Pegasus said looking down at me with a tenderness in his eyes that I returned, tears of happiness or perhaps even some sadness remaining unshed behind my eyes. "Because I had thought that YOU would be the one who would unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal," Pegasus admitted to me and everyone else who was listening.

"When I was thrown into the darkness, you were the one who had shown me the light. But, I have no time left," he said sadly as he looked away from me and back towards the others as he slowly started to vanish in a array of silver and golden sparkles. "Pegasus," I said to him but he was no longer solid. The ground began to shake as dark and sinister looking roots began to grow from the ground and once again Mamo-chan fell to the ground the other Shitennou unable to hold themselves up as well as Usagi-chan and I yelled, "Mamoru," Mamo-chan," at the same time all of us rushing to his side as he clutched his chest.

"Please, find the person who can unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal," Pegasus begged of us as he continued to fade before our eyes. "Pegasus," Mamo-chan said in a questioning manor as I yelled his name out as he vanished before my eyes falling to my knees as he cried out one last time, "onegai!"

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Deep within the tent of the Dead Moon Circus the mirror that held Neherenia glowed with energy outlining the figure of the queen of the dead moon. Within the mirror Neherenia watched as the body of Pegasus glowed with a pulse of white light. "Elios's soul is speaking out to someone again," Neherenia said speaking her thoughts out loud. "Even if you are in this state, you still manage to defy me! Even if you are all but an empty shell, you still say you cannot fall under my rule? Why…"

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

We had retuned home and with help gotten Mamo-chan into his and Usagi's bedroom. The Shitennou now in their civilian form and unable to maintain their general forms stayed near their master using the energy left to them to keep Mamo-chan stable their ties to their master very strong it would seem. Myself and the others simply watched them and Usagi who was by Mamoru's side. "To defeat the Dead Moon, we need the Golden Crystal," Artemis said as Luna who was by his side squeezed his hand in support as Diana slowly rocked my younger self in her arms. Hotaru-chan who seemed pale was standing next to Sets-chan and Michiru-san and I had heard Haruka-san whisper that she was close to being awakened once again, a thought that was not exactly comforting to any of us in this moment.

"It seems that what Pegasus said is true," Mamo-chan said from his bed his breathing deep and forced in a way even after Usagi-chan had wiped the sweat from his forehead with a warm towel. "Mamoru," Usagi whispered as Mamo-chan continued to speak. "I heard Pegasus's voice as well. "Pegasus," Luna said sounding just as surprised as we all looked as Mamo-chan nodded his head. "Prince Endymion. Your body, which is guarded by the Earth, has synchronized itself with this land… Each time those spider webs of the dead moon eat away at this land my body," but I spoke before Mamo-chan could continue. "If only I could unleash the powers of the Golden Crystal," I said my voice close to tears. "Small Lady," Diana and Sets-chan said as I held back my tears as my hands fisted into the sheets of the bed Mamo-chan was laying in.

"It will be alright," Rei-chan said to me as she bent down next to me placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Even if we don't have the Golden Crystal," she said. "If we combine all of our powers, we have nothing to be afraid of little one," Haruka-san added. "We won't let the Dead Moon Circus have their way any longer,' Ami-chan said very softly. "Minna," I said turning towards them all with a large smile. "Let's go," Minako-chan said as the others nodded. "We will stay with the master,' Shirai said as Hanako took his hand looking at him with a smile that after a moment he returned. "As we are we will be no use to you," Hirose said. "Please be careful," Akai said to all of us though he was looking specifically at Ami-chan who blushed at the intensity within his eyes.

"And know that even if we are not there with you in body, we will be with you in spirit," Hanako said looking towards us and away from Akai while dropping his hand her cheeks a light shade of pink as if realizing just now how long the two of them had been holding hands. "We will," Haruka-san said. "Hotaru-chan, please stay here," Sets-chan said kneeling down next to my friend. "But," Hotaru-chan said as Michiru-san shook her head kneeling down as well. "You are not awakened yet firefly," Michiru-san said as Hotaru-chan sadly shook her head in agreement as she went to stand next to Luna, Artemis and Diana who was still holding my younger self in her arms. "Let's go defeat Queen Neherenia," Minako-chan, no I was almost sure that this was Venus speaking through her now. "Right," I said as we all left the room, but Usagi stayed within the room.

"Usagi," I said but Rei-chan shook her head and pointed towards the door leading downstairs and understanding that this was a private moment for the two we all stepped out into the hallway as Rei-chan gently shut the door…

**{ SuperS } **

"Mamoru," I said a tear falling from my eyes as he reached up with a single hand to whip the tear away a tender smile and look within his eyes. "I'm sorry," Mamoru said to me as I took his hand between mine the same tenderness within my eyes and smile. "At such an important time, I am making you face all the dangers," he said as if in apology. "No," I said with a shake of my head. "Your pain is my pain," I said tears now held back within both of my eyes as I tried my best to keep them from falling. "Usagi," Mamoru said leaning up in the bed in order to look into my eyes better just as I was looking into his. "Don't worry. I will make sure to cure you," I said my voice soft so as to not let him here how close it was to breaking along with the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. "I will make sure to protect this planet,' I said as the two of us drew nearer until at last our lips met in a brief but meaningful kiss that conveyed more than words could ever say. "I will be going now," I said letting Mamoru's hand go at last as I stood from the bedside where I had been. "You have gotten strong, Usagi, and so had Chibi-usa," Mamo-chan whispered with a smile though I did not here him as I left the room, Artemis, Diana, Luna and the Shitennou going in after nodding to me with their heads in greeting…

**{ SuperS }**

Watching Usagi leave through the door I felt the deep heart wrenching pain of the threads influence spread through me as I heard Diana cry out, "Mamoru-sama," as my Shitennou yelled, "Master," they as well as Artemis and Luna rushing to my side along with Hotaru-chan as I fell back onto the bed, glad that the younger Chibi-usa must have been put within her cradle and wasn't here in this room to see or here me as I was now, even if she was deep in what I hopped was a peaceful sleep…

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"What is all of this," I said as we came out of the house to find the streets full of the performers of the Dead Moon Circus who seemed more interested in celebrating the strange eclipsing of the sun instead of attacking us. "Welcome, welcome, to the Dead Moon Circus," the large group of strange performers said seeming to take notice of us at last. "What in the world is going on here," Usagi-chan who was by my side asked. "Dreams seen at night are fleeting, but the nightmares here are always open," one of the circus people who was very large and had grey dead like skin said holding a red daisy to her cheeks. "Take one look at its extremes," another with two heads said one head speaking before another added. "Once you look, you won't stop laughing."

"You will laugh so hard," a juggler said. "You might turn into a mule," another hiding behind his long legs added as yet another smaller than the second added. "And we won't care," as we all slid into a more defensive stance ready for whatever these circus acts may have in store. "Wait what are these things," Rei-chan asked as one blew smoke into Ami-chan's face causing her to cough. "Stop it," I yelled out at the group of circus performers who surprisingly listened as they all simply stepped out of our way. "Oh, well I guess it was worth a try,' Minako-chan said. "Everyone look," Haruka-san said pointing and we did to see that the Circus performers had only moved to the sides leaving a single path that led straight to the Dead Moon Circus tent.

"A straight path to the circus. They see no need for sly tricks then," Michiru-san said as we all nodded in agreement. "They want us to charge with a full frontal assault," Sets-chan said in a questioning manor. "Exactly," four familiar voices cried out as one as the Amazoness Quartet appeared on ropes that they slid down each of the four smiling at us as they remained high above us on the wires coming from the skies. "You," I said looking up at them and clutching my fist in anger. "Welcome to the Dead Moon Circus," VesVes said. "We will be greeting you, Sailor Senshi," ParaPara said in that childlike tone of hers. "If that is the case, I won't be hesitant about this," Rei-chan said sharing a look with us all as we quickly nodded in agreement. "Moon Crisis," "Mars Crystal Power," "Jupiter Crystal Power," "Mercury Crystal Power," "Venus Crystal Power." "Uranus Crystal Power," "Neptune Crystal Power." "Pluto Crystal Power," "Make-up," we all yelled out becoming the Sailor Guardians once again.

"Villains who tarnish our town of Juban City with a jungle of spider webs," I said. "On top of that, I can not forgive you for giving my Mamoru so much pain," Usagi added her hands upon her hips. "We, the Sailor Team of love and justice," Minako-chan added. "In the name of the moon, will punish you," we all said as one. "We will have arena seats waiting for you," CereCere said with a smile seeming unimpressed by what we had said. "But that's if you can actually arrive at the tent," JunJun added as the four vanished into their orbs the way they always did vanishing into the sky. "Oh, wait a minute," Usagi yelled out but the Circus performers began to attack at last. "Mars Flame Sniper," Rei-chan cried out clearing us a path.

Minako-chan and Ami-chan launched their attacks as well keeping those who had been charging from the sides away as Mako-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Sets-chan covered us from the rear as we all ran towards the tent…

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Oh, they look kind of tough," ParaPara said as she and the Quartet watched the Senshi through a very familiar looking mirror within the tent. "It is just that the Remless are too weak," CereCere said though her voice was full of worry anyway. "At this rate not only will they get to the arena, but all the way backstage," JunJun said sounding impressed and angry about the situation all at the same time. "Who was the one who suggested we lure the Sailor Senshi into the circus," VesVes asked as the Quartet all looked at each other and pointing fingers blamed each other of course. "Amazoness Quartet," a familiar voice from within the mirror said causing them all to turn towards it. "This voice," JunJun said. "It is our Lady Neherenia," CereCere added. "Are you going to give us something again," VesVes asked.

"I want even stronger magic," ParaPara said holding a finger to her chin as if in thought. "Something that will defeat the Sailor Senshi in one attack," VesVes said excitedly as from within the mirror Neherenia's form smiled at the four. "Don't be hasty. Just for you my dears; I will give you extra special powers today," Neherenia said making the Quartet happily say, "really." "Nothing less to be expected from our Lady Neherenia," CereCere said her hands folded in front of her in admiration. "A marvelous difference from the cheap old hag Zirconia," she added with a large smile. "Hand me the Amazon Stones that I gave you," Neherenia asked with the same smile on her face the Amazoness Quartet doing as they were asked.

Neherenia put her hands beneath the four orbs focusing her power within them the red, blue, yellow and green orbs to turn as black as night a mysterious purple aura around them each of the orbs returning to its owner whose eyes glowed with the same mysterious dark energy for a moment before it seemed all emotions had been taken from them. "Now, all of you," Neherenia said. "Use the powers I gave you and confront those from the white moon," Neherenia ordered as the four simply nodded. "The Sailor Quartet," Neherenia thought to herself, "are truly a treasure ," her thoughts added as her laughter filled the air…

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Myself and the other girls ran through the entrance of the tent coming to rest in the center of a floor where the mysterious eye symbol that the Amazon Trio had used was inlayed within the floor. "Somewhere within here our enemy awaits us," Minako-chan, no once again I was sure this was Venus speaking to us through her said as Rei-chan took her hand calming her somewhat. The center of the eye that we where standing within began to move upward as if it were an elevator surprising us all but only for a moment as Mako-chan spoke. "We have everything we could want here, don't we," she said trying to lighten the mood which in a way worked as we all smiled. "Um, Chibi-usa, there is something I want to ask you," Ami-chan asked me leaning down to look me in the eye.

"I don't know if the little one would know something that you don't understand, Mercury," Haruka-san said in a teasing manor causing my cheeks to turn as pink as my hair. "Haruka," Michiru-san said in a tone that made her quickly apologize though and I accepted with a simple nod of my head. "It's not that," Ami-chan admitted looking first at me and then Haruka-san. "I remembered something watching Chibi-usa and Pegasus," Ami-chan said. "Back when I was a child, I think I had a dream about a white horse with wings," she admitted. "Mercury, you as well," the other girls said as one before looking at each other in surprise. "Come to think, I believe I did too," Usagi-chan said with a tender smile.

"A dream about a white Pegasus," she said as all the other girls nodded in agreement. "Memories of a past life," Rei-chan said in a questioning manor. "No, I am sure that was a dream," Mako-chan replied. "A dream," Minako-chan said deep in thought. "Dreams that everyone had when they were children," Usagi-chan whispered opening her eyes. "But, MY Pegasus is no dream," I said looking up at her and all the others as well passion filling my voice. "I worried with Pegasus, and laughed with him. It was fun. I was happy that I got to be friends with him, and above anything else, I wanted to be of help to Pegasus," I admitted my thoughts taking me back to my many talks with Pegasus and the times we had shared.

"Chibi-usa," Sets-chan said. "You really are in love with Pegasus, aren't you," Michiru-san asked me as I smiled and closed my eyes in thought a peaceful smile playing across my lips. "To feel that way," Haruka-san said taking Michiru's hand within her own. "I had told myself that Pegasus was just a fairy tale," Ami-chan admitted. "And I had kept it deep in the back of my heart, in exchange for my dreams," Mako-chan said admitting her feelings as well. "As long as you cherish your current feelings, don't you think Pegasus will always be with you," Usagi-chan asked me kneeling down beside me. "Yeah," all the other girls said as I looked from one to the other. "Arigato, minna," I said with a smile glad to see everyone was being so supportive of me and my feelings.

After what seemed like an eternity the platform finally came to a stop within what seemed the main or central ring of the tent a place that was full of dark and negative energy, but we where all soon put on guard as the Amazoness Quartet made their entrances. VesVes ridding an elephant, CereCere swinging on a trapeze. ParaPara ridding a unicycle across the tight wire and JunJun performing flips across the many platforms that surrounded the one in the center that we where all standing upon. "Sorry to keep you waiting," VesVes said with a strange smile as she slid from the trunk of the elephant her whip coming to her hands. "The biggest stars of the Dead Moon Circus. The Amazoness Quartet, On Stage," CereCere added as the four stood side by side in a pose much like our own that would easily allow them to slide into an attack position if need be.

"Here we go," JunJun said her dark green orb multiplying as she hit it with a baseball bat towards us all causing us to duck and dodge the furious on slot of her attack and not giving any of us a chance to counter back. "Cone on! If you don't catch them properly, they will explode," JunJun said with the same strange smile VesVes had had holding her orb in one hand as the bat was in the other resting on her shoulder after Mako-chan had accidentally dropped one of the duplicate orbs that she had grabbed when hit with another one. "Are you alright," Minako-chan asked her. "Hold on Mako-chan," Ami-chan said as the two knelt by her side Rei-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Sets-chan myself and Usagi staying nearby and keeping an eye on all of the Quartet members.

"Here," CereCere said as flower petals floated in the air around myself and Usagi-chan. "This stinks," I said, "I can't take this," I heard Usagi-chan add as the two of us tried to knock the yellow flower petals away. "Rolling Ball," ParaPara said her orb becoming huge as she rode upon the top laughing as she chased Rei-chan and Minako-chan. "They are nothing like they where in the past," Michiru-san said. "What is going on," Haruka san added. "This is nothing," Mako-chan said getting back up. "Sticky Ball," VesVes said taking advantage of me and Usagi-chan who couldn't see with the petals still surrounding us. "Look out," Mako-chan and Ami-chan said pushing us out of the way though the Sticky Ball managed not only to catch them but all the other girls who had been nearby only myself and Usagi were free to move.

"Minna," Usagi said but before we could rush to aid them the Sets-chan begged us to stay back as the inner senshi and Haruka-san and Michiru-san each told us the same that the substance they where trapped in would only wind up trapping us as well. "That was almost to simple," VesVes said with that same emotionless smile. "Should we get rid of these girls first," JunJun added standing next to her with the same dead look in her smile and eyes. "Do it, do it," CereCere and ParaPara cried out as one as myself and Usagi-chan gasped that the four seemed so emotionless and cold now. 'Onegai, stop it," I cried out as tears fell from my eyes and to my surprise the Crystal Carillion appeared before my eyes as I caught it within my hands surprised to see the object come when I had not called for it first.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Elios's body once again began to glow with white light from within the cage holding his body as Neherenia watched it. "Elios's body is resonating," she said speaking her thoughts out loud. "So, Pegasus's hideout is approaching," Neherenia said surprised that such a thing could be happening. "Who holds the Golden Mirror," the queen of the dead moon asked turning away from the cage and walking towards her mirror to look within it only to see a child that if only her hair was black instead of pink would look like a child she had known a very long time ago. "This girl, is it," Neherenia said her strange eyes reflecting the image of the child holding a Carillion in her hands.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Are you asking me to call for you, Pegasus," I said looking at the Crystal Carillion within my hands. "Chibi-Moon," Usagi whispered to me and with a nod I knew what I needed to do. "Pegasus! Help protect everyone's dreams! Twinkle Yell,' I said who came forth filling the room with a warm golden light that freed all the girls and caused the Quartet to shrink away unable to look directly into the light. I watched as Usagi brought the Kaleido-Moon Scope to her hands and as Pegasus sent her power to her as she cried out, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation," sending the kaleidoscope of colors towards the Quartet who where cowering in fear and awe of the attack that was stopped by a dark black energy as a staff struck the ground and a wrinkled old woman wearing a purple robe appeared the quartet all coming out from behind her sighing in relief.

"Who in the world are you," Rei-chan asked as she as well of the rest of us could feel the darkness coming from this old but powerful creature. "I am Zirconia, the ringmaster of the Dead Moon," she said in greeting the strange eyeball with wings resting at the top of her staff flapping its wings as if in greeting. "I know that the Pegasus which stands there is just an illusion," her gaze turning towards Pegasus. "That Pegasus can only live inside beautiful dreams in the human world," she said with a dark and sinister smile as Pegasus continued to stare unmoved by her words on a platform near or own. "Then, all I need to do is capture him, the owner of the dream and all, Zircon," she said as the flying eyeball flapped off of its pedestal at the top of her staff resting on the floor before her as she lined up behind Zircon seeming to use the slightly curved staff like a golfer would their club confusing us all before she struck the eye that flew across the room bouncing off of many objects before I felt a great pain in my back and watched in horror as a golden mirror with a pink bow appeared from my chest.

"Chibi-usa," I heard Usagi cry out as I yelled in pain and Pegasus who could do nothing but watched returned to the mirror floating before my eyes. "I have found it," Zirconia said. "I have finally found it," she said leaning forward in excitement. "The person who Pegasus has been residing in," she said with a dark and sinister smile. "That is the Golden Mirror," VesVes said some emotion at last returning to her voice. "Amazing," JunJun added as I reached out with my gloved hands taking the golden mirror into them. "You can't," I said drawing the mirror to my chest glad when it returned to being within me. "Take this," Zirconia said striking her staff on the ground as a mirror appeared behind me, and spinning once easily trapping me within its glass.

"Chibi-usa," "Small Lady," "Little One," the girls cried out as I tried desperately to escape though no matter how hard I or the girls pounded the glass holding me would not give way. ..

**{ SuperS } **

Mamoru let out a painful moan as Luna asked, "What is wrong Mamoru." "Chibi-usa," he thought as the Shitennou whispered the word all of them feeling that something was wrong…

**{ SuperS } **

"Impossible, Chibi-usa,' Usagi-chan cried out to me kneeling in front of the mirror the other girls behind her my hands resting on one side of the glass hers on the other it being the only thing separating our hands from being joined. "Chibi-usa," Usagi-chan cried out again as Zirconia spoke. "Rejoice, Lady Neherenia," she said. "As you commanded, I have found the owner of the Golden Crystal," she proclaimed. "Now, Pegasus, and the Golden Crystal is ours," she said as the Quartet's laughter began to fill the air . . .

**{ To Be Continued } **

**{ N O T E } **

And that what I am sure for you my dear readers unfortunately is the end of Act 22. Now before you get angry I am only doing what the Anime episode this Act itself is based on did ending it in the exact same way that they themselves did, it makes for a little tension and drama that just like the Anime episode will make you want to read instead of see what is coming next.

It feels strange to be so close but in a way so far from the end of the SuperS arc, but do not despair my dear readers the end results in my opinion at least will be well worth the wait!

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

SailorCopperOwl: The URL still does not work so let me say here how much I appreciate your support of my story and sorry about all the Japanese family honorifics in that ACT you read, I love using the language whenever I can.

PGSMaddict96: Once again my friend I thank you for your continued support of my story. I am glad you are enjoying reading all of my ACTS so much. Domo Arigato!


	24. Chapter 24

**ACT 23 **

Outside the tent of the Dead Moon Circus the light of the sun was slowly being covered by the shadow of a new moon within the sky while inside I kneeled next to the mirror holding Chibi-usa yelling her name the other senshi gathered around me none of us knowing how to save her and the mysterious Zirconia as well as the Amazoness Quartet had already slipped away vanishing into the Quartet's orbs that had floated into the shadows of the tent. "I'll save you right now," I told Chibi-usa standing up from where I had been kneeling and charging the mirror that floated into the air and vanished as Zirconia reappeared upon a platform high above us laughing. "I have gotten a hold of who Pegasus has been residing within," she said with a wicked smile. "Pegasus," I heard Rei-chan whisper. "Who he is residing within," Ami-chan added apparently thinking as well as I fell to my knees in shock as once again Zirconia had vanished though this time in a plume of smoke that matched the color or her robes. "Chibi-usa," I whispered as the girls gathered around me to offer their silent comfort. "A dream of dreams that dreaming children have," voices said from the shadows around us. "Dream, dream, don't doubt it," they added chanting the words over and over again.

**{ SuperS } **

"This tent is much larger than it looks," Michiru whispered as we all walked through the darkness the shapes of crates or other things every once and awhile showing themselves to us through the shadows. "I wonder which way we should go," I heard Setsuna ask everyone. Ami-chan took out her small computer that she and Zoicite had programmed and built themselves her fingers typing for a few moments before with a soft smile she whispered, "this way," pointing to the left. "Let's go," Minako-chan said with the authority of Venus in her voice as the rest of us nodded our head following Ami's lead. "Be careful," Rei-chan whispered as we walked. "Up ahead, I feel the presence of some huge shadow," and Michiru who had been looking into her Deep Aqua Mirror nodded her head in agreement, though none of us not even the outers would ever question one of Rei's premonitions.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

The strange mirror that had imprisoned me and taken me away from Usagi-mama and the other senshi released me, causing me to stumble and fall. As I stood within a strange black void upon a single platform that stretched as far as the eye could see with a vast void of darkness all around it though their where other platforms and pillars hanging within this nothingness as well that I could just make out within the shadows around me I couldn't help but say, "where am I," as I glanced around me properly for the first time. To my surprise the Stallion Reve appeared before my eyes glowing with a soft but beautiful silver light that had golden sparkles within it, that I caught within my hands. "Pegasus," I whispered causing the Reve to glow in pulse with a light within the void, causing me to turn towards it where I saw a familiar figure wrapped in spider threads that where suspended by the red bars of a circular cage and in my surprise at seeing Pegasus, no Elios there before my eyes I dropped the Reve in my hands it vanishing before it could hit the ground and shattering.

"Elios," I whispered by cheeks turning as pink as my hair as I remembered the kiss that we had shared within my dreams. "Is that you," I asked though I somehow knew he would not answer. "We finally meet," I said with a large smile as I folded my arms behind me. "It must have been tough for you to be all alone in a place like this," I said to him. "I'll save you right now," I said determination within my voice as I began to walk towards him before a voice soft, yet cold voice whispered, "Not if I can help it," causing me to freeze in my tracks and turn to see a young and beautiful woman standing there before me her hand held out as spider threads shot out of the void around me wrapping around my wrists, ankles and center. "I see," she whispered to me a hint of what seemed like sadness in her voice. "So it was you. The one who Pegasus dwelled within. "Who, who are you," I asked her as she folded her arms a smile barely lingering upon her lips.

"I am Neherenia," she answered me. "Controller of all of the Dead Moon," she added causing me to grow angry. "Why? Why are you putting Elios through such a horrible situation," I asked as Neherenia looked towards Pegasus as she spoke once again. "Do you know how deep true darkness is," she asked me. "You little one, who's always walked inside the light, can never understand how I feel," she said before I even had a chance to speak. "It is a story of the past," she said the sadness I thought I had heard in her voice before becoming more clear. "There was once a kingdom full of light called the Moon Kingdom, and my story takes place during a period of time known within the chronicles as the Silver Millennium," she said making me gasp at her knowledge of the past. "That kingdom was ruled by a beautiful queen named . . . Serenity, and it was prosperous," Neherenia said clearly lost within her memories, so I dared not interrupt her as she continued to speak.

"And, from the darkness of a cold asteroid, looking down at that Moon Kingdom I fell in love. I who was jealous of the prosperity of the kingdom of the moon. I wanted to somehow make that kingdom mine, to make . . . her mine. Time passed, and the queen of darkness came to know of a wondrous stone with mystical powers. If I had the power of that stone, I could be with the queen of the moon. Not only that but rule that kingdom and those that served under it as well! That stone, the Golden Crystal was protected by a boy in the sanctuaries of Earth," Neherenia said her eyes traveling back towards Elios as I realized it was he that she was speaking of. "It was a feeling that the queen of darkness could not fully comprehend. Not only did I want the stone, but him in my life as well. "Let me use the power of the Golden Crystal, and stand by my side with her as we rule this world together, that was the proposition she made to the boy."

"_This Golden Crystal chooses its bearers. If you have a beautiful dream, you will be able to get a hold of this stone_, these are the words he spoke to me. _However if you are not_, he warned me as I approached the crystal golden flames hotter than any star springing forth from it. _If you are not, you will be punished as someone with an evil heart, _those where his last words to me. Because of that sacred flame the queen of darkness was unable to get a hold of the Golden Crystal. On top of that I the queen of darkness was sealed by Serenity, by the queen of the light inside the darkness of the new moon. But I the queen of darkness waited for my chance. As long as I could get the Golden Crystal, I could escape outside the barriers. And during the eclipse that I looked so forward to, I unleashed my people, and succeeded in capturing the guardian of the Golden Crystal."

"Elios is not the one at fault," I said my anger at her and my need to save him getting the best of my emotions. "Onegai, release Elios," I said as Neherenia smiled sadly at me. "That's right. Those to love are those of the white moon," she said as if speaking more to herself than to me. "Sleep now little one," she said raising her hand as I felt myself growing drowsy. "Have a taste of my love that has piled up over the years," she said her voice growing more and more distant. "Things will never go the way YOU want them to," I said trying to fight through these feelings of sloth overcoming me. "Sleep little one, dreaming is far better than this prison," Neherenia said her voice barely a whisper as my eyes closed and darkness took me.

**{ SuperS} **

Looking at the little one once for a moment I called out, "Zirconia," causing the mirror that held me but still to look beyond its confines appeared the grand master of my Dead Moon circus there kneeling before me. "A job well done," I told her as she replied, "I am thankful for those words." "But, the others from the white moon can not be allowed to interfere, get rid of them, immediately," I ordered Zirconia who with a bow of her head whispered, "hai," before vanishing from my sight…

**{ SuperS } **

"Oh, boy am I bored," VesVes said to the other members of the quartet. "I really am disappointed," CereCere added. "I wanted to ride on the Pegasus," ParaPara said in her childlike manor. "They're playing it dirty that we aren't involved at times like this. How about we make one big statement," JunJun asked as CereCere and ParaPara seemed to agree with the idea before VesVes spoke again. "No way. We should not oppose our Lady Neherenia. That is a bad thing to do." "You say that," JunJun said walking towards her. "But what are," CereCere added "you making there," ParaPara said finishing the threes thoughts as they watched VesVes tinker with a dark blue almost black orb. "An instrument to look at the stars," was VevVes's simple answer. "What's that about," JunJun was the one to ask. "I have to study a little bit, you know," VesVes said in a sarcastic tone finishing her tinkering with the orb that was placed within a white tube her red orb attacked to the top. "Eavesdropping Ball," she said showing off her invention.

"Oh this is strange," she said looking at an image of the sleeping Chibi-Moon. "You shouldn't be doing that," ParaPara yelled to her though she JunJun and CereCere where gathered behind VesVes looking into her eavesdropping ball as well. "I'll tattletale to our Lady Neherenia," CereCere warned. "I can't control this very well," VesVes said ignoring the threat trying to make the image clearer. "This is a problem," she said lowering the orb and looking to the other members of the Quartet with a mischievous smile. "It is," JunJun said with the same smile. "I am troubled by this," CereCere said giving ParaPara a look the youngest of the Quartet taking the orb. "Let's see," she said using her magic to make her orb float in the air. "Creating Ball," she yelled out causing the orb to turn into a fake blow up doll that resembled Chibi-Moon. "Oh my," CereCere said a hand to her cheek acting surprised. "That was pretty good," VesVes admitted looking at the blow up doll.

"Lady Neherenia might mistake it for the real thing," CereCere said, before taking VesVes's invention into her hands with a polite, "excuse me," before saying the words, "Opening Ball causing a yellow cloud of smoke to appear making a hole that led into Neherenia's prison to appear where JunJun ran sticking her head within it and seeing the sleeping form of Chibi-Moon before popping her head back out again. "This isn't good for such a hole to be here," she said to the other members of the Quartet. "We finally were able to capture the owner of the Golden Mirror," CereCere said putting a hand to her chin in thought. "There might be bad girls who switch them," ParaPara said looking past VesVes to CereCere. "Of course that's," VesVes said. "Nothing to do," JunJun added, "with us," CereCere finished.

**{ Super S } **

"You can't escape anymore," Neherenia whispered to the still figure of Elios within his cage. "Even without a beautiful dream, with my powers of darkness, I can do whatever I wish with the Golden Crystal," Neherenia said, "Serenity," Neherenia whispered looking away from the cage and into the dark void around her not noticing the Quartet using there magic to switch the real Chibi-Moon with the fake blow up doll that ParaPara had created before the hole CereCere had made vanished in a dim flash of light.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

The light of the sun was almost completely covered by the shadow of darkness created by the eclipse of the new moon as myself and the other girls walked through what appeared to be a maze of mirrors, but as the others walked past me I halted looking into one of the many mirrors around us as if it had been calling out to me. "What is this mirror," I said resting my hands upon it my reflection appearing within it. "This is like that one house of mirrors from the park that closed down," Mako-chan commented as I shook my head a blush coming to my cheeks remembering how I had run into and ended holding hands with Mamoru that day. "Let's go Usagi-chan," Ami-chan said to me, "hai, wait for me," I said rushing to head towards them not noticing my image in the mirror still mimicking me holding my hands up to the mirror before with an evil glance looking towards me and the other girls . . .

"Just you wait and see, little wenches," Zirconia said looking into a golden disk, as she stood within a complex set of ancient looking runes, the only light coming from candles which reflected off of mirrors located behind her. Closing her eyes she concentrated her power and watched as blue flames sprung from the golden disk in her hands. "Go," Zirconia whispered to the flames as they shot into the darkness above her. "Go, and defeat those little wenches," she said . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Minna, where are you," I said finding myself lost within the mirror labyrinth that surrounded me . . .

"Usagi-chan," Reiko said from my side as we stood in front of a mirror both of us turning around to find we had been separated from the others . . .

"Minna," I asked my blue fuku catching the dim light reflecting off the mirrors. "This is strange," I thought out loud feeling something wrong about this maze of mirrors not noticing my reflection in the mirror behind me turning with an evil glare within its eyes . . .

"Did we get separated," I asked Michiru and Setsuna who like myself looked around at all the mirrors surrounding us not seeing any of the others there . . .

"Sailor Jupiter," I heard a voice much like my own but softer whisperer causing me to ask, "Who is it." "Over here," the voice whispered causing me to turn towards my reflection that smiled at me as she said, "its me," causing me to move backwards out of fright though I didn't once lower my guard. "Don't be scared of me, I am you" my reflection said. "Me," I said though I still was wary and didn't lower my guard. "Yes, I am you," she said. "Your real self," she added. "Why do I dress up like this, doing this soldier thing," she asked. "My true self is much for feminine," the reflection said. "A life surrounded by flowers, sweets and Motoki, isn't that my dream," the reflection said as I found myself actually listening to what it had to say. "But no one understands. If I just keep fighting like this, I will be even less of the woman I wish to be," the reflection yelled out.

"Hey look at me," my reflection said bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked up to see my reflection wearing a simple yet beautiful white and pink dress, Motoki by my side, his and my hand resting upon my stomach. "Isn't this lovely," the reflection asked. "In reality, I really want this. Why don't we call it quits now," the reflection asked me. "Call it quits," I said confusion evident in my tone. "Quit all of this fighting business, and let's have this wonderful dream together," the reflection said with a smile and a laugh holding out its hand towards me . . .

"Is it right for me to continue doing something like this," my reflection dressed as a doctor and surrounded by children asked, though I could also see Nephrite in the reflection as well, looking with love and admiration at the me in the mirror. "My dream to be the best doctor I can be," the reflection said, her arms in the reflection wrapped around me, her chin upon my shoulder. Have I already discarded those dreams from those days already," the reflection asked me and I couldn't help but to listen to what she had to say. "My dreams," I said looking into the mirror . . .

"I go through this much trouble to upkeep the peace," my reflection said to me just as Reiko's spoke to her though I could not here her words. "But when can we be together," my reflection asked gazing towards not the Reiko in the mirror but the one beside me. Let's leave all this alone and live for our dreams," she said to me as I found myself lured by her words . . .

"Of course I'm scared," my reflection said to me as Mina-chan's spoke to her though I could not here her words only those of my own reflection. "It is not always like we'll be able to defeat our enemies," my reflection said to me. "I might be defeated the next time," it added. "Of course I want to run away, with her right," the reflection asked me gazing not at the Minako in the mirror but Mina-chan who was at my side. "Want to run away," I whispered the words letting them run through my mind . . .

Walking alone through the labyrinth of mirrors trying to find the others I heard laughter, the laughter of children and as I gazed at my reflection for a moment I was sure I had seen the figures of the other girls when they where much younger running into the mirror I was gazing in, before I turned to the reflection of myself behind me feeling something very wrong about it, as it smiled at me causing me to jump back to the mirror behind me where my own voice spoke to me. "You're scared right? I understand," my voice said as I looked over my shoulder at the smiling figure of myself looking back at me. "I am you," she said to me. "Me," I asked as she continued to speak. "That's right. I know everything about you," she said as I looked ahead not noticing her tender smile growing slightly darker. "Now, come see a dream with me," my voice which seemed to be mixed with another older, darker one said. "A dream," I said falling underneath the voice's calming tone of speech.

"That's right," the voice said. "Forget about everything, and let's go see a wonderful dream," my voice now alone again said her hand reaching out towards me to grab me, as I didn't realize that my gloved hand was turning into the wrinkled and almost clawed hand of Zirconia as it left the mirror. "Usagi," I heard Mamoru's voice in my head. "Usagi, help me," Chibi-usa's voice said soon after the two together seeming to break whatever spell I had been placed under making me step away from the mirror as I clutched my hands to my chest. "What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere," the voice asked me. "You don't get it," I said turning to the figure behind me. "You don't understand this pain I feel in my heart," I asked the figure of myself within the mirror. _"Your pain is my pain." "Usagi . . ." _"When I was a child, it was fun because I was free," I said holding my hands to my chest as if comforting myself. "But I was able to find friends who I could share my pain with," I said looking the reflection of myself in the eyes.

"I don't regret anything about who I am now," I added not realizing that all of the other's could here my words and where finding strength within them. "You aren't me at all," I declared to the figure in the mirror who seemed angry and confused that there scheme had not worked against me. "Show yourself," I demanded of the figure in the mirror. "Moon Tiara Boomerang," yelled out the magic of my first attack and the power of my emotions shattering the mirrors around me. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," I heard Minako-chan yell out at the same time that Reiko yelled out, "Mars Flame Sniper." Ami-chan from somewhere else cried out, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," while Mako-chan yelled, "Jupiter Oak Evolution." "Dead Scream," "Space Sword Blaster," "Submarine Reflection," the voices of Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru said as one as all the other mirrors around me shattered revealing the other girls standing there all of us now facing the reflection of Zirconia who was looking at us with distain from within a mirror.

"Minna," I said happily to see them all there around me as I with them turned towards the mirror. "To try fooling us with a spell like that," Rei and Minako-chan said. "You are underestimating us Sailor Guardians," Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna said as one. "It's not that we've discarded the dreams we had as children," Ami-chan said, "but right now, we all," Mako-chan added, "have much bigger dreams," I finished. "Hm, In any case, you won't be able to leave here alive," Zirconia said her image vanishing from the mirror to be replaced of an image of Sailor Chibi-Moon laying passed out on the floor while the Amazoness Quartet where gathered around Pegasus. "Chibi-usa," I cried out as myself and the others rushed towards the image, "Chibi-usa," "Small Lady," the others cried out but it seemed that none of our words could be heard by those within the mirror.

"We finally got it," we heard VesVes say. "So pretty," ParaPara added. "I'm going first," JunJun said jumping up as if to mount Pegasus. "You're not being fair," VesVes said as she and the other members jumped into the air as well though they all fell to the ground instead of on Pegasus as if he where not truly there. "Ouch," the four said as one as they untangled themselves from the heap they had landed in. "Come to think, this Pegasus isn't his actual physical self," CereCere said being the first to get out of the pile. "Hey what are you looking at," VesVes asked Pegasus who was simply staring at him as she and the other members of the Quartet jumped to their feet. "Are you making fun of us," ParaPara asked as VesVes looked towards Chibi-usa. "We've captured your hideout too," she said. "If you don't listen to us," CereCere added but Pegasus turned his head as if not listening, CereCere going so far to ask him if he actually was. "This guy sure isn't honest," JunJun said. "Let's see," ParaPara said looking at her blue orb for a moment as if in thought before with a smile she said, "Binding Ball," turning her orb into a pair of reigns that appeared upon Pegasus who began to cry out as if in pain with his neighs.

"Not even Pegasus can escape that," CereCere said with a dark smile. "Now you will become our pet," she added taking the reigns into her hand as Pegasus tried to move in a way to free himself from the binds that held him causing the Golden Crystal upon his forehead to glow and ParaPara to look at it in interest. "That horn is pretty," she said holding a single finger to her chin as if in thought. "Is that what the old hag was talking about," VesVes asked. "It is the Golden Crystal," CereCere said her grip upon the reigns holding Pegasus never wavering no matter how much he fought her. "I wonder if it comes off," JunJun said looking at the other three girls just as they looked at her before JunJun cried out, "It's mine." "Oh, unfair," ParaPara said jumping after her CereCere and VesVes doing the same all four reaching for the Golden Crystal but before any of them could touch it a golden flame erupted from the crystal driving the four back leaving Pegasus within the flames.

"Wait a minute," VesVes said. "This attitude is not good," JunJun added. "I got a burn," ParaPara said holding her hand. "We need to punish him," CereCere said in a way that caused myself and the other girls to share a quick look before all of us went back to watching what was going on within the mirror providing us with this scene. "Bind him tighter," ParaPara said snapping her fingers and making Pegasus cry out in pain not from the flames around him but the reigns tightening upon him which caused Chibi-usa to stir hearing his cries for help. "Pegasus," she cried out rushing towards the Amazoness Quartet. "Stop it," she said with tears in her eyes as she looked at the quartet. "What are you doing to him," she asked. "This flame isn't our fault," VesVes said her tone sad, she and the others unable to look Chibi-usa directly in the eyes. "Why don't you tell him to put this flame out, too," JunJun asked Chibi-usa who turned to look at her confused by her words. "If you don't," CereCere said. "We'll have a barbecued horse," ParaPara added causing Chibi-usa to turn her gaze to Pegasus, tears freely falling from her eyes.

"This isn't very good," JunJun said. "I guess we'll just see him to his death," CereCere added both of their tones remorseful and not mocking as they had been in the past. "Pegasus," Chibi-usa cried out before rushing into the flames towards Pegasus not once caring about her own safety but only saving him. "You're kidding," CereCere said her eyes wide in wonder. "Through those flames," JunJun added. "Chibi-usa," I cried out as she ran through the last of the flames taking the reigns holding Pegasus into her hands and with all her strength snapping them in two causing them to vanish and the flames to vanish. "Pegasus," Chibi-usa whispered leaning into his side as we all watched on wiping tears from our own eyes at how brave my daughter had just been. "Why, why did you go so far for his sake," JunJun asked her gaze like all of the quartets wide as if in wonder and respect.

"Why? All I wanted to do was save Pegasus," Chibi-usa told the four. "You little wenches," we heard Zirconia yell out causing the Quartet to flinch at the tone of her voice. "What have you done, you fools," her voice asked the Quartet though they, like us could not see where the voice was coming from, but we all gasped when the four where imprisoned within the same kind of mirrors that had taken Chibi-usa from us in the first place that quickly vanished with the Quartet within them. Spider threads shot out from the darkness wrapping around Chibi-usa who gasped as her eyes grew heavy before shutting in sleep a peaceful smile upon her face. "Chibi-Usa," I cried out trying to wake her but my voice just did not pass through the mirror no matter how I wished it to. When Chibi-usa was fully asleep the Golden Mirror appeared and we watched as Pegasus gazed sadly at Chibi-usa before flying back into the mirror which floated back within my sleeping daughters chest.

"Chibi-usa," I cried out before the image faded leaving nothing but our own reflections gazing back at us as a crack appeared within the mirror. "Chibi-usa," I whispered as Rei-chan and Minako-chan who where the closest to me laid their hands upon my shoulders to provide me with silent comfort.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Hey, old hag, let us out of here," VesVes cried from within her mirror prison. "We'll be alright," ParaPara said from within her mirror. "I'm sure that soon enough Lady Neherenia will let us out of here," CereCere added trying to be comforting though it wasn't really helping. "JunJun," ParaPara asked looking towards their silent companion who had her arms folded together in thought. "What are you thinking," VesVes asked. "Yeah . . . You know that little one, Chibi-Moon. We are more powerful than she is, but don't you get the feeling that she's winning against us for some reason," JunJun asked of her companions who all looked as thoughtful as herself.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Neherenia stood silently gazing at the sleeping figure of the little one who held the Pegasus within her beautiful dream her gaze lingering from the child to the still figure of Elios before she gazed up at the darkness above her as if looking outside of her tent at the sun that now resembled a thin crescent like that of the white moon and its beautiful ruler whom she had fallen in love with. "Serenity . . ." she whispered as a single crystalline tear fell unchecked from her eye and down her cheek before falling to the floor below with a drip that echoed in the otherwise quite void that held her.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 23, and I have to ask; are you surprised? With Queen or Lady Neherenia's story of the past; as well as her reasons for wanting the Golden Crystal? I once told you that things would be different enough within my story to keep you interested, but not so different that you wouldn't think that what I did couldn't really have happened if given the chance.

We are closer to the end of this amazing arc of the Anime and Manga than ever before my dearest readers, but do not despair. I promise the ending that I have planed for Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon SuperS, with all its influences from the live action drama, shall well be worth the wait.

So until my next act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	25. Chapter 25

**ACT 24**

"_It's getting closer, it is getting closer_. _This world is _. . ." Mamoru heard the voice that somehow he knew belonged to Queen Neherenia say within his mind as he clutched at the sheets covering him. "Master," Shirai said as Hanako squeezed his hand with her own while Hirose silently watched on, and Akai pounded his right fist into his open left palm. "Mamoru-sama," Diana said worry clear in her voice as she drew closer to the ill prince of Earth. "What in the world is happening to Mamoru right now," Luna asked after glancing for a moment at Hotaru who silently stood by the window looking out at the tent of the Dead Moon Circus as if waiting for something to happen, she had not said or done anything else ever sense Usagi and the other Senshi had left. "And that eclipse," Artemis said putting his arm around Luna in comfort as Diana drew closer to his other side for the same reason. "What in the world is this Dead Moon," he said looking out the same window that Hotaru was at the sun that appeared more like a thin crescent moon within a darkened sky.

"A black moon covering the sun," Luna said in a whisper. "That reminds me. I think I heard something about that a long, long time ago," Luna said glancing up at the eclipse while Artemis and Diana gazed at her. "A story about she who was sealed inside the black new moon." "She who was sealed," Diana asked as Luna simply nodded her head his a simple, "hm," escaping her lips. "I think I have heard of that story as well," Artemis said gazing seriously at Luna. "But she was sealed away with Queen Serenity's powers," Artemis said. "There should be no way that she could come out into this world," Artemis added though Luna remained silent not so sure of what Artemis was saying as the light of the sun slowly continued to fade.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have," Neherenia whispered to herself, repeating the words again and again as she thought of the day that the laughter of four children placed within a beautiful jungle . . . "Ouch, I've fallen," Pallas said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes having chased after her three friends in a game of tag. "Here," Vesta said holding out her hand to Pallas. "We're waiting for you," Ceres said kindly. "Let's go," Juno said as Pallas with a smile nodded and took Vesta's hand helping her to her feet before the glow of a strange light attracted the attention of the four young girls who turned to find a small lake of water upon which pink lights were descending upon the surface causing it to ripple. "What is that," Juno asked as she and the others gathered around the small lake of water to gaze within.

"What is that," Pallas said a bit of fear in her voice. "A mirror," Ceres said as both an answer to Pallas but a question to why a mirror would be in such a place to begin with. "It looks rather old," Vesta said as she took it in her hands before the black edged mirror glowed pink for a moment before a voice from within spoke, "Hello, young ladies . . ." making all of the four girls eyes widen in surprise.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"We can get out now, we can't," CereCere said plucking the petals from a yellow flower that she had summoned to her hands even from within her mirror prison. "CereCere's fortune telling is always fixed," VesVes said from within her own prison with a shake of her head. "It's alright! It says we can get out," CereCere said having said, "we can get out now," with the pull of the last petal, meaning she had not heard or simply ignored what VesVes had said. "That's so unreliable," JunJun said with a disbelieving look upon her own face. "Through Ball," she yelled taking out her dark green orb and trying to escape from her mirror only for the mirror to simply move to where she had been sucking her back within the glass. "We don't have to rush so much. Our Lady Neherenia will let us out," ParaPara said confidently. "But you know," Jun Jun said setting down Indian style within her mirror. "Maybe she is mad at us for trying to steal Pegasus," JunJun added more quietly.

"Impossible. She is not that old hag Zirconia," VesVes said with a shrug of her shoulders, "your thinking to much," VesVes added but JunJun said nothing simply looking down at her orb as if in deep thought of a time long ago . . .

"Hello small ladies," the voice within the mirror said speaking to the four young girls. "The mirror spoke," CereCere said with surprise. "That is a surprise," VesVes added. "A magic mirror," ParaPara asked leaning past JunJun's shoulder whom she had been hiding behind. "Yes. I am a user of magic," the mirror said to the four girls. "I have woken up for the first time in a while with those happy laughs of yours," the voice within the mirror said a hint of sadness within her otherwise steady and cold voice. "As a reward for waking me up, I will give all of you an exceptional gift," the voice said the light coming from the mirror seeming to enchant the four young girls who gazed upon it. "A wonderful gift, so that those happy dreams of yours last forever," the voice said as four orbs appeared floating just over her outstretched hand . . .

"Lady Neherenia," ParaPara yelled out from her mirror breaking JunJun out of her thoughts. "I'm repenting just a little. So do hurry and get me out of here," she asked though no voice answered. "Neherenia-sama," she cried out again actual tears falling from her eyes and JunJun, CereCere and VesVes all wished they could comfort her, and perhaps in a way comfort themselves as well.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Neherenia turned her gaze from the sleeping child of the white moon towards Zirconia a cold hardness coming into her eyes. "I will remove Pegasus from this little one right now," she said to Zirconia. "Make sure those of the white moon make it no closer," she said to the silent Grand Master who had her head hung, and eyes shut out of respect. "Don't think about using them, by casting another spell on them," she said turning away from Zirconia. "Their existence in itself, _is impossible_," but Neherenia stopped herself before speaking those last words remembering all to well feeling even in what was to be her eternal slumber that power, her power coming from the moon, its light engulfing all, sending her mirror from its place outside of time and space to a small body of water within a forest that would one day be called the Amazon. "Yes," Zirconia replied breaking Neherenia from her thought.

"Come forth," Neherenia whispered as the sleeping figure of Chibi-Moon bound by spider threads appeared from the shadows where the queen of darkness had hidden her while speaking with Zirconia. "It is finally here. The time for light to come into the shadows! I can't let you go anywhere anymore," she said. "Come out," she said as the threads vanished from around Chibi-Moon her form simply floating in the air, "Come, Elios," she whispered," a wind picking up from seemingly no where as a dark purple light, tented on its edges by black shot through Chibi-Moon's chest causing her to awaken with a scream as the Golden Mirror appeared and a single tear fell from Neherenia's eyes knowing that she was closer now than she had ever been to fulfilling her own desires. "Now, you finally show yourself," Neherenia said unable to look at the small one she had caused pain and simply focusing upon the mirror.

"Heart of Elios. If you do not want the little one's mirror to be broken by the darkness of this realm, return to your original body," Neherenia said as the cage holding Elios's body floated closer to the platform where herself and Chibi-usa now laying upon the ground looking with an unfocused gaze upon the Golden Mirror as tears fell from her eyes . . .

**{ SuperS } **

"You shouldn't," I begged trying to look as best as I could even with my eyes so unfocused towards where I was almost certain Elios's body was hanging. "Elios," I said whispering his name tears falling from my eyes at the thought that he might be hurt. But as a golden light filled the room coming from my mirror I knew he had not listened to my pleas as the neighs of a horse filled the air and Pegasus appeared standing between my prone body and Neherenia. "If you don't listen to what I have to say, that girl will die," I heard Neherenia say to Pegasus adding, "now, come here," she said as Elios's body was freed from the prison holding it and floated down hovering just before Neherenia. "Under me," Neherenia said again as Pegasus glanced at me seeing the Golden Mirror returning to my chest and giving me back the life that had slowly been leaving me sense my dream mirror had been taken from me and for a moment it looked as if he was going to come check on me before Neherenia yelled, "Elios," stopping him in his tracks.

"Come," was Neherenia's simple command and with sadness in his eyes I watched Pegasus turn from me and walk towards his body and Neherenia stopping just inches from his floating body. "Good," Neherenia whispered as Pegasus looked at her anger clear in his gaze, before turning into a golden orb that floated through the air and into the horn upon Elios's head bringing life back to his body and causing his topaz like eyes to open…

**{ PGSM SuperS} **

Following Ami-chan who was furiously typing away upon her computer, stopping when she did. "There is a response further up over here for Chibi-usa," she and Michiru who had been gazing into her Deep Aqua Mirror said at the same time, giving each other a look as the rest of us smiled. "Chibi-usa," I whispered before Zirconia's familiar voice filled the air seemingly all around us. "So you have come this far," she said sounding slightly impressed. "Where are you," Rei-chan asked even she unable to tell with so much darkness filling this place exactly where Zirconia was. "I will make this place your graves," Zirconia said. "I can't sense her," Minako-chan said glancing over at Rei for a moment the Shinto nodding her head to show it was the same for her, until suddenly we found ourselves no longer in the dark but surrounded by candles that where arranged in a circle around us and going out in a spokes like pattern to another circle just like old wagon wheels of long ago the pattern repeating over and over again.

"You from the white moon," Zirconia said appearing at the edge of the circle causing me and the others to turn to face her from the innermost circle of candles. "The grudge our clan held for such a long time," Zirconia said with a dark smile as she seemed to multiply all around the outer edge of candles until we where surrounded on all sides Zirconia continuing to speak. "Will be avenged here! Prepare yourselves," she yelled. "Everyone watch out," Haruka said. "This is an illusion," Setsuna added. "Now with you unable to call for the Pegasus, will you be able to win against me," all of the Zirconia's asked. "Chibi-usa," I said in a silent prayer, "please stay safe . . ." I added preparing like all the other girls for the battle about to take place.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

Still to weak to move I watched as Elios's eyes opened and Neherenia spoke to him. "Finally, the time has come to exchange words," she said with a smile that seemed to me to be sad in a way. "You understand that you are already mine," she asked him looking down at his hovering body. "I thought I told you before," Elios said to her. "That I can not be yours," he added as Neherenia simply smiled. "Are you dissatisfied being the servant of someone as beautiful as I," Neherenia asked, as Elios turned his gaze towards her making her eyes widen, causing her to back away holding her hands over her face. "Stop," she said pain clearly in her voice. "Stop it," she added as the spell on Elios was broken and he was able to stand upon his own two feet again. "Stop looking at me with those eyes," she said seeming to almost be begging making me wonder just how he was gazing at her, "Elios," I whispered in a questioning manor.

"Stop," Neherenia said simply repeating the words as deep wrinkles formed under her eyes, repeating that simple word at least three more times before yelling out that simple word causing a gust of dark energy to blow towards Elios who was knocked off of his feet, and in a moment of panic I stretched out my arms catching him, and resting his head upon my legs that where folded underneath me. "Elios," I said his name again and again while Neherenia breathed heavily the wrinkles underneath her eyes slowly vanishing with each deep breath she took, until she finally turned to me, seeing me draw Elios closer to my chest as he began to stir, opening his eyes. "Elios," I said tears in my eyes as I released him and he drew himself up the two of us leaning towards each other simply staring into each other's eyes forgetting completely were we where. Not even thinking about it I drew him to me in a hug, glad that he was ok and cried tears of happiness when I felt him relax into my embrace, knowing he was happy that I was ok as well.

"Both of you . . .," Neherenia whispered looking upon us. "So young and yet, but I am to close to give up now," she yelled out her eyes glowing with a malicious red energy before a large spider web formed over mine and Elios's head both of us to lost within our own minds to sense the danger before the threads tightened around us drawing us away from each other. "Chibiusa-chan," "Elios," we cried out at the same time as he clutched my left arm with both of his own. "This is the first time," I said tenderness in my gaze causing Elios to look at me in surprise. "This is the first time," I repeated as the threads slowly pulled us apart no matter how much we both tried to hold on. "That you called me by my name," I said to him our feeling for each other clearly written upon both of our faces as we gazed into each others eyes before the threads separated us Elios's and my grips giving way. "Elios," I yelled out to him at the same time he cried, "Chibi-usa . . ."

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Lady Neherenia is upset after all," CereCere said as herself and the other members of the Quartet now found themselves sharing the same mirror as a prison for all four of them. "Don't cry," JunJun said to ParaPara who seemed close to tears. "That's not true," VesVes said looking at CereCere. "Let's see if its true," VesVes said with determination before yelling the words, "See-through Ball," making her red orb turn into a camera like device. "Oh, this is the wrong channel," VesVes said disappointed to see an image of the Sailor Senshi facing Zirconia instead of their Lady, Neherenia. "But," JunJun said as she CereCere and ParaPara gathered around, "this is getting pretty exciting," CereCere added all four nodding as they watched the battle that was taking place . . .

**{ SuperS } **

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," Mako-chan cried out launching her attack towards a group of Zirconia's only to watch as they shattered like glass, Minako-chan's "Venus Love and Beauty Shock doing the same thing along with Rei-chan's "Mars Flame Sniper." "Useless, useless," the Zirconia's said reappearing once again all of those not destroyed simply laughing at our misfortune. "Does this really have no end," I heard Setsuna whisper as the Zirconia's held out a single hand a blast of dark energy striking us from all sides knocking us all to the ground. "I will kill all of you slowly," the Zirconia's all said. "The real body has to be around here somewhere," Ami-chan said taking out her computer once again typing furiously on the keyboard while Michiru with a nod began looking within her Deep Aqua Mirror once again, while the rest of them watched over the two to give them time to work.

"If we can figure out which one," Haruka said looking around as Michiru stopped looking into her mirror smiling at the same time as Ami-chan stopped typing. "That's it," I heard Ami-chan whisper as Michiru nodded her head in agreement. "The real body, is you," the two said pointing at the only figure of Zirconia who had the strange winged eye called Zircon upon its staff. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she said the water based attack slamming into Zirconia and causing her illusions and the candles to vanish, showing that they had never truly been there to begin with. "Damn you," Zirconia said still recoiling from the attack . . .

**{ SuperS } **

"Pretty good," the quartet who had been watching the fight said impressed by the skills of the Sailor Senshi. "Serves that hag right," JunJun said as the other three nodded in agreement before the mirror they where within glowed blinding the four with its dark blood red light.

**{ Super S }**

"It's over," Minako-chan said. "Prepare yourself," Haruka added as Zirconia looked up into the air and begging asked, "Lady Neherenia, please help me," as a dark light filled the room and the Amazoness Quartet appeared before our eyes. "I see," VesVes said looking at us. "So it's our turn now," CereCere added all four of them smiling at us. "I'll do my best," ParaPara added in her childlike manor. "Leave the rest to us old hag," JunJun said looking towards Zirconia whose eyes narrowed at the four. "Idiots," she said, "what," was what the four replied as spider threads shot out wrapping around the four sending energy from them to Neherenia. "What? Are they fighting against each other," Rei-chan said just as surprised as we all where by what was happening. "Power," VesVes said, "Draining," JunJun added he voice just as weak as VesVes's had been.

"Oh, what lovely energy," Zirconia said with a dark smile. "Power, power is flowing into me," she said looking up towards the top of the tent. "Zirconia," VesVes said to her distain in her voice. "I'll tell Lady Neherenia on you later for doing this," ParaPara said though both of them sounded far to weak for their words to be taken seriously. "Lady Neherenia, I thank you. I, Zirconia shall make sure to make good use of this energy for your sake." "Take care of this. Understand that, Zirconia," a voice that could only Neherenia's replied from all around us seeming to be coming from the very shadows themselves. "Lady Neherenia," CereCere whispered. "What does all of this mean," JunJun asked. "The Quartet, a jewel truly to be treasured," Neherenia's voice said. "It was your carefree powers that became good energy to support the magical powers of our Dead Moon. But, there is no more need for it," Neherenia said all of us unable to believe the words coming from her towards those that where suppose to be her own alias.

"What," JunJun said. "You were fooling us this entire time," CereCere asked. "How horrible," Minako-chan said and unable to watch what was going on any longer I rushed towards the Quartet the cries of the others saying, "Usagi," coming from behind me. "What are you going to do," VesVes asked me as I grabbed the threads that tried to drain me of my powers just as it was draining the four of them. "It's all right, I'll save you right now," I said looking up towards her trying to fight this feeling of my powers wishing to leave me as I tugged harder and harder on the threads only to be knocked back by a bolt of energy coming from the threads. "Is this the time to worry about others," Zirconia said as the girls rushed towards me and surrounded me. "You are all going to die right here," Zirconia added launching a dark black and blue fire from Zircon towards us all causing us to have to scatter or be burned by the evil flames.

"I've got it," Michiru said her mirror pulsating with energy as Ami-chan who had been doing something with her computer nodded in agreement. "Those orbs, they are what are draining energy from all of you," Ami-chan said. "If you can break them, you can be free," Setsuna added as the four looked down at the orbs in their hands. "We can't, we can not break these," VesVes said. "Why not," Haruka asked of the four. "These Amazon Stones are the crystals of our dreams," VesVes said. "So, if they break, we will turn into adults," she added gazing into the red orb within her hands and not at us. "We won't be able to use magic anymore," she said looking at us at last with tears in her eyes. "It's all right," I said looking at all four of them. "The truly beautiful dreams can never be taken away from you," I said with a tender smile, "even when you become adults," I whispered looking with respect and love at the four who where surprised by my concern for them.

"Foolish! If you become an adult, you no longer need any dreams," Zirconia said launching an attack towards me only for the others to gather round me forming a shield that was shattered by her dark energy sending us all flying backwards. "You lose," Zirconia said holding out her staff as if ready to attack again. "There is no where to run now," she added that dark sinister smile coming to her lips. "No need to worry," Mako-chan said. "We would never run away from this," Haruka added. "There is no reason for us to escape to a world without dreams," Minako-chan declared. "That's right," I said as we all stood to our feet once again. "We are not going to run away," I said with determination all the other girls at my side nodding in agreement.

"Break, don't break," CereCere said doing her flower fortune telling. "CereCere," VesVes said looking at her. "Break," CereCere said pulling the last petal from the flower in her hands. "Oh, what should we do? I ended up on break," she said as JunJun scoffed. "CereCere's fortune telling is so unreliable," she said with a smile as sharing a look all four nodded. "To get our real dreams back," VesVes said. "There," all four cried out smashing their orbs upon the ground causing them to shatter, Zirconia no longer able to take their power from them. "Hey Zirconia," JunJun said. "It looks like the situation has reversed," CereCere added. "Little winches, Just you wait," Zirconia said vanishing into the shadows of the tent. "Wait," I yelled out as CereCere who like the other members of the quartet where slowly glowing the colors of their orbs spoke. "She is probable at the other end of this corridor," "Because that is where she sleeps," JunJun added as the circus cloths the four normally wore where replaced by sailor fuku's.

"You are," Setsuna said as the four nodded a red, green, yellow and blue light went around their necks turning into necklaces that resembled the girls Diamond Bracelets, but had a star not heart shape holding their jewels that each turned into a choker around their necks. "You should hurry guardian's," CereCere said. "Princess you must save Small Lady as quickly as possible," VesVes added as the four slowly began to fade before our eyes before at last they where gone. "The Sailor Quartet, to think she used their powers to awaken from her eternal sleep," Setsuna said. "Don't worry I will explain everything on the way," she said looking towards us and I nodded as we all ran to the other end of the tent as Setsuna told us of those meant to be my daughters guardians in the future, the Sailor Quartet . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"O Holy Crystal," Neherenia said looking at the horn upon Elios's forehead as I struggled to free myself from the threads holding me Elios trying to do the same on the other side of the room from me. "Now, time to come into my hands," she said reaching out towards the horn wrapping her hand around it. "Elios," I cried out as a golden glow emitted from the horn as Neherenia whispered, "forgive me," as she began to pull. "Please, stop it, stop it," I yelled out as Neherenia turned towards me a sadness in her eyes . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Mamoru," "Mamoru-sama," "Master," first Luna and Artemis and then Diana and the Shitennou unable to use their powers cried out as Mamoru clutched his eyes tight in pain gathering around him, none of them noticing the soft, calm magenta pulse slowly beginning to form around young Hotaru's body . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"What's wrong," "Usagi," "Usagi-chan," first Minako-chan, then the other girls asked me as I stopped and turned having sworn I felt something, and I knew something, somewhere had changed . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"I have finally gotten it," I heard Neherenia whisper holding a Golden Crystal within her hands the horn that had once been upon Elios's head no longer their as he was now slumped forward held up only by the threads wrapped around him. "The Golden Crystal," Neherenia said as I yelled out, "Elios," causing her to turn towards me that sadness I had seen before once again in her eyes. "You can't," I said my voice breaking as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "Don't, Elios," I said as sparkles began to surround his body and he slowly started to fade away. "Open your eyes," I begged of him as his body completely vanished. "Child of the white moon. Can this be compared to the pain I have endured from losing her. Forgive me little one, you will receive my curse, and go to sleep forever," Neherenia said looking at me as her eyes glowed with a sinister blood red energy. "But at least in your dreams, you will not feel the pain of loss," where the last words I faintly heard as consciousness slowly left me.

**{ SuperS } **

"Lady Neherenia," Zirconia said appearing before the mirror that held her queen, stumbling a bit upon the staff held within her hands. "That you have in your hand, can it be," Zirconia said seeing the crystal her queen held. "Oh Zirconia," Neherenia said. "What is your greatest happiness," Neherenia asked her grand master. "Of course it is to see you with my own eyes your true form which currently shows only in mirrors," Zirconia replied with bow as Neherenia simply smiled. "Then you remember what my greatest sadness was as well, right," Neherenia asked once again making Zirconia look at her queen confused by her words. "I no longer want to see you as an image in the mirror," "Neherenia-sama," Zirconia said in a questioning manor.

"I don't have to see it anymore," she said making the Golden Crystal emit its glow as she reached a hand towards the mirror causing it to slowly pass through causing that same hand upon Zirconia to glow and slowly begin to vanish. "No longer do I exist only within reflections, now, begone" Zirconia said the rest of her body passing through the mirror causing Zirconia to scream out as her entire body vanished just like her hand. "The seal has been broken," Neherenia declared as the glass behind her shattered. "The world," Nehelenia said as outside of the tent the sun was at last fully eclipsed by the darkness of the new moon . . .

{ PGSM SuperS }

At that exact moment within Mamoru and Usagi's home Hotaru's body that had been faintly glowing magenta, brightened wrapping her small body in light, until a figure holding a glaive, and wearing a deep purple almost black fuku appeared. "Princess," she said vanishing from the room in the same magenta light. "Saturn," Hirose whispered. "She has been awakened," Shirai added. "Are things truly that desperate," Hanako asked whipping a tear from her eye while Akai went to the window that Hotaru-chan had been gazing out of. "Ami," he whispered hoping she the other Senshi and the princess and Small Lady would all be ok . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

We entered the back room of the tent of the Dead Moon Circus to find a large mirror the glass shattered laying around a familiar prone figure that almost stopped my heart cold. "Chibi-usa," I cried out rushing towards her the others not far behind me as I knelt down taking her into my arms. "Chibi-usa," I said feeling her pulse and hearing her breath as the ground around us began to shake. "What in the world is happening," Haruka asked as outside the tent lightning began to strike as tent after tent began to come from the darkened sky above, drifting slowly to the ground . . .

**{ To Be Continued } **

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Act 24.

The end of the SuperS arc is upon as, as the next time we meet I will be presenting you all with the Final Act, of this story which of course will be followed by the Special Act. I hope after what has been a long, but worthwhile journey you are ready true believers.

So until The Final Act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PGSMAddict96: Thank you for your continued support of my story, and I am glad that you took Nehelenia's little secret (why she wants the Golden Crystal) so well. C'est La Vie! ; )


	26. Chapter 26

**FINAL ACT **

"Chibi-usa," I said trying to make her awaken as I held her within my arms the other girls gathered around me each looking out at the darkness around us. "She has received my curse," a voice that myself and the other girls recognized as Neherenia's said. "The little one can never awaken again," Neherenia added her voice much softer and almost full of regret added. "Where are you," Ami-chan asked looking around the tent. "I can't sense her," Michiru said as Rei-chan added, "be careful just as the ceiling above us began to collapse. "Silent Wall," a voice full of wisdom and power said as a dome of energy encompassed all of us within it as a familiar figure holding a glaive within her hands appeared from a warm, gentle magenta light that filled the room. "Firefly," Haruka whispered. "Saturn," Setsuna added looking at Hotaru-chan who turned towards us with a soft smile. "Princess," she said a look of concern in her eyes as she glanced at Chibi-usa who was asleep within my arms.

"Interesting," Neherenia's voice whispered as she appeared floating above us seated in ornate dull golden throne high above us her head resting on her right palm as a Golden Crystal hovered just over her left. "You are," Minako-chan said only for Neherenia to interrupt. "I am the queen of the new moon, Neherenia. Beginning today, I will be the queen of all worlds!" "What did you say," Michiru asked. "So you are the mastermind behind the Dead Moon, right," Mako-chan asked. "Why are you doing this," I asked turning to face her causing her eyes to widen as she took in my appearance, and then looking towards those gathered around me. "You can not understand all the pain I have endured from such a long time within the seal's prison. Little Sere, so small then but how you look so much like your mother," she whispered causing me to gasp as the others stared at her in disbelief. "This world now feels even more pain than I, I who lost what I love. Even the children of the original Gaadian's stand by your side, you are never alone are you. That is why this world will be enveloped within shadow, and I will see Serenity again," she said looking into my eyes.

"You know who I am, who we all are; but your heart and intentions are not pure. I can not allow you to do this," I said standing up with Chibi-usa in my arms as Neherenia looked at me a sadness in her eyes and voice, "so much like her," where the only words she said though myself and the others just barely caught the softly spoken phrase . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"There are so many circus tents," I heard Luna who was at the foot of the bed I was laying within say. "Usagi . . . Chibi-usa," I said feeling the danger that both of them where in and here I was helpless to go to their aid. "Master," I head Hanako whisper. "Have faith," Shirai said taking her hand within his. "Mamoru," Artemis said going to Luna's side. "Mamoru-sama," Diana said hugging Luna as I remained silent hoping that somehow all of the Senshi would return to us safely.

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"You have grown little Sere, but I won't let even you get in my way of seeing Serenity again," Neherenia said extending a hand and without even knowing how I found myself on the ground Chibi-usa still safely in my arms. "How dare you," I heard Minako-chan say with anger in her voice but before I could tell her that I and Chibi-usa were ok, she had already said, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock," launching her attack towards the queen of the new moon only for it to vanish before her outstretched hand. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Ami-chan said sending the currents of water towards the dark queen only for them to dispel before even reaching her. "Mars Flame Sniper," Rei-chan yelled from Minako's side her flaming arrow hitting what seemed to be an invisible shield. "Do you not understand," Neherenia said leaning forward in her throne. "Now that I am released from the seal, I am the strongest . . . in this universe," she said.

"You of the white moon, kneel down before me," she said pointing towards us with an outstretched finger. "Not even our dead bodies, right guys," Haruka asked looking around at the others. "Of course," "right," the other girls said though I remained silent unable to get back to my feet for some strange reason, as if Neherenia was by her will alone making sure I didn't interfere. She silently held out her hand and dark pulsed of energy escaped from her hand knocking everyone else to the ground in the same way I had been, and at last they understood that even though it looked like I had been harmed by the fall, myself like the others now where perfectly fine, it was that none of us were able to move from the places where we where now on the ground.

**{ SuperS } **

"Amazing," Vesta whispered from her comrades sides, all four of them looking into the open gates of time that I could feel the power of the Golden Crystal trying to call me through in order to see Neherenia again. "Neherenia has gotten a hold of the Golden Crystal," Juno said sadly. "At this rate, all of them are going to fall," Ceres added looking to Saturn, who with the aid of her glaive had not yet fallen under the power Neherenia was trying to use to hold the Senshi, while calling out to my spirit and trying to give it form once more. "Somehow, I think we have a chance at victory if we can get that crystal on our side," Vesta said. "You are right," I whispered as the four turned to me. "Queen Serenity," the four said as one surprised at my words. "Can you help me do that," I asked. "You think we can even without the magic of the Amazon Stone's," Pallas asked her voice soft showing her youth, but not in a childlike or whiny manor.

"Remember that Neherenia herself said that the power of the Dead Moon was your energy in the first place," I replied as Juno nodded her head looking at the others who nodded in agreement to what I had said. "Ta-da," Pallas said using her blue crystal to produce a small golden pineapple in her hand as if by magic. "I think it is worth a shot, to see if we can get something from nothing," Ceres said. "Arigato Sailor Quartet," I whispered to the four as I allowed the pull I felt from the Golden Crystal to call my spirit through the gates of time at last, confident that the plan that the quartet had thought of would work, a small golden pineapple shaped oddly like a diamond within my hands . . .

**{ SuperS } **

Now, do you feel my pain," Neherenia asked as the Golden Crystal glowed softly over her open palm, she asked as I found myself able to set up, and looking down at Chibi-usa's still but breathing form my eyes watered with tears from all the memories formed sense she had come into mine and Mamoru's lives sense first visiting us from the future. "_I can't lose here_," I thought to myself as I gently lay my daughter on the ground somehow finding the strength to stand once again. "I can't lose here," I said with conviction in my voice giving all of the other girls, even Saturn who had lasted longer than us all the strength they needed to stand by my side once again. "We are going to do it, minna," I said as we all held hands forming a large circle and gathering our energy as Neherenia simply watched on, seeming more curious than afraid of what we where planning to do.

"Sailor Planet Attack," we all cried out as one as our combined energy soared through the air and towards Nehelenia never reaching her as the Golden Crystal flared it's energy the golden light dispersing the rainbow colored energy of our combined attack as if it were nothing. "It didn't work," Haruka whispered. "What in the world is she," Hotaru-chan asked leaning against her glaive. "_What should we do, Mamoru_," I thought to myself as we looked up at Neherenia who simply gazed at us all that same deep sadness within her eyes . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"Master," the four Shitennou unable to use their powers because of my pain said from my bedside. "Mamoru," "Mamoru-sama," came from Artemis, Diana and Luna who were just as worried about me as my four generals were. "_Prince_," I heard a voice within my mind whisper. "_Prince Endymion_," the voice that I recognized as the Pegasus said louder this time calling to me. "This voice is . . ." I whispered before I found myself floating my nightwear replaced by a familiar armor as I found myself standing in a place that pulled at ancient memories, a place I felt that I should recognize. "Where am I? It feels so nostalgic," I whispered walking through the ancient columns and stone structures around me, my cape swishing in the wind with every step I took. "I feel as if I know this place," I said going up a set of stairs into what appeared to by some sort of temple.

"That's right, Prince Endymion," the voice that had called me before replied. "This palace is one that your clan has protected for all this time," the voice that as of yet had not body said as I looked at the curved ceiling above supported by thick pillars on my sides. "Here, Elysion, is where your old kingdom, the Earth Kingdom, found its center," the voice told me as a storm of black rose petals temporarily blinded me and I had to shield my face before they vanished with the sudden breeze and opening my eyes I looked to see a garden of those black roses covering every surface of the temple around me, when just moments ago those same floors and pillars had been bare, before a soft light filled the room revealing a single kneeling form, dressed in what I now recognized as the garb of an Elysion priest. "You are . . ." I whispered looking upon the kneeling figure whose hands where folded, and eyes closed as if the young man where in prayer.

"I am the one who guards the Golden Crystal here in this sanctuary of Elysion, Elios," he replied looking up at me with those topaz like eyes before letting his hands fall to his sides, never once rising from his position. "That voice, I've heart it somewhere before," I said looking at the young man kneeling before me with a kind smile. You are the one who kept saving me, Usagi and the others. You must be that Pegasus," I said as he simply nodded. "I am terrible sorry," he said to me and I frowned wondering what he meant by his words. "Despite me being the guardian, I couldn't protect the Golden Crystal," he said bowing his head lower to the ground. "As a result, this planet and your body both have been cursed, and are being eaten alive by the darkness," he whispered as I remembered the pain I had been feeling.

"This world," I said. "Elysion. It is supported by the power of the dreams of people on Earth, isn't it," I asked as Elios replied, "yes, but it is all over now," he said. "I couldn't protect the dear dreams of the people. Because of the Dead Moon the people's power to dream will completely disappear," Elios added unable to look me in the eye as he kept his eyes closed and head bowed towards the ground. "Do you really think so," I asked him walking towards the black roses lining the sides of this palace. "Can they really do something like taking away the power to dream from people," I said. "No, can anyone do something like taking the dreams away from the people," I asked the passion within my own voice rising with every word I spoke looking through the black roses to see a single red rose glittering in the light of Elysion.

"No matter what darkness clouds us," I said reaching out towards the flower, "the power of people to dream will surely blossom a flower of hope all over the world," I added looking just like Elios at the single red rose. "Something that can not be thrown away even if you wanted to throw away," I said looking at the red rose. "Isn't that what a dream really is," I said turning towards Elios who seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Chibi-usa," he whispered causing me to smile ignoring what I had heard. "Elios. Why do you go so far as to protect other people's dreams," I asked of him the smile still playing across my lips. "Because … Because it was my destiny to do so," he said. "Is that all," I asked him softly my eyes meeting his. "No," he replied. "It is because I like dreams, it is because I love people who have beautiful dreams … Because it is my dream to protect them," he said his hands folded as if in prayer once more tightening with the conviction of the words he was speaking.

"Is that dream gone already," I asked Elios looking at him proud of the words he had spoken. "No, never," he replied . . .

**{ PGSM SuperS } **

"How you have grown little Sere," Neherenia said. "All of you of the white moon, why must you stand in my way," Neherenia added extending a hand and sending us all to the ground once again, though yet again none of us where hurt, simply finding it hard to stand upon our feet once again. A soft silver light and sparkles filled the room as a single figure dressed in the garb of a priest appeared kneeling by Chibi-usa's side. "You are," I whispered as if knowing that this person was the Pegasus who had helped us so many times before. "This is all the power of dreams that I have right now," he said taking Chibi-usa into his arms leaning down to kiss her causing my eyes and the eyes of all the other girls around me to widen blushes coming to all of our cheeks at the love and intensity that went into such a simple gesture.

"Elios," Neherenia said standing from her throne. "You would go this far to deny me," she whispered extending her hand and causing Elios to be knocked away from Chibi-usa who began to stir as I came to her side. "Chibi-usa," Elios said glad to see her awake as much as I was as I said her name as well. "Usagi … Elios," she said softly first looking at me and then Elios. "So little one, you have rid yourself of my curse," Neherenia whispered drawing all of our attention back to her. "But now, you are no longer my enemy," she said, "The Golden Crystal is already in my hands," she yelled holding her hand in the air. "That's not," Ami-chan said holding a hand quickly over her mouth instead of finishing her thought. "What," Neherenia said looking up into her hand to see not the Golden Crystal but a small golden pineapple of about the same size in her hand.

"It seems that the Sailor Quartet plan worked," a soft, caring, gentle … motherly voice said as a figure dressed in a familiar white garb a hairstyle much like my own when I was the princess said stepping seemingly out of nowhere and taking form. "Serenity," Neherenia said in shock. "My beautiful daughter, take this, protector of love and justice," Queen Serenity said a soft smile on her lips as she opened her folded hands to reveal the Golden Crystal that floated softly into my gloved palms. "That my daughter is what they call the Golden Crystal, use that power to make Neherenia as she once was," my mother said as her form began to lose its solidness and began to slowly fade away. "Mother," "Serenity-sama," first myself and then the other girls whispered. "Why," Neherenia asked to the fading figure who smiled softly up towards her. "So that you may be free," were her last words as she completely vanished before all of our eyes.

"Now Princess," Hotaru-chan was the first to say and I nodded my head as I stood the Golden Crystal in my hands as the others gathered around me. "_Please, Golden Crystal! Lend my your powers_," I silently prayed to the jewel hovering between by outstretched palms as I pointed it towards Neherenia, who set silently back into her throne not looking worried even as a soft golden light started to emit from the crystal's center and fill the otherwise darkness of the tent, but the light faded and the crystal's light simply went out, my silent prayer remaining unanswered. "No," I whispered as Neherenia's throne floated to the ground and she stood upon the floor. "Little Sere … do you know why the Golden Crystal does not shine," she asked taking a step forward as the girls gathered around me in a protective circle. "That Golden Crystal can shine using only my powers of darkness," she said taking another step towards me, the circle around me tightening. "As well as the beautiful dreams of you here upon this Earth. In other words, it is an energy amplification device," she said looking into my eyes though she drew no nearer.

"But now, there is no power in those of Earth to have beautiful dreams," she said with a wicked smile. "Not enough to make that crystal shine," she said pointing towards the Golden Crystal. "You are lying," I heard Elios cry out. "The people's power to dream hasn't been lost yet," he said with passion in his voice as Chibi-usa who was by his side looked at him surprised but with a look within her eyes that showed that she agreed with what he said. "Quiet … that the Golden Crystal has lost its luster is proof beyond anything else," Neherenia said looking towards him and my daughter. Neherenia drew her finger across the air and spider threads shot towards the two but Elios pushed Chibi-usa away and only he was captured by the threads. "Believe, Chibi-usa," he told her looking down at her. "There is still lots of power to dream," he added as Chibi-usa simply nodded and ran to my side placing her hands just outside of my own as if she as well where holding the Golden Crystal right along with me.

"Minna, can you here me," she said looking into the Golden Crystal. "All of you on Earth that have beautiful dreams! Please lend me your powers," she begged as a gleam came across the surface of the crystal. "Right now, a darkness attacks our world. They are trying to destroy our world," she cried out her voice traveling through the crystal beyond the confines of the Dead Moon Circus tent and to the people she wished to hear her. "If we let them do what they want, this world that is supposed to grant our wishes, will be torn completely apart. They are trying to stomp down on all of our cherished dreams and all the people we love. Please! Somehow pray with me! Fight with me, and scream with me! MOON CRISIS POWER," Chibi-usa yelled lifting the crystal as high as her hands could as I kept my own hands around the crystal as well.

Voices, the voices of people could be heard repeating those words. Young and old, man and woman the words "Moon Crisis Power," were repeated again and again until a light burst through the darkness of the tent filling the Golden Crystal and causing its golden light to fill the tent. "Impossible, the Golden Crystal," Neherenia said covering her eyes with her arms. "This is the glimmer of beautiful dreams that we, and Pegasus, have been protecting," said. "The Golden Crystal answers to the beautiful dreams, and shows its true strength," Elios said from above as the light freed him from his bonds and he floated to the ground below. "Let us show you the power of everyone's dream, the power of beautiful dreams," Chibi-usa said from my side looking towards me. "Usagi," she said as I nodded knowing what she was thinking. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION," the two of us cried out as one as a golden beam of energy shot forth from the Golden Crystal towards Neherenia cried out, "Serenity," as she was struck the light flowing past her and out of the tent . . .

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends the Final Act, which I hope was full of pleasant surprises for all of those who read it. From Queen Serenity's appearance to the aid provided from the Sailor Quartet in getting the Golden Crystal there are many moments here and there that hark to my own storyline and the Manga as well not relying so heavily on the original anime episode this act is based on.

Still I hope you all enjoyed Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Super S ~ The Final Act and will prepare yourselves accordingly for the next time we meet my dearest friends . . .

So until the Special Act;

I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	27. Chapter 27

**Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon SuperS**

**{ Special Act } **

The force of the energy from the Golden Crystal as it had struck Neherenia caused a backlash, sending myself and the other girls flying across the room scattering us, as the soft tendrils of unconsciousness began to take me I realized that the Golden Crystal was no longer in my hands, but just as I slipped into a dreamless sleep I glanced over towards Chibi-usa to see that she was clutching something within her hands… Blearily I opened my eyes tenderly setting up I heard crying. As my vision cleared I saw the kneeling form of Neherenia holding a slumbering Chibi-usa within her arms as behind her the mirror that had once been her prison was slowly starting to reform piece by shattered piece. "Once again, a child of the white moon has imprisoned me, fate is indeed a fickle master," I heard Neherenia whisper as I approached her, the soft clicking of my boots causing her to look up, and me to gasp in shock at what my eyes beheld, as the ground below us began to shake and then began to rise into the air towards the new moon that was covering the sun with its dark shadow.

"Little Sere," the wrinkled older Neherenia with graying hair said to me with a tender smile. "Neherenia," I whispered kneeling down next to her and my daughter. "Onegai, do not look at me like that," she asked of me looking back down at my future daughter who was being held tenderly within her arms. "It is the same way you looked at me, when you sealed me so long ago," Neherenia barely whispered though I caught every word. "I sealed you," I asked her causing her to nod as she looked up at the new moon that was slowly drawing us closer towards us. "I had always been loved by my subjects, they adored me, called me beautiful, but even with there admiration, never once had I had a true friend … But then I met Serenity. It was the first time that all the kingdoms of our Milky Way had gathered together, I still remember the first time I saw her, speaking with the rulers of Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, you shyly peaking out from behind your mothers dress at the other rulers daughters who where doing the same."

"I watched silently as Serenity went around the room, and the more I watched, the more I realized that her spirit, her very soul, being as pure as it was, was bringing everyone within that room together. I only spoke with her once that night, but as I did I realized something, I wanted something far more than Serenity's friendship, far more than her offer of an alliance, I wanted to be with her … I had fallen in love. I did not have the courage to tell her, but I left that night, promising her that my kingdom no matter how small would always help hers if the need should ever arise, though I would have done so much more for Serenity, and somehow I felt that she knew that. Back within my own palace, I found that my most trusted advisors had found a mirror," and here I saw Neherenia glance at the mirror slowly reforming itself behind us. "But the mirror was tainted with seeds of Chaos, and it began to tell me things."

"The Ginzuishou would keep Serenity young and beautiful, but time would still take it toll upon me. I remember gasping the first time the mirror showed me this way, old, wrinkled and graying, while Serenity was there still as beautiful on the outside as she was within. _Dreams, _a voice had said from within the mirror. _The dreams of your people can keep you young, then you can stand by Serenity, be with her the way you wish. _I didn't wish to listen but I think by that time the seeds of Chaos that the mirror had planted, had already taken root within my mind and soul. _Of course Neherenia-_sama_. Anything for you my queen. We are only to glad to do this for you Neherenia-sama. _These where only a few of the things my subjects said to me as I took their Mirror's of Dreams, using their power I was changed," Neherenia said and looking into her eyes I saw they where no longer golden slits surrounded with what seemed to be silver threads, but a deep unending blue, that reminded me of the night sky, without all the stars.

"That was when I went back to the Moon Kingdom. I told Serenity of my feelings for her, how I wished for us to be together for all time. _You have changed Neherenia. _Those where her words to me on that day. I told her she would be mine, and that is when you entered the room, the look on your face was not one of pity, nor anger, but understanding. _I can help you…_ where the words you spoke to me. I would not listen, I said I didn't need anyone's help, that I would rule with Serenity over the kingdom of the moon. You said nothing as your body began to glow a soft golden color, the Ginzuishou pulsating with your energy as well, that soft warm light, trying to embrace me, it is one of the last things I remember as I was sealed within the mirror," Neherenia said looking back up at the new moon above. "Soon the mirror will be whole, and I will be sealed within it once again, the new moon, my lonely asteroid is calling me back home," she said as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Is this the only way," I said making Neherenia look at me in surprise. "By listening to your story, I can tell the seeds of Chaos planted within you by this mirror no longer are rooted within you. I want to free you, never again do I want to see one such as you sealed within that lonely mirror," I said tears falling from my soft brown eyes, tears that Neherenia wiped away as she allowed Chibi-usa to rest comfortably upon her lap. "You remind me so much of your mother, little Sere, tell me, is this little one yours," Neherenia asked glancing down at Chibi-usa. "Hai," I said placing my gloved hand on my future daughter's forehead causing her to smile as she began to stir. "Usagi," she said with a smile seeing me, and gasping as she realized where she was resting. "It is ok, Chibiusa-chan, she is not as she was," Hotaru's voice said as Saturn came to stand by my side offering her hand to Chibi-usa who took it with a smile as her best friend helped her get to her feet.

"The Queen of Darkness is truly gone," Elios' voice smiling at Chibi-usa who returned the gesture as he offered his hand to Neherenia who seemed surprised but allowed the young priest of Elysian to help her to her feet. "Our hime is one of a kind ne Michiru," I heard Haruka's voice say. "Hai," was Michiru's simple reply while Setsuna added, "Our Princess truly is one of a kind," a statement that caused me to blush as the laughter of Ami, Rei, Mako-chan, and Minako filled the air as they gathered around us as well. "Such love and devotion, I truly envy you … Princess," Neherenia said to me, "that you want to actually help me be free of a curse I brought upon myself, I can see why they love you so," she added with a sad smile. "There is a way to help you Queen of the New Moon," Hotaru said surprising us all. "What do you mean Hotaru-chan," Chibi-usa asked from Elios' side and I smiled when I saw him draw her closer to him, as if saying everything would be ok.

"We can awaken Sailor Moon's true form, this is why I am here, why I was awakened once more." "Hotaru," Michiru and Setsuna said. "Firefly," Haruka whispered just as softly all three looking at her as Saturn simply smiled. "We must all focus our energy, sending our hopes, our dreams, our very aura's to those of the Princess, only then Usagi-hime, will you realize the true power being Sailor Moon can provide you," Hotaru-chan said looking at me. "And with this power I will be able to free Neherenia from her curse, she will be free of the mirror forever," I asked as Hotaru nodded. "Then, onegai, my friends, my beloved Senshi, help me, so that I may help Neherenia," I said as all of the girls nodded closing their eyes and bowing their heads even Chibi-usa. "Arigato," Neherenia whispered as the jewels upon all of the girls tiara's began to glow, and I could feel as their energy came into my body and I felt the words I needed fall upon my lips.

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up," I said as angelic wings wrapped around my body changing the appearance of my fuku. No longer did I wear a tiara, instead my forehead was bare, except for the symbol of my heritage, the crescent moon that showed me as the princess of the Moon Kingdom. My earrings were now golden crescent moons with a thin chain that connected them each to a single star charm. The choker around my neck was now red with a golden heart in the center which had a crescent moon design resting over the bottom where the V of the heart shape would normally be, this matched the new appearance of my broach, though it had white wings like those found upon an angel protruding from either side. The sailor collar of my fuku was now black, the stripes now gold instead of white. Soft pink and round shoulder pads covered my elbows and my white gloves where longer going past my elbows and about halfway up my bicep three red bands each band having a white pearl, having a single feather coming from it that resembled the broaches in my hair, while near my wrists was an upside down V design that pointed towards my hands a golden crescent moon design resting un the upper part of the V the points of the crescent moon pointing towards my hands as well.

My skirt now had a gold and red belt that met at yet another golden crescent moon from which a golden skirt fell, with a red skirt beneath it, just showing from beneath the gold, a black skirt just coming out from underneath the red in the same manor. Even my boots had changed and where completely white, the once white trim at the tops now red, with a golden crescent moon design found on the bottom of the V design of the boots, but what awed both myself and all the other girls was the angelic wings that perturbed from my back that had unwrapped themselves from around me after changing my fuku to show everyone my new appearance. "Beautiful," Neherenia whispered looking at me as a tender smile played across my lips. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon Kingdom, and in the name of the moon, I shall free you," I said as the Kaleido-Moon Scope came to my hands.

Once I touched it though it began to change shape, becoming a long thin rod, with a royal crown like design that surrounding a sphere setting upon the top which upon closer inspection seemed to have a single pink heart shaped crystal resting within the crown design, surrounded by a golden ring, the staff, that I knew was called the Eternal Tier grew until it touched the ground. "Be free Neherenia, Queen of the New Moon, no longer shall you be imprisoned within this Mirror of Chaos," I said softly. "Farewell Little Sere, and domo arigato," Neherenia said as the words I needed came to my heart. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss," I said the words as the staff began to glow with a golden energy, the same golden energy that had surrounded me so many times before I knew that I was the princess of the moon. It's soft, gentle light filled the room and Neherenia smiled as it embraced her causing her wrinkles to disappear as her hair went from grey to black once again.

The Mirror of Chaos that had changed her, and once been her prison was engulfed within the golden light and simply vanished, the mirror and its dark power to influence those who looked within it gone forever. _It is time to come home Neherenia, _a voice myself and all the other girls whispered from the heavens above as the new moon and its influence upon the ground that we stood began to quake. "Serenity," Neherenia said looking up at the golden sparkles falling from the New Moon that slowly began to move from its place covering the sun and as she extended her hand towards the light welcoming her, her body slowly vanished before all of our eyes until it was completely gone. "This place is no longer stable," Elios said. "What should we do," Chibi-usa asked him and in reply Elios simply smiled as he stepped away from her and turned into Pegasus. "Give you all wings upon which to fly," he said closing his eyes as the Golden Crystal within Chibi-usa's hands began to glow.

It's warm gentle light embraced Chibi-usa and the other girls giving them wings, and it was then that I noticed that their henshin's were different as the broaches upon their chests resembled stars now, the skirts of their fuku's having another skirt coming from underneath that was a lighter shade of their individual colors, while all of their boots like mine where now white, with a single V shaped band in their individual colors outlining the top of the boots, that had each of their planets symbols embedded in gold at the bottom of those V shapes. _Now Princess, Senshi take flight before the very ground we stand upon gives way _Pegasus's voice said within all of our minds, and so as the earth beneath our feet gave way, all of us took flight into the sky, the sun shinning freely above, as free as Neherenia's spirit and soul now was.

**{ Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute } **

It was later that very same day that we had all gathered within Juban National Park in order to say goodbye to Elios, who had to return to Elysian, because despite the fact that the Golden Crystal now resided within Mamoru, just as the Silver Crystal resided in me, Elios still had his duty as a priest to be the protector of Elysian and all the dreams that resided there. "My prince, princess. Shitennou and Senshi, I wish to thank you all for … everything," the young priest said bowing to myself and Mamoru. "It is us who should be thanking you, Elios," Artemis said. "You helped us as much as we helped you," Luna added from his side. "Arigato," he replied with a smile towards the two who returned the gesture. "Come on Small Lady, don't be so shy," I heard Diana say as she dragged Chibi-usa out from behind us where she had been hiding. "I am not shy," she said her cheeks a bright red, though a loving and tender smile came to her face as well once her eyes met Elios'.

"Chibi-usa," he said with the same tender smile and look within his eyes as he knelt before her taking her hand within his and kissed it. "Elios," Chibi-usa said as he stood and she rushed into his arms. "I don't want you to leave," I heard her whisper, though looking around at the others whipping tears from their eyes I could tell we had all heard what she had said. "Who would have thought," Hotaru said with a smile. "That even our chibi-hime," Haruka added, "would find one important to her," Michiru said taking Haruka's hand into her own and smiling up at the tomboy who returned the gesture. "True love," I heard Hanako whisper. "Beautiful is it not Hanako," Shirai said from her side though it was not Hanako who answered him. "Indeed," Hirose said glancing taking Setsuna's hand into his own causing her to blush. "I feel the same way," Akai said looking towards Ami-chan and making her blush.

**{ Double Moonlight Romance } **

I had no response to what my beautiful maiden, my Chibiusa-chan had just said, so I remained silent as I let my form shift into that of the Pegasus, Chibi-usa still holding onto my head, not wanting to let go, but with a gentle nudge of my head she did as my topaz like eyes locked with her soft amber like gaze before spreading my wings and taking to the skies. "Pegasus," Chibiusa-chan cried out to me as I took to the sky. _My Maiden… I have troubled you so much… I apologize _I thought gazing down at her as she ran across the field below me trying to keep me in sight. "Pegasus! I haven't told you yet…" she yelled to me as I flew higher and into the sky as she had to stop at the barrier that led into the man made ravine though in my heart I felt I knew what her words would be…

**{ Rashiku Ikimasho }**

"I haven't let you know anything about me, or about my dreams yet…" I whispered to the sky even if I could no longer see Pegasus who had vanished once breaking through the clouds above, as a hand gently rested on my shoulder and I looked to see Usagi kneeling there by my side an understanding smile playing across her lips. "I'm sure you will see him again," she said as Mamo-chan who was beside her nodded his head in agreement, causing me to smile and nod my own head as tears fell from my eyes. "Yeah that's right, I'm sure I'll see him again," I thought looking to the sky not seeing all the others behind me lean into those that they loved, having heard what I said and hoping that it would indeed come true.

Only a few day's had passed sense Pegasus had returned to Elysian and I had decided it was time to go home, to my mama and papa, back to Crystal Tokyo as well. Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan, the Shitennou and the Senshi had all come together to throw me a going away party in the secret room at the Crown, each giving me a present. Minako and Rei-chan gave me a duet written and preformed by the two of them for me as a way to remember them. Mako-chan had baked me a whole plate of my favorite cookies and Mokoto-kun had provided the Tupperware that would keep them safe on my journey through the gates of time. Ami-chan and Akai gave me a photo book that Luna and Artemis had filled with pictures during my long visit to the past. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Sets-chan and Hotaru-chan gave me a camera telling me to fill up the rest of the photo book given to me with new memories I would make in the future all gifts that I made sure to thank them all for.

"Take care of yourself Chibi-usa," Mamo-chan said giving me a hug. "We'll miss having you around," Usagi-chan said to me hugging me as well both of us crying for a few minutes before drawing away from each other with warm smiles upon our faces. "Domo arigato minna & sayonara," I said holding the time key that Diana had given to me to use, her standing by my side. "Farewell, okaa-san, otou-san," she whispered to Luna and Artemis who said "farewell," in reply as Artemis took Luna into his arms just as Mamo-chan had taken Usagi all four of them crying just as myself and Diana were. "Oh Cronus, master of time hear my prayer. Help guide myself and Diana as we travel through the Gates of Time and home to Crystal Tokyo," I said holding the Time Key above my head a soft pink light shooting in a perfect circle around myself and Diana shooting into the sky causing us both to slowly fade away from their view until we where both gone, the light going with us as well…

**{ Moonlight Destiny } **

"Look," I heard Mamoru whisper to me looking up at the sky just as he was. "Shooting stars," I heard Rei-chan whisper from Minako's side. "Be safe Chibi-usa," I wished as the three stars dashed across the darkening sky all of us making our way home.

**{ Kirari Sailor Dream } **

Walking through the mist that led to the Gates of Time myself and Diana were supprised to see four figures standing by the massive gates guarding them. "Ah, Small Lady," Vesta said with a smile. "So you are going home, ne," Ceres said with a tender smile. "Vesta, Ceres, Juno, Pallas, what…why," I said with a large smile happy to see the four as they truly where, the Sailor Quartet, not the Amazoness Quartet. "Queen Serenity asked us to watch over the gates for her," Juno said answering my question. "Now her spirit can rest peacefully within the castle of the Moon Kingdom once more," Pallas' soft voice added in explination. "So Sets-chan will be able to stay on Earth then," I asked as the four nodded. "We are only to glad to do this for the guardian of time," Ceres said. "So Small Lady, are you ready to go home now," Vesta asked motioning with her hand and causing the gates to open. "I think I am, what about you, Diana," I asked looking towards my best friend and lady in waiting. "Hai, let's go home," she whispered to me stepping forward and with a chuckle I followed her.

"We are always with you," Pallas said, "and one day we will stand by your side once again, to protect you as the Senshi protect Usagi-hime," Juno added as I turned towards them nodding as the massive doors of the gates of time closed as myself and Diana traveled through the rainbow colored void around us until a bright, inviting warm while light filled the rainbow colored void blinding us for a moment before we found ourself standing upon a hillside that looked down upon the Crystal Palace.

"My beautiful maiden…" a familiar voice said causing me to turn with tears in my eyes towards Elios who was standing there before my mama, papa, and the Guardians. "Welcome home," he said extending his arms that I gladly ran into. "Elios," I cried out wrapping my arms around me just as I did him. "But… how," I asked. "Oh my beautiful maiden, haven't you figured it out. The Earth is whole, a single kingdom ruled under the loving guidance of your father King Endymion and your mother Neo-Queen Serenity." "Elysion is no longer only within the dreams of the people," mama said. "It is as real as the Crystal Palace," papa said gesturing down the hillside and their I saw the ancient pillars and stone ruins of Elysian jotting out of the field below. "So," Elios said whispering in my ear. "Tell me all about you and your dreams, my beautiful maiden … and I shall do the same," Elios said causing my cheeks to turn a beautiful shade of pink, even though I still nodded my head as Elios gidded my down the hillside, mama, papa and the guardians simply watching the two of us with a smile as Diana leaned into Lady Luna, Sir Artemis drapping his arm over his wife the three happy to see me, so happy.

**{ N O T E } **

And so ends Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: The Special Act. It is my dearest hope that you have enjoyed this and all the Acts presented in this story.

I am not 100% sure if I will ever write a PGSM SailorStars story, because I just can't see Usagi, or at least this version of Usagi, would not know if Mamoru … But I did atleast allude to the fact that it could happen putting a little something special in this Act, that only true Sailor Moon fan's would recognize as a nod to the last Arc of the Sailor Moon story SailorStars.

For now I shall simply be happy that PGSM SuperS is finished and complete. A piece of work that I am proud to have read by any fan of this amazing anime, manga and live action drama series.

So until our paths cross again my dearest friends;

I humbly remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


End file.
